KYLE: El Primer Humano de Equestria
by Art23 story
Summary: Kyle, un chico humano de 18 años con el interés sexual del mismo sexo empieza a vivir en Equestria tras un fatídico día en su mundo natal, pero ahora vivirá una nueva vida pero también deberá enfrentar nuevos desafíos. (es el reinicio de Historia de Anon)
1. Capitulo 1 Mi ultimo dia en la Tierra

**Hola lectores, han pasado un año y sigo vivo, la razÓn que no he publicado ninguna historia ni un capitulo fue por problemas de escritor y asuntos personales. Por suerte he vuelto y traigo el reinicio de Historia de Anon. Ahora es Kyle, mi personaje de la historia y también continuare trabajando esta historia en vez por separado.**

**En esta historia daré con mucho detalle el argumento, sin embargo, la publicación y el desarrollo de la historia dependerá de mi tiempo y aparte del interés de mis lectores. Si tenéis sugerencias esta abierto en los comentarios siempre que se respeta.**

**Aparte, debo recodar a mí mismo que estas historias son ficticias al igual de que no son mi propiedad los derechos de autor de My Little Pony siempre que lo empleé como una fantasía e inspiración en mis historias.**

**En fin, gracias por la espera y una disculpa.**

* * *

En un espacio en blanco aparece una silueta humana:

Su apariencia es un humano de la edad de 18 años, pelo rubio ceniza con un estilo de capas y puntas y desordenado. Acompañado con una camisa azul marina y pantalones vaqueros azules con unos zapatos deportivos.

El ser humano mira y rompe la cuarta pared:

\- Hola. Si has entrado aun por curiosidad o interés, me alegro.

\- Me llamo **Kyle** y estaréis preguntando: ¿cómo yo, un humano llego a Equestria de la nada?.

\- Bueno, antes de nada, soy un chico normal con un interés de ciertas cosas… tales como que soy…, cómo decirlo… me gusta del mismo genero sexual, quiero decir, soy homosexual o en la versión corta, gay.

\- Si… ya sé que estamos en tiempos que la gente empieza a tener tolerancia y respeto…, el único problema es que mi antigua vida no fue fácil… especialmente en aquel fatídico día.

\- Antes de seguir, debo avisar que ese día fue algo como… impactante en temas delicados. Si eres menor, te recomiendo que te des la vuelta y si eres igual o más de 18 años, entonces gracias por escuchar.

\- Aun así no es obligatorio, puedes irte si quieres, no estas obligado.

Kyle mira hacia arriba como si mirase al cielo mientras empieza a recordar cuando fue la ultima vista de su antiguo mundo.

\- Todo empezó en aquel día que nunca olvide. Fue cuando fui a la universidad…

Todo el entorno se vuelve negro de la nada.

* * *

**LA HISTORIA DE KYLE.**

**El primer humano de Equestria.**

**CAPITULO 1:**

**MI ULTIMO DIA EN LA TIERRA**

* * *

Kyle abre los ojos cuando suena un despertador que sonaba como loco. El pobre tuvo que despertar para estar listo el nuevo día. Se levanta de su cama empezando con su rutina de aseo. Cogio en el armario ropa nueva (la misma ropa del inicio de la historia), se ducho, se vistió y se dirigió a la cocina donde esperara alguien de su familia… pero no este dia.

\- Bueno, otro dia igual. Mis padres siguen aun fuera en el trabajo o no regresaran.

Kyle estaba un poco animado ya que en la cocina no habia nadie. Lo único que se alegraba el día fue por una fotografía de una versión suya más joven junto con una persona con la edad de 25 años.

Kyle tomo la foto y lo abrazo con cariño diciendo como si estuviera ahí.

\- Buenos días, hermano mayor. ¿Espero que hoy sea el mejor día?

Kyle tomo todo lo necesario para desayunar. Encendido la tele de la cocina y escucho las noticas de la mañana, pero una parte de esa información no fue buena para Kyle: se trataba de un caso de homófobia justo el día del Orgullo LGBT en Nueva York. De hecho, Kyle cumple hoy los 18 años el mismo día del Orgullo, pero de todas formas sus cumpleaños siempre a sido solitario.

Kyle estaba interesado la noticia, excepto la información de los afectados y muertes causados por un hombre de carácter antiguo diciendo que son una plaga y que seria un mundo mejor sin ello.

El joven escuchaba esas mismas cosas que tanto detesta cuando en realidad él mismo confeso su interés en chicos al cumplir los 17 años. Sus padres estaban de acuerdo, pero en realidad estaban ocupados en sus trabajos y especialmente nunca están concentrados en su hijo, incluso una vez no se presentaron cuando su propio hijo fue víctima de homofobia de unos alumnos, el director de dicho instituto decidió dejar el caso al psicólogo para usar como apoyo emocional a Kyle sin la presencia de sus padres ademas del apoyo del profesorado y alumnos.

Kyle estaba a punto de terminar y salir a su destino cuando recibe una llamada de un amigo. Tomo su teléfono móvil y le contesta:

\- K: Hola **Max**. ¿Qué pasa?.

\- M: Hola Kyle, solo quería saber si estas bien.

\- K: Claro que estoy bien. ¿Por qué lo dices Max?.

\- M: Es sobre las noticias de esta mañana.

Kyle se mosquea un poco sobre la dichosa noticia y le contesta con calma:

\- K: Max, estoy bien, esas noticias surgió en otra capital, aquí no pueda pasar.

\- M: Lo sé, es solo que me preocupas Kyle. Sé que eres y me preocupa que te hagan daño a esos "tontos".

Kyle se ríe y decide salir dando un paseo para coger el autobús en dirección a la universidad.

\- K: Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte, pero sabes que puedo estar bien aunque estemos lejos del uno del otro.

Kyle recordó en este instante en cómo conoció a su amigo Max.

* * *

\- Flashback -

Hace dos años (Kyle a los 16 años)

El joven Kyle estaba en un pasillo del instituto cuando se encuentra a un Max entristecido. Se sentó junto a él y le pregunto con mucha calma.

\- Oye ¿Estas bién?

Max mira a Kyle con cierta vergüenza en el modo en que se encuentra y le responde:

\- … S..Sí. Es solo que…

Kyle le contesta y le posa su mano en el hombro de Max.

\- Si es demasiado para ti, no hace falta decirlo. Si quieres puedo llevar al director si…

Max le contesta sacando lo que atormentaba en su interior:

\- Dentro de poco se inicia las pruebas de acceso de las universidades y creo que no pueda hacerlo, no tengo capacidad de hacerlo, tanto estrés me esta dando dolor de cabeza, ni si quiera conozco alguien en quien me ayude en el acceso.

Kyle mira con determinación tras saber el problema de Max. Se levanta mientras Max mira a Kyle con sorpresa.

\- Si tienes ese problema, puedo ayudarte, pero solo tienes que mirar de frente y ser positivo. No tienes que hacerlo solo.

Max se ríe y se levanta y le contesta a su nuevo amigo:

\- Claro, pero…

Kyle se inclina la cabeza y le contesta:

\- ¿Qué?

Max le pregunta:

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Ni si quiera te he dado el mio.

Ambos se queda mudos y Kyle se ríe al igual que Max. La situación de Max mejoro tras la conversación.

-Fin flashback-

* * *

Desde entonces se hicieron amigos, estudiaron juntos para superar los accesos de las universidades. Año siguiente lo consiguieron: Max quería estudiar en Ciencias, mientras Kyle se dedico a estudiar en Bellas Artes. Su talento se basa en las experiencias como un diario ilustrativo, dicho eso, gano por primera vez un concurso dedicado al igualdad de los derechos de genero y humanitarias. Los jueces le pidieron que se usara su talento en el futuro empezando en una universidad de bellas artes. Max le dio apoyo y gracias a él, Kyle decidió estudiar en su carrera en Bellas Artes.

El problema es que las universidades estaban muy separadas. Lo único que tuvieron contacto entre los dos fueron por llamadas telefonicas, redes sociales y hasta visitas en días festivos, incluso el primer cumpleaños de Kyle con un amigo… pero esa conversación telefónica de hoy será lo ultimo para Kyle… antes de irse.

Kyle llego a la universidad y consulto su reloj. La clase de Kyle no era hasta las 12:00 por lo que le dio tiempo en tomar un estudio y tomar energía alimenticia en la Cafetería de la Facultad. Estaba concentrado en su tarea y al mismo tiempo comiendo… hasta que oye un portazo y un desconocido encapuchado negro con una mascara blanca empieza a disparar a diestro y siniestro en el techo dejando a los pobres de la cafetería asustados.

\- ¡QUIETOS TODOS!¡UN MOVIMIENTO FALSO Y PINTO EL SUELO CON VUESTRA SANGRE!.

Todo el mundo estaba asustado, luego la policia llego de la nada a tiempo gracias a las llamadas de socorro de algun alumno o profesor que estaba escondido, pero la policia tenia una distancia suficiente para dar aire al enloquecido.

Kyle estaba calmado pero en realidad estaba asustado, lo único que consuela es su cartera que le regalo su hermano mayor y su foto con ella.

El desconocido estaba dando vueltas y vueltas como un loco y desesperado, tarde temprano la policia daría tiros a él si no dejara su arma en el suelo. Pero a juzgar la situación, Kyle sabia que su vida estaba en peligro, incluso los rehenes.

El desconocido se esconde cuando un agente de policía del exterior usa un megáfono dando un mensaje al secuestrador.

\- ¡Aquí la policia! ¡Estas rodeado! ¡Entrégate y nadie saldrá herido! ¡Libera a los rehenes y podamos ayudarte a ti con una ayuda especialista!.

El desconocido estaba en pánico, no había escapatoria. Su único consuelo es el uso de los rehenes… y por desgracia del destino… el desconocido tomo a Kyle como su primer rehén.

\- ¡VAMOS LEVANTA!.

Kyle obedeció para evitar un escándalo. Pero Kyle decide hablar con calma al desconocido.

\- Ya has oido al policia, si deja el arma, nadie saldrá herido, tu puedes ser salvado, solo tienes…

Kyle no termino la palabra cuando el desconocido golpea con su escopeta dejando al pobre al suelo.

\- ¡CALLA MARICA!¡NI UNA PALABRA O TE…!

El desconocido se queda mudo en la forma que Kyle le mira a los ojos: una mirada desafiante y con mayor determinación. El desconocido no le gustaba esa mirada y le contesta:

\- ¡Qué…mierda MIRAS, MARICA!

Kyle se recompone aun en el suelo y le planta cara:

\- No sé por qué lo haces y que excusa tienes… pero no me gusta por donde encaminas. ¿No tienes a alguien que esperas en casa?¿alguien…querido?.

Kyle espera unas palabras del desconocido… pero resulto algo peor que eso… el desconocido aunque oculta de su mascara, se ríe diciendo estas palabras:

\- ¿Creés que alguien se preocupa por mí?¿Tú sabes porque lo hago?

Kyle estaba en su ultimo aliento cuando la escopeta del desconocido se encontraba en el pecho de Kyle directo al centro, y el desconocido dijo unas palabras:

Estoy limpiando el mundo… eliminando… a los maricas, en nombre de todos, lo que paso esta mañana, ese tío es un héroe, pero la policia y los medios de comunicación lo tratan como un criminal solo por eliminar a esos maricas que son humanos, desde entonces decidi llamar la atención eliminando al menos uno para saber que esa escoria debe ser eliminada. Si nadie me escucha, al menos me cargo a otro, ademas se que eres uno de esas plagas.

Kyle se sorprende que se convierta en uno más como víctima del crimen de odio por los homosexuales, pero sus ultimas palabras será y lo ultimo que pensara en su amigo Max y de su hermano, y la ultima mirada al desconocido.

\- Me das pena, pero esto y aunque muera no se resolverá nada, pero una cosa que si quiero decir…

El ambiente se ranteliza como si el tiempo fuese lentamente por el suspense: la policia llega empujando la puerta, los rehenes decía palabras de que detuvieran el disparo a manos del desconocido incluso algunos decía palabras al pobre Kyle, el desconocido aprieta el gatillo con lentitud…

Estas…, estas son las ultimas palabras verdaderas,.. antes de terminar su vida:

\- …que Yo te perdono.

¡BBBAAANNNGGG!

Kyle siente con mucho dolor, un impacto de fuego y su ultimo aliente de este mundo, sus ojos se cerraron de inmediato y tal cual muere en el acto, la policia dispara al desconocido en el mismo momento que el desconocido dispara a Kyle, los rehenes se quedaron pasmados, asustados, traumatizados. Todo fue un caos con los gritos, lamentos, lagrimas y agonía por Kyle. Un agente de policía comprueba las pulsaciones de Kyle, aunque el desconocido fue arrestado y los agentes de policía salvaron a los rehenes, solo uno no pudo salvarse, pero gracias a los testigos y el propio criminal, quedara marcada sus ultimas palabras de valentía y sinceridad del joven Kyle.

Tras las siguientes horas, las noticias fueron rápidas e importantes: la gente del mundo escucho que el desconocido fue detenido tras asesinar a un estudiante gay de Bellas Artes por arma de fuego y que el desconocido confeso que solo lo hacia tras la notica de la mañana del Orgullo LGBT de Nueva York, la sorpresa de todos, el desconocido se sintió culpable y que lloro tras las palabras marcadas en su mente por la victima. En otros lugares, Max quedo destrozado tras la noticia de su amigo y lloro de agonía tras perder a su amigo, incluso sus compañeros de clase se sorprendieron y uno se le acerco para calmar pero fue inútil. Los padres de Kyle aunque ausentes quedaron horrorizados de que su hijo a muerto, les dejo destrozados sabiendo que no le dieron mucha atención a su hijo menor, pero solo lo hacia para dar cosas que el podría tenerlo, y ahora él ya no esta.

Al dia de hoy… Kyle… deja su mundo atrás… para siempre.

—

Kyle se sentia frio, pensando que fuese el cielo o el infierno… pero era extraño… de repente se oye unas voces a una distancia, sus silueta, podia verse como personas, pero algo era distinto pero un pequeño gemido dio alerta a esos seres y Uno de ellos vio a Kyle hablo:

\- ¡CAPITÁN!¡ENCONTRAMOS ALGO!

El que hablo se acerco con mucha cautela y comprobo el pulso de Kyle y dio aviso que esta vivo pero con complicaciones de salud. El capitan se acerca y dio la orden a sus guardias:

\- Tráigalo al castillo, envía ayuda medica en cunato lleguemos.

Kyle cayo inconsciente mientras su cuerpo es completamente flotado con una sensación calida y como si empezara a flotar de forma suave.

…

…

**— fin del capitulo 1—**

* * *

Gracias por seguir y el interes de mi historia. Por cierto, la razón por la que he vuelto fue gracias a los Fanfics de Ladybug y Cat Noir que he estado leyendo de otros autores y hay uno que destaca aunque más tambien. Más adelante os recomendare al menos el titulo y el autor.

Un saludo a todos.


	2. Capitulo 2 La nueva Vida

**Hola, han pasado casi un mes o semanas, como dije aun estoy en desarrollo de la historia y el tiempo que pueda. De todas formas, olvide mencionar en el capitulo 1 de que los personajes y el universo my little pony no son de mi propiedad siempre que use para compartir mis fantasias e historias. Ademas de que tambien le doy las gracias a un comentarista que me dio la clave para dar sentido una historia con un fondo argumental. De todas formas, aun queda por delante. Gracias y disfrutad de mi fanfic.**

**PD: Steven Universe Future casi se acaba, me da pena pero ha sido una de las series que me a llegado a mi y deberian seguir el ejemplo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: la nueva vida**

Kyle se sintió pesado, el sueño lo tenia a su merced ... hasta que un rayo del sol de la mañana le libera del sueño. El joven Kyle abría sus ojos poco a poco, se bosteza con fuerza y comienza a mirar vagamente ... cuando se arrepiente se da cuenta de una cosa: esta habitación en donde duerme no es suya y no recuerda que su cuarto está completamente ocupado las cuatro paredes y El techo con cristal de distintos colores.

El joven Kyle se sorprende ante el nuevo entorno y se da cuenta que no solo el extraño lugar, sino que recuerda lo que el paso: él se siente y la cafetería de su universidad y un desconocido enmascarado tomo como rehén y fue el mismo sujeto que le quito la vida de Kyle.

Kyle no comprende de qué cómo esta vivo sabiendo que un disparo con una escopeta requiere mucha atención médica o peor, muerte inmediata tras el disparo. Se miro a si mismo y se da cuenta que su ropa la lleva puesta, reviso su herida y con mayor sorpresa ... la herida de la escopeta ya no estaba.

Muchas fórmulas quirúrgicas en la mente de Kyle ¿Era todo un sueño? ¿Murió y le dio una segunda oportunidad ?, ¿En realidad, esa vida en la Tierra era mentira y fue un extraño sueño ?. Una cosa que fue clara: en el momento que el desconocido disparo a Kyle, el dolor era inmenso nuestras palabras no fueron salidas de la boca de Kyle.

Dichos recuerdos le hacia estallar la cabeza ..., pero la pregunta que debería formular Kyle es: ... ¿Dónde se encuentra en realidad ?.

\- V ... vale Kyle, ¿esto debe ser una broma? .. Si fuera cierto yo me daría cuenta pero ...

Su preocupación fue cambiada por curiosidad el espacio en donde se encuentra: según su vista, posiblemente se trata de una sala médica de reposo, una zona limpia de polvo con cristales de colores que jamas en su vida haya visto. Se dio cuenta que tenia su mochila y hecho un vistazo, pero habia algo que no encajaba.

\- ¿Qué es esto, me fui a la universidad y no estaba pesado y no era muchas cosas ?.

Dentro de la mochila se encontraron: muda de ropa, su portatil, el movil, su cartera, libros,… hasta que se encontró un saco extraño que al cogerla se oía como monedas. Miro su contenido y vio que era oro y del mismo valor.

Todas las preguntas fueron esperadas hasta que llego un sujeto y una voz pronunciada:

\- Bueno, parece que te ha despertado.

Kyle se gira y le contesta:

\- Si, no se eeeeeeeh…?.

La boca de Kyle se quedo abierta ante lo que estaba viendo o mejor dicho, en que estaba viendo:

Fisicamente es un hombre con una constitución militar acompañado de una armadura morada con franjas amarillas acompañado con un emblema de estrella. Fisicamente es idéntica la anatomía humana ... pero la piel o más bien, su pelaje es blanco, y su rostro resultante que es un caballo o poni con las características faciales y su melena es azul marino con una franja azul clara.

El poni decide preguntar a Kyle:

\- ¿What?

Kyle formulaba muchas cosas en su cabeza:

\- ¿Estoy soñando? ¿Es real? ¿? ...

Pero Kyle necesita contestar para asi terminar su gran tormento de preguntas y fórmulas de sentido:

\- Eres ... ¿un caballo?

Por la expresión del sujeto fue ofensivo, pero Kyle se dio cuenta y consideró disculparse:

\- ¿El dijo algo malo? Bueno, soy un poni, pero esa palabra es un poco ofensivo en mi opinión. Oh, perdón es que ...

El soldado se rie y decide presentarse:

\- Tranquilo amigo, Soy Shining Armor, Capitán de la guardia real y príncipe consorte del Imperio de Cristal.

La palabra principe dejo sorprendió a Kyle y consideró inclinarse por respeto y educación, aunque es la primera vez que ve una de la realeza sí se trata de la misma especie o de otra. Shining vio la forma que hace y decide aclarar las cosas:

\- No hace falta que te inclines.

Kyle le responde con total duda:

\- Oh, bueno, cómo ha dicho de la realeza, pensé que debería inclinarme.

Shining se rie y decide hablar:

\- Es cierto, pero ahora es mejor no hacerlo mientras estes aqui, especialmente encontrado en la nieve. Pero en fin. Estoy seguro de que quieres que contestar una cantidad de preguntas que fórmulas, pero un cambio necesario que responde también a mis preguntas.

Kyle estaba asustado, pensando que había hecho algo malo, pero la expresión y la conversación con Kyle estaba más tranquilo. El joven humano se acomoda en la cama y decide contestar a Shining Armor:

\- Vale, es justo.

* * *

Pasaron un tiempo tras el interrogatorio, Shining recopiló la información de Kyle y tenia claro la situación: Kyle es un ser humano de 18 años que estudió en una universidad desde su mundo llamado La Tierra y que llego aquí por circunstancias desconocidas pero si sucedió, según el joven humano murió tras un desconocido enloquecido con un arma de fuego y que Kyle era un rehén y las circunstancias del caso, el desconocido atacó a Kyle indefenso y que de alguna manera, la causa de todo esto fue por un crimen de odio de orientación sexual

En su profesión era casi idéntica en ciertos casos, pero se específicamente mal por el chico que perdiese la vida. Dejo a Kyle de tomar un descanso para hablar con su esposa y los demás miembros.

Mientras Kyle, recopile la información de Shining y sabia lo que tenia qué saber: es el Capitán y el Príncipe del Imperio de Cristal junto con su esposa Cadencia, Princesa del Amor y Gobernante del Imperio.

El mundo donde se encuentra es Equestria donde Unicornios, Pegasos y Terrestres viven en paz y armonía por las dos princesas destacadas: Celestia, la princesa del Sol; y Luna, la princesa de la Noche. Resulta que esas dos son los que controla el sol y la luna, aunque en su mundo natal no tenía del caso, ademas que tiene muchos años de vida y son alicornios, la combinación de las tres razas ponis.

Unas de las características del imperio son los habitantes: ponis de cristal, que son fisicamente como el cristal. Aunque menciona que ese efecto solo ocurre en el aniversario del imperio cuando todo el imperio comparte las emociones positivas y gracias a un objeto conocido del corazón del cristal, ha tenido ese encantamiento en protección contra cualquier peligro.

Kyle necesitaba saber más cosas, pero de momento fue el primer paso en recopilar la información necesaria. Ahora se encuentra un mundo nuevo ... pero ¿cómo puede y qué reacción tendrá su amigo Max? ¿Enviara de vuelta o quedarse para siempre y empezar de nuevo? ... ¿Y si sus padres están locos por su muerte ... o no los importo tanto ?. La última pregunta le dejo mal, pero ya nada importa, lo que sí importa ahora mismo es conocer y lo que deparara su futuro.

Kyle decide levantarse y cambiarse de muda. Y cuando estaba a punto de salir, una guardia en particular abre la puerta y ambos se chocan. Kyle estaba aturdido pero poco, miro al dicho guardia que tenia delante: un poni pegaso amarillo anaranjado con la melena y ojos azules, su armadura es amarilla al igual que su casco con el pelo azul. Su constitución es lo mismo cuando es guardia real, aunque tiene más o menos la misma edad o dos años más. La altura del guardia es igual que Kyle, pero unos centímetros más.

El guardia sonríe a Kyle y le saluda:

\- Hola, señor Kyle, soy Flash Sentry, me han enviado para que escolte directamente a la sala del trono donde el capitán y el príncipe junto a su esposa la princesa, quieren hablar con usted en su presencia.

Kyle estaba un poco nervioso, pero este poni no era nada malo, mucho mejor que tener un tipo duro que trata mal a los invitados o peor, lo desconocido.

\- Gracias Flash, menos mal, no creo que pueda encontrar ese sitio, me habría perdido ahí.

Flash se rie y le responde:

\- Jajaja, si. El sentimiento es mutuo, cuando llegue aquí por primera vez, casi me pierdo, pero tranquilo, cuando te acostumbras, ya no estarás perdido.

Ambos fueron fueron y continuaron la conversación en el pasillo. Resulta que Flash Sentry es nuevo desde que le trasladaron desde Canterlot, la capital de Equestria. Le cuenta que ahí vive las princesas Celestia y Luna, ademas de muchos nobles que por suerte no son como muchos, pero algunos si sabia esa clase de gente mala. La razón por lo que enviaron ahí fue la recomendación de Shining ya aparte de que también le contaron qué este imperio había existido hace muchos años, pero desapareció misteriosamente y resurgió de nuevo.

Kyle deseaba saber más, pero ahora junto a Flash Sentry llegaron a su destino: las puertas de la Sala del Trono. Kyle respiraba con mayor calma sabiendo qué estaba brillando y su esposa, aunque ahora conocerá a ella. Flash golpeo dos veces y las puertas se abrieron poco a poco viendo en los ojos de Kyle la visión tras la puerta que ocultaba su contenido.

Ambos avanzaron, pero Fash Sentry dio el aviso ante todos el anuncio de presencia de Kyle y se inclinó delante de los gobernantes del imperio:

\- Majestades, les traigo a Kyle cómo me ordenaron.

Kyle miraba con determinación y reconocimiento a Shining en uno de los tronos, pero al lado de él se determinó su esposa Cadencia: una alicornio con un aspecto como una joven diosa del Olimpo, su pelaje de color rosa, sus alas desde las puntas como violetas , ojos morados, su peinado de colores violetas, rosa fuerte y amarillo leche. Su vestido como una princesa de la realeza mismas pautas pero diferenciando sus colores.

Kyle se sentia calido como si su presencia mostrase el amor, la calidez maternal,…

La princesa mira a Kyle con cierto interés y amigable y devuelve su mirada a Flash aun inclinado. La princesa decide tomar sus propias palabras:

\- Gracias Flash, desde aqui nos encargamos de Kyle, puedes retirarte y tomar un descanso.

Flash se inclina la cabeza afirmando su propuesta, se fue pero le mira a Kyle y se inclina con una pequeña sonrisa en su comisura. Kyle acepta eso y decide enfrentar a una cara con los gobernantes.

El ambiente fue duro, pero Cadencia comienza a hablar con naturalidad pero materna:

\- Mi esposo me ha contado sobre ti Kyle. Es la primera vez que vemos un humano en Equestria y nunca hubo ninguno atras, ni si quiera en los libros registrados en el imperio.

Kyle le contesta de una manera calmada, pero en el fondo, se siente tímido:

\- Claro majestad, de hecho, no creo que sea un sueño o que estoy en el cielo.

Kyle hablaba tranquilamente pero Cadencia cambio por una mirada triste:

\- Entiendes que mi marido te ha interrogado con preguntas y sé lo que te paso en tu mundo natal.

Cadencia se levanta dirigiendo hacia Kyle mientras el joven seguía hablando sin saber de la princesa se le acercara:

\- Bueno, entonces sabrás que yo ... ¿eh?

Kyle no termino sus palabras cuando se arrepiente, siente algo cálido físicamente y nota solo una cosa: la princesa Cadencia abraza a Kyle con cariño y pena como una madre hace a su hijo cuando le paso algo malo. Por primera vez en su vida, Kyle experimenta lo que hace años sin experimento en su antiguo hogar. Pero Kyle le corresponde abrazando a la princesa mientras se oía unos murmullos del público o más bien las guardias aunque de forma positiva.

Kyle le pregunta a la princesa:

\- Gracias, pero ¿no lo entiendo?

Cadencia le mira con curiosidad:

\- ¿Qué no lo entiendes?

Kyle decide formar la pregunta:

\- ¿Porque me abrazas si ni si quieres me conoces y no se si lo que haces es natural o solo ...?

La princesa se rie como una madre a la pregunta de su hijo, y ella decide responder a la pregunta de Kyle:

\- Kyle, te abrazo porque lo necesitas, ademas me siento penado que perdiste la vida en ese horrible momento y sé con certeza que tus seres queridos también lo están pasando mal.

Kyle le llego las palabras de la princesa, pero solo Max era lo único que consideraba como un ser querido. Sus padres tal vez, pero no eran suficientes, a menos que se arrepienten que su hijo muriera tan joven ... todo eso no se sabia con certeza.

Shining baja con los dos uniendo la conversación:

\- Mi esposa tiene razón, es triste lo sé, pero al menos estas a salvo. Ese ser ya no te hará daño. Gracias majestades, pero hay tantas cosas que quiero saber, pero no sé por dónde empezar.

La pareja real se miraron y Cadencia tomo la palabra:

\- Puedes quedarte en el castillo, al menos hasta que empieces a acostumbrar el entorno y puedas tener tu propio hogar, y quizás podamos aprender muchas cosas del uno al otro, a fin de cuentas, eres único y al igual que tú necesitas ayuda.

Kyle asiente y decide que la pareja real le ayudara al humano.

La cadencia decide celebrarlo en una cena tranquila ya que ha pasado mucho tiempo durante las charlas.

* * *

En algún lugar fuera del imperio de Cristal.

Una entidad oscura sobresalía en una cueva congelante mirando en dirección al imperio. El ser oscuro estaba centrado en una cosa.

* * *

Mientras los tres tomaron asiento en un comedor, Kyle estaba ansioso por comer excepto que se dio cuenta de su alimento no se basa en heno y hierbas. Por suerte, la pareja real estaba preocupado por ese tema y le dice a Kyle que hay alimentos que él puede ingerir incluso hay alimentos con proteínas que no requieren la carne de un animal, todo ello gracias a los avances mágicos.

Kyle estaba tranquilo por eso e impresionó las habilidades mágicas que estos seres han avanzado. El chef principal junto con las sirvientas entraron con los alimentos comunes y algo de lujo pero solo el postre. Eso extrañaba a Kyle puesto que la realeza no viene dichos alimentos comunes.

Cadence mira a Kyle y le dice con calma y amigable:

\- Tranquilo Kyle, nosotros podemos comer comida normal, esos alimentos que piensas son solo para ocasiones de nobleza de dignatarios o eventos.

Kyle le contesta a la princesa:

\- Gracias, majestad.

\- Cadencia solista, aqui no requiere los tramites.

Kyle asiente y le dice:

\- Gracias, Cadencia. Me sorprende que te dejen llamar así, puede que sea la primera vez que esté con la presencia real.

Shining se une la conversación con una actitud calmada:

\- Entiendo a lo que te refieres Kyle. No siempre fui capitán y la primera vez que estuve asustado.

\- Recuerdo querido, que la primera vez que me viste, te estampaste con la taquilla del pasillo del instituto y me queda sorprendido pero fue la primera vez que te vi y me enamore.

La pareja se reía y Kyle estaba feliz y contento no solo el pobre Shining, sino la historia de su primer amor.

Todos comenzamos a comer y charlar cosas como la boda, los deberes reales, amistades, familias, aunque lo último querían evitarlo, pero Kyle insiste en que debería comenzar en buen momento. Kyle se entera que el principe tiene una hermana pequeña llamada Twilight Sparkle que vive en un pueblo llamado Ponyville y resulta que es la alumna y ahijada de Celestia, ademas de que tambien es la hermana en ley de Cadence y la que cuidaba en su infancia; otro dato interesante es que tiene un hermano menor igual a la edad de Kyle llamado Spike, pero lo que se sorprende de Kyle es que ese hermano es en realidad un dragón. Kyle estaba fascinado por los dragones y no podía creer que hay dragones en Equestria ya que en su mundo no era más que fantasía y no eran reales.

La pareja real deseaba que ellos vinieran a visitar, incluso sus amigos. También le contaré sobre que Twilight y sus amigos han salvado de Equestria por amenazas mayores junto con los Elementos de la Armonía: artefactos mágicos que solo los elegidos pueden usar el poder y los que representan: Honestidad, Bondad, Risa, Lealtad, Generosidad y Magia.

Kyle estaba más emocionado la existencia de la magia, aunque ahora seria en otro momento ya que la noche esta presente.

Por suerte, Shining decide hablar con Kyle escoltando al cuarto de invitados donde quedara un tiempo:

\- Oye Kyle, mañana empiezo a trabajar pero puedo solicitar a Flash Sentry que te guíe por el imperio. Una vez terminado, Flash te llevara al cuartel y nos reuniremos con mi esposa para comer fuera.

Kyle le contesta de forma amable:

\- Me encantaría Shining, me gustaria conocer el entorno y ademas pueda salir del castillo.

\- Claro amigo, por suerte Cadencia solicitó una audiencia y un mensaje a los habitantes de tú presente en el imperio y que no eres una amenaza.

Kyle estaba calmado y un poco asustado sabiendo de solo la pareja real, Flash Sentry y el personal del castillo saben de él, solo falta la presencia del humano fuera del castillo y como no es una amenaza, solo tiene que mostrarlo sin recurrir nada que pueda perjudicar no solo a si mismo, sino sus nuevos amigos.

Kyle comienza a bostezar y le dedica unas ultimas palabras:

\- Gracias Shining, ojalá podría devolveros el favor.

\- De nada Kyle, y no te preocupes, ya nos devolverás.

\- Buenas noches, Kyle.

\- Buenas noches brillando.

Kyle se reunió en su cuarto dejando solo a Shining y se retiró en dirección a su habitación esperando a su esposa ..., pero antes, Shining solicita una guardia que patrulle el pasillo de Kyle si algo malo sucedió y enviando un aviso a Flash Sentry que llevara a Kyle de que mañana le de un tour por el imperio. Las órdenes fueron dirigidas a dos guardias ponis de cristal y asintieron.

Mientras Kyle, se preparó para dormir en su nuevo cuarto de invitados, aunque dentro de mucho tendrá que vivir su propia vivienda según el empleo que le vaya a realizar en el futuro. Lo primero que hizo mentalmente es recopilar información en unos apuntes todo lo que hay en el imperio, las cosas que se realizan en Equestria,… Es una lista larga pero una nueva experiencia que experimentara en su vida. Se metió en cama y miro al techo recogiendo todo lo que sucedió: perdió su vida a manos de ese lunático, una nueva vida en Equestria y un sitio temporal.

Se recosto en su cama y comenzó a hablar a sí mismo:

\- Mañana sera el gran dia. Un nuevo comienzo me espera.

Kyle cierra sus ojos y el sueño comienza a dominar en su cuerpo.

* * *

Mientras Shining llega a la puerta de su habitación, encuentra a su esposa esperando en la cama leyendo un libro. Cadencia mira con contemplación a su marido con una cara feliz de su marido llegara.

Ella comenzó a hablar antes de su marido:

\- Bueno querido. ¿Kyle esta bien ?.

\- Claro cielo. Es increíble que el chico este tomando tan a la ligera.

\- Te entiendo Shining. Ese chico tiene una oportunidad en la vida. Solo espero que hagamos bien.

\- Cadence, se que es repentino, pero creo que sabes que debemos avisar a…

\- Ya tomé la iniciativa, envié un mensaje sobre Kyle y están contentos de que cuando empieza a desear salir fuera del imperio, se quedara en Canterlot con él dentro de poco, de momento me han dicho que están ausentes por asuntos de Canterlot.

Shining le dice a su esposa con una cara de mal estado.

\- ¿Recuerdame, querida, de que ese tema aun no se termino ?.

\- Uf, no .Me temo que es complicado, se que estas parte del caso, pero no podemos hacer nada ... aun.

Shining asiente y se dirige al baño para refrescarse y su esposa se levanta también uniendo con su marido a una sesión íntima en la ducha.

Cadencia le dice al oido a su esposo:

\- Sabes, querido. No he parado de ver que estas muy interesado en Kyle.

Shining le mira a su esposa con una actitud arrogante:

\- Querida ¿Me estas pidiendo eso, eh?

Cadence se rie y le contesta:

\- Bueno, tarde temprano, Kyle va a experimentar ciertas cosas mañana y puede ...

\- Ya le avise a Flash. Cuando termine el tour del imperio, sé pasara ahí en el cuartel, justo donde quieres que él este.

Cadence se rie con picardia y comienza a excitarse lo que viene en mente.

\- Bueno, si hay algo que sí es que tengo un sentido del amor al 100%. Kyle tiene un gusto interesante y con nuestra ayuda puede ayudar con su carga más pesada.

La ducha empezaba a evaporarse el entorno dejando unas siluetas mientras ambos ya desnudos comienzan a dar su sesión íntima.

* * *

Mientras en algún lugar de Canterlot:

En una habitación iluminada se encuentra Celestia en una pequeña lectura. La princesa era hermosa y materna, su melena ondulaba mágicamente, su pelaje como leche rosada con un pijama blanca y elegante. La princesa estaba tan concentrada en su lectura cuando su hermana menor Luna se adentra en la habitación con su conjunto de princesa de color negro, todo su pelaje y melena al igual que su hermana ondulaba mágicamente de melena, sus colores eran gamas azules oscuras.

Luna decide hablar a su hermana:

\- ¿Te interrumpo ?.

\- No hermana, casi termino. ¿Qué pasa?.

\- Es solo sobre la carta de Cadencia, no se me quita la idea de que un "humano" llega aquí en circunstancia extrañas.

\- Querida, no es tan grave, es solo que fue una sorpresa de que un ser de otra dimensión llegase al nuestro al perder su vida.

\- Lo se hermana. Y no lo digo algo malo, pero sabes que desde que apareció ese Kyle, he notado una perturbación extraña en el mundo de los sueños.

Celestia estaba intrigada ante su hermana menor. Desde que regreso tras mil años de encarcelamiento por culpa de Nightmare Moon, su relación fue recuperada pero poco a poco. Si hay algo que Luna destaca fue los presagios de sueños y los primeros en saber del peligro que acechan.

Celestia decide hablar a su hermana con calma:

\- Lo entiendo hermana, se que tenemos que estar atentos, pero por ahora debemos apoyar a Kyle de estar como en nuestro reino, no podemos dejarlo así, ademas de que cualquier noble indeseable pueda usar a ese pobre humano en su propio beneficio.

Luna se sentia mal que deja un sabor mal de boca ante mención de "Nobles":

\- Mejor olvidémonos del asunto.

Celestia se rie ante la expresión de su hermana.

\- Es cierto que los nobles de hoy en día están, como decirlo: "mal criado". Como la princesa de Equestria tiene el deber de proteger y ayudar a los necesitados, aunque tengan que escuchar los lloriqueos de los nobles. Pero el asunto de Kyle le abría muchas experiencias en conocer. Lo malo, ante la mención de la carta enviada a su sobrina: no puede salir del castillo por un "caso pendiente" que afecta a ambas.

Luna por otro lado, deseaba que su hermana mayor conociera a Kyle al igual que Luna. Y entonces, con una expresión alegre le dice a su hermana:

\- Bueno ... si no podemos salir, ¿podriamos traer a Kyle al castillo? De esa manera también le enseñamos todo lo que sabemos de Equestria y así podemos estar con él de forma amigable. Exacto hermana. Seguro que Twilight Sparkel y sus amigas visitarán a Kyle primero. Y cuando eso termine, podemos solicitar su presencia en nuestro castillo como unas vacaciones de visita.

Cada palabra de Luna hacia feliz a su hermana. De hecho, en la mención de Cadencia en la carta. Kyle tiene 18 años, la misma edad de Spike, y puede ser su oportunidad de que...

\- ¿Hermana, estas bien?

La voz de Luna le saco del trance y dedico unas palabras amables de su hermana:

\- Sí, hermana, estaba pensando en Kyle y hay cosas que desearía hablar y compartir.

\- Lo entiendo hermana, solo espero que no te pongas como cierta alumna con ansias de conocer.

La princesa celestia se rie ante la mención de su alumna:

\- Tranquila, no lo haré, ademas no quiero que el pobre se ponga más difícil.

Luna se calma y decide retirarse a sus aposentos dedicando la corte de la noche. Celestia aun estaba en su cama y decide salir al exterior de su blanco mirando el celo estrellado de su hermana y comienza a hablar así con sus pensamientos:

\- Kyle, espero con ansias de conocerte. Y podemos ser algo más.

Celestia regresa a su cama y apaga la luz con su magia y se queda profundamente dormida.

* * *

Mientras Luna regresaba a su puesto, comenzó a surgir pensamientos sobre su hermana:

\- Espero que mi hermana sepa lo que hace. Solo espero que Kyle decida si quiere convertirse para lo que mi hermana quiere. Solo el tiempo lo dira.

Luna usa su magia y desaparece de la nada para ir directamente al mundo de los sueños.

**Fin del capitulo 2.**


	3. Capitulo 3 Un tour del imperio

**Hola lectores, aquí traigo el nuevo capitulo. Espero que disfrutes de este capitulo y ... algo ... mas. Ademas que estoy en ello gracias a un comentarista sobre un fallo de ortografía.**

**Si escribo algo aquí y me aparece el traductor automático para leer la traducción de ingles también afecta el español.**

**Por eso intentare escribir sin traducir automático para que no afectase.**

**Ademas de que el caso de CoronaVirus ha dejado a todo el mundo encerrado en casa a menor si se requiere algo urgente con motivo, me ha dado la oportunidad de escribir e intentar de arreglar las ortografías.**

* * *

Kyle comienza a moverse en su cama de forma tranquila con una sonrisa y todo por un sueño que esta teniendo.

En el Sueño

En el punto de vista de Kyle ve una forma humana mayor que él y ese humano le sonrie a Kyle de forma amigable diciendo:

\- Kyle, ... promete ... que ...

...

\- seas ...

...

El humano mayor comienza a alejarse de Kyle. Pero Kyle intenta correr hacia él pero una fuerza le alejaba del humano mayor e intento alcanzarlo. Sus lagrimas empezaba a surgir y le dice al humano mayor con mayor angustia:

\- ¡POR FAVOR, NO TE VALLAS, NO TE VALLAS ...!

El entorno comienza a oscurecer y oye una risa maligna y aparece el mismo Desconocido quien le quito la vida de Kyle pero de alguna manera la risa era distorsionada y maligna como si fuera un mal lo posee el cuerpo del Desconocido. Apunto la escopeta a Kyle y sé oye un disparo junto con unos gritos de horror.

Fin del Sueño

Kyle se sobresalta con sudor frio y respiraciones cortas y entonces se dio cuenta que fue un sueño, aun así era tan real. El joven humano comienza a dirigir al cuarto de baño para refrescar su cuerpo y mente. Se quito toda su ropa y encendió la ducha. Las aguas salpicaba en el cuerpo de Kyle acompañado con un sonido refrescante

Kyle comienza a hablar si mismo sobre la pesadilla:

\- Ese sueño, era tan ..., no. No puedo ser, ahora estoy a salvo.

* * *

Kyle sale de la ducha con una toalla en la cintura, revisa su mochila la nueva muda de ropa. Aunque Kyle lo tomama con mayor tranquilidad ... se dio cuenta dos cosas:

1\. Su nuevo cuarto de tonos es elegante y espacioso, ademas de una cama de tamaño grande que ocuparía dos personas, un armario y escritorio junto a una ventana que lleva las vistas del imperio.

2\. Su mochila solo llevaba las cosas de la Universidad, pero ahora estaba todo lo que hacía falta entre sus cosas y el saco de monedas. Su mayor pregunta fue: ¿Quién coloco todo en la mochila de Kyle?

Kyle tenia muchas preguntas, pero ahora ...

Un sonido fue operado en la puerta de Kyle y el joven humano le pregunta:

\- ¿Si, quien va?

\- Soy yo, Flash Sentry.

Kyle estaba feliz y con la ropa puesta estaba abierta al abrir la puerta viendo delante de Flash con la misma armadura.

Kyle le contesta de forma amistosa y educación.

\- Buenos dias, Flash.

-Buenos dias Kyle. ¿Estas listo ?.

\- Claro

\- Bien, hay una cafetería cerca en el castillo, desayunamos ahí y daremos el inicio del tour del imperio.

-Suena bien Flash.

Ambos se fueron en dirección a la salida del castillo. Durante la caminata, Flash le cuenta a Kyle que Shining y Cadence desayunarán solos y que fueron ellos que le dieron la idea de la cafetería. Por suerte, la pareja real le entrego dinero a Flash para pagar el desayuno pero Flash le dijo que él pagaba el desayuno, aun así la pareja real quería el dinero, al final Flash acepto sin mas remedio.

Kyle se alegraba pero apenado ya que Flash insiste en pagar el desayuno. Ambos llegaron la puerta principal y ambas puertas se abrieron por arte de magia gracias a dos guardias unicornios que ciertos mente eran idénticos.

Kyle estaba emocionado y al mismo tiempo nervioso, no solo desayunaría con Flash, sino que seria su primer paso para conocer el mundo exterior fuera del castillo. Los ojos de Kyle estaban llenos de brillo por el entorno: las casas eran de cristal y al igual que ponis entre normales y de cristal.

Los dos caminaron en dirección a la cafetería, pero Kyle estaba mirando algo en concreto: un corazón de cristal que flotaba y estaba ubicado en dos picos de cristal que lo sujeta. Era curioso dicho objeto, pero decidió preguntar a Flash sobre ello.

Mientras que los dos caminaban en dirección a la cafetería, noto que los habitantes del imperio veían ante sus ojos la presencia de Kyle y algunos empezaron a murmurar entre ellos:

\- ¿Es un humano?

\- Yo creía que era una broma, pero es real.

\- Es raro, ¿Sera peligroso?

\- No lo creo. Ademas es joven.

Kyle estaba un poco nervioso pero en el fondo no lo culpaban. Pero noto la mano de Flash apoyando en el hombro izquierdo y le dice a Kyle:

\- Tranquilo, ya empezaran a acostumbrar tu presencia.

Kyle le dice de forma graciosa:

\- Bueno, diciendo de ti, estoy seguro aunque no creo que sea importante para ellos.

Flash le sonríe de forma comprensible:

\- Cierto, pero al menos le hemos quitado sus dudas.

* * *

En la Cafeteria:

Flash y Kyle estaban sentados desde fuera. Por suerte, un camarero les tomo nota aunque también estaba sorprendido ante la presencia de Kyle. Por suerte, el camarero les atiende de forma profesional:

\- Buenos días ¿Qué van a tomar ?.

Flash mira a Kyle y le pregunta:

\- Bueno ¿Algo que te interesa?

Kyle revisaba la carta. Por suerte entendía el lenguaje y consulto la carta, pero una idea le viene a la cabeza y le mira al camarero:

\- En realidad señor ¿qué me recomienda para un buen desayuno? Es mi primera vez en esta cafetería, especialmente para celebrar un buen desayuno, si no es una molestia.

El camarero estaba contento en la educación sobre Kyle y al igual que Flash. Algunos que desayunaba estaban interesado en que el humano actuase de forma natural aunque lo hacen disimulado para que el pobre chico no se sintiera sofocado en la atención.

El camarero ayuda a Kyle ante la sugerencia del desayuno:

\- No se que decir, pero hoy estamos en buenos gustos con los Donuts, estamos celebrando una oferta de dos Donuts x un café o bebida caliente.

Kyle y Flash se miraron y Flash asiente diciendo que si. Kyle le dice al camarero:

\- Tomaremos dos de la oferta. Yo me pediré un café.

Flash le dice al camarero:

\- También un cafe.

El camarero apunta el pedido y se dirige al puesto.

Flash le dice a Kyle de forma amistosa:

\- Eso si es una buena impresión, Kyle. me preocupaba de que necesitaras una ayuda especial.

Kyle le contesta:

\- Bueno, tampoco sea importante, yo solo tengo que ser yo mismo y tomar con calma, se que ellos no están acostumbrados que un ser extraño que nadie sabe aparece de la nada en una cafetería publica en una mañana tranquila para ellos.

Flash se rie y le responde:

\- Cierto, pero como dije anteriormente, se acostumbraran con el tiempo.

Kyle estaba feliz y luego recordó sobre el corazón de cristal que flotaba cerca del castillo. Y Kyle decide preguntar a Flash:

\- Oye Flash ¿Qué es ese Corazón de Cristal que flota?

Flash se sorprende y le contesta:

\- Ese Corazón de Cristal, como su nombre lo indica, es la fuente principal de este imperio. Digamos que es un objeto mágico especial que consiste en proteger de cualquier amenaza que pueda perjudicar al imperio, por ejemplo, el imperio se fundo en medio de una zona de nieve y estas tormentas no se puede controlar nosotros.

Kyle estaba confuso y le pregunta:

\- ¿Controlar?

\- Si, veras, los Pegasos tenemos la habilidad no solo el vuelo, sino también en controlar el tiempo meteorológico tales como lluvia, nieve, viento mientras tomamos las nubes. Aparte de que también de que nosotros podemos caminar en las nubes, aunque pueden a los que no si se requiere un encantamiento.

Kyle estaba fascinado la nueva información y le pregunta como a un niño con la idea de cumplir un sueño:

\- ¿Entonces yo puedo caminar en las nubes también?.

Flash con una sonrisa amistosa asiente. Kyle es cada vez mas emocionado en esta nueva vida con nuevas experiencias y conocimientos. Los que estaban cerca de ellos se reían así mismo ante la reacción del humano, ahora empezaban a acostumbrar su presencia de forma positiva. El camarero que tomo nota trajo el desayuno para Kyle y Flash. El camarero le habla a los dos:

\- Aquí traigo el pedido, disfruten del desayuno.

Kyle le contesta:

\- Muchas gracias.

El camarero asiente y le responde:

\- Es un placer.

Mientras el camarero se fue para revisar por si alguien necesitaba, Kyle ve el desayuno con una buena vista, Dio el primer bocado y sus papilas gustativas explotaron ante el sabor. Sus mejillas estaban infladas y una satisfacción acompañado de un gemido. Flash se reía ante la reacción de Kyle por un simple Donut y decide hablar:

\- ¿Te gusta, Kyle?

Kyle se traga el trozo y le contesa:

\- Es delicioso, he tomado Donuts en mi mundo, pero se que hay mucha diferencia y esta destaca entre las mejores.

\- Me alegro que te guste. Yo lo veo normales, pero viendo de ti me parece que es muy recomendable.

Ambos se rieron y decidieron seguir su desayuno. Terminaron sus platos y el Camarero fue llamado por Flash para pagar la cuenta. Kyle veía las monedas que entregaba al Camarero y decidió preguntar:

\- Se que es repentino pero ¿Es que se paga solo monedas?

Flash le contesa:

\- Si. Aquí en Equestria, los Bits son las monedas oficiales y todo se paga, y si te refieres que se paga en monedas en precios grandes, si se hace. Aunque puede ser difícil si tienes muchas monedas siempre que estes decidido pagarlo ya.

\- Yo digo que es muy difícil, en mi mundo también tenemos monedas pero de distinto valor y ademas de que también hay de billetes de distinto valor.

El camarero se une a la conversación con curiosidad y le pregunta:

\- ¿Ustedes pagan aparte de monedas?

Kyle mira al camarero y le contesta:

\- Como dije, se paga también en billetes cuando son gran valor, las monedas son de valor menor pero importante cuando se requiere en unidades según el precio que se compre. Otra cosa más son las tarjetas de crédito.

Flash le pregunta:

\- ¿Tarjetas de Credito?

Kyle asiente y le contesta:

\- Para resumir, es un método en caso de que no tengas dinero fisicamente y que el banco que este asociado con la tarjeta y que tengas el dinero acumulado en el banco. O sea, es un método sencillo según veo.

El camarero, Flash y los que estaban cerca estaban sorprendido los métodos alternativos de los humanos a la hora de gastar y conservar el dinero. Pero Kyle en su nueva vida debe empezar a acostumbrar el método monetario de Equestria.

Flash le dice a kyle:

\- Bueno, estoy impresionado, aunque seguro que estarás bien con lo que tenemos aquí.

\- Si, creo que si.

* * *

Flash y Kyle despidieron al Camarero dejando la Cafetería tomando inicio el tour del imperio:

La primera parada fue en la Estación del Tren, fue el punto de conexión para llegar al imperio y otros lugares. Kyle le contaba a Flash que en su mundo también había trenes pero hay otros con una velocidad tan rápida que solo tarda una hora en un destino especifico. Flash estaba fascinado por esa información, ademas de también de otros transportes como Coches, Camiones, Motos, y hasta Aviones para volar. La tecnología humana es muy avanzada para los ponis. Flash comenta también sobre el uso de globos para a los que no pueden volar. Kyle deseaba montar uno alguna vez, pero ahora tiene el tiempo suficiente para disfrutar las cosas de Equestria.

La siguiente parada es la Biblioteca del imperio, había tantos libros que uno se perdería por leer o por el inmenso espacio. Kyle estaba fascinado pero recordaba que es una biblioteca publica y que esta a cargo es una poni mayor con grandes dotes de la experiencia en su profesión. La poni mayor estaba sorprendido por el Humano pero ve a él como inofensivo y Kyle le pregunta sobre a profesión y la historia. La poni mayor estaba contenta por responder a las preguntas.

La nueva parada fue un Estadio Deportivo, según Flash, en Equestria se celebra como Los Juegos Olímpicos pero aquí eran los Juegos de Equestria. Cada año en los juegos, la encargada de la comisión visitaba varios lugares para decidir si es un buen lugar para celebrarlo, y este año seria en el Imperio de Cristal todo fue gracias a un acontecimiento de lo mas gracioso: Twilight y sus amigas vinieron a ayudar para que la Comisión diera un buen visto al imperio, sin embargo se confundieron por una poni que estaba de visita dejando mal a la poni de la Comisión, pero al final gracias a la poni turista le hablo positivamente a la Comisión y fue cuando anuncio que el imperio se celebrara este año los Juegos de Equestria. Kyle se rie por lo que paso a Twilight y sus amigos del simple error y lo que tuvieron que pasar. Sin embargo, la visita era desde fuera ya que dentro esta en reformar para estar listo el evento.

La siguiente parada fue un Spa del Imperio y el único que hay, de momento solo verían fuera y dentro por si alguna vez necesitaran un momento de relax. Pero Kyle estaba contento ya que personalmente le encanta ir al Spa sobre todo en los tratamiento de Salud y los descansos, fue uno de los puntos que tomo

La nueva parada fue el mercado principal donde los vendedores vende sus productos y los compradores compra. Kyle estaba fascinado ademas de que también estaba mas concentrado en la parte de artes y manualidades, Kyle dio el pensamiento la Bolsa de Bits de su mochila que por cierto se lo dejo, pero como puede salir, la próxima empezara a comprar material al menos lo básico, si comprara mucho no tendría nada para comer o para empezar una nueva vida. De momento estaba bien en donde esta.

Otra dos paradas quedaba: la primera era una escuela donde los jóvenes empieza a estudiar para su futuro, ahora estaba en el recreo y solo podían ver desde fuera, Flash le cuenta que aquí la mayoría son ponis de cristal pero algunos también estaban otros ponis. Los jóvenes vieron a Flash y Kyle e intentaron acercarse, algunos estaban un poco asustado por Kyle pero el joven humano tomo de forma calmada y paciencia con el resultado de calentar a los pequeños, muchos de ellos formulo preguntas a Kyle aunque tuvo que descarta algunos un poco... fuertes. Algunos también preguntaba a Flash sobre su trabajo y estaba encantado.

La ultima parada fue el Corazón de Cristal, esa parada lo sabia pero Flash decidió que era el momento de contar la historia sobre el Corazón y el imperio: en realidad el imperio había sido desaparecido como mil años por culpa de una magia oscura. Según la historia, el imperio fue prospero y alegre gracias al poder de cristal con las emociones positivas de los ponis de cristal, especialmente de su gobernante la Princesa Amore... pero un día, la princesa desapareció y al mismo tiempo un nuevo gobernante tomo el trono y el corazón de Cristal... su nombre era el Rey Sombra, un unicornio de pelaje gris y la melena negra como el carbón, ojos rojos y verdes donde su zona de pestañas formase unas ondulaciones morada y su cuerno era rojo como la sangre.

Los ponis de Cristal llamaba al Rey Sombra como "El demonio del Imperio" "El Mal encarnado" "El señor Tirano", muchos nombres estaban escritos en documentos y los ponis de cristal. Las princesas Celestia y Luna se enfrento a Sombra, por suerte las hermanas consiguieron derrotarlo... pero en el ultimo momento, Sombra lanzo un hechizo sobre el imperio desapareciendo de la nada junto los ponis de cristal, Celestia y Luna no pudieron hacer nada salvo esperar, resulta que ese encantamiento solo dura mil años. Tras pasar ese tiempo, el imperio regreso pero Sombra también aunque de alguna manera nunca apareció en el imperio, ni si quiera cuando Shining y Cadence tomaron como los nuevos gobernantes bajo la orden de Celestia. Cuando Twilight y sus amigas visitaron el imperio para resolverlo, no se presento tampoco Sombra.

Kyle estaba fascinado la historia pero le pregunto sobre el Corazón. Flash le cuenta que desde que regreso y mientras que Sombra estaba en su momento de gloria, el Corazón de Cristal fue escondido en algún lugar donde nadie lo encontrarlo, por suerte Twilight y Spike lo encontraron aunque sufrieron en una de las ilusiones que puso Sombra en caso de que encontrase, sin embargo en uno de los sistemas de seguridad, cuando Twilight tomo el Corazón empezó a formar cristales negros no solo donde estaba Twilight y Spike, sino todo el imperio, resulta que Sombra uso un encantamiento mortal que si encontrase de alguna manera el Corazón, todo el imperio seria destruido por completo para siempre. Twilight estaba atrapada pero Spike era el único que no estaba perjudicado, le entrego el Corazón y se lo entrego a Cadence aunque los cristales se formase en dirección al poseedor del Corazón. Al final, el imperio se salvo gracias a Cadence y Spike junto los demás. Desde entonces, el imperio dedico una estatua de Cristal a Spike por su valentía.

Kyle deseaba ver la estatua pero Flash le dijo que la estatua se encuentra cerca del restaurante donde Shining y Cadence quedaron para comer.

* * *

Kyle y Flash caminaron hacia un destino en concreto: la zona de entrenamiento de la Guardia de Cristal.

Kyle le dice a Flash:

\- Hoy ha sido emocionante, muchas gracias Flash por acompañarme.

Flash se alegraba de su nuevo amigo:

\- La verdad es que también me ha gustado. Espero que estes con fuerzas ya que queda poco para comer.

\- Claro Flash.

Ambos caminaron y vieron el entorno: una zona de entrenamiento con maniquíes, zona de recorrido, armamento de espadas, escudos y lanzas. Lo tenia todo. Flash acompaña a Kyle a entrar una puerta y llegaron un pasillo con dos puertas, mientras camina se oye el sonido del agua y murmullos desde dentro.

Flash caminaba hasta llegar la puerta y mira a Kyle y le contesta:

\- Bueno Kyle, antes de eso. Necesitas estar en condiciones para ir a comer con ellos no.

Kyle le pregunta:

\- ¿Te refieres al higiene? Si, ahora que lo dices, me vendría bien una ducha quizás pueda...

\- O quizás que lo hagas aquí Kyle. Shining dio que te vendría ducharte y te dejo una muda nueva en el casillero.

Kyle estaba algo sorprendido pero en el momento de que Flash abra la puerta, los ojos de Kyle estaba sumamente embobado lo que tenia delante...

Fin del Capitulo 3

* * *

**Bueno, por fin he terminado, lo siento pero quería dar un suspense de lo que pasara a continuación. jejeje.**

**Otra novedad: habreís dado cuenta que la linea del tiempo de MLP será casi el final de la temporada 3 y ademas que es un mundo alterno con diferencia como en el caso del Rey Sombra, en esta realidad nunca apareció para detener a Twilight, Spike y sus amigas al igual que Cadence y Shining de encontrar el cristal y de adentrar el imperio para atemorizar, ademas que fuese destruido por el Cristal. Otro dato más es que no mencione el encantamiento de los ponis de cristal que el rey puso para no mencionar la existencia del Corazón de Cristal. ¿Y eso que significa?...Bueno, depende de como surge mi historia aunque tambien podeis dar sugerencias o hipotesis.**

**Recordad: es un reinicio sobre las Historia de Anon. Que por cierto, tengo que cambiar un poco el titulo de esta historia.**

**Muchas gracias por leer y seguirme. nos vemos.**


	4. Capitulo 4 Duchar, Comer y Pegar

**Hola a todos gracias por seguir mi historia. A partir de ahora, habrá contenidos explícitos en ciertos capítulos que se confirmara en esto: (+18 ), ademas que también le recomiendo que no lo lea en el caso de ser un menor de edad.**

* * *

Kyle estaba sonrojado y sorprendido en el momento que Flash abre las puertas y lo que ve ante sus ojos y al mismo tiempo en la mente de Kyle se escucha una música de fondo al estilo de una peli porno que ni si quiera nadie escucharía salvo Kyle, y el tiempo empieza a disminuir:

Detrás de las puertas se encontraba el vestuario de la Guardia real del imperio de cristal, donde hay un vestuario, hay taquillas, toallas, duchas... como todo debe tener, pero lo que Kyle se sintiera sonrojar y sentirse ahogado fue... "ellos".

En ella se encuentra ponis de cristal, terrestre, pegasos y unicornios, entre ellos estaban con piezas de armadura. Uno se quitaba el casco revelando su melena con fluidez con sudor. Algunos quitaban sus piezas y otros uno de ellos lleva un suspensorio que se quitaba lentamente mostrando sus nalgas perfectas.

Kyle miraba otra dirección pero fue un error: uno de los sementales mostraba su orgulloso miembro flácido mientras se dirigía a las duchas con una toalla en el hombro. Kyle se dio cuenta que los miembros de esos sementales eran como los humanos pero eran grandes con un anillo en el medio del tronco y había colores que correspondían con el pelaje. El semental se fue a las duchas junto sus compañeros. Las duchas mojaban por completo las tonificaciones de los guardias, entre ellos se lavaban con jabón en los brazos, cabeza, y limpiando sus propios miembros.

Kyle estaba apunto de desmayar cuando alguien le pone una mano en el hombro. El humano mira al responsable de dicha acción trayendo a la realidad. Era ni mas ni menos que Flash y le dice a Kyle:

\- Oye Kyle ¿Estas bien?.

\- Si es solo que estaba en mis propios pensamientos.

Flash asiente y le acompaña a Kyle a la taquilla que Shining dejo su muda nueva. Mientras llega a la taquilla, Kyle se encontraba en la espalda de Flash siguiéndolo pero escuchabas unos murmullos de parte de la guardia:

\- ¿Asi que el humano esta aqui?.

\- El capitán menciono que se duchara a aquí con nosotros.

\- Espero que sepa lo que hace.

\- A mi me gustaría la reacción cuando le tiene preparado al nuevo invitado.

\- Sip, solo espero que no le molestemos.

Flash y Kyle llegaron a la taquilla y la abrió encontrando una toalla, una pastilla de jabón y la muda de ropa de Kyle. Flash le dice a Kyle con calma:

\- Por suerte mi taquilla esta justo aquí, al lado tuya.

Kyle respiraba tranquilamente y decidió hablar:

\- Menos mal, es solo que me encontraba un poco... ¿Cómo decirlo?.

Flash le da una sonrisa en los labios respondiendo a la pregunta:

\- Creo que la palabras que buscas es exótico.

Kyle estaba un poco rojo, Flash abrió el casillero y empieza a desnudarse al lado de Kyle. Ambos empezaron a desvestirse y Kyle por curiosidad vio la forma física de Flash y el suspensorio negro que lleva puesto. El joven humano estaba casi ahogado por la emoción, pero evito todo eso en concentrar en ir a las duchas. Mientras algunos guardias miraban a Kyle la forma física: para ser un joven de 18 años no esta tan mal, se nota los músculos y tonificaciones pero el nivel podría decirse como si hace ejercicio y en forma pero no demasiado.

Kyle y Flash terminaron y se dirigieron a las duchas con sus toallas en la cintura. Llegaron a su destino y empezaron a quitarse sus toallas y encender el agua. El joven Kyle estaba a gusto cuando el agua salpica su cabeza y cuerpo. Empezó a enjabonarse todo su cuerpo. Flash estaba en lo suyo hasta que un semental pasara a su lado y este semental le pregunta a Flash:

\- Hey Flash ¿Cómo ha ido la visita con el humano?.

Flash mira al semental al igual que Kyle: el semental que tenia al lado de Flash era unos centímetros más alto que Flash y Kyle, su cuerpo era ancho con músculos, su cuerpo era de color gris blanco con una melena azul, ademas que es un poni terrestre. Kyle se dio cuenta en una cosa: desde que entro al vestuario de la guardia, noto unas marcas en las caderas de algunos de ellos e incluso Flash, pero era mejor preguntar a la pareja real para la comida... si es que pudiese. La marca de la cadera de este supuesto semental terrestre es un hacha que se parte un tronco con mayor corte.

Flash continuaba su ducha pero también le contesto al semental:

\- Muy bien Axe Wood, mi amigo Kyle ha disfrutado el Tour por el imperio.

El semental terrestre conocido Axe Wood miro a Kyle con una cara amistosa, Kyle miro con detalle que lleva una barba corta en Axe.

Axe le pregunta a Kyle:

\- ¿Es cierto niño?.

\- Si señor, Flash me a ayudado mucho por conocer el imperio.

\- Jajaja, Flash es alguien en quien confiar, ¿No chicos?.

Los demás dijeron si algunos, otros asintieron. Axe se pone al lado de Kyle mientras enciende la ducha. Todo el mundo se fue dejando a Kyle, Flash, Axe.

Axe decide hablar a Flash:

\- Bueno Flash, ¿Qué te parece el niño?

Kyle estaba un poco molesto por "niño" a menos según la forma del habla. Por eso Flash le dice a Kyle:

\- Tranquilo Kyle, también me llamaba "niño".

\- Por supuesto Flash, recuerdo que te llamaba cuando eras un novato.

Kyle decidió hablar:

\- Bueno, supongo que Flash ya no le llama "niño" ahora.

Axe se rie y le dice a los dos:

\- Ya no después de que Flash terminase su "prueba".

\- ¿"Prueba"?.

\- Si hijo. La primera vez Flash era como tú, un principiante. Pero le enseñe buenas cosas de la vida y los beneficios en la guardia.

Kyle estaba interesado sobre esa historia y los "beneficios" de la guardia real, pero resulta que esa historia se convierte en realidad.

Flash estaba riendo y decidió acercar a Axe con los brazos apoyados entre si y le dice a Axe:

\- Supongo que no intentaras con él, ¿verdad?.

\- Si él quiere, si.

Kyle estaba algo confuso y cuando termina de lavar la cara, Kyle se dio cuenta de lo que Axe hacia su cuerpo: su miembro estaba duro como una roca , su mano derecha lo toma y mostraba una actitud erótica y el semental decide hablar:

\- Debes saber dos cosas sobre mi: la primera es que tomo mi trabajo en serio; y la segunda... se lo que te gusta, niño.

Kyle estaba sonrojado, en sus propios ojos ve como Axe empieza a mover su mano con su propio miembro, incitando en masturbación en publico, especialmente a Kyle y Flash. Flash se ríe y se acerca a Axe acompañando ante tal espectáculo. Kyle no podía creer lo que estaba viendo: dos apuestos sementales, uno que masturba y el otro su amigo Flash tomando esto como natural.

Flash mira a Kyle y le da una sonrisa genuina:

\- Me temo que Axe tiene razón y veo bien lo que tienes.

Kyle no entendía eso hasta que se dio cuenta que su propio miembro se puso duro por culpa de Axe y su dotado miembro. El pobre Kyle quería ocultar pero en el fondo de su ser deseaba tener valor por tal hazaña.

\- Chicos, no se... pero...

Flash cierra los ojos y le contesta:

\- Oye, no estes obligado, es solo que sé como te sientes.

Kyle se sorprende y su amigo alado continua la conversación:

\- La primera vez me sentía un tanto preocupante, pero mi amigo Axe me enseño que hay cosas que podamos experimentar sin ningún problema. Puedes unirte si quieres, es tu decisión. Si no quieres puedes salir por la puerta y no hablaremos del tema.

Kyle estaba debatiendo: una parte quiere irse pero por otro lado... sus emociones y su mente le decía que se uniese. Pero Flash fue un amigo que jamas haría mucha maldad, fue por eso que es el único que le llevo un tour por el imperio, comieron juntos, visitaron juntos, se reían y compartía los buenos momentos. Él no quería arruinar el momento, ademas de que ahora esta empezando una vida nueva en Equestria.

Kyle cerro los ojos y al final tomo una decisión:

\- Quiero participar.

Axe se ríe y Flash asiente. Kyle dejo de esconder su miembro y se dirigió hacia los dos sementales.

El semental Axe se apoyo en la pared dejando que su miembro quede al merced de estos jóvenes chicos. Kyle miro por primera vez un miembro de un semental: Grande, jugoso,...

Kyle y Flash se encontraba en cuclillas al nivel del miembro de Axe, y el propio semental terrestre puso su mano en la cabeza de Kyle y le dice:

\- El primer paso es simple, niño: juega con ella, no tengas miedo, se tú mismo.

Kyle decido coger el miembro de Axe, el tacto era suave y duro al mismo tiempo y empieza a masturbar el miembro de Axe con suavidad produciendo una palpitación.

Axe le dice a Kyle con gemido sexual:

\- Ohh, niño... sigue así... me encanta los novatos cuando empieza a interesar mi miembro.

\- Jajaja Axe, eso me lo dijiste cuando yo era novato.

\- Lo sé Flash, pero ahora este niño debe ser el encargado de satisfacerme.

\- Ya lo veremos, Axe.

Kyle estaba ocupado con el miembro de Axe que no escucho la conversación y entonces, de forma natural, saca su lengua y empieza a lubricar la cabeza del miembro con un toque reaccionando el miembro de Axe con mayor dureza junto un gemido del propio Axe.

Kyle mira a Axe con los ojos y le pregunta:

\- ¿Te molesto, Axe?.

\- No niño...,mmm, sigue asi... no temas. Haz lo que tengas...ahhh...qué hacer.

Kyle asiente y decide usar su saliva de su propia lengua en el miembro de Axe. Sus movimientos son increíbles: trataba el miembro de Axe como un polo de chocolate, de arriba y abajo, sujetando el miembro y masturbando. Los movimientos de Kyle era suficiente como para que Axe exclamara con satisfacción... hasta que Kyle dio el siguiente paso: empieza a chupar con su boca pero solo alcanzaba un poco antes de llegar el anillo medio del miembro de Axe gracias a la saliva como lubricante.

Axel gime con fuerza y puro placer:

\- ¡POR CELESTIA NIÑO, UFFF... lo haces genial...ah...para ser tu primera vez.

El propio Flash se encuentra con mayor sorpresa por la forma natural de Kyle en satisfacer a un autentico semental y como un buen amigo decidió unirse pero pregunto primero a Axe:

\- Hey Axe, ¿No te importa que me una?

\- Claro chico...uf...quiero ver ¿cómo...ohhh... la manera de tratar a un semental?.

Flash estaba con ansias y Kyle termino de chupar dejando libre a Flash en devorar el miembro mientras el humano seguía masturbando a Axe y el pobre semental estaba en el paraíso, su resistencia no duraría ya que los dos jóvenes comenzaron a saborear y usar sus lenguas actuando como serpientes, sus bocas y sus lenguas lo usaron sin cesar en la trama del miembro Axe.

Axe le dice a los dos con mayor excitación y puro placer:

\- ¡MMM, POR CELESTIA... AQUI VIENE!.

Flash termina de lo que hace dejando a Kyle solo pero sus instintos sexuales le dice que se trague la leche de este semental, su succión era dura y se movía con mayor velocidad para que Axe se corriera pronto... y se hizo realidad.

\- ¡OOOHHH, ME VENGO...!

Dentro de la boca de Kyle, el miembro de Axe comienza a expulsar su semen obligando a Kyle tragar, pero no contaba la gran cantidad de esperma. Su boca expulsaba cantidad de semen y no tenia más remedio que sacar y dejar que el resto de Axe expulsara en el rostro y el cuerpo delantero completamente arruinado, el semen de este semental es espeso y puro como el color blanco.

Kyle experimento por primera vez no solo el sexo oral de un semental, sino también el dulce y cremoso semen de un semental.

* * *

Axe y Kyle gemían de cansancio y recuperando aire en sus pulmones dejando a Flash el único que mantiene a flote y el primero en decir:

\- Ha sido increíble Kyle. ¿Eso fue natural o qué?

Kyle respiraba lentamente y hablo lo que pudo:

\- La suerte de un principiante.

Ambos escucharon una carcajada de parte de Axe y le pone una mano en Kyle tratando con cariño como hace un niño y le dice:

-Bueno chaval, me has impresionado. Nadie me ha hecho una mamada tan buena. Tu boca es excelente.

\- Gracias Axe, ¿entonces... eso significa de que dejaras de llamar "niño"?

\- Claro Kyle, ya eres todo un semental, jajaja.

Los tres se rieron y Flash se dio cuenta de una cosa: Shining le dijo que él le recogería a Kyle en el campo de entrenamiento y solo queda una hora. Flash ayuda a levantar a Kyle y los tres reanudaron en sus propias duchas después de satisfacer a un "maestro del placer". Se dirigieron a sus taquillas y se pusieron la ropa y el uniforme.

Kyle le pregunto a ambos por una cosa:

\- ¿Alguien más sabe sobre...?

\- Si te refieres el sexo oral con un grupo de hombres... si.

\- Cierto Axe, como sabes, los guardias tenemos mucho trabajo pero hay confianza y respeto, especialmente en Axe y Shining.

\- Así es Flash, resulta que el Capitan y yo formábamos el mismo pelotón cuando ambos no era mas que reclutas hasta que nos ascendimos. Y se me olvido decirte que soy el segundo al mando en el ejercito del imperio de cristal.

Kyle estaba sorprendido por esta información. Más datos se recopilaba en su mente mientras hablaba con Flash y Axe:

La primera parte es que Shining era Bisexual y aunque se casara con Cadence en el matrimonio y le contó su sexualidad, Cadence no le importara siempre que haya confianza del uno con el otro y ademas que le pone a la princesa que su marido tenga relaciones con hombres especialmente con sus guardias u alguien que le interesaba.

La segunda parte fue que Axe en realidad no solo es el segundo al mando del ejercito del imperio sino que ademas es un especialista del sexo ayudando a cualquiera las habilidades y consejos aunque tenga mucho más interés en el mismo genero pero también puede ayudar y aconsejar a mujeres para que puedan aprender en satisfacer a sus maridos.

La tercera y ultima parte es que Flash nunca ha tenido sexo salvo el oral y menciona que solo lo tiene reservado para alguien muy especial, y ese alguien se tratase de Twilight, la hermana de Shining, su amor a primera vista fue cuando el estaba de guardia y veía a distancia en el día de que las chicas ayudara a los gobernantes sobre el comisionado deportivo, pero después de eso ya no lo vio salvo que algún día le confesara a ella cuando venga a visitar a su hermano y su cuñada.

* * *

**Campo de entrenamiento:**

Los tres salieron fuera del vestuario y Axe menciono que requiere una vigilancia en el estadio deportivo ya que le tocaba realizar su turno, pero antes de salir, le dijo a Kyle que si necesita consejo sobre la cama estaría disponible hasta le dijo al oido: "Si necesitas desahogarte, sabes donde encontrarme" le guiño un ojo a Kyle y el pobre humano se sonroja por ello.

Axe se despide dejando solo a Flash y Kyle esperando hasta que ve a distancia Shining junto con su esposa Cadence.

La princesa le dice a Kyle con alegria:

\- Un buen día Kyle, ¿Espero qué Flash a cumplido bien su misión?

Kyle se alegra y le mira a Flash:

\- Hoy ha sido emocionante en conocer vuestro imperio, majestad.

Cadence se rie y le dice:

\- Kyle, ya hablamos sobre eso. No hace falta que trates a mí o mi esposo de la realeza, siempre hemos sido normales.

\- Lo se Cadence, es solo una forma de respetar.

\- Bueno soldado Flash, ¿Seguro lo has disfrutado con Kyle?.

Flash asiente hacia Shining y le contesta:

\- Desde luego, debo decir que nuestro amigo Kyle ha disfrutado todo. De hecho, he aprendido muchas cosas sobre su mundo y algo más.

\- Espero eso en el informe, Flash. Sabes qué hace falta tener buena información recopilada.

Cadence y Kyle se ríen sobre la situación hasta que Kyle le pregunta a la pareja:

\- Bueno ¿Dónde comemos? Por lo visto Flash me dijo que vosotros habéis decido comer fuera en vez del castillo.

\- Oh desde luego que sí. Cómo has desayunado fuera del imperio seria interesante que probaras un restaurante que se ha inaugurado hace poco y mi marido y yo deseamos ir a comer ademas de que también puedas celebrar con nosotros.

Kyle estaba contento en eso y le responde:

\- Claro Cadence pero...

Kyle mira a Flash y el Pegaso le dice:

\- Tranquilo Kyle, tengo una comida con mis compañeros y después realizar un turno en el castillo. Diviértete Kyle, y cuando vuelvas puedes recomendar a mí por si nosotros comamos bien el restaurante.

\- Claro que sí Flash y gracias por acompañarme por el imperio.

Flash se inclina y le contesta:

\- Es un placer Kyle. Bueno, nos vemos.

Los tres despidieron a Flash y la pareja y Kyle se fueron en dirección al restaurante.

* * *

**Mientras tanto en Canterlot:**

La princesa Celestia se encontraba en su trono junto con su secretaria durante la Corte del Día. Desde que su hermana regreso después de que Twilight y sus amigas eliminara con los elementos el lado oscuro de la princesa Luna: Nightmare, pudo añadir dos cortes de sesión: durante el día se encargaba Celestia de atender a sus súbditos mientras su hermana durante la noche.

Las cosas estaban bien hasta que un visitante no fue bien recibido por los guardias y ni siquiera la princesa aunque debía mantener su fachada. El ser despreciable era un unicornio alto pero no alcanzase a Celestia, era suficiente para el promedio masculino. No hace describir su ropaje puesto que siempre era una chaqueta azul oscura con ornamentaciones doradas y joyería masculina por completo mostrando el lado de la avaricia y poder de la clase social. Su físico era normal con un toque perfecto. Su pelaje era de color verde claro y melena amarilla cuyos ojos son azules pero sí alguien mirase a los ojos podrías encontrar una maldad pura.

El unicornio se inclino hacia la princesa y le saluda con un toque snobs:

\- Vaya, princesa Celestia, es un placer en verla... presente, jejeje.

Celestia, la secretaria y los guardias deseaban vomitar pero debían mantener su compostura. La princesa le saluda cortesmente:

\- El placer es mío... Lord Money. ¿Supongo que habrá venido por...?.

Lord Money, el unicornio avaricioso le contesta:

\- Por su puesto Majestad, ya hablamos hace una semana sobre la eliminación de un orfanato para que esas... ejem... criaturas puedan ir a otro lugar, aunque suponiendo que la ultima vez no estaba convencida, quisiera proponer en que esas criaturas puedan encontrar un hogar en mi...

\- Me temo que mi respuesta es la misma que la anterior, Lord Money.

\- Lo sé, lo se... pero piénsalo: esos no tienen a quien le hecha tanto de menos, solo les estoy dando una oportunidad de ganarse el pan y preparar su futuro.

Celestia le mira con cara de pocos amigos:

\- ¿No querrás decir, tu futuro, Lord Money?.

\- Bueno, puede que sí, puede que no, que más da. Esos pobres de clase baja solo están esperando una familia con quien vivir plenamente, pero seamos realistas. La mayoría de los futuros padres buscan recién nacidos, puede que también los párvulos, pero los adolescentes... bueno... supongo que su tiempo ya paso y solo queda esperar hasta que sean adultos y puedan conseguir una vida mejor o en estos casos... la delincuencia.

Lord Money se ajusto el traje con mayor comodidad y continua la conversación:

\- Lo único que pido es que cierre el orfanato para después pueda construir un puesto de empleo para esos chicos... si quieren vivir felices para siempre. Admito que es una buena idea, al menos pienso en ellos como una fuente "esperanza".

Aunque el propio Money daba sentido, la princesa no estaba de acuerdo, especialmente sabe quién es realmente Money, pero no había pruebas suficiente para culpar unos actos crueles. Lo único que podía hacer la princesa es seguir el duro camino hasta que Money sea delatado o en estos casos peculiares, el Karma.

La princesa decide terminar esto con estas palabras:

\- Lord Money, aprecio que haya venido e insistiendo sobre esta propuesta... pero me temo que no va ser posible y debo decir que estoy decepcionado en emplear a huérfanos para tus propios beneficios mientras esas "criaturas" como lo llamas tenga una vida feliz cuando en realidad serán infelices. Lo siento pero no apruebo su propuesta y le aconsejo que piense dos veces y no vuelva jamas hasta que hayas recapacitado esa decisión.

La forma de hablar de la princesa era de suma autoridad suprema, Lord Money no estaba contento pero mantuvo la compostura y decidío despedir a la princesa:

\- En ese caso... majestad, gracias por escuchar mis palabras sinceras, si es lo que quiere de acuerdo aunque... me gustaría continuar la conversación fuera del negocio, como vos decís: quedar para un té o charla amistosa.

Esas ultimas palabras dejaba a Lord Money con ganas de ir al baño y lavar su boca pero era la única manera de mantener la compostura y ser paciente. Se dirige a la puerta de la salida y mientras las puertas se cerraba, los guardias que estaban cerca de Money pudo escuchar una palabra:

\- Maldita...

La princesa recupero el sentido y lo único que hizo fue expulsar aire y quejarse como una adolescente. La secretaria se acerco a la princesa con cara de preocupación y le pregunta:

\- ¿Majestad?.

La princesa le mira a su secretaria y le contesta:

\- No puedo más, cada semana, cada... semana,... es lo mismo. ¿No entiendo en qué me he equivocado?.

La secretaria se ríe haciendo mas alegría a la princesa y le contesta:

\- Nada majestad, no estas equivocada, es solo que hay ponis que solo piensa en si mismo y usa a los demás como herramientas para su propio beneficio, incluso con lo que lleva su ropa y sus joyas parece que diga: "Hey, tengo dinero y puedo usarte para después tirarte a la basura donde procedes".

La princesa y la secretaria se echaron a reír ante ello, pero aun así no se quitaba la idea sobre eliminar el orfanato y usar a los huérfanos para usar y tirar y dejarlo en la calle. Por suerte, la princesa no es tonta incluso lo sabe desde la secretaria hasta el jardinero que cuida el jardín del castillo.

Mientras hablaban, uno de los guardias que se encuentra junto la princesa y la secretaria empezaron a charlar:

\- Bueno, parece que la princesa esta de buen humor.

\- Sí, yo no podría aguantar con ese "pomposo".

\- Claro amigo, pero ese "pomposo" no es como otros. Podría decirse que es... ¿Cómo lo diría?

\- ¿peligroso?.

\- Sí... es decir, escuche por ahí que aunque su negocio es honrado, en realidad es una fachada.

-¿En serio?.

\- No sé si es verdad o solo es un rumor, pero lo que sí es cierto que ese tipo es rencoroso, mentiroso, egoísta y no tiene piedad a nadie.

\- Tío, ahí no me meto. Pero debemos hacer algo... ¿no?.

\- No sé, ni si quiera tenemos pruebas para culpar sus actos criminales.

\- Cierto, supongo que la princesa encontrara alguna manera.

\- Eso espero, o algún poni o...

* * *

**De vuelta en el Imperio de Cristal durante el restaurante:**

Shining, Cadence y Kyle disfrutan de una buena comida en el restaurante nuevo que mencionaron la pareja. Resulta que es un restaurante publica y la razón fue que los dueños del establecimiento quería que la pareja real celebrase la inauguración pero debido los deberes no pudieron hasta que la pareja notifico para comer y los dueños estaban contentos aunque también se sorprendieron de que el humano Kyle probaría la comida del establecimiento. Los tres disfrutaron la comida y Kyle le dio un buen punto ya que hablo con ellos sobre qué él es omnívoro y que puede comer vegetal y carne aunque la princesa menciono que puede ingerir alimentos sin carne.

La princesa Cadence decide hablar con Kyle:

\- Bueno Kyle ¿Seguro que te ha gustado la comida?

\- Claro Cadence, es increíble lo bueno esta esto.

\- Nos alegra mucho Kyle, y espero que le cuentes al soldado Flash sobre la critica de este establecimiento.

\- Desde luego Shining.

Kyle se vino a la cabeza sobre una pregunta:

\- Sé que es extraño, pero ¿Qué son esas marcas que tenéis?

Shining y Cadence se miraron y le contestaron: las Marcas de Belleza como su nombre indica son marcas que aparecen cuando un poni encuentra un talento especial, y según parece hay varias incluso iguales. Los que no tienen marcas mayor mente son los pequeños que aun no han encontrado su talento y cuando lo encuentra un talento se le aparecerá por arte de magia. Solo la raza poni tiene esas marcas.

Kyle escucho bien y pensó que aunque no tenga una marca porque no es poni, no quiere decir que pueda diseñar su propia marca, al menos su identificación. El joven humano le contó a la pareja que en su mundo no había marcas pero se podía ver un talento desde muy joven y dependía el interés y el esfuerzo para seguir ese camino. También le cuenta que los humanos tiene muchas habilidades en vez de uno solo. La familia real y los que estaban cerca escucho con mayor interés, sobre todo el mundo donde procede Kyle.

La princesa le pregunta a Kyle sobre ciertas cosas:

\- Cuando estabas en tu mundo ¿Qué hacías?

\- Si te refieres a un empleo, no lo tengo, pero soy un estudiante de la universidad de Bellas Artes.

\- Vaya Kyle, debo decir que es interesante, un futuro artista.

\- Puede Shining, aunque no sé qué debo hacer, desde que vine aquí estaba a medio de acabar la carrera hasta que... bueno...¿ya sabes?.

La pareja se sentía mal ante la mención sobre ese "mal momento" pero Kyle les tranquilizo de que no hacia falta y que pensara cosas buenas. Le contó todos los conocimientos en la Universidad: practicas de modelado, pintura, dibujo, fotografías, teóricas... como todo debe tener una. Podria decirse que es lo suficiente para practicar y desarrollar por su cuenta aunque pueda trabajar en algún empleo temporal, al fin al cabo, el humano Kyle tiene más habilidades y posibilidades de ganarse el dinero suficiente como para tener su propia vivienda.

Shining fue adelantado en hablar por una cosa:

\- ¿Y tienes algún amigo ahí?. Se que es algo violento pero al menos...

\- Solo uno, Shining, se llama Max y estudia en Ciencias.

Tras la mención de Max empezó a surgir preguntas y cuestiones: ¿Cómo estará max?¿Seguirá adelante después de perder la vida?¿O peor aun...?. Esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Cadence le pregunta:

\- ¿Y cómo es ese Max?

Kyle con alegria le contesta:

\- Fue mi primer amigo que defendió por lo que soy, se preocupa mucho, celebramos juntos y aunque estábamos en caminos separados teníamos contacto. Aunque puedo decir que ahora él me hecha de menos, pero sé que es fuerte y seguro que él estará bien mientras piensa en mi en los buenos y los malos momentos.

La pareja le conmovió por las palabras de Kyle, algunos cercanos de la mesa escucho todo y entre murmullos pensaba a sus seres queridos y a los que fueron desaparecido mil años y aun recuerda aquellos que ya no estén.

Los tres terminaron lo que tenia y avisaron al camarero para pedir cuenta y pagaron con bits. Kyle estaba un poco molesto por no traer dinero y aunque le dijese que le pagara al volver la parte, ellos se inclinaron considerando cómo un favor que más adelante lo pedirá. Los tres despidieron al camarero al igual que los dueños contentos con el resultado, especialmente que les dijo a Kyle qué seria bienvenido al establecimiento.

* * *

**En el castillo en la entrada principal interior:**

Las puertas fueron abiertas dejando entrar a Shining, Cadence y Kyle, entre ellos estaba Flash y el guarda Pegaso les saluda y le contesta:

\- Saludos majestades y Kyle.

\- Saludos también Soldado Flash.

\- ¿Espero que todo va bien sin nuestra presencia?.

\- Todo correcto princesa. No hay ningún problema desde que se fueron majestades y he recibido un aviso de que Sub Capitan Axe, el estadio no ha habido ningún problema. Se ha revisado con total detalle sobre defectos u complicaciones durante la construcción.

Flash entrego la nota al Shining mientras lee la nota. Cadence y Kyle estaban contentos aunque Kyle estaba un poco sonrojado ante la mención de Axe que por su puesto la princesa no noto un sonrojo, pero lo que no sabe es que la princesa lo sabe y que también sepa sobre "el vestuario". Shining termino y se lo guardo a sí mismo mientras felicita a Flash.

La princesa tomo una decisión y hablo ante ellos:

\- Supongo que hoy no hay nada hasta la cena, así que me voy a mi despacho por un asunto importante.

\- Claro mi amor, de hecho de que mencionas sobre la cena ¿Qué tal si le enseño a Kyle el castillo? A fin de cuentas solo conoce la sala del trono y el comedor.

\- Buena idea Shining, supongo de que Kyle necesita orientar el castillo.

\- Ahora que lo dices, necesito orientarme ya que creo que no hace falta que me escolte alguien, digo yo.

\- Decidido entonces. Shining, querido, nos vemos.

\- También nos vemos esposa.

La pareja se besa en los labios pero fue corto como una pareja de matrimonio. Kyle estaba feliz por ellos y vio cómo la princesa se dirigía a su destino y luego miro a Shining quién tan amable le enseña el castillo, pero antes de eso se despide de Flash que supuestamente el Pegaso vuelve a su puesto.

* * *

Durante el recorrido, Shining le enseño todo lo que hay en el castillo: las habitaciones, una biblioteca pequeña donde ademas se realiza las reuniones en casos de tratados o planes; visitaron la cocina principal, la zona de mantenimiento... todo ello le sirvío bien aunque Kyle tarde temprano solicitaría un mapa por si se perdiese de momento.

Mientras miraba todo los sitio del castillo, una cosa vino en la mente de Kyle y decidío preguntar a él:

\- ¿Shining?.

\- Hum, ¿Ocurre algo?.

\- Bueno, Flash me cónto sobre el imperio, es decir, desde la gobernante anterior hasta la salvación de tu hermanos Twilight y Spike y sus amigas del imperio.

Shining escucho eso y seguro fue qué Flash le contó la historia. Pero vio algo en Kyle y pregunto:

\- ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?.

\- A no, es por curiosidad ¿Cómo era vuestra boda?.

Shining se alegra sobre esa pregunta y le contesta:

\- La mejor boda aunque también sufrí.

Kyle mira con extrañado:

\- "Sufrí". ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.

\- Bueno: el día antes de la boda, Twilight acuso a Cadence de que ella era malvada.

...

...

\- Disculpa, ¡QUÉEE!.

Shining se ríe por la reacción sobre esta información y le explica:

\- Veras, hace una semana antes de la boda, recibimos una amenaza de un desconocido y que ocurriese el ataque en la boda, puse a mis hombres con total seguridad y mi habilidad mágica creé una burbuja grande que protegia de cualquier amenaza por todo Canterlot, el problema es que debo mantener durante un tiempo y los efectos a mi me producía migrañas. El caso, mi hermana al principio estaba decepcionada por no avisar antes...

Kyle estaba un poco sorprendido y al mismo mal por ello.

\- Cuando le conté que me casara con Cadence y que ademas es la canguro de Twilight cuando era pequeña, se puso muy contenta. Sin embargo, la falsa Cadence estaba con nosotros y Twilight era la única que sabia que algo anda mal.

\- Espera, has dicho... "la falsa Cadence".

\- Sí, resulta que la verdadera estaba atrapada en unas catacumbas del castillo a quien nadie sabe que existe. La falsa se tomo su lugar y por desgracia... no lo sabia.

Kyle miraba a Shining con mayor sorpresa y decepción, pero él sabia que Shining no era su culpa sino la falsa Cadence y dejo que continuara la historia.

\- Twilight si lo sabia y por eso la acuso durante el ensayo para la boda, pero la "falsa" lloro sintiéndose ofendida y se fue... la peor parte fue las cosas feas que le dije a mi hermana pequeña, pensé que estaba celosa debido que me quiere a mi y que nadie compartiría ademas de pensar de que me alejara de ella... la única cosa que nunca le diría a mi hermana fue: ya no eres la mejor poni, y si yo fuera tú... no te presentarías a la boda.

Kyle escucho todo y sus sentimientos fueron: pena, tristeza, decepción, y sobre todo... compresión a la hermana de Shining y en lo más profundo... furia, pero le dolió mucho las ultimas palabras de Shining a su hermana. Pero la historia no termino:

\- Después de aquello volví a buscar a la falsa pero fue el mayor error de mi vida: me lanzo un hechizo de control mental.

Kyle reacciono eso y le pregunto:

\- ¿ Y qué paso cuando no estabas controlado?

\- Mi esposa, mi Cadence, la verdadera me libero del hechizo y pregunte sí habíamos terminado, pero no fue así. Descubrimos quien era la "falsa": por lo visto era un Changeling, una criatura con la combinación entre un insecto y poni que puede transformar cualquier cosa incluso tomar la forma que ames, ademas de que se alimenta "amor" ya que según ellos son su fuente de alimentación. El nombre que proclamo la falsa fue la Reina Chrysalis.

Kyle entendía todo: una reina malvada toma la forma de la novia para alimentar a Shining ya que tiene mucho amor por la verdadera Cadence.

\- Por suerte, nuestra magia combinada entre Cadence y Yo pudimos expulsar a la reina y a sus drones salvando la boda y a los demás. Después de aquello pedí disculpas a mi hermana pero ella acepto la disculpa y también pidió disculpas por no tener pruebas solidas, aun así insistimos que no fue así, porque la prueba verdadera era ella misma: ¿Quién es la única poni que sabe muy bien la identidad de Cadence?.

Kyle se sentía aliviado y fascinado los nuevos datos aunque también contento que la historia tuviese un final feliz, salvo en el caso de los Changeling, por saber que existe criaturas que puede alimentar el "amor",... ¿a menos...?.

Shining le dice a Kyle:

\- Bueno, ¿Supongo que estas decepcionado la clase de poni que soy?.

Kyle pensó con calma y encontró la respuesta y le contesta.

\- Si te digo la verdad... nadie es perfecto.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Bueno, por lo que sé la historia: esa reina es la principal culpable de no solo tomar la identidad de Cadence y robase el amor de ti, sino que también hizo daño a Twilight y a los demás. No tienes la culpa de que te engañara.

Shining se sentia alividadó... por ahora:

\- Pero eso no significa que te hayas librado de esto.

Shining se sorprende y escucha a Kyle:

\- Si no fuera tu hermana, todos estarían condenados por esa reina y tu esposa posiblemente se habría muerto. Y la peor parte son dos cosas: la primera fue tu esposa, deberías saber cómo es si llevas mucho tiempo saliendo y apunto de casaros, se que normalmente es el estrés pero debías a verlo visto esas "señales" si se hace comparación con ella.

Shining se sentía mal. Ciertamente debía haber visto las señales de actitud y comportamiento.

\- Y la segunda y la peor para mi fue tu hermana... Shining...

Shining vio algo que jamas vio a Kyle: el humano formo un puño en la mano y le golpeo en la cara del principe. Shining reacciono pero fue tarde y recibió el golpe dando un resultado fue una caía de espaldas. Su dolencia fue dura en la lado propio izquierdo pero fue aun mas dolor en la expresión de Kyle: se veíaa unas lagrimas cayendo en las mejillas de Kyle y escucho sus palabras:

\- ¿Cómo pudiste?... ¡CÓMO PUDISTE HACERLO! ¡POR DIOS, ES TU HERMANA!...

Shining se sorprendió esto y se levanto mirando directamente a los ojos del pobre Kyle: sus ojos eran rojos debido la ira y la tristeza, su mueca se formaba ante ello con los dientes apretados. Shining dejo que Kyle se desahogará con él:

\- De todos los ponis que están en tu boda, tu hermana es la única que sabe lo raro que fue la "falsa". Aunque tu hermana fue pequeña cuando estaba bajo el cuidado de tu futura esposa, sabia que Cadence es una buena persona incluso no hace falta explicar tanto. Tú... deberías saber la clase de persona que es tu esposa al igual que es tu hermana. Es cierto que actuaba como una infante porque te casaras a una Cadence que fue mala aunque sabemos la verdad,.. pero... ¿Qué pasa si no fuera "la falsa"¿Qué pasaría si tu hermana dice la verdad y no la escuchaste? Aunque te casaras y te das cuenta que Cadence es en verdad mala,... lo único peor que te pueda pasar... es que la pierdas para siempre.

Kyle saco todo lo que tenia, fue duro, fue doloroso, fue como... "antes"... y entonces Kyle siente algo le tacto físico y ve a continuación: Shining le estaba abrazando con fuerza y se oye sus gemidos con lagrimas. Kyle se sentía mal por hacerlo a Shining. Pero el principe le dice al humano sincero:

\- Tienes razón, sniff, es mi hermana,... sniff, soy su hermano... en realidad Kyle, lo que dijiste... y la posibilidad...sniff... todos los días me atormenta en el día que le decepcione a mi hermana. No quería, pero la boda,... incluso... incluso...

Kyle se encontraba mal y lo único que podía hacer es darle un abrazo y consolar a Shining con palabras.

* * *

**Mientras tanto en el Despacho de Cadence:**

La princesa revisaba unos documentos hasta que recibe una carta por arte de magia. El sello era de la princesa Celestia y leyó la carta con total atención hasta llegar una parte que el rostro de la princesa se pusiera cara de sorpresa y alegría:

\- ¡POR CELESTIA!. Debo avisar a Shining sobre esta noticia.

Cadence corría por los pasillos y pregunto uno de los guardias en donde se encontraba su marido. Le dijeron que la ultima vez se encontraba en la zona de invitados. La princesa se dirigío y se encontró con Flash justo en el pasillo de la zona de invitados y la princesa le pregunta a Flash:

\- Hola Flash ¿Has visto a Shining?.

\- Si majestad, esta con Kyle y...

\- Estupendo, ya que Kyle esta también puedo...

\- Majestad.

Cadence dejo que Flash hablase pero vio algo su rostro: era una mezcla entre preocupación y calma. El soldado Flash habla a la princesa como la actitud que muestra su rostro:

\- Será mejor dejarlos solos. Ha pasado algo y es mejor que no entre.

Cadence estaba preocupado y le pregunto a Flash:

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?¿Es grave?... ¡Oh Celestia! ¿Le ha pasado algo malo a Kyle?.

\- No, no, majestad. Es solo que... como decirlo...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Bueno, digamos que han tenido una charla en relación de vuestra Boda y el peor día en relación con vuestra cuñada Twilight.

La princesa recordó lo que su marido le contó sobre el incidente en que Twilight acuso a la "falsa Cadence" de ser mala, pero los demás no le creyeron y ni siquiera su hermano y a la vez su marido. Aunque sabia que Shining no tenia la culpa, su marido no le dijo lo que sentía eso. Entonces la princesa, uniendo las piezas, comprendió que Shining saco lo que atormentaba a Kyle y que el humano de alguna manera consiguío lo que ella no pudo.

La princesa mostró a Flash con calma y entendimiento de dejar solos y esperar hasta la hora de la cena.

Antes de irse le pregunta a Flash:

\- ¿Qué sabes lo que paso entre ellos y cómo hizo Kyle que yo no pude hacerlo con Shining?.

Flash se rasca en la nuca y le contesta como si fuese una broma:

\- Le dio un puñetazo en la cara del Capitan.

Cadence se quedo pasmada por la respuesta de Flash y solo saco una palabra de ella:

\- ¿...eh?.

* * *

**Mientras en Canterlot en un despacho del castillo:**

Celestia se encontraba en su despacho revisando un libro especial cuyo dueño ya no esta en la vida...aun y es la clave para cierta poni especial. La princesa estaba alegre los progresos de su alumna Twilight desde que dejo Canterlot y se quedara en Ponyville junto sus nuevas amigas y las aventuras y lecciones de la amistad. Solo la joven alumna debe pasar al siguiente nivel que la propia princesa lo tiene preparada no solo para ella, sino también en futuro de Equestria.

Y hablando del futuro. Celestia ha estado pensando en los informes de ciertos ponis que ha solicitado en que vigilase al humano o recopilando datos sobre él. La princesa tomo una carpeta cuyo contenido es la información de Kyle acompañado de fotos en sitios públicos.

La princesa se reía y veía con detalle el aspecto de Kyle. Y entonces fue escuchado por los golpes de las puertas de su estudio. La princesa guarda la carpeta y le contesta:

\- Adelante.

La princesa Luna se presenta y le pregunta a su hermana:

\- Celestia ¿estas seguro que quieres hacerlo?.

\- Sí hermana. Twilight ha demostrado no solo el uso de la magia sino también las lecciones y experiencias durante su estancia en Ponyville.

luna sonrie y le contesta:

\- Lo se hermana, Twilight esta capacitada... pero...

\- Sé lo que vas a decir ¿Qué ella no superara el ultimo encantamiento que ni el propio Star Swirl el barbudo, nuestro mentor?.

\- Si hermana.

La princesa Celestia se acerca a su hermana y le abraza haciendo que luna se sintiera cálida.

\- Si hay algo que he aprendido gracias a Twilight y sus amigas: es afrontar y ver lo que pasara a continuación.

Ambas se abrazaron durante mucho tiempo y estaban seguras que Twilight superara las adversidades. La princesa solicito un envío al departamento del correo del castillo que el paquete fuese enviado a la Biblioteca de Ponyville donde se encontraba Twilight o mejor dicho...

* * *

**Mientras en un lugar fuera del imperio, la cueva:**

El misterioso ser sigue observando a un único objetivo, se alejo y se adentro en las profundidades de la cueva, y mientras avanzaba al interior de la cueva una cosa vino en la mente: el día que conoció al humano Kyle el mismo momento donde apareció por primera vez en Equestria.

Continuara...

* * *

**Debo decir que ha sido muy largo comparado con los capítulos anteriores. Supongo que he tenido inspiración y que ademas estoy en el tema de las ortografías. Aun así espero que algún lector este interesado y vaya hacer como un reboot en mi historia o algo parecido (en plan: yo escribo una historia que tenga fallas y te dejo que la mejores pero a tu historia).**

**Debo decir que he introducido un antagonista que ya se vera por delante. A parte de que habrá un personaje que será remedido o que en un principio nunca fue el "malo". Por ello dejare una pista basado en una película: un hada se enamoro de un humano pero el humano le rompío el corazón y se llevo lo que fue suyo, el corazón del hada se convirtió en piedra y así se convierte como todos lo conocemos... su nombre es... Ma... .**

**Pero en fin, gracias por leer y debo contar dos cosas: la primera es el Coronavirus, aunque estemos encerrado en nuestros sitios, no quiere decir que tenga más libre de escribir por motivos personales.**

**La segunda es que doy aplausos y animo a todos que puedan en atender las necesidades y los medios como alimentos, basura y medicina.**

**PD: queda muy poco para acabar Steven Universe Future. Espero que el final sea muy emotivo o incluso el intro extensible de "Somos las gemas de Cristal".**


	5. Capitulo 5 Primera actividad artistica

**Hola lectores, aquí traigo un nuevo capitulo y debo decir unas cosas: la primera como ya habréis dando cuenta de que estoy ubicando en la final de la temporada 3 pero debo recordar que esta historia es un universo alternativo y aunque siga un orden basado en la serie y sus capítulos, no quiere decir que sea exacto. La segunda espero que ya sabéis la pista que deje en el capitulo anterior.**

**Para no dar mas rollo, comencemos la historia.**

* * *

**En las profundidades de una cueva fuera del Imperio de Cristal:**

En una de las llamas de fuego desde una chimenea improvisada, el ser estaba concentrado en una cosa. El fuego lo iluminaba el entorno pero no era lo suficiente pero lo que sí se podía alumbrar era el de un unicornio grande con la punta roja que brillaba por la interacción de la chimenea. Sus ojos eran como el fuego mágico, se encontraba sentado en una especia de asiento formado de cristal. Sus manos se encontraba juntas reflexionando en lo que había visto y lo que vio en ese ser en concreto.

Su mente empezó a recordar el día que conoció a... él.

* * *

**Flashback:**

_El gran unicornio se encontraba solo en su cueva, recordó lo que le paso cuando regreso junto el imperio y los habitantes que habitaban. Su magia era débil para tomar cualquier acción que requería dicha magia. Pero su fuerza física es lo único que aprendió cuando tenia que sobrevivir... y eso es lo que paso. Tuvo que esconder en la cueva, un lugar frio y a quien no se atrevía entrar aunque nunca lo haría._

_La soledad era lo único que lo mantiene calmado... pero unos pensamientos empezaron a resurgir en su mente escuchando fragmentos de unos susurros pero siniestro: "Gobierna"..."Sufrimiento"... "Dolor"... "Esclavizar"... "Nadie te quiere..."..."Ellos te temen por lo que eres"... "¿Quién te quiere?"... "No eres nada... nada..."..._

_El gran unicornio empezaba a tomar esos pensamientos en verdades. Se levanto para cumplir su propositó..._

_..._

_...pero..._

_El unicornio siente una presencia a una distancia cerca pero era débil... pero era fuerte un poder sobre ese ser... un poder que él no sabe qué es._

_El gran unicornio se materializa en una nube oscura y se dirigió a la fuente de dicho poder. Cuando más se acercaba, comenzó a sentirse un sentimiento que jamas haya sentido en su vida excepto un poni..._

_El gran unicornio encontró a su objetivo: un ser extraño que se encontraba tumbado boca arriba junto una especie de bolsa. El gran unicornio se acerca al ser y ve con mayor atención. Su vestimenta, su cuerpo... su cara. Al ver el rostro de ese ser, __subconscientemente empezó a materializar su brazo derecho haciendo que su mano acercase al rostro de ese ser y entonces... encontró lo que era lo que sentía en su ser..._

_... pero entonces escucha unas voces ha distancia._

_El Gran unicornio decidió algo que jamas pensó que lo haría por alguien._

_Uso su magia disponible y lo lanzo al cielo provocando una bengala para alertar su ubicación... o mas bien... para este ser._

El Gran unicornio se alejo del lugar pero no demasiado, puesto quería ver a quién encontrase con ese ser. Vio a quién se acercaba: un pelotón de guardias del imperio y posiblemente su capitán. Escucho todo y se sintió aliviado que salvara al ser...

Los días pasaron, su magia se fortalecía y fue lo suficiente como para emplear algo de su magia en escuchar y usar su visión para obtener el objetivo en concreto. Desde aquel día, los pensamientos negativos que le susurraban ya no estaba, a veces aparecían pero se fueron cuando el Gran unicornio pensaba a esa criatura desconocida de que alguna manera le cautivo.

... pero ¿Porqué?

¿Porqué ayudo a ese ser?¿Porqué lo hizo?¿Porqué se sintió aliviado de ese ser estuviera a salvo gracias a los guardias del imperio?

Muchas preguntas se formulaba en su cabeza. Su lengua jamas fue hablada a si misma y ni siquiera le dijo nada al ese ser...

Pero con el tiempo lo dirá.

* * *

**Fin Flashback**

El gran unicornio termino sus pensamientos, miro al fuego y al mismo tiempo empieza recuperando sus fuerzas para iniciar su plan que ha estado esperando.

* * *

**En el castillo del imperio desde el cuarto de Kyle:**

El joven humano comienza a despertar y sintió algo en su cuerpo: un abrazo por parte de Shining y al mismo tiempo el abrazo de Kyle hacia el príncipe... juntos en la cama. Kyle se quito del abrazo pero Shining reacciono el levantamiento de Kyle y el príncipe le dice a Kyle:

\- Oh... hola.

\- Shining, siento que yo...

Shining le dice de forma calmada:  
\- Tranquilo, te doy las gracias por todo. Y estoy seguro que mi esposa nos estará esperando para darle una explicación.

\- Jejeje, si, Shining.

Ambos se rieron y se fueron del cuarto. Un guardia que estaba vigilando le notifico que la princesa se encontrase en el comedor esperándola ahí. Shining le dio las gracias al guardia y los dos chicos se fueron al comedor.

* * *

**En el comedor:**

Cadence se encontraba en el comedor esperando a que los dos apareciesen. La princesa recopilo todo lo que sucedo desde que ella iba a decir a su esposo y a Kyle la noticia por parte de la princesa Celestia en su carta hasta que se topo con Flash y el Pegaso le contó lo que paso ellos dos.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido por las puertas donde se veía Shining y Kyle riéndose por algo. Entonces los dos chicos se sentaron y Shining le dice a su esposa:

\- Cariño, se que quieres saber...

\- No hace falta Shining. Flash me lo contó lo que sucedió entre vosotros, así que tuve que dejarlos tranquilo.

\- Cadence, Shining me contó lo que paso en la boda.

\- Lo sé Kyle. Me sorprende cuando Flash me contó que le diste un puñetazo a Shining.

Kyle estaba muy mal, no solo pego a un esposo sino también a la realeza. Pero Cadence le tranquilizo:

\- Me alegro eso.

\- ¿En serio, cielo? ¿Te gusta que tu marido reciba un golpe por alguien?.

Cadence se acerca a su esposo de una manera sensual y le contesta:

\- Tal vez podríamos probar algo en la cama.

Shining se sonrojaba y Kyle se reía por dentro el espectáculo que se montaba esos dos. La princesa solicito al chef que diese la orden de traer la comida. El chef y los camareros trajeron la comida y todo se veía delicioso.

Paso mucho tiempo y pasaron al postre. La princesa tenia curiosidad sobre Kyle en un tema "especial":

\- Y dime Kyle. ¿Te gusto algo en los vestuarios de la guardia real?

Kyle se puso sonrojo por la mención de ello. En su mente estaba en ciertos elementos: duchas, soldados, melenas, suspensorios, nalgas, cuerpos y ... orales.

Kyle intenta decir lo que pudo:

\- B...bueno, Cadence. Yo, esto...

La princesa se ríe y Shining sentía pena por Kyle la vergüenza que esta pasando. La princesa le realiza unas preguntas en relación con ello, pero Kyle estaba cada vez más avergonzado. Shining no podía hacer nada salvo escuchar. El pobre Kyle cuya única solución es contar todo suprimiendo ciertas partes... mas explícitas... pero el día iba a ser peor...

Los tres escucharon abrir la puerta cuando apareció el segundo al mando Axe completamente alegre por ver a sus tres ponis favoritos:

\- Hola a todos ¿Espero no interrumpir vuestro momento intimo?.

\- _Mierda, es Axe._

La princesa se alegra viendo a Axe sentarse al lado de Kyle y le contesta:

\- Llegas justo a tiempo. Le he preguntado a Kyle sobre lo que hicieron en los vestuarios.

Kyle intento huir pero la princesa realizo un encantamiento obligando al pobre quedarse en la mesa. Axe se ríe y le contesta de manera divertida y lo toma como algo normal:

\- Bueno, vuestro chico Kyle sí que sabe satisfacer a un semental con esa boca que tiene.

Kyle se encontraba con mayor vergüenza tras las palabras de Axe. La princesa se reía y algo sonrojo el marido, los dos estaban pensando en sí Kyle estaría interesado en realizar un trio o solo Shining y Kyle dejando a la princesa como testigo. Axe continuaba las anécdotas de las acciones del humano en los vestuarios incluso menciona a Flash, y por increíble que sucediese, la pareja sabia sobre las relaciones sexuales de Flash con Axe aunque fuese orales.

Kyle miro a su alrededor, vio que era normal las menciones y acciones sexuales. Él no era el único: los dos guardias que estaban en el comedor con el objetivo de vigilar cualquier amenaza estaban escuchando todo y la peor parte de Kyle fue viendo a los dos guardias empalmados en sus taparrabos formando una carpa de camping.

La princesa decidió terminar la conversación dirigiendo a todos:

\- Bueno, ya basta. Ahora quiero que me escuchéis con mayor atención.

El ambiente estaba silencio dejando que la princesa continuara la palabra:

\- Verán, he recibido de mi Tia Celestia que Twilight va ha realizar una prueba especial para ella.

La princesa dio una pausa dramática y mostró con mucha emoción:

\- Y según mi tía... si Twilight supera dicha prueba, por lo tanto, la Princesa Celestia le ascenderá a su alumna, nuestra Twilight... ¡EN UNA ALICORNIA!

Cadence abraza a su esposo y él reacciona de la misma manera. Kyle, Axe y los guardias se sorprendió ante tal noticia, excepto Kyle y por ello pregunta:

\- Perdón por interrumpir vuestro momento feliz, pero ¿Qué pasa?.

\- Oh es verdad Kyle. Veras, las alicornios es la combinación de las tres razas ponis: Terrestre, Pegaso y Unicornio. Las Alicornias es la raza más fuerte y solo existe esa raza por un hechizo y solo ocurre cuando supera un desafío que sea digno de convertirse no solo en una Alicornia, sino también convertirse en parte de la realeza de Equestria.

Kyle estaba fascinado pero no le intereso, sobre todo solo ocurre para la raza poni. Él mismo solo es un humano normal y corriente. Aun así, estaba feliz de que Shining se sintiera orgullo por su hermana. Sin embargo, para eso Twilight debía superar la prueba, pero seguro que lo superaría.

Todos estaban contentos y Cadence le dijo a Kyle:

\- Kyle, mi marido y yo vamos a celebrar a nuestro cuarto, solo quiero decirte buenas noches.

\- Tranquila Cadence. Seguro que puedo ir a mi cuarto a dormir.

La pareja asiente y decide irse a su cuarto para celebrar... en la cama.

Kyle estaba a punto de ir cuando ve a Axe susurrar al oido a los dos guardias y por curiosidad le pregunta:

\- Axe ¿Vas a seguir trabajando en tu turno o algo así?.

Kyle le pregunto a Axe, pero no fue buena idea por una razón:

\- Bueno chico, estos dos están excitados que necesita descargarse, y por eso voy a jugar con estos dos.

Kyle se sonrojo y los dos guardias también. Axe no cambia en absoluto su manera de hablar o la sinceridad en asuntos sexuales. De todas formas Kyle se despido dejando al experto del sexo junto con dos sementales con quien disfrutar la noche.

* * *

**Al dia siguiente:**

Kyle fue el primero en levantarse para desayunar y todo parece tranquilo hasta que se oye las puertas abrirse y se encontró con...

\- Buenos dias Axe.

El semental Axe se sentó junto con Kyle, de hecho, el humano extraña que el segundo al mando venga a desayunar aunque siendo su puesto tiene derecho en comer junto con la familia real, a menos que tenga ciertos "privilegios".

Axe mira y le sonríe a Kyle:

\- Buenos días Kyle. Hoy hace un buen día.

\- Claro, aunque me extraña que Cadence y Shining no han llegado aun. ¿Creía que las familias reales son los primeros en levantarse al igual que también los que trabajan en el castillo.

Axe se rie y le contesta:

\- Bueno, si mí deducción es correcta: han estado follando como salvajes que seguro que sus piernas no podrán caminar.

Kyle casi se desmaya, pero ahora que lo dice, puede explicar de que si lo hicieran fue por la noticia de Twilight en ser una princesa. Los dos escucharon la puerta sabiendo de qué tratase de la pareja... pero no fue así. Flash entro la puerta y miro a los dos y les dice:

\- ¿Si estáis esperando a Cadence y Shining? Me temo que no podrá ser.

\- ¿No me digan que tienen energia para follar otra vez?

\- ¡Axe! Por favor.

Flash se reía ante la reacción de Kyle pero cambio su gesto por uno serio:

\- No Axe. Se fueron a Canterlot.

Kyle y Axe se quedaron mudo por ello y el humano le pregunta:

\- ¿Ha pasado algo malo, Flash?

\- No Kyle. no es grave. De hecho, me dejo una nota a ti y lo leas.

Flash entrego la nota a Kyle y lo lee:

Para Kyle:

Siento decirte esto, pero Tia Celestia me ha pedido a mí y a Shining que nos vayamos a Canterlot.

No es grabe, según mi Tia. Lo único que me da pena es que no podamos desayunar.

Pero descuida, hay mucho tiempo por delante, ademas de que puedo hablar con tranquilidad con mi Tia

sobre ti y seguro que le gustaras conocer.

Si quieres salir del castillo, te doy mi bendición al igual que mi esposo en caso de que salgas al aire libre.

No te preocupes, te enviare una nota cuando confirmamos nuestro regreso.

Un saludo y beso:

Cadence y Shining.

Pd: Follamos como salvajes, si Axe pregunta lo que hicimos.

Kyle termino la carta y se puso rojo ante la posdata de Cadence haciendo que Axe lea la nota y se ríe ante la deducción correcta del semental.

Kyle reacciono y contesta:

\- Bueno, por lo menos dejo nota.

\- Si, ademas que volverán.

\- Gracias Flash.

Flash asiente y decide irse, pero Kyle le pregunta:

\- ¿No desayunas?

\- Ya lo hice, y oh, acabo de acordar que no estaré un día en el imperio. Shining me ha pedido que patrullé la zona nevada fuera del imperio junto con un grupo de guardias. No es grabe, es solo trabajo.

\- Ah, vale. Solo ten cuidado, vale

Flash se rie y deja a los dos solos.

Axe pone un brazo en Kyle y le contesta:

\- Tranquilo Kyle, Flash es uno de los mejores, ademas de que los Pegasos son buenos cuando se requiere el tiempo meteorológico.

\- Ah sí, es que solo me preocupa.

\- Y no olvidemos que Flash es un mamador de miembros.

\- ¡AXE!

Axe se ríe dejando al pobre Kyle con mayor frustración ante las palabras de Axe, pero en el fondo se reía, a su lado se sentía libre de expresar, como si quitara un peso ante lo que fue su vida anterior.

* * *

**Exterior en el Imperio de Cristal:**

Kyle estaba fuera caminando tranquilamente y en su mente tenia todo planeado para el día de hoy: le dijo a Axe que quería salir fuera con tal de comprar unos materiales en la tienda de manualidades que visito por primera vez cuando Flash le llevo un tour por el imperio. Axe esta de acuerdo, aunque le dijo a Kyle que pasara a una tienda erótica, haciendo que Kyle le gritara con vergüenza a Axe y para colmo Axe se ríe y se va.

Por suerte, Kyle no se olvido su saco de Bit a la que por cierto, no consiguió comprender ¿de dónde salió y cómo cayo en sus manos?. Algunos fue suerte y otros por alguien que esta cuidando a sus espaldas. Pero eso no le afecto, porque al menos tiene dinero para gastar pero con mucho cuidado. Lo único que necesitaba era ir a la tienda y comprar material.

Llego a su destino y fue sencillo: entro la tienda y vio que había ponis comprando y mirando la mercancía. Hecho un vistazo los materiales hasta que el dueño se acerco y pregunto a Kyle:

\- ¿Hay algo que le interesa, joven?.

Kyle se dio la vuelta y vio a dicho poni: un poni de cristal juzgando la edad de unos 50 años, piel azulado y melena blanca con indicios de canas. Llevaba unas gafas de ver y su ropa era básica pero la moda de un artesano.

Kyle le contesta:

\- Sí señor, estoy mirando los materiales y los precios para empezar. Estoy buscando materiales como Lapices, Acuarela y un Block para técnica seca y húmeda, material básico, señor.

\- Bueno joven, por lo que veo te interesa el mundo del arte.

\- En realidad, señor, en donde vengo estaba estudiando en una universidad de Bellas Artes y conozco todo, solo qué mis medios ya no los tengo y por eso necesito ahorrar para comprar mis materiales aunque de momento necesito lo básico.

El dueño de la tienda estaba fascinado que una criatura que no sea poni tenga cualidades y conocimientos artísticos. Con una buena cara tomo una decisión:

\- Joven, si quieres, puedo dejártelo gratis.

\- No, no, señor, no es eso lo que...

\- No pasa nada, en serio.

Kyle estaba contento de eso, pero le daba pena y se sentía mal que ese señor le diese gratis incluso algunos clientes estaban algo molesto. Hasta que Kyle pensó una idea que él dueño estaría interesado:

\- ¿Señor?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Mire, agradezco que me dé gratis, pero seria feo, aparte de que también los clientes pensarían que le estoy aprovechando de usted. Así que... ¿y si le propongo esto?

El dueño y los clientes estaban interesado y el dueño le pregunta:

\- ¿Te escucho?.

Kyle estaba justo donde quería su plan y le contesta:

\- Es simple: puedo aceptarlo gratis solo la gama de Lápices y un Block, por mi, veo que es básico para empezar, pero... seria gratis si consigo atraer clientes con un numero limitado, para hacerlo, solo tengo que realizar un dibujo en publico justo en la entrada de la tienda tomando lo que hay en el entorno. Si lo consigo, es gratis, si no cumplo antes de la hora de comer, entonces señor, tendré que pagar los Lápices y el Block de Dibujo... "el doble".

El dueño de la tienda estaba cada vez más fascinado y emocionante ante una propuesta arriesgada. El chico le dio una idea interesante y por supuesto a los clientes de la tienda.

El dueño le pregunta a Kyle con una sonrisa:

\- Si es eso, entonces trato hecho. Si necesitas, puedo dejarte una hojas sucias pero aun en buena condición y material que uso pero la mayoría desgastada por el uso.

Kyle estaba contento de que su plan haya ido bien, especialmente hacia tiempo que no realizaba una actividad artística desde que llego a su nueva vida.

El dueño se fue y regreso con los materiales, ademas de que el caballete de fuera fuese usado para la misión.

El dueño le dice a Kyle:

\- De acuerdo chico, podrías atraer al menos según veo, como mínimo 20 clientes. El resultado se dará cuando llegue a las 14:00. Tendrás un descanso de 30 minutos. Ahora son las 10:00 de la mañana, así que, el descanso será entre las 11:30 - 12:30.

Kyle estaba preparado para esto, y el dueño le confirmo que se finalizara cuando suena la campanada de la escuela que esta unos pasos.

El dueño le dice unas palabras a Kyle:  
\- Buena suerte chico, sé que lo harás bien.

Kyle asiente y empieza a trabajar.

Kyle miro a su alrededor y había muchas posibilidades de tomar cualquier cosa. De pronto vio una cafetería cerca y delante se veía una hermosa dama con un vestido elegante, según la vista: se trataba de una unicornio del pelaje blanca como la nieve, su melena rosa clara como la nata de fresa dulce, su conjunto se basa en las características de la unicornio. Estaba sola o que su acompañante u amistad estuviera ausente. Ella tomaba un buena taza elegante.

Kyle estaba fascinado y comenzó a tomar bocetos pequeños para destacar la principal. Los clientes que estaban dentro se fueron con sus compras y sin el conocimiento de Kyle, los clientes hablaron a sus conocidos explicando la situación con el humano y el dueño de la tienda. Sé corrió la voz y se acercaron viendo a Kyle trabajando y entre los curiosos conocía a la dama que esta siendo dibujada. Los curiosos se adentraron en la tienda preguntando al dueño y le confirmó. Y con mayor fascinación, empezaron a comprar la mercancía haciendo que el dueño se alegrara pero también apunto los clientes que pagaron para confirmar el numero de clientes que esta atrayendo ante las acciones de Kyle.

* * *

**A las 14:00**

El dueño de la tienda dio la vuelta el cartel de abierta a cerrada, haciendo que Kyle terminase ante los últimos detalles. El ultimo cliente salió contento al igual que los curiosos.

El dueño de la tienda se acerco para ver a Kyle y su trabajo: tomo con total detalle las características de la dama elegante, incluso invento o improviso movimientos como si bailara o expresara rasgos faciales entre calma y serenidad. El dueño de la tienda se quedo fascinado sabiendo que Kyle estudiaba en una universidad de Bellas Artes.

El dueño de la tienda le pregunta a Kyle:

\- Bueno joven, ¿Supongo que estas entretenido con tu musa?.

\- La verdad es que sí, de hecho se parece a la princesa Cadence como si fuese su prima u algo.

\- Cierto, hay ponis que tiene similitudes aunque a veces nos confundamos, pero veo que has tomado bien con ella.

Kyle estaba contento sobre eso y le pregunta:

\- Entonces, ¿cuántos clientes he conseguido traer a la tienda?.

El dueño trajo el papel en su bolsillo y consulto el numero de ponis que ha comprado en la tienda y le contesta:

\- Según esto, has conseguido: 49 clientes.

Kyle se sorprendió y tomo el papel y consulto la lista y conteo uno por uno hasta confirmar que eran 49 clientes. Kyle le dice al dueño:

\- No me esperaba de esto, es decir, un mínimo de 20 clientes y resulta que he sobrepasado al llegar 49.

\- ¿Querrás decir, 50, joven?.

Kyle escucho una voz de un hombre refinado y educado. El dueño se sonríe y Kyle se dio la vuelta para ver al responsable de dicha voz: se trataba de un unicornio fornido como Bruce Wayne si se toma la idea aunque la edad lo demuestra sus rasgos, especialmente su bigote, su pelaje es como la dama elegante, blanco, su melena azul entre claro y oscuro, lleva una ropa de esmoquin negro por completo con dos una camisa fina azul junto con una camisa blanca con botones dorados y una pajarita violeta clara.

El unicornio se ajusto su monóculo viendo el trabajo de Kyle y le da una sonrisa en sus labios y le pregunta:

\- Digo, joven, debo decir que es interesante la captación de la esencia de mi esposa. ¿Cierto, querida?.

\- Cierto, esposo. Debo decir que sí ha captado mi esencia, joven.

Kyle estaba contento de que su trabajo ha hecho bien sus frutos y por curiosidad le pregunta:

\- ¿Creo que no hemos presentado? Soy Kyle.

\- Un buen nombre y curioso, joven. Soy Fancy Pants y ella es mi esposa Fleur de Lis.

\- Un placer Joven.

\- Lo mismo, señora.

El dueño vio todo y decidió preguntar a Fancy Pants:

\- Me temo, señor, si ha venido a comprar algo en mi tienda acabamos de cerrar, a menos que...

Fancy asiente y le contesta:

\- Bueno señor, la verdad solo quiero comprar esa obra que este muchacho a hecho por mi esposa.

Kyle estaba sorprendido y le pregunta:

\- ¿Lo dice en serio? La verdad es solo son unos bocetos.

\- Joven, he visto trabajos de arte en mi vida y esto tiene talento y parte de lo que eres y lo ves en tus ojos.

Kyle estaba impresionado y orgullo por el trabajo aunque solo lo hizo el trato con el dueño de la tienda. Fancy entrego Bits a Kyle por el trabajo y el caballero le dijo que las monedas ha dado un total de 1000 bits, Kyle estaba a punto de decir pero Fancy insistió en ello, y Kyle no dijo nada solo vio que el dueño tomo el dibujo y lo introdujo en un tubo cartón para guardar y transportar los dibujos. La pareja se despidió a Kyle y al dueño y se fueron.

Los dos entrarón en la tienda y el dueño trajo consigo la gama de Lapices y el Block y ademas de otros materiales, según él ha ganado y gastado material en su tienda que ahora tendra que solicitar nueva mercancía.

Kyle le pregunta:

\- ¿Estos materiales nuevos no son?

\- Gracias a ti, mi tienda ha sido en funcionamiento, y gracias a tus habilidades, es probable que el señor Fancy vuelva por ti.

La curiosidad de Kyle le pico y le pregunto con total calma:

\- ¿Porqué lo dices?.

\- Veras, Fancy Pants es un noble de Canterlot, lo se porque tengo conocidos que le han visto, y te digo que es un buen poni. La mitad de la ciudad son como él, pero algunos son...

\- Sé a lo que te refieres.

\- El caso, ese poni te ha visto algo en ti incluso puedo decir que estarás listo para ello.

\- ¿Listo para que, señor?.

El dueño le contó a Kyle con mayor alegría:

\- Para el Gran Concurso de Arte de Equestria. Cada año se celebra el concurso de modalidades artísticas, este año se centra en la pintura, y el ganador del concurso, no solo ganara 100.000 Bits el premio metálico, sino que también será nombrado como el retratista principal para la familia real no solo de Canterlot y el Imperio, sino de toda Equestria.

Kyle estaba interesado el concurso, pero como retratista para la familia real era un gran premio, pero él no estaba más interesado, salvo los Bits o únicamente los premios desde el segundo puesto o la consolación. Si ganara, podría dejar al que quedo el segundo el puesto y el premio, al menos, un intercambio.

Kyle termino en sus pensamientos y le contesta:

\- Suena interesante, pero no puedo, porque ahora solo tengo material básico, podría intentar en otros años mientras practico, señor.

\- Tonterías chico, ademas que quedan 11 meses para el concurso, y este panfleto te dará toda la información del concurso, incluso puedes preguntar a la princesa y el principe, porque ellos son parte del jurado.

Kyle asintió y decido irse, pero se olvido una cosa:

\- ¿Perdón señor pero no me ha dicho su nombre, ahora que lo pienso?.

\- Cierto, cierto. Puedes llamarme Paint Brushes o señor Brushes.

\- Claro, señor Brushes y gracias por todo.

\- Es un placer, Kyle, también te doy las gracias por todo.

Kyle asiente, toma los materiales y se fue de la tienda.

* * *

Kyle regreso al castillo donde dejo la compra y organizo los materiales en una mesa. Se fue al comedor donde se topo con Axe y los dos guardias que tuvieron relaciones sexuales la noche de ayer. Axe mira a Kyle y le saluda de una forma amistosa mientras los dos guardias miraban a Kyle:

\- Hey, chico. Has venido a comer al comedor.

\- Sí, aunque solo como ahí cuando estaba Cadence y Shining.

\- Bueno, si quieres, puedes venir con nosotros a un sitio especial.

Kyle estaba interesado pero algo le decía: "Cuidado":

\- ¿Qué sitio especial es ese?.

\- En primer lugar chico. El sitio es esta noche, ya sabes, unas bebidas y algo. Te recomiendo que no comas hoy o al menos un picoteo. Te prometo que te encantara. ¿A qué si, chicos?.

Axe miraba a los dos guardias con rubor pero Kyle no lo vio, pero siendo educado le contesta:

\- Bueno, no he comido fuera en una noche, así que, por qué no.

Axe se ríe ante la respuesta de su amigo Kyle.

\- Estupendo, te recogeré yo y seguro que no los pasaremos bien.

\- Sí, claro. En fin, me voy a picar. Nos vemos, Axe.

Kyle se despidió en dirección al comedor dejando solo a Axe y los dos guardias. Pero uno de los dos le pregunta a Axe:

\- Sub capitán, ¿él ha estado en ese sitio?.

\- No soldado. Nuestro amigo va tener su primera visita a ese lugar.

El otro guardia se sonroja y le pregunta:

\- Pero Sub capitan ¿Ese sitio?.

Axe pone detrás de los dos y le pone sus brazos en los hombros de los dos guardias como un abrazo y le contesta:

\- Ya es hora que nuestro amigo Kyle pase a su siguiente nivel. Y en cuanto a ustedes dos...

Las palabras ultimas de Axe estaban algo siniestra mientras los guardias se asustan y escucha a su sub capitán:

\- Creo que debo castigaros por llamar el titulo delante de Kyle. ¿Sabéis cuál es el castigo?.

Los dos guardias se tragan su propia saliva ante el temor del castigo de Axe, sabiendo que los castigos de Axen son algo... extremos y... excitante.

**Fin capitulo 5**

* * *

**Bueno, este capitulo va bien y sigue igual como la anterior: extendiendo más palabras.**

**¿Ya sabéis quién es el que vive en la cueva?. Queda tiempo antes de que revele la identidad. Se que alguien de por ahí sabe la respuesta.**

**En fin, gracias a los que me están siguiendo mis fanfictions y los comentarios. Y si no os importa: ¿Algunos están ansiosos y al mismo apenado de los últimos capítulos de Steven Universe Future? Yo sí y puede que cuando acabe y vea el resultado, tenga la intención de basar ciertas cosas de la serie en este fanfictions, si hay alguna oportunidad u algo así.**

**Otra cosa, debido por asuntos personales, la velocidad en escribir y las publicación disminuye, pero aun así continuare este fanfic. Ademas que en unos futuros capítulos haga un crossover.**

**De todas formas, seguid mis fanfics y darme ánimos para continuar o inspirar.**

**Y un ultimo dato más: el siguiente capitulo aparecerá un personaje conocido de la franquicia que seguro reconoceréis a este personaje: a veces, un poco de caos no hace daño a nadie... ¿o sí?.**


	6. Capitulo 6: Investigación y Club Baby

**Hola lectores, aquí traigo un capitulo por desgracia no aparece el personaje que explique el capitulo anterior, los motivos lo podéis ver en el final del capitulo de hoy, ademas de una sorpresa para vosotros. De todas formas continuemos.**

* * *

**Mientras tanto en Canterlot, en el mismo momento que Kyle salió del castillo de Cristal:**

La princesa Celestia estaba en su trono junto con su hermana Luna esperando hasta que las puertas fueron abiertas y la princesa Cadence y el principe Shining entraron juntos y cuando Cadence vio a su Tia Celestia y su Tia Luna, se fue corriendo con mayor felicidad y las princesas mayores le correspondieron con un abrazo.

Celestia le dice a su sobrina con una voz maternal:

\- Me alegro que estes aquí, mi querida Cadence.

\- Lo mismo digo, Tia. Y también a ti Tia Luna.

\- Nos sentimos agradecidos, sobrina, al igual que vuestro marido Shining Armor.

Shining se acerco y se inclino, pero Celestia uso su magia y atrajo a Shining un abrazo. El principe se olvido que son familia pero también recordaba que fue el capitán de la guardia real de Canterlot. Aunque se fue, aun sigue siendo el superior de la Guardia.

La princesa Luna tomo la palabra después de que la familia terminara de abrazarse:

\- La razón para esta reunión se trata sobre un descubrimiento durante mi patrulla nocturna en el mundo de los sueños.

\- ¿y qué has encontrado, Tia Luna?

Luna camina hasta la ventanal, mira directamente la ciudad y le contesta a su sobrina:

\- Como ya sabemos, el imperio regreso después de que el Rey Sombra uso su magia para que desapareciera y que ademas usara un encantamiento a los habitantes de que no mencionarán el corazón de cristal, la fuente de poder y protección del imperio.

Todos asintieron y Luna continuaba:

\- Sin embargo, Sombra no apareció en el imperio y ni si quiera no detuvo a nadie salvo sus sistemas de seguridad. Supongo que Sombra se encuentre cerca del imperio pero en el exterior. Por eso pedimos a Shining y sus guardias que revisaran cada día e incluso solicitar un campamento temporal, pero el entorno de la zona nevada es difícil. A menos que Sombra haya encontrado un refugio donde únicamente este reservando energía para usar su magia oscura y atacar en cualquier momento.

Shining asiente y le contesta:  
\- Mis hombres y yo lo hemos buscado y tienes razón, esa zona nevada es complicada y no es buena idea crear un campamento en esas condiciones.

Luna asiente y continuo la conversación:

\- Hay más: mientras patrullaba en el mundo de los sueño, encontré un sueño muy complicado y podría tratarse de Sombra puesto su aura es muy oscura... pero.

Todos los presentes se quedaron callados con sorpresa ante un dato de la princesa y ella dio la respuesta:

\- He sentido algo más cálido de un sentimiento, un sentimiento que yo misma no puedo identificar.

\- Es por eso que me has llamado Tia Luna.

\- Sí, necesito tus habilidades de las emociones para comprender e identificar ese sentimiento que Sombra contiene en su sueño.

Cadence asiente, pero pregunto a su Tia Celestia:

\- Pero si era eso, no hacia falta traer a Shining ¿no?.

\- También queria preguntar eso, Celestia.

Celestia asiente y decide hablar con seriedad

\- Cierto, pero en realidad quiero hablar sobre...

Celestia una muestra de queja ante las siguientes palabras:

-... Lord Money.

Shining y los demás empezaron a mostrar lo mismo que Celestia ante la mención de ese unicornio pomposo. Y Shining decide hablar:

\- ¿Dime qué ha vuelto hacer algo, Celestia?

\- Me temo que sí, y cada vez, no aprende, y sobre todo mete el asunto a los huérfanos para su propio beneficio. Y temo que tomara la iniciativa sin mi consentimiento y podría perjudicar a esos pobres niños.

Shining y Cadence estaban cansado de ese Money, los métodos, la actitud,... todo lo malo de la clase alta donde la gente baja son nada ante los ojos de la clase alta. Al menos hay ponis buenos en Canterlot que no emplea su estatus para confines malas.

Cadence recordó algo y pregunto a su Tia Celestia:

\- ¿Mi primo esta en el castillo?

Celestia se rie y le contesta:

\- No, pero me llamo diciendo que llegara esta noche y dijo que esta contento ante la posibilidad de Twilight se una como princesa.

\- Me alegro, ¿espero que este bien?.

\- Lo esta. Ya sabes qué es importante para nosotros, a fin de cuentas, no solo es el Dignatario Parlamento, sino también el Tesorero del Castillo.

\- Ya, pero aun así es un poco estresante para él.

\- No estes tan segura, cielo.

Ambas se rieron mientras Shining y Luna miraron de forma graciosa ante tal escena, aunque sea su sobrina sigue siendo como una hija, al igual que Twilight siendo su alumna. Aunque todo fuese feliz, la situación entre Sombra y money esta cada vez más pesado.

* * *

**En algún lugar de Canterlot:**

Lord Money estaba en su despacho con una copa de vino de alto coste mientras miraba documentos y periódicos de manera calmada pero en su mente solo tenia una cosa: el proyecto que estaba en sus manos en usar a los huérfanos como medio para ganar más dinero y más poder, pero Celestia y el séquito de seguidores estaba al lado de su majestad, y dicho aliados no son tontos comparados aquellos que pueden comprar con dinero. Mientras estaba en sus asuntos escucho unos golpes en la puerta y Money le contesta:

\- ¿Quién va?

Se oye una voz con un tono normal pero profesional:

\- Soy yo, jefe.

\- Ah, tú, puedes pasar.

El ser entro y Money miro al conocido y le pregunta:

\- ¿Qué quieres?.

\- Solo quiero avisar que me voy al Imperio de Cristal, señor. Hoy es mi día libre y solo quiero decir si me permite ir al imperio.

\- Bueno, por lo que has hecho por mí y lo que hecho por ti, como no podía negarme, ademas sabes que no pago tus medios de transporte.

\- Lo sé, lo único que solicito es el permiso de ir, tengo medios para ir, ademas que tengo dinero para mis gastos, jefe.

\- Jejeje, aprendes bien, pero no me interesa lo que gastes. Después de todo, me perteneces cuando quiero y cuando te necesito. Pero no soy tan malo, así que, bien, puedes irte y eso no quiero decir que si tengas un problema, eso no puedo ayudarte. Aunque ya sabes bien que no requerirás mi ayuda.

\- Por supuesto, jefe, mañana regreso, buscare una estancia en un sitio barato.

Money regreso al asunto y le dice al sujeto:

\- Bueno, vete ya, estoy seguro que el tren no te esperara por ti, y espero que estes en condiciones.

El sujeto asiente y se marcha. Mientras Money volvía con sus asuntos.

* * *

**En el Castillo de Cristal en el momento que Kyle hablo con Axe sobre la comida de la noche:**

Kyle llego al comedor y pidió una ensalada especial según el menú del castillo para aquellos que son invitados o los que están en temporal el castillo. Trajeron el menú y tomo con cuidado sus cosas de la compra a su lado. Termino su ensalada especial y recogió sus cosas en dirección a su habitación, pero antes le dio las gracias a la doncella y que le diese las gracias al cocinero por la buena comida.

Encontró su cuarto, dejo sus cosas en la mesa, extrae el contenido y reviso lo que llevaba en la bolsa: la gama de lápices, el bloc, un estuche de acuarela y pinceles acuarelas, dichos materiales eran de buena calidad comparada con los materiales que usaba en su mundo natal. Y su instinto artística decía qué experimentara los materiales y los efectos que produce, como le quedaba muchas horas para que Axe viniera a recogerle para tomar unas copas, decidió en empezar a dibujar al azar ciertas características.

Kyle estaba más cualificado gracias a los conocimientos artísticos en su universidad, pero al conocer la biblioteca del imperio, tal vez uno de estos días pueda solicitar un préstamo en la biblioteca siempre que se registrara como socio. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa: ahora que esta viviendo su nueva vida en Equestria, tal vez cuando Shining y Cadence regrese, podría preguntar sobre el asunto de registrar como ciudadano de Equestria.

Las siguientes horas pasaron y le quedaba una hora antes de que Axe llegara, por lo que le dio tiempo en tomarse una ducha, se desnudo y se metió en la ducha con agua caliente pero suave.

Kyle empezó a hablar a si mismo en sus pensamiento en una cosa:

-_ No se ¿cómo llegue aquí? Lo único que se, es que morí... morí en manos de él, pero es extraño..., al mirar directamente, sentí algo oscuro en él,... es cómo... poseído, un aura oscura, pero ¿Cómo?... y hay algo más..._

Kyle poso su mano en la mejilla justo la zona donde sintió un toque cálido sin saber qué el ser de la cueva le toco y fue que gracias a él, los guardias y Shining encontrase a Kyle.

Kyle termino su ducha, tomo una toalla y se dirigió a su mochila y entonces se dio cuenta de que no tenia más ropa, por lo que decidió dejar su mochila en el armario para guardar, y en el momento de abrir el armario se sorprende el contenido: su ropa de su antigua vida, estaba ahí. Kyle se asusta pero al menos tiene muda de ropa para cambiar aun asi pregunto a si mismo en ¿Quién fue?.

Tras terminar, oye un golpe en la puerta y le pregunta:

\- ¿Sí?

\- Soy yo Axe.

\- Voy.

Kyle llego a la puerta y vio a Axe con ropa de salir al igual que Kyle. Axe mira el aspecto de Kyle y le sonríe de manera sensual y le contesta:

\- ¿Eso si es sexy, chico?.

\- No lo creo Axe, esta ropa me hace normal.

\- Te lo digo enserio, pero bueno, ¿estas listo?.

\- Sí, voy a coger el dinero y nos vamos.

Axe mira a Kyle mientras busca el dinero y habla en sus pensamientos:

_\- Chico, vas a disfrutar el lugar donde vamos._

* * *

**En las noches de calles del imperio:**

Los dos se fueron caminando pero Axe tomo la iniciativa en llevar a su amigo al lugar indicado. Kyle miraba a su alrededor, las calles en el imperio son preciosas a la luz de la luna y las luces de las casas. Es como ir en un mundo mágico aunque vive en un mundo donde la magia y criaturas mitológicas son reales. Kyle vio a Axe caminando y noto en un callejón discreto. Axe le señalo que fuésemos ahí, le hice caso aunque era extraño. Axe llego a una puerta en el fondo y llamo dos veces. La rejilla de la puerta se abre y un sujeto mira a los dos y le pregunta a Axe:

\- ¿La contraseña?.

Axe mira al sujeto y le responde:

\- Disfruta del placer.

El sujeto escucho y abrió la puerta revelando al sujeto ante Kyle: era igual las condiciones físicas de Axe, su pelaje era gris claro sin melena dejando calvo, lleva gafas negras con una camisa negra y pantalones vaqueros. Axe se ríe y le pregunta a él:

\- Traigo a un amigo y es su primera vez. ¿no te importa, verdad?

El sujeto mira a Kyle y levanta una ceja volviendo a mirar a Axe y le contesta:

\- Por supuesto, pero no me hago responsable a lo que le pase en cuanto requiere mis servicios como portero.

\- Claro, claro, Force. No es un causador de problemas, te lo aseguro.

\- Hum, como quieras.

Ambos entraron y el portero cerro la puerta. Axe indico a Kyle que le siguiera hasta llegar una puerta, entraron y Kyle vio taquillas y butacas, el joven humano no entendía el lugar pero Axe le dice a Kyle:

\- Bueno, esta fiesta es especial, así que tenemos que quedarnos desnudos.

\- ¿Qué?.

\- Ups, olvide decirte esto, pero en fin, ya lo veras, y no te preocupes, puedes ir descalzo. Al entrar por esa puerta el suelo esta completamente limpio ademas de que esta encantada.

Kyle tenia dudas respecto la sorpresa ante la mención de ir desnudo, pero confiaba en Axe aunque en el fondo no confiaba sabiendo la clase de poni que es. De todas formas quería divertirse, de hecho, en su mundo natal estaba ocupado en sus estudios artísticos pero a veces se entretiene en redes sociales de artistas, webs de sus trabajos y videojuegos, incluso su juego favorito fue la saga de Kingdom Hearts, desde el principio hasta la expansión del DLC Kingdom Hearts 3 que por suerte termino antes de dejarlo atrás. Y lo curioso fue que esos juegos son una fuente de inspiración para motivarse en la carrera artística debido la forma que expresa, los sentimientos, la música,... no había palabras para decir que echaba de menos de tener su juego favorito y seria bueno trajese el juego y consola aunque fuese imposible.

Tras desnudarse y dejar sus cosas en la taquilla. Axe se acerco a Kyle y el pobre chico se sonrojaba cuando veía a Axe con su físico y miembro en estado flacidez.

Axe le dice a Kyle con tranquilidad:

\- Amigo, lo vas a disfrutar.

\- Oye, antes de entrar, ¿Qué clase de lugar es este?.

\- Bueno, puedo decirte que es un club especial por una razón...

Axe abre las puertas dejando que Kyle vea a continuación dejando asombrado y cierto excitación continuando a que Axe terminara sus palabras:

\- Es un lugar para sementales y... sementales.

Kyle se ponía sonrojado y embobado ante la música y el entorno:

El interior se ve en el centro la zona de bar cuyos empleados dedicaba a servir bebidas y copas a los miembros del club. Sus aspectos eran guapos y jóvenes y algunos como Axe. Según su visión, pudo ver que hay dos plantas y unas escaleras que conduce a los sótanos. El entorno era cálido y había decoraciones dedicadas a sementales de la antigua Grecia, según la identificación de Kyle. Pero lo que ponía mas excitado para Kyle es que la mitad toman sus bebidas desnudos y la otra mitad estaban prácticamente... realizando actividades sexuales.

Kyle miraba a la derecha donde una parte estaban hablando mientras algunos veían a un semental Pegaso siendo atendido por un semental unicornio que chupaba el miembro del Pegaso con mayor profesional y entre ellos se masturbaban con sus miembros con gemidos sexuales. A la izquierda se veía un colchón redondo donde ocuparía tres o cinco sementales, y dichos sementales, dos de ellos estaban besando entre ellos y los que estaban cerca acariciaba sus propias manos en los cuerpos de la pareja. Sus miembros estaban rígidos y entre ellos producía pre seminal en sus miembros por la excitación. Axe se reía ante la reacción de Kyle por el entorno, algunos pasaban caminando tranquilamente mientras sus miembros y sus traseros rebotaban en la caminata. Algunos, en la zona del bar hablaba con los camareros de una forma coqueta.

Kyle no sabia si estaba en el paraíso o en el infierno, pero a juzgar el entorno era un infierno no solo por el pecado, sino el calor y la tentación de disfrutar los placeres carnales de la masculinidad por el mismo sexo.

El joven humano se traga su propia saliva por el nerviosismo pero la mano de Axe le tranquilizo y el semental terrestre le dice al humano:

\- Tranquilo, chico. Tú respira tranquilamente, aquí no hay nada malo en esto, solo estate cerca y todo ira bien.

\- Axe.. tú has...

\- ¿Qué sí he estado aquí antes? Claro que sí, de hecho, Cadence sugirió en establecer el Club de Sexo para sementales donde puedes follar a cualquier semental, donde quieras y cómo quieras.

\- Espera ¿Cadence?.

\- Si, es extraño pero hay razones personales, pero digamos que soy parte del motivo que estableciera, incluso Shining ha estado unas veces aquí con el permiso de Cadence de que su marido disfrutara tanto que el semental a aprendido las artes carnales con su esposa solo por tener sexo con sementales.

\- Ya, pero, ¿porqué me has traído aquí?.

\- Simple: quiero que lo disfrutes, he aprendido que hay que vivir por lo alto y es mejor disfrutar que temer y tengo por seguro que has sufrido en tu mundo y quizás es hora de quitar el peso que llevas en ti. ¿Lo entiendes, chico?.

Kyle estaba sin palabras, es cierto que era difícil su vida sexual y cómo estaba concentrado en sus estudios que no ha conseguido disfrutar la vida, sobre todo por...

\- ¡Hey, Axe. Estas aquí, hombre!

Kyle reacciono ante el grito femenino de un chico y vio que resulta que fue un semental unicornio que trabaja en el Bar dando bebidas y copas. Axe se ríe y atrae a Kyle a la barra y el semental terrestre le contesta:

\- Claro que estoy aquí, Baby. No quiero perder esta fiesta.

\- Lo sé, Axe, se que te gusta esto, cielo. Y veo que has traigo alguien, Axe.

Kyle mira al barman y describe la apariencia de este semental girl que habla: su pelaje es rosa y con su peinado violeta, lleva unas tirantes que forma parte de la ropa interior y en sus pezones se ve unas estrellas que son un conjunto del estilo de las Stripper de color plata.

Axe le enseña a Kyle a su amigo:

\- Chico, quiero presentarte a Heart Baby, es el que se encarga de servir las copas.

\- Cariño, también puedes llamarme Baby, puedo ser un bailarín en el espectáculo y...

Baby le guiña un ojo a Kyle y termina la frase:

-... tu acompañante en la cama, cielo.

Kyle se sonroja ante la coqueta de Baby, pero tomo la calma y se presento:

\- Encantado Baby, soy Kyle y soy...

\- Huy cielo, sé que eres un humano y que vives con el principe y al princesa temporalmente.

Kyle se sorprende y le pregunta:

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?.

\- Oh cielo, tengo contactos y los rumores vuelan. Ademas me dijeron que tomaste a Fleur de Lis como modelo en un dibujo en la tienda de manualidades del señor Brushes.

Axe se pone sorprendido y le pregunta a Kyle:

\- Chico ¿cuándo paso eso?.

Kyle le contó todo. Y ambos sementales estaban fascinado y sobre todo por cortesía de Fancy Pants ante la aprobación de talento y el trabajo de su esposa.

Bay le dice a Kyle:

\- Cariño, si tienes tiempo, puedo solicitar tus servicios artísticos para que me poses y puedo pagarte con dinero.

\- Gracias Baby, pero tendrás qué esperar hasta que tenga dinero y material suficiente para solicitar trabajos.

\- Descuida, cielo, no hay prisa. Pero sabes dónde encontrarme. Y ahora que lo pienso, si es tu primera vez en el club...

Baby agacho para coger un documento y se lo entrego a Kyle junto un boli. Baby le cuenta sobre el documento:

\- En primer lugar, este documento se registra tu nombre, edad, fecha de nacimiento, lugar de nacimiento... como todo documento, sin embargo, cómo no eres de aquí, té recomiendo que escribas el imperio de cristal como el lugar iniciado en tu nueva vida, y si cambias de lugar, puedes actualizar en otro documento.

Kyle asiente y relleno el formulario. Al acabar, se lo entrego a Baby y el semental girl le explica a Kyle:

\- Bien, cariño. Aquí hay reglas que debes respetar:

Regla nº1: aquí debes estar desnudo oficialmente y todo lo que tengas lo guardas en las taquillas.

Regla nº2: aquí puedes hacer cualquier cosa excepto las cosas ilegales o que realices actos violentes, si la incumples nuestro portero te echara del club y serás expulsado con un tiempo limitado, pero si se repite como tres veces, no volverás a entrar al club para siempre.

Regla nº3: puedes tener sexo cuando quieras, donde quieras y con cualquiera, pero debes respetar si él quiere o que tú quieres hacerlo cuando alguien te lo pide, ya que tenemos limitaciones y tenemos derecho a decir no.

Regla nº4: el coste de ser socio por un mes son 100 bits pero puedes continuar un año por 1200 bits, es decir, 100 bits multiplicado por 12 meses. Y como es tu primera vez, el coste de ser socio por un mes son 50 bits y de regalo un lubricante a sabor a fresa y debo decir que es delicioso y pegajoso pero muy lubricante. Sabes a lo que me refiero, cielo

Kyle asiente con mayor rubor y dejo que Bay terminara:

\- Y por ultimo la Regla nº5: hay fiestas en el club que se celebra en ciertos días y son notificadas en la tienda de sexo que esta justo al lado del club.

Kyle escucho las reglas, y si se perdía, podría preguntar a Axe sabiendo que sabe el sitió. Y entonces Kyle pregunto a Baby:

\- ¿Hoy se celebra algo?.

Axe y Baby se rien con mirada maliciosa pero nada malo y le contesta a Kyle:

\- Cielo, hoy se celebra un tema especial y es: Caos.

\- ¿Caos?.

\- Si, chico, hoy viene el invitado estrella y te lo digo, sus poderes son especiales que seguro que lo disfrutaras.

\- Sí, eso espero.

Baby trajo unas bebidas y ambos bebieron, el sabor era dulce y Baby se olvido y se lo contó:

\- Otra cosa, cielo, aquí no servimos bebidas alcohólicas.

Kyle no le importaba, nunca fue un fan de las bebidas con alcohol, a veces bebía pero no mucho, prefería bebidas dulces o parecidas. Mientras tanto, el ambiente fue muy placentero y mucho movimiento. Kyle charlaba con Axe pero a veces escuchaba gemidos placenteros y algunos muy fuertes. Axe se ríe hasta que mira un lado y le dice a unos sujetos:

\- Hey chicos, también están aqui.

\- Por supuesto, Axe, nunca me pierdo una buena fiesta.

Kyle mira a los sementales que Axe hablaba y miro con detalle:

Un terrestre de pelaje verde con la melena corta de color verde claro, sus ojos azules claros, su constitución era deportista notando en la diferencia entre Axe y este semental. Su altura era idéntica a Axe y una diferencia en la dotación de su miembro.

Un unicornio delgado cuya altura era mediano casi idéntica a la altura de Kyle, su pelaje es gris con una melena roja cuyos ojos son amarillos, su constitución era como Kyle pero destacado, su miembro era el mediano pero se consideraba dotado para Kyle.

Un Pegaso con la misma altura de Kyle y el unicornio pero con mayor físico y ademas de que su pelaje es azul claro bebe con la melena azul marina cuyos ojos eran verdes, su miembro era como el unicornio pero mayor grosor.

Axe mira a Kyle y le presenta a sus amigos:

\- Kyle, el terrestre de aquí es Big Forest, el unicornio es Fire Star y el Pegaso es Soarin. Chicos, este es Kyle, lleva días en el imperio y esta quedando con los gobernantes del imperio.

\- Hola, chicos.

Fire fue el primero en saludar:

\- Es un placer conocerte.

Forest fue el siguiente:

\- Tambien es un placer, Kyle.

Soarin fue el ultimo y le dio una sonrisa y un apretón de mano:

\- Igualmente Kyle, y debo decir que si estas en condiciones.

Kyle se sonroja y le contesta:

\- Gracias Soarin, es mi primera vez en este sitio, Axe y Baby me esta ayudando.

\- Desde luego que sí, Axe siempre es amistoso cuando quiere, especialmente Baby.

\- Cierto Fire, Baby es bueno cuando se trata de invitados y amigos.

\- Es verdad Forest, mi trabajo como Wonderbolts me deja sin amigos a menos que sea del trabajo.

\- ¿Los Wonder qué?.

Soarin se siente sorprendido y le contesta:

\- Amigo, ¿no sabes quién o qué trabajo yo?.

Kyle le dice que no y Axe le ayuda la situación:

\- Veras, Kyle ha estado unos días puesto que no es de nuestro mundo.

Los tres amigos se sorprendieron y escucho la historia de Kyle y la ayuda de Axe. Mientras Baby se dirigía a otros miembros para servir copas.

Tras pasar un tiempo la conversación, Kyle termino su historia:  
\- Así que ya ves, ahora estoy en Equestria y estoy empezando a amar este mundo.

Fire, Forest y Soarin asintieron y le dijo unas palabras a Kyle:

\- Tio, ¿en serio paso eso?.

\- Debo decir, Soarin, hay seres muy malo en el mundo.

\- Coincido con ello Forest, aunque existe el mal, siempre habrá un bien.

Kyle y Axe estaban contentos en el apoyo y entonces Axe pregunta a los tres:

\- Bueno ¿alguna idea?.

Forest terminaba su bebida y contesto:

\- No sé, tenemos mucho tiempo. ¿Y vosotros?.

Fire y Soarin se miraron pero tampoco hubo respuesta... hasta que Baby se une al grupo y le pregunta a Kyle:

\- Y dime Kyle, cariño, ¿es tu primera vez aquí?¿no?.

\- Si.

\- Entonces...

Baby se sonríe ante la idea mientras la música y los gemidos sexuales resonaba en el entorno. Y Baby termino la pregunta:

\- ¿es tu primera vez en el tema del s.e.x.o?

Kyle se sonrojaba y Axe se unió la conversación y le contesta:

\- Baby, Kyle tiene una buena boca para un semental.

El trio de amigos y Baby miraron con asombro a Kyle y el pobre humano se sentía vergüenza ante el recordatorio del sexo oral con Axe y entonces el propio semental dio una idea:

\- Bueno Kyle, tal vez quieras pasar al siguiente nivel.

Kyle le pregunta a Axe:

\- ¿Y... cuál és?.

Axe le dice unas palabras a Kyle en el oido y al finalizar se sonroja con mayor timidez. Los tres sementales pregunto a Axe y este le contesta:

\- Le estoy sugiriendo a Kyle si le apetece perder su virginidad para unirse al mundo del sexo.

El trio de amigos estaban muy emocionados, no solo por conocer a Kyle sino también la oportunidad de tener sexo con un virgen. Kyle estaba nervioso, perderlo ahora, tal vez muy rápido... pero en el fondo deseaba que un chico le perdiese la virginidad en el momento idóneo, pero ahora tiene la oportunidad de perderla con Axe y el trio de amigos.

Sin embargo, Soarin le pone una mano en el hombro de Kyle le contesta:

\- Hey amigo, si no quieres hacerlo, no pasa nada, lo entendemos.

\- Si, Fire y yo perdimos nuestra virginidad hace tiempo y sé que es difícil, pero es mejor cuando sea especial para ti.

\- Cierto Forest, perderlo es único en la vida, pero al menos puedes quitarlo del medio y disfrutar con unos buenos sementales, jejeje.

Con el apoyo del trio de amigos daba cierta alegría a Kyle, no son aquellos que se aprovecha de un pobre virgen, le esta dando una elección sin ataduras y sin prisas... hasta que Kyle tomo la decisión que dejara marca... para siempre:

\- Chicos, gracias... y he decidido hacerlo.

Fire, Forest, Soarin y Axe se miraron y decidió hablar Axe en primer lugar, pero esta vez, con mayor seriedad:

\- Chico, ¿es esto lo que quieres?.

Kyle asiente y los cuatros se miraron y se alegraron. Entonces Baby escucho eso y trajo una cesta especial y le dice a los cinco chicos:  
\- Bueno, ya que nuestro nuevo amigo va a perderlo, sugiero que realicéis en una sala grande que esta disponible.

Axe le contesta:

\- Gracias Baby.

\- invita la casa con una condición.

\- ¿Y cuál es?.

Baby le contesta con mayor picardía y con mayor sinceridad:

\- Quiero detalles, sin dejar nada la experiencia de nuestro nuevo miembro.

Kyle se avergonzaba, Axe tomo la cesta llevando a Kyle y a los demás a un pasillo donde le lleva a la gran sala.

* * *

Durante el recorrido la música cambio por uno mas sensual, el miembro de Kyle empezaba a endurecerse mientras escuchaba y miraba a su alrededor: en uno de ellos a un terrestre dotado siendo atendido por un semental devorando el miembro terrestre, sus sonidos son lascivos haciendo que el terrestre gimiera de puro placer; y en entre otras salas veía un trio cuyo semental unicornio estaba siendo follado por dos machos Pegasos con mayor vigor y uno de los Pegasos sujetaba las nalgas de unicornio mostrando una sonrisa y él miro al grupo que miro directamente a Kyle y le guiño un ojo dando en si por si se interesaba la próxima vez. Kyle seguía su camino aunque empezaba a sentirse un dolor en su miembro por la excitación, pero Axe y los demás llegaron a su destino.

Kyle entro primero y vio la sala donde perderá su virginidad: la iluminación es magenta suave, una cama grande suficiente para ocupar 5 sementales o más. Una mesita y una puerta donde accede una ducha, esa parte no sabia para qué, pero tiene que ver cuándo terminen de realizar el sexo, requerirá una limpieza a fondo como lo muestra una gama de toallas. Otro dato interesante es que vio en el techo que hay un espejo, una idea surgió en la mente de Kyle y cada vez se excitaba y con mayor vergüenza en ver cómo es siendo follado por un par de sementales.

Axe dejo la cesta y decidió hablar en primer lugar en dirección a Kyle:

\- Bueno amigo, si es tu primera vez ¿Cómo quieres empezar?.

\- Bueno, no se... ¿alguna recomendación?

Axe pensó y dio una idea diciéndole a Kyle:

\- Bueno, puedes tumbarte boca arriba y puedas verte en el espejo del techo.

Kyle obedeció Axe y se tumbo en la cama. El material era de una textura suave con pelo, su comodidad era suficiente para mirarse en el espejo, nunca le vio de esa manera pero ahora lo ve con mayor satisfacción. Su cabeza mira a los cuatro sementales con unas miradas de puro excitación y con hambre sexual. Por suerte Axe continua explicando la idea:

\- Ahora amigo, puedes elegir entre nosotros quien es el que te quite tu virginidad. Podría serlo yo, pero mi miembro no esta apto para principiantes, así que tienes entre Fire, Forest y Soarin. ¿Cuál eliges?.

Kyle miro con detalle a los tres sementales con sus miembros excitados, Kyle debía pensarlo bien a quién de estos le quitara su virginidad y Kyle tomo la decisión y se lo cuenta a ellos:

\- Elijo a...

**Fin capitolo 6**

* * *

**Bueno, ahora es vuestro momento de escoger a estos tres sementales para que pierda la virginidad de Kyle, escoged vuestro semental deseado en los comentarios y en el siguiente capitulo publicare al ganador de la encuesta, sin embargo, teneís la opción de que ningún semental es elegido para que pierda la virginidad de Kyle, se acepta, puesto hay otro candidato que aun no se ha presentado al cien por cien.**

**Aqui va la encuesta:**

**¿Quién le quita la virginidad de Kyle?**

**\- Fire Star.**

**\- Big Forest.**

**\- Soarin.**

**\- Otro:... (¿Porqué el motivo?)**

**Tenéis**** tiempo.**

**Ademas parece que prometí en introducir un personaje que dije en el capitulo anterior, pero descuida, ya aparece después de la encuesta. Hay mas: gracias a aquellos que comentasteis en la historia fanfic entre Sora (Kingdom Hearts) x Stallion (Words Woths) sin embargo, he decidido continuar la Historia de Kyle, pero descuida, tengo una idea, solo sed pacientes.**

**Gracias a los que me seguís y vuestro apoyo.**

**PD: oficialmente, Steven Universe... se ha terminado, por ahora...; se termino en ingles, pero queda el español latino y el castellano. Y ya que estamos, deseo recopilar de nuevo la serie desde el principio hasta el final. Para aquellos que no conocéis, os recomiendo que lo veáis. Ha sido muy importante esa serie aunque sea de dibujos animados, en el fondo tiene un significado especial y situaciones que afecta en el mundo real.**

**Gracias y nos vemos.**


	7. Capitulo 7: Primera Vez, Caos y Verdad

**Hola, gracias por seguir y también sobre la encuesta aunque debo decir que me esperaba algo más... pero en fin, mientras continuo mis fanfic todo ira bien. Más adelante al acabar explicare el motivo de mi tardanza. Y ahora continuemos por dónde lo habíamos dejado.**

* * *

Fire, Forest y Soarin estaban esperando al humano en responder ante la idea de que Axe le preguntase a Kyle a ¿cuál de los tres seria el elegido de quitar la virginidad de Kyle?.

Entonces Kyle tomo la decisión y le contesta en dirección al elegido:

\- Elijo a... Forest.

Los dos sementales se alegraron a su amigo aunque deseaban quitarle ellos, pero Kyle tomo la decisión y debía cumplirse. Forest, el semental elegido se sentía honrado y entonces le pregunta a Axe:

\- Bueno Axe, sí soy su primera vez ¿algún consejo para nuestro amigo Kyle?

Axe tomo la palabra y le contesta:

\- Te parece que comencéis en besaros para iniciarlo, comenzaremos en actos previos para garantizar la satisfacción mutua.

Forest entendió el mensaje: comenzó acercarse a Kyle con lentitud de una manera sensual. Kyle vio a Forest acercarse y el semental se puso encima cara a cara. Las miradas de ambos son deseo pero uno de ellos era más grande el deseo. El joven Kyle siente el calor, el tacto del cuerpo, el contacto de miembros. El calor corporal aumentaba en Kyle. Forest tomo la mejilla de Kyle con suavidad mientras las manos de Kyle se tomara en la espalda del semental, el tacto fue suave y caliente ante las manos desnudas de Kyle.

Forest empezó a moverse con suavidad pero picante ante el contacto físico intimo, los labios del semental se acercaba hacia Kyle y viceversa. El contacto fue en beso corto pero después aumento la duración cuando la lengua de Forest intentaba atravesar el muro de dientes de Kyle y el humano reacciono abriendo lo suficiente para que las lenguas se unificaran y bailara.

Por primera vez en su vida... experimento el beso del placer. Los gemidos se resonaron junto los sonidos de salivas que lubricaban las lenguas de ambos. Todo ello hacia qué ambos empezase a moverse con suavidad experimentando y explorando los cuerpos de cada uno del otro.

Mientras tanto, Soarin y Fire veía la escena y sus miembros empezaban a endurecerse tanto que sus pre salieron en las puntas de sus miembros. Y en cuanto a Axe, se reía y excitaba con su miembro en masturbación y miro al duo de sementales diciéndoles:

\- Chicos, mientras estos dos están ocupados ¿Porque no venís conmigo, mi gran miembro desea atención?

Los dos sementales estaban absortos con la gran barra de Axe, sus bocas empezaban a sacar saliva ante el hambre sexual. los dos miraron y se rieron con excitación y se dirigieron hacia Axe mientras el semental se tumba en el lado izquierdo de la cama, ya que el duo de semental y humano se encontraba en el lado derecho.

Todo ello aumento el entorno: dos sementales estaban dando mimos a Axe y viceversa al igual que Forest y Kyle. Axe le dice a Forest con excitación y placer:

\- Oye Forest, dale a nuestro amigo lo que haces realmente en la cama.

Kyle no escuchaba casi, solo se centraba con los ojos cerrados y sus manos acariciando y explorando el cuerpo de Forest. El joven humano nota como Forest besaba el cuello derecho de Kyle bajando con besos cortos hasta llegar la zona pectoral donde la mano izquierda de Forest empezaba a acariciar notando los pezones de Kyle duros por la excitación y los toques de Forest. Kyle empezaba a gemir ante los toques de Forest y entonces... Forest abrió su boca sacando su lengua aplicando en el pezón derecho de Kyle reaccionando el gemido del humano pero fue mayor cuando Forest movía su lengua con fuerza y mayor deseo haciendo burla a Kyle y paso a chupar entre suavidad y dureza.

Mientras, Axe gemía mientras Fire chupaba y lamia en el pezón derecho de Axe, mientras Soarin hacia lo mismo en el lado izquierdo.

Axe decía a los dos:

\- Chicos... uf... si tenéis hambre...ohhh.

Soarin termino lo suyo para responder a Axe:

\- Claro que si, pero quiero algo más Axe...

Soarin llego a la altura del miembro de Axe y empezó a lamer y chupar al mismo tiempo. Axe gemía ante eso haciendo que Fire, lleno de envidia, decidio unirse con Soarin a satisfacer a Axe con su lengua y boca. Axe gemía con mayor volumen al igual que Kyle ya que Forest termino lo que hacia y paso dando lametones en la zona pectoral bajando y llegando al estomago hasta llegar al miembro de Kyle.

Forest lo tenia delante: el miembro de Kyle era perfecto, cierta dotación y completamente recto. El semental tomo su mano derecha sujetándolo y le planto un beso corto en la cabeza hasta que empezó a engullir en la boca usando su lengua para lubricar. Kyle gemía con mayor fuerza al sentir su miembro en la boca de un semental, los movimientos eran suaves pero dejaba escapar un toque de sensación placentera como si estuviera en el cielo. Las manos de Kyle lo tenia sujetas en la sabana como mayor fuerza aguantando y experimentando el placer.

Sorarin y Fire continuaba en devorar y lamer el miembro dotado de Axe, el experto sexual estaba al limite y decidío contarlo en voz alta:

\- Chicos, ME VENGO...

El miembro de Axe expulsaba su semilla rociando en las lenguas de los dos sementales y algunas manchadas en el rostro.

Kyle estaba lo mismo con Axe y le cuenta a Forest:

\- Forest, voy a...

El semental chupaba con mayor velocidad deseando probar el manjar de Kyle, y el humano Kyle grita con mayor excitación con un gemido fuerte:

\- ME CORRO... AHHH.

El miembro de Kyle expulsa semen en el interior de la boca de Forest, él semental se quedo quieto y trago la esencia de Kyle con mayor calma. El humano respiraba y expulsaba con aire tras gran esfuerzo. El semental se limpio con su brazo en su boca lo que quedaba y le dice a Kylel:

\- Hey Kyle, tienes un sabor delicioso.

Kyle gemia y expulsaba aire intentando en responder a Forest:

\- No.. no hay de que... Forest.

El semental se ríe y entonces ambos mira cuando Fire y Soarin terminarón con Axe, y el gran semental le felicita a los dos:

\- Debo decir... que ya han aprendido la clase de la ultima vez.

Los dos sementales se rié de la respuesta de Axe, y Fire le contesta:

\- Por eso te tenemos como maestro, Axe.

Soarin le acompaña la conversación:

\- Claro tío, gracias a ti, puedo montar con cualquier semental.

Axe se ríe y se gira mirando a Forest y Kyle y le pregunta a Kyle:

\- Bueno, chico ¿disfrutando con Forest?.

Kyle se sonroja y le contesta:

\- Claro, es muy bueno.

Forest le pone la mano derecha en la cabeza de Kyle y le acaricia:

\- Este chico tiene un semen delicioso.

Axe se alegra de eso y entonces le susurra a Forest fuera del alcance de Kyle y Forest asiente.

El semental Forest usa sus propias manos para dar la vuelta a Kyle y el joven humano siente que su nuevo amigo le esta dando la vuelta. Forest se acerca desde la espalda de los hombros mientras Kyle observa como la lengua de Forest aplica en su espalda bajando con suavidad y Kyle empieza a sentir un cosquilleo pero paso a placer cuando Forest aplica lametazos cortos pasando en las nalgas de Kyle y... su lengua encuentra la entrada provocando al pobre Kyle un gemido placentero.

Axe se rie y le dice al oido:

\- Ahora sabes lo que es sexo anal, chico, te va ha encantar.

Kyle no podía decir una palabra, solo gemidos cuando Forest burlaba la entrada de Kyle con unos lametones paridos y con mucha saliva. Fire y Soarin vieron el espectáculo y el Unicornio le dice en voz alta:

\- Forest es un experto en el sexo anal. No me extraña que Kyle gimiera como una en celo, jejeje.

Soarin empuja de forma juguetona a Fire y le dice:

\- Oye, el pobre es su primera vez... ¿no te olvidas que tu también gemiste como él?.

Fire recordó ese momento y se ríe de vergüenza pero Axe le toma la palabra:

\- Yo fui quien le enseñe eso a Forest, y veo que mis enseñanzas han dado sus frutos.

Fire y Soarin se rieron y Axe veía delante las acciones de Forest con Kyle. Por suerte se termino dando un respiro a Kyle sabiendo que Axe tomo la palabra para dar una ultima lección a Kyle:

\- Bueno chico, y ahora... el "gran momento". Se acerco la cesta y tomo el lubricante entregándose a Forest mientras Kyle aun excitado se dio la vuelta mirando en fijación en Forest aplicando lubricante en su miembro acompañado los gemidos de placer de Forest. Y la curiosidad le pregunta a Axe:

\- Ese Lubricante ¿Tiene un efecto o si?.

Axe se rie y le contesta:  
\- Si chico, el Lubricante que nos regalo Baby es de buena calidad, tiene una lubricación tan buena que un miembro como Forest no será complicado, ademas de producir un efecto... fresco.

Kyle entendía eso y espero hasta que Forest termino de aplicar lubricante en su miembro y usa sus manos para coger las piernas de Kyle ubicando exactamente su miembro en la entrada. Kyle estaba de muchas maneras... nervioso: perder su virginidad a manos de un semental fornido y su miembro tan delicioso que es como estar en el cielo. Sin embargo, aunque perdiese su virginidad ante un nuevo amigo, solo alguien especial le quitara por completo y ser uno solo.

Forest le dice a Kyle mirándole a la cara con total calma:

\- Oye, si te duele, puedo esperar hasta que te acostumbres.

Kyle le dedica una sonrisa y le contesta:

\- Gracias, es solo que estoy nervioso.

Foresta asiente y el trio de sementales ve con total atención la escena. Forest se prepara con su miembro entrando poco a poco, y Kyle empieza a sentir cómo su entrada se abre ante la introducción del miembro de Forest. Empezó a profundizar, el calor aumentaba y la respiración en aguante y... empieza a gemir al ser insertado su entrada por el miembro de Forest hasta que él semental embiste por completo a Kyle hasta llegar la anilla del miembro justo en la entrada.

Kyle gime y chilla ante la sensación de estar lleno en su interior:

\- ¡OHHHH..UF!.

Forest se quedo quieto sabiendo que le estaba haciendo daño. Kyle perdío su virginidad y ha estado respirando entre cortado para mantener la calma y empezar a acostumbrar con el miembro de Forest. Siente en su entrada el anillo del medio de Forest. Al menos no fue tan profundo.

Soarin se preocupaba a Kyle y se acerco justo el contacto del anillo con la entrada. El Pegaso le dice a Kyle:

\- Amigo, veo que estas en una situación muy dura. ¿estas bien?.

Kyle respiraba y expulsaba aire poco a poco y pudo contestar:

\- Sí, gracias Soarin... uf, que grande.

Forest se ríe y al igual qué Soarin. Axe le dice a Kyle con total calma sabiendo que un virgen puede ser muy duro pero se recompensa el progreso:

\- Chico, tienes suerte que no fuese yo quien te quitase. Pero entiendo que es duro, pero te lo digo por experiencia, que cuando empiezas a acostumbrar, querrás más.

\- Gracias Axe... creo que estoy bien... ¿Forest?.

Forest no dijo nada solo vio como Kyle tomo con calma la situación entendiendo que quisiera seguir. Su propio miembro empezaba a sentir las entrañas de Kyle sujetando y soltando para ajustar el tamaño del miembro, por suerte para ambos, se aplico el lubricante especial de Baby.

Kyle le dice a Forest:

\- Creo que puedes continuar.

Forest le contesta:

\- Claro, Kyle.

Forest se retira de su miembro y vuelve a meterlo con suavidad. El humano Kyle empezaba a respirar con calma y cada embestida no solo disminuía el dolor, sino que aumento el placer para ambos. Forest embestía con total dominación pero con delicadeza, jamas se había montado con un humano y pensó que podía ser perjudicial debido en las diferencias de razas, pero las embestidas de Forest aumentaron lo suficiente escuchando los gemidos de Kyle:

\- ¡Ohhh, Forest,...mmm, más!.

Forest obedeció y empezó a realizar varias tácticas: mientras retiraba su miembro con lentitud... embistió con fuerza, lo suficiente para que Kyle gimiera, si no fuera que su boca este conectada con Forest que el semental fuera esa intención. Ambos se besaron en boca en boca con sus lenguas bailando. Los gemidos de ambos eran excitantes. El trio de sementales ven como sus dos amigos se lo montan y empezaron a masturbar pero Axe ideo un plan mejoro: Axe se encontraba en el medio por lo que tenia acceso los miembro de Fire y Soarin, los tomo con una mano en un miembro y empezó a masturbar a los dos con total control, por lo que Fire y Soarin empezaron a gemir ante el tacto de Axe en sus propios miembros.

Kyle gemía y habla a si mismo en sus pensamientos:

-_ No puedo creerlo, estoy teniendo sexo. Con un chico. Esta sensación, esta experiencia, me encanta._

Forest embestía cada vez más y más pero su anillo era el medio seguro para no romper a Kyle y entonces, una de las manos de Forest cogio el miembro de Kyle y empezó a masturbarlo con fuerza obligando a gemir y aumentar la tensión al igual que Axe con los miembros de Fire y Soarin.

Forest estaba a punto de correrse y le dice a Kyle:

\- ¡Kyle, yo me vengo.!

\- ¡Si Forest... sigue... no pares!.

Axe aumento la velocidad de sus manos y los dos sementales gimieron y hablaron:

\- Oh...Fire.

\- Mmm...Soarin.

\- Vamos chicos, correos.

El ambiente estaba al furor... hasta que Forest en su ultima embestida gimió con placer con todo pulmón:

\- ¡OHHH, ME CORRROOOO!.

Dentro de Kyle, el miembro de Forest se empujo por ultima vez y empezó a rociar semen por dentro como una manguera de agua y su caliente temperatura. Kyle gime la sensación de su interior y empieza hablar también con pulmón:

\- ¡FOOOREEEST!.

Su propio miembro expulsa su semen con total carga salpicando la mano de Forest y el pecho del semental. Y no era el único: Soarin y Fire se corrieron como Forest en dirección a Kyle, el humano se bañaba de los semen de Fire y Soarín y Axe se reía la escena y el resultado de la experiencia de Kyle.

Todos excepto Axe respiraban entre cortado tras correrse y Forest se retiro su miembro dejando que la entrada de Kyle expulsara el semen del semental y Kyle veía como expulsaba en su entrada y entonces nota como Forest cae encima sin importar los semens de Fire y Soarin en el cuerpo de Kyle.

Forest con total cansancio mira a Kyle y le pregunta:

\- ¿Estas... bien?.

Kyle asiente y le contesta:

\- Si, ha sido... impresionante.

Forest asiente y el semental le deja espacio para que Kyle empezara a levantarse y nota como su cuerpo esta compuesto de semen de Fire y Soarin. Y entonces Fire le dice a Kyle:

\- Tranquilo, usare mi magia para estar limpios.

Y así lo hizo. Kyle se sintió bien cuando no había semen por su cuerpo, no lo tomo mal, pero era mejor en estar en condición. Y entonces se oye la voz de Baby desde un altavoz que se encontraba en una de las esquinas del techo y le dice a todo el mundo:

\- Hola queridos chicos, acabamos de saber que nuestro invitado estrella ya esta aquí. Por favor, reunimos en la zona del bar para estar con nuestro invitado estrella.

Kyle y los sementales escucharon eso y empezaron a mover en dirección al bar. Kyle no sabia quien era ese invitado y por ello pregunto a Axe:

\- oye Axe, ¿sabes quién es el invitado?.

\- Bueno chico, si no lo sabes, este invitado se proclama así mismo el dios del Caos.

Kyle s inclina con total extrañado y Soarin le contesta:

\- Es cierto, veras: este dios tiene muchos años de antigüedad como las princesas de Equestria, sin embargo buscaba el caos como una manera divertida pero los demás lo veía como un dolor de trasero y para colmo perjudicaba la vida de los ponis, hasta que las princesas lo detuvieron y lo convirtió en piedra por mucho tiempo gracias a los elementos de la Armonía.

Fire continua la charla con total seriedad:

\- Pero volvió a salir después de que los elementos traspasara a otros ponis y la magia en él se termino y regreso haciendo caos hasta que los nuevos volvieron a encerrarlo pero de nuevo salió gracias a la princesa Celestia, pensando que se podía reformarlo y ser bueno. Uno de los ponis de los elementos de la Armonía consiguió reformarlo aunque haga un poco de caos siempre sea que nadie perjudique.

Forest termina la conversación diciéndole a Kyle:  
\- Y ahora, por lo visto, le gusta tanto la diversión que participa eventos especiales como este y debo decir que le encanta estas cosas, especialmente a él.

\- Vaya Forest, no sabia eso, supongo que en el fondo sigue siendo un niño en el corazón.

Los cuatro sementales se sorprendieron sobre lo que Kyle dijo y Fire le pregunta:

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?.

Kyle le explica a los cuatro:

\- Bueno, según veo, ese dios, aunque tenga poderes del Caos y ha hecho travesura, puedo decir de que lo hacia dichas acciones eran para llamar la atención. Es como si lo que hace es que quiere tener amigos mostrando sus poderes aunque el resultado fue que los nuevos amigos que deseaba tener lo miraba de un modo negativo y que ese dios no sabia lo que hacia o que pensaba que lo hacia de ese modo. Ademas, puedo decir, que no veo nada malo el caos.

Los cuatro sementales se sorprendieron lo que había dicho de Kyle la parte de que no fuese malo el Caos. Soarin le pregunta a Kyle con total inseguridad:

\- ¿Estas hablando en serio Kyle?. Personalmente veo eso como algo malo.

Kyle asiente y defiende sus palabras sobre ello:

\- Es verdad, pero verlo de otro enfoque: sin el Caos no existiría la Armonía, y la Armonía no existiría sin no existe el Caos. Porqué gracias a la existencia del uno con el otro, podemos diferenciarlas y que el Caos es parte de las cosas como el humor.

Soarin le da una cara alegre sabiendo que Kyle, un nuevo amigo que ha conocido en el club tiene una mente abierta viendo otros enfoques que ningún poni vería en eso.

Y hablando de ponis, Baby se encontraba en el centro de atención con un micro para que el resto de ponis le oyese y el barman le dice a ellos:

\- ¡Buenas noches a todos, chicos!¡Ha llegado la hora del espectáculo!.

Se escucharon vítores en el publico y entre ellos Axe silbaba junto con su grupo. Kyle miraba directamente a Baby mientras el barman continua la atención:

\- ¡Con ustedes, el invitado estrella del evento, dónde su magia hace lo imposible y que la diversión es su segundo nombre! Les presento al único e inigualable... Discordiiiiia!.

Una explosión mágica salió de la nada y Kyle se quedo sorprendido al igual que los sementales. El humo disipo y apareció él: a primera vista es un poni aunque solo su cabeza con una barba blanca pero suave, pero partes de su cuerpo esta compuesto por partes de otros animales. Cabe destacar que es alto en altura y su cuerpo es larguirucho pero con músculos. Y en el club debe estar desnudo, mostraba su miembro con total gloria y por sorpresa... su miembro es tan largo como el brazo en su estado flácido.

Los sementales aclamaron a Discordia y el Dios del Caos le dice con calma pero aun con una sonrisa por la atención:

\- Bueno, bueno, calmaos mis queridos ponis. Me alegro que estéis ansiosos por mi presencia y...

Discordia se paro y vio Kyle con sorpresa. El humano estaba mirando a Discordia pero se dio cuenta que el Dios del Caos le estaba mirando y de repente Discordia desapareció chasqueando sus dedos por arte de magia dejando a todos los sementales con total sorpresa incluso Kyle pero de repente siente que su pierna derecha es cogido por sorpresa y se dice:

\- ¡Oaaah!¡Qué pasa!.

\- Vaya, vaya, qué tenemos aqui.

Los cuatro amigos de Kylee se sorprende que Discordia cogiese a Kyle como si no pesara nada, a fin al cabo, Discodia es el dios del Caos, y todo lo que hace hace lo posible, especialmente cogiendo a alguien de forma fácil. Kyle se encontraba al revés y su vista cambio viendo al rostro y su pata de leon derecho sujetando la pierna de Kyle. Discordia le dice a Kyle:

\- Esto es nuevo.

Otra Discordia apareció al otro lado de Kyle y le dice:

\- ¿Una nueva especie y muy rico?.

Un tercer Discordia aparece y empieza a masturbar de forma rápida con su pata de león en el miembro de Kyle y al mismo tiempo lame rápidamente el estomago de Kyle con su lengua de serpiente provocando a Kyle unos gemidos y cosquilleo las acciones del tercer Discordia. Termino lo que hacia pero lamió rápidamente su lengua por ultima vez en la cabeza del miembro de Kyle provocando al humano un gemido. Los sementales que se encontraban cerca se excitaban la forma que trataba al nuevo junto con un clon de Discordia.

El tercero y el segundo desaparecen dejando al verdadero aun con la pierna de Kyle en su pata de león. Kyle estaba confuso y decidió hablar a él:  
\- Perdón pero, ¿puedes bajarme, por favor?.

Discordia asiente y chasquea los dedos en la mano de forma de pata de un ave y Kyle reaparece de nuevo pero con un toque de mareo. Soarin y Fire ayudaron a Kyle a mantenerse mientras Axe le dice a Discordia:

\- Bueno Discordia, este chico de aquí es Kyle, un humano.

Discordia se sorprende, pero en secreto sabia quien es y algo más, pero siguió la corriente:  
\- ¿Un humano?. Curioso. Nunca he visto un humano por aquí y los años que existo.

Kyle recupero la compostura y le contesta:  
\- Cierto señor. Llegue aquí hace poco en Equestria y estoy aprendiendo a vivir vuestro mundo.

Discordia con felicidad le abraza con fuerza de manera juguetona aunque Kyle siente el miembro de Discordia pegado en el estómago y casi la cabeza del miembro llega a la barbilla de Kyle. Y entonces Discordia le dice a Kyle:

\- Me alegro que un nuevo ser viva en Equestria. Es más emocionante aparte de mi claro esta, ya que es aburrido en Equestria sino fuera mis habilidades y locuras que puedo ofrecer a los ponis.

Kyle estaba sin aire por el abrazo pero educadamente le contesta:

\- Gracias señor y me alegro que piense en eso.

Discorda le suelta y le contesta:  
\- No me llames señor, solo Discordia.

Discordia chasquea los dedos apareciendo de la nada un sombrero de copa y un monóculo actuando de forma mayor y le dice a Kyle:

\- Solo soy un Dracunequs con el sentido del humor y...

Vuelve a chasquear los dedos pero cambio el sombrero de copa por una gorra de beisbol y el monóculo por unas gafas de broma:

\- El corazón de un niño.

Kyle empezó a reír la payasada, dando una sorpresa a Discordia y le pregunta al humano:

\- Vaya, ¿parece que te gusta mis payasadas?.

Kyle no paraba de reír y con calma le contesta:

\- Tu forma de actuar me recuerda a un personaje de mi mundo con el nombre Genio, un genio de la lampara con un sentido del humor.

\- Bueno, es un placer. Supongo que estas aquí con tus amigos.

Kyle asiente y señala a los cuatro, Discordia reconoció a Axe y le saluda:

\- Bueno sí es Axe. No te había visto desde la ultima vez.

Axe se rie y le saluda a Discordia:

\- Bueno Discordia, me alegro que estes aquí, especialmente ya conoces a Kyle.

Kyle le pregunta a Axe:

\- ¿Le conoces?.

Axe se rie y le contesta:

\- Discordia y yo nos conocimos cuando visito al club el mes pasado y debo decir que disfruto con él dentro y fuera del club.

Discordia le pone un brazo en Axe y le contesta:  
\- Cierto, mi buen amigo... sobre todo ese "mes".

Kyle no sabia eso y decidió cambiar el tema:  
\- Tengo una pregunta Discordia. ¿Qué eres exactamente?.

\- Amigo mío, soy un Dracunequs, mitad poni y mitad de partes de animales. ¿Supongo que en tu mundo haya algo parecido?.

\- No, salvo las historias ficticias.

\- Bueno mi pequeño amigo, debo decir que estas bien conmigo en mi presencia.

Kyle mira a Discordia con total preocupación pero con calma le pregunta:

\- ¿Porqué lo dices?.

\- Digamos que mis sentidos son o suficiente como para decir a tus amigos que el Caos tiene un lado bueno, ¿Me equivoco?.

Kyle se sorprende y le contesta:

\- Cierto, por eso hay que mirar otro enfoque y siempre hay que tener limites para así tener una especie de equilibrio en la existencia del Caos y la Armonía.

Discordia escucho eso y se alegraba que alguien viese ese modo, pero decidió despedirse a Kyle y sus amigos para atender a otros sementales aunque algunos tenia ideas para disfrutar con Discordia.

* * *

En el bar, los cuatro sementales y Kyle disfrutaban de sus copas y Soarin le dice a Kyle:

\- Bueno Kyle, parece que estas disfrutando esta noche ¿no?.

\- Sí Soarin, estoy disfrutado mucho esta noche.

Fire le dice a Kyle con total broma:

\- Aunque mañana tendrás agujetas en tu trasero después de que Forest te follara duro, jejeje.

Forest se sentía orgulloso y penado de que Kyle tenga agujetas, pero Kyle le dice con total calma:

\- Por lo menos me llevo lo mejor.

Axe se rie y le pone un brazo en Kyle y le contesta:

\- Claro chico, aquí estamos para disfrutar.

Kyle asiente al igual que sus nuevos amigos. El humano Kyle se levanta diciéndole a sus amigos:

\- Voy a dar una vuelta. ¿No os importa?.

Axe y los demás miraron a Kyle y Axe le contesta:

\- Para nada, diviértete y luego cuéntanos las experiencias que tendrás con algún afortunado semental.

Kyle no sabia responder pero se despidió y se dio una vuelta y entonces se choca con uno:

\- Perdón por eso, no lo vi.

Kyle mira delante y se encuentra un tipo más grande que Axe y Forest y resulta que es una cebra debido los patrones de rayas negras y fondo blanco. Su constitución era formidable, su crin era al estilo de cresta negra cuyos ojos son verdes y lo que da mayor sorpresa fue su miembro, era descomunal, ninguno con un sano juicio podría caber esa cosa en cualquiera salvo un ser grande como él.

La cebra que se dio cuenta en ello le miro y con total estoico le contesta:

\- Descuida.

Kyle mira a la cebra, desde que llego a Equestria solo vio ponis, pero esta noche se topo con un Dracunequs y una cebra. Vio el movimiento se sus nalgas tonificadas, los sementales que se encontraba cerca se corrieron sin tocarse e incluso con temor a esta Cebra. El humano Kyle vio algo en él pero decidió dar una vuelta en el entorno.

Mientras tanto, Discordia hablaba unos ponis sobre cosas entre vidas comunes y sexuales. El Dios del Caos vio a Kyle a unos pasos y le saluda:

\- Bueno, mi querido Kyle ¿Disfrutando la velada?.

\- Claro Discordia. Es un buen sitio para quedar y tomar copas con amigos.

Uno de los sementales que estaba con Discordia tomo la iniciativa devorando el miembro de Discordia con total hambre. El segundo semental se masturbaba viendo como su compañero chupaba el miembro de Discordia con total placer. Kyle vio eso y decidió hablar:

\- Bueno, te dejo tranquilo.

Discordia gemia y le contesta:

\- ¿Porqué... oh? No te quieres unir con tu amigo Discordia... mmm.

\- En realidad quería preguntarte una cosa.

\- Lo que sea amigo, si necesitas tener sexo con esa Cebra, puedo...

\- No, no. No me refiero eso.

Discordia se sorprende y le pregunta:

\- Entonces ¿Qué quieres hablar?.

\- Bueno, tengo la sensación de que tú me conoces antes.

\- Confieso que fue gracias a las princesas.

Kyle vio algo en el y decidió en ir al grano:

\- Mi pregunta es ¿Fuiste tú que me trajo a Equestria?.

El entorno se paro de algún modo: la música se paro, los gemidos sexuales y las charlas se paro, hasta todo el mundo se quedo quieto. Discordia y Kyle fueron los únicos que estaban en movimiento. El Dios del Caos le pregunta a Kyle con total ansias:

\- Y... ¿Porqué crees que te traje aquí?¿Tienes una prueba que fui yo quien te trajo a este mundo mágico?.

Kyle tenia en mente una cosa que nadie sabia, aunque no la tenga, sabe a que prueba pueda demostrar y le contesta a Discordia, a la que por cierto, su miembro estaba aun en la boca del semental que empezaba a chupar:

\- No tengo la prueba, pero sí lo tengo y es que se trata de un saco de dinero.

Discordia sabia eso pero le siguió la corriente:

\- ¿Y qué?¿Solo es un saco de dinero?.

\- Cierto, pero lo curioso es que este saco tiene magia, una magia que podría ser tuyo puesto que el día que saque algunos bits los gaste en comida y otras cosas... pero cuando volví y mire el saco, conté las monedas y de alguna manera se duplico el contenido por arte de magia. Podría a ver sido un poni con magia, pero nadie en su sano juicio entregaría dinero fácilmente a un desconocido. Y el único que puede hacer lo imposible es... usted, Discordia.

Kyle termino su declaración hasta que otra Discordia aplaudiera a Kyle mientras el Discordia original empieza a acariciar la melena del semental que chupaba el miembro empieza a acariciar suavemente y le contesta a Kyle:

\- Bravo Kyle, bravo. Me has pillado. Si fui yo, no solo el saco, sino también fui el que te traje a Equestria.

Kyle le mira con total confianza y le pregunta:

\- ¿Entonces lo admites?.

\- Lo admito, y admito que eres listo en descubrirme.

Kyle seguía aun mirando a Discordia pero cambio por uno serio y le pregunta:

\- Lo que quiero saber es...¿Porqué?.

Discordia, el Dios del Caos, un ser con el sentido del humor y las bromas, mostró a nadie su lado... serio y le contesta:

\- Kyle... nunca, en mi vida, nunca he visto alguien como tú.

Kyle se extraña y le pregunta:  
\- ¿Por ser un humano?.

Discordia lo niega y le responde:

\- Alguien con que se disculpa al responsable de tu muerte.

Kyle entendió eso y dejo que Discordia le explicase:

\- Cuando salí de mi encarcelamiento y me reforme para el bien, decidí darme una la vuelta por toda Equestria, ya que he pasado mil años quería ver las novedades de estos ponis y cualquier criatura viviente. Un día, cuando regrese a mi dimensión caótica, mi hogar, me tope una brecha dimensional de tu mundo. Te vi ahí en el momento de tu muerte.

Kyle recordó eso pero debía ser fuerte para escuchar la respuesta de Discordia:  
\- Ese sujeto era peligroso ya que apuntaba un arma extraña hacia a ti y escuche todo incluso le dijiste cosas que jamas escuche a nadie y en el momento que le diste tu perdón se me congelo el tiempo en mi mente: un humano que le perdone al su asesino. Eso jamas en mi vida haya escuchado eso. Y entonces lo hice: en el momento que recibiste el disparo... te traje a mi dimensión con esa herida. Por suerte mis poderes podía curar a cualquiera, te quite tu herida como si nunca existiera.

Kyle estaba sorprendido las acciones de Discordia, pero se hizo una pregunta en su mente y le pregunta a Discordia:

\- ¿Alguien te vio cuando mirabas lo que pasaba?.

Discordia lo nego y le contesta:

\- No. Por lo visto, esa brecha, solo yo podía verlo. Ademas...

Kyle se sorprende sobre otra información que no sabe:

\- Para evitar cualquier cosa... tuve que crear un Clon tuyo.

Kyle se sorprende y le repite en pregunta:

\- ¿un Clon?.

\- Sí, uno mismo pero en un estado muerto, al menos tus seres queridos podrán enterrar al Clon con respeto.

Kyle se sorprende y entiende la situación: si no hubiera un cuerpo ahí, se formaría muchas preguntas y lo peor para sus seres queridos, preguntándose en dondé se encontraba su cuerpo, pensando que estaría vivo o desaparecido de la nada. Aun así, era lo mejor.

Kyle le pregunta otra vez a Discordia:

\- ¿Qué paso después de mi muerte, al menos, para ellos?.

\- No lo sé. En el momento que deje el Clon, la brecha dimensional de tu mundo desapareció de la nada. Supongo que es lo mejor, es decir, al menos estas a salvo.

Kyle inclina la cabeza pero en su corazón estaba dolido: su muerte significo que jamas regresara a su mundo natal. Y entonces:

\- Discordia, otra pregunta.

Discordia le mira a Kyle y deja que formula la pregunta:

\- ¿Viste... viste al asesino... algo extraño?.

Discordia se sorprende y deja que hable:

\- En el momento de que él me disparase, sentí algo... como si estuviera bajo la influencia de un mal o... algo parecido.

Discordia se cruza los brazos y le contesta:

\- La verdad... puede que sí.

Kyle se sorprende y Discordia continua hablando:

\- Sentí una influencia mala a ese humano. Y es cierto, estaba bajo la influencia de un ser oscuro. Creo que... no... no creo.

Kyle se acerca y le pregunta:

\- ¿Qué "no crees"?.

Discordia no quería seguir, pero decidió contarlo:

\- La verdad... aunque estas a salvo, no lo es. Quiero decir, tengo muchos poderes y entre ellos puedo percibir el mal. Solo fue una vez... que sentí esa influencia.

Kyle le pregunta:

\- ¿Lo... recuerdas?.

Discordia decide retirar con suavidad al semental que aun esta en su miembro y se levanta hacia Kyle posando sus manos en los hombros del humano y le mira a los ojos mientras Kyle estaba algo asustado sobre lo que Discordia vaya hacer. El Dios del Caos le contesta:

\- Fue... cuando perdí a un amigo... el primer amigo que tuve y sé que esta por ahí... en algún lugar fuera del Imperio de Cristal.

Discordia se aleja de él y termina su frase:

\- Su nombre es... S...

* * *

En Canterlot, en la habitación de Celestia:

La princesa Celestia regresa a su habitación después de que su alumna Twilight resolvió el hechizo de Stawing el Barbudo dando al paso a la ascendencia de Unicornio a Alicornia. El resultado fue positivo ya que confiaba a su alumna en resolver el hechizo y la lección de la Amistad junto sus amigas y Spike. Todo fue alegre, especialmente dando la gran noticia a su sobrina Cadence junto su esposo Shining, su hermana y como no a...

Un golpe en la puerta resuena en el cuarto de Celestia y la princesa se sorprende le pregunta:

\- Si ¿Quién es?.

Una voz masculina de la misma edad de Shining le contesta:

\- Soy yo, Tia.

Celestia se alegra más y le responde hacia la puerta:

\- Pasa mi querido Sobrino.

En la puerta aparece un Unicornio Blanco con una melena ondulada de color dorado cuyos ojos son azules como el cristal. Su ropa acompaña una chaqueta blanco que concuerda el color del pelaje del Unicornio, su zona del cuello acompaña un color negro y una camisa debajo de la chaqueta de color azul cielo del día con botones dorados. Su constitución es una mezcla entre terrestre y elegancia de un Unicornio.

El unicornio le da una sonrisa familiar a su Tia y le contesta:

\- ¿No te interrumpo, verdad?.

Celestia se ríe de forma maternal y le abraza al igual que su sobrino le abraza a su Tia. Celestia le dice a él:

\- Me alegro que estes aqui, Blueblood.

* * *

**Bueno, por fin termino este capitulo, siento mucho la tardanza, ya sabéis, cosas personales y...**

**\- Discordia: Bueno, seguro que tienes una buena explicación sobre tu tardanza.**

**Sí lo tengo, pero... ¡un momento!¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!.**

**\- Discordia: No pienses nada malo, a menos que me des tu puesto para escribir y publicar capítulos.**

**Ni en broma Discordia. Ademas, no deberías estar aquí.**

**\- Discordia: Buena calma, Escritor. Solo quiero aprovechar para romper la cuarta pared. A fin al cabo, soy el único que puedo hacer eso.**

**En realidad, Deadpool también lo hace y ya que estamos, te prohibo que te acerques a él.**

**\- Discordia: Bueno... lo prometo.**

**¿De verdad?.**

**\- Discordia: De verdad de la buena.**

**Esta bien... pero te estaré vigilando, Discordia. Que te conozco.**

**\- Discordia: Bueno, ya que estoy aquí, aprovecho para saludar a mis fans.**

**Vale, vale, vuelve a tu historia... no me obligues avisar a Fluttershy y te haga la mirada.**

**\- Discordia: ¡!. Vale, me voy.**

**Uf, con él es un... ohhh, que estáis aquí todavía, para acabar, gracias por la espera y que aparte, estoy escribiendo un fanfic erótico que espero ver vuestra critica, y siendo sinceros, prefiero evitar ciertos insultos. Ademas, he introducido a Discordia una parte seria y me inspiro la canción del Tema de Foreteller/Augures de Kingdom hearts. (recomiendo escucharla en el momento de la parte seria de Discordia), y aprovechó que quizás ponga un tema para música de fondo en ciertos momentos que más adelante explicare.**

**En fin gracias y nos vemos.**

**\- Discordia: ¡HEY DEADPOOL, ESTAS AHORA EN FORTNITE. AHORA ESTOY EN EL LOBBY!.**

**¡QUÉ TE ACABO DECIR!.**


	8. Mensaje del Escritor

**Hola lectores, siento el retraso de publicar el siguiente capitulo, pero me esta surgiendo ciertas cosas personales y el desarrollo de la historia. Pero no lo apuréis, solo esta retrasando o más bien revisando las faltas de ortografias y ciertas modificaciones. Y ya que estamos, podeís contestar a esta o más preguntas que afectara en la nueva vida de Kyle:**

**¿Qué personaje masculino de OC sea para una interacción amistosa, antagonista o... erótica con Kyle?**

**¿Qué personaje masculino de la franquicia de My Little Pony tenga una interacción amistosa o erótica con Kyle u otro personaje masculino ( M x M)?**

**¿Qué temas os gustaría introducir en esta historia?**

**Y si estáis formulando a la pregunta: ¿Kyle tendrá un novio definitivo? La respuesta es... sí, pero es una sorpresa. **

**En fin, gracias por vuestra paciencia.**

**Un saludo.**

**Pd: puede que introduzca más adelante un cruce en esta historia con otro... no se, como... Kingdom Hearts, Pokemon, ... ya veré más adelante.**


	9. Capitulo 8: Una verdad y la visita real

**Hola lectores, gracias por vuestra paciencia, aquí dejo el capitulo y debo decir que he introducido unos elemetos para mejorar el desarrollo de la historia.**

* * *

**En la noche en una de las habitaciones del Castillo de Canterlot:**

Shining se encontraba en su ducha refrescando y lavándose hasta que su esposa entro y el principe vio a su esposa: como princesa del Amor, tiene sus pechos en dotación completamente simétrica junto con unas caderas hermosas al igual que sus brazos y piernas delgadas y tan suaves que envidiarían a cualquier yegua y un gran ejemplar para cualquier semental. Shining era afortunado de casar una princesa y también la niñera perfecta de su hermana en tiempos de instituto.

La princesa Cadence se une a la ducha y le dice a su esposo:

\- Cariño, ¿necesitas ayuda en la espalda?.

\- Claro cielo, me vendrÍa bien tus habilidades especiales.

Cadence se alegraba y se puso en marcha: el agua golpeaba cálidamente a la princesa mientras tomaba en sus manos un gel aplicando en sus pechos y cuerpo para restregarlo a la zona de espalda de su esposo. Los movimientos eran lentos pero la presión entre los pechos y la espalda tonificada de Shining provocaba en ambo gemidos satisfactorios. Un placer que el miembro de Shining empezara a endurecer al igual que la intimidad de la princesa comenzara a salir sus fluidos.

Shining le dice a su esposa:

\- Mmm... dios Cadence. Te quiero, me alegro de casarme contigo.

\- También... cielo...mmm, te deseo.

Shining se dio la vuelta para besar a su esposa con total pasión al igual que Cadence. La princesa se dio la vuelta dejando que Shining continuara besando a su esposa en sus labios mientras las manos de Shining se dirigía a los pechos reales de su esposa. Los presiono suaves y fuertes provocando gemidos placenteros de la princesa.

Ambos están profundamente calientes y apasionados que sin darse cuenta... alguien llamo a la puerta dos veces. La princesa sabia quien era y le contesta:

\- Oh... adelante.

La puerta se abrió y dejo entrar a un semental completamente desnudo, Shining miro al semental y lo reconoció: Spearhead, uno de los guardias Pegasos y uno de sus amigos del trabajo. Su melena tenia pautas de azules bebe con uno claro, sus ojos eran verde esmeralda clara, su pelaje era marrón anaranjado cuya constitución en las fuerzas militares le daba un buen aspecto, tanto que el miembro del guardia aunque sea menos de Shining le destacaba su anchura como obligar a cualquiera a gemir.

Spearhead le dice a Shining con calma pero con vergüenza:

\- Hey Shining.

\- Hola Spear ¿Qué haces aqui?

Spear se rascaba la cabeza con suavidad y le contesta:

\- Bueno, tu esposa me pidió que viniera y tenia dudas. Pero la princesa me dijo que no pasara nada a menos que tu Shining quieras que me una.

Shining conocía a Spear, hablaban juntos en el trabajo, a veces escribían cartas de forma amistosa y relación en el trabajo. Una vez, Spear le contó a Shining que deseaba disfrutar con alguien en la cama, pero era tímido o por problemas de confianza.

Shining le dice a Spear:

\- Oye amigo, te dejo que te unas con nosotros.

\- Bueno... porque no. Sé que puedo confiar en ustedes.

Shining termino el masaje de pecho de su esposa y decidió acercar a Spear ayudando a entrar en la ducha tomando la mano del soldado y ambos hombres vieron como su esposa apoyaba en la pared y ella le dice a los dos:

\- Spear, se que es difícil para ti pero...

\- Lo que sea princesa.

\- Solo Cadence, Spear. ¿Me gustaría verte a ti con Shining... besando y acariciando?.

Spear se encontraba mojado pero su temperatura aumento cuando su princesa solicita tener relaciones sexuales con un semental, pero ese semental es su amigo, capitán y esposo de Cadence. Por suerte Shining tomo la iniciativa acercando a Spear, Shining le dice:

\- Déjame que te ayude, Spear.

\- Si, Shining.

Ambos se acercaron sus labios produciendo un beso largo mientras sus manos exploraban el cuerpo del uno con el otro. Cadence empezaba a masturbarse a si misma viendo a su esposo teniendo relaciones sexuales físicas con un semental y uno de sus amigos del trabajo. Los dos sementales gemían y sus lenguas se hicieron al tacto cuyas salivas fueron intercambiados. La princesa no resistió más y se acerco a ambos agachando para llegar a sus miembros ya duros. Las manos de la princesa eran suaves y delicadas cuyo tacto provoco un impulso en los miembros. Spear gemía mientras besaba con lengua a Shining.

Cadence le dice a Spear:

\- Vaya, tú miembro esta deseando ser atendido. ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?.

\- Majestad, yo... OHHH!.

Spear cerraba los ojos con fuerza sintiendo una lengua lubricando su miembro. Shining se movió un poco para que su esposa tuviera espacio en jugar con dos miembros duros muy exóticos. Cadence lamia el miembro de Spear como un helado de chocolate con vainilla, lubricando la cabeza, subiendo arriba y abajo mientras su mano se movía con movimiento. Los impulsos del miembro de Spear se hacia más provocando pre en su cabeza.

Spear aguantaba sus gemidos pero Shining gemía con total naturalidad y le dice a su amigo Pegaso:  
\- Oye...mmm... quiero escuchar...ohhh...tus gemidos.

Spear obedeció y soltó sus gemidos naturales. El Pegaso se encontraba en el cielo: su miembro siendo atendido por una diosa del amor y su cuerpo por las manos masculinas de su capitan Shining y amigo cercano. El pobre semental estaba a punto de correrse y le dice a ambos:

\- ¡Majestad, me corro!.

\- ¡Si mi semental, corre en mi boca, quiero tu semen!.

Cadence lamia y chupaba con fuerza y veloz haciendo que Spear gimiera con fuerza y sin darse cuenta, su mano derecha sujetaba la cabeza de la princesa obligándola a mantenerse sujeta.

La resistencia de Spear llego su limite y le dice a Cadence con total excitación:  
\- ¡Me Corro!.

Cadence se profundizo su boca haciendo que el miembro de Spear disparase su carga en la garganta de la princesa. Cadence trago lo que pudo la esencia de Spear que se retiro de su boca dejando que el miembro de Spear siguiera disparando.

Shining le dice a Spear:

\- No esta mal para tu primera experiencia.

\- Ya amigo, que suerte tienes con una buena esposa.

Shining le dice al oido:

\- Si quieres puedo jugar contigo cuando estemos los dos solos o con ella e incluso ella y yo turnamos en devorar tú jugoso miembro.

Spear estaba sin habla hasta que Cadence se levanta y uso su magia para teletransportar los tres al dormitorio completamente seco, pero la noche no terminara aun.

* * *

**En la habitación de Celestia:**

La princesa estaba abrazando a su sobrino, Blueblood y le dice a él:

\- ¿Supongo que estarás cansado el día de hoy?.

Blueblood exala y le contesta:

\- Sí tía. Y debo decir, que es una tortura hablando con él.

Celestia le vuelve a preguntar pero con total molestia:

\- ¿no me digas que...?

\- Si tía, Lord Money me hablo después que tú le negaras ese proyecto que yo mismo no coincido en usar a niños para el trabajo, y menos aun, huérfanos.

Celestia y Blueblood se sentaron en unas sillas y charlaron: Blueblood había quedado una reunión con unos nobles que apoyaba un proyecto caritativo por cortesía de Fancy Pants a la que por cierto, los nobles le dijeron que él y su esposa se fueron al imperio de Cristal por turismo por poco tiempo. Blueblood y Fancy Pants eran íntimos amigos y que estudiaron juntos. El principe termino la reunión y se iba a montar su carruaje con dos Pegasos de la Guardia Real... hasta que se topo con Lord Money y fue una larga charla, una charla de tortura. Blueblood conocía a Lord money desde infantes y no le gusto, puesto que Money decía siempre que el dinero es el poder absoluto y qué puede comprar a cualquier cosa y a cualquier ser vivo. La mitad de los nobles aprobaría eso, pero la otra parte no puesto que son buena gente y jamas abusaría el dinero de forma cruel. Tras acabar la charla, Blueblood se fue de ahí dejando a Lord Money completamente frustrado pensando que podía persuadir a principe en el apoyo del mismo proyecto que le contó a la princesa Celestia.

Blueblood termino la historia a su tía y le dice:

\- Recuérdame que no sea como él en una nueva vida.

\- Jajaja, por supuesto sobrino. Al menos fue bueno la reunión.

Blueblood asiente y le pregunta a Celestia:

\- He oido en los pasillos que dentro de poco tenemos una nueva princesa. ¿No será Twilight Sparkle, la hermana del principe Shining Armor?.

\- Por supuesto. Ha superado las pruebas y ya será como nosotras. Solo falta dos diás para prepararlo todo para ser princesa oficial.

\- Me alegro por ello. Sabes, en un principio no lo conseguiríaa, pero viendo las noticias y de tus palabras, me equivoque en ella, es decir, la recuerdo como una alumna muy talentosa que solo tiene sus libros y usted.

Celestia asiente y le contesta:

\- Cierto, mi alumna ha crecido gracias a Spike y sus amigas en Ponyville.

Blueblood recordaba algunas yeguas en la Gala que se celebro antes de la Boda, especialmente a Rarity, la yegua que intentaba cortejar y encontrar su principe azul. Pero Bueblood no le interesaba a ella y ni si quiera una yegua. En un principio actuó mal para alejar de ella o tener una mala idea sobre el principe. Luego de todo ello, le confeso a ella la verdad, y lo increíble que parezca, ella lo entendió y dijo que podía ser amigos ya que ella es una diseñadora de moda y Blueblood le felicito diciéndole que seria un honor en solicitar un diseño para la próxima vez. Desde entonces se volvieron a ver de forma amistosa e incluso escribiendo cartas.

El principe ha recibido admiradoras deseando mucho estar con él, el problema fue que todas querían siendo famosa por casar con un principe, por dinero y estatus. Por ello, Blueblood se interesaba más en sementales aunque fue otro motivo para estar interesado.

Blueblood le pregunta a su tía:  
\- Tia, sé que suene extraño pero he oido por ahí sobre un rumor en el Imperio de Cristal.

Celestia no le contó sobre eso y decidió contarlo, pero antes, le pregunto a su sobrino:

\- ¿Qué sabes de ese rumor?.

\- Me han dicho que ahí se encuentra bajo la custodia de mi prima y de Shining, un ser de otro mundo, uno como nosotros pero distinto.

Celestia le confiesa esa verdad:

\- La verdad es que sí, sobrino. Cadence y Shining están ayudando a vivir nuestro reino un humano.

\- ¿Humano?.

Celestia asiente y le explica a su sobrino:  
\- Según parece: el humano se llama Kyle y es de la edad de Spike, el asistente dragón de Twilight. Vino a nuestro mundo de algún modo, pero lo que nos contó fue triste, llego aquí después de que un malvado humano le quito la vida a Kyle y ahora no puede volver.

Blueblood escucho eso y fue una reacción entre sorpresa y luego tristeza. El principe le pregunta a su tía:

\- ¿Y él esta bien?.

Celestia muestra alegre contando según lo que Cadence reporto en sus cartas y "otros medios":

\- Sí, esta acostumbrando y parece que esta feliz de estar y emocionado. Por lo visto, en su mundo no hay magia salvo los trucos de ilusión. Y resulta que esta estudiando en una universidad de Bellas Artes.

\- Interesante, un joven artista. Me gustaría conocerlo en persona, Tia.

\- Claro que sí. Después de la coronación, preguntare a Cadence si al menos podamos visitar y conocer a Kyle. Y debo decir, que no ha salido del Imperio. Necesita acostumbrar fuera pero dentro del imperio. Una vez que lo conozcamos, podremos invitar una semana al castillo y conozca Canterlot, siempre que podamos estar libres.

Blueblood se alegra sobre ello y se inclina con afirmación de interesar en conocer a Kyle. Las horas de la noche afecta al principe y empieza a bostezar y le dice a su tIA:

\- Bueno, me tengo que ir a dormir. Debemos prepararnos antes de la Coronación.

\- Desde luego sobrino. Espero verte ahí.

Los dos se abrazan y le da buenas noches entre ellos dejando a la princesa sola viendo cómo su sobrino cierra la puerta. La princesa se fue a la cama, se hecho un hechizo a sí misma retirando por completo sus joyas y poniendo un pijama elegante y sedoso. Se metió en cama y durmió completamente feliz no solo la coronación de su alumna, sino también conocerá en persona a Kyle.

* * *

Al día siguiente , Blueblood se despierta de forma positiva y empezó a tomar su sesión mañanera. Quería despertar personalmente a su querida prima y a su esposo en su cuarto. Cuando llego la habitación llamo la puerta y al mismo tiempo la abrió la puerta y no se dio cuenta que Cadence esta siendo abrazada dormida entre su marido Shining y el guardia Spear en la cama desnudos. Por suerte, Blueblood lo cerro con cuidado y aviso a alguien quien le despertara aunque le advierte llamar con fuerza y no entrar directamente, cosa que el principe se reía a dentro.

El día de la Coronación, Twilight fue nombrada por la princesa Celestia y todo el mundo se alegro por ello. Shining lloraba por el momento de su hermana aunque le decía que sudaba el corazón, aun así le dio un abrazo a su hermana. Cadence se alegro no solo por ver a su primo, sino a su cuñada Twilight porque ahora compartirá sus momentos de princesa. Después del discurso de la nueva princesa y un pequeño musical regresaron al castillo donde se celebra una cena intima con Celestia, Luna, Cadence, Shining, Blueblood, Spike, los padres de Twilight. Todos estaban felices y entonces Cadence y Celestia hablaron sobre el humano Kyle y las cosas que había hecho desde que llego y todo el mundo quería conocerlo, por ello la princesa Celestia le pregunta a Cadence si podían visitar al imperio para conocerlo y sobre "otro asunto". Cadence acepto y todos fueron invitados siempre que Kyle acepte conocer a los amigos y familiares de Cadence y Shining.

Cadence le dice a su marido:

\- Seguro que Kyle le encantara conocer a todos.

Shining le mira a su esposa y le besa en la mejilla diciéndole:

\- Por supuesto que sí. De hecho ¿Qué estará haciendo mientras estamos fuera?.

Cadence se rie y le contesta:

\- Seguro que conocer a fondo el imperio, ademas de qué Axe le esta enseñando muchas cosas.

Shining piensa en ello pero cuando menciona a Axe, otra idea surge en la cabeza.

* * *

**Castillo del Imperio de Cristal en la noche:**

Kyle había terminado de escribir cosas en su cuaderno y mientras lo hacia recordó la charla que tuvo con Discordia en el Club hace dos dias.

**Flashback:**

**Música de fondo: Kingdom Hearts 2.8 "Foretellers Case".**

Kyle se sorprende el nombre del amigo de Discordia que perdió y le pregunta:

\- ¿Sombra?¿El mismo Rey Sombra que todo el imperio hablan de él?.

Discordia asiente y le contesta:

\- El mismo... aunque no siempre fue un rey.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?.

Discordia cierra los ojos recordando el pasado:

\- Sombra es un poni especial, aunque sea un unicornio, tiene mucha magia poderosa, tanto que puede usar magia oscura.

Kyle cierra los ojos y le pregunta:

\- ¿Magia oscura?.

\- Si mi amigo Kyle. Como sabes, la magia es parte de este mundo y cada criatura tiene: Los Terrestres tiene magia con el uso de la fuerza física, los Pegasos tiene magia con el uso de mover las nubes gracias a las alas, y los Unicornios...

Kyle le termina diciendo abriendo sus ojos con una mirada seria:

\- Los Unicornios usa la Magia desde los cuernos.

\- Exacto. Eso son las tres razas ponis, pero hay excepciones.

Kyle entiende eso y le dice:

\- Las alicornias cómo Cadence: ella tiene la magia de las tres razas ponis.

Discordia se rie sabiendo que él es listo y continua la conversación:

\- Exacto, por ello esa raza Alicornia son las que lleva el titulo de princesa.

Kyle le pregunta a Discordia:

\- ¿Y qué relación tiene con Sombra al igual que tú?¿No sabes cómo eres exactamente?.

Discordia le dice a Kyle con seriedad:

\- En mi caso, bueno... no lo sé. De hecho... me encontraron cuando era un niño.

Kyle se sorprende aun más y le dice a Discordia con pena:

\- ¿Eres huérfano?.

\- Sí. Nunca conocí a mis padres o nunca tuve de verdad.

Kyle estaba fatal pero Discordia le dice a Kyle con calma:

\- Pero no importa. Sobre todo al pobre Sombra.

Kyle le pregunta:

\- ¿También es huérfano?.

\- Sí Kyle. Por eso fuimos amigos. Ambos no teníamos a nadie salvo lo que nos cuidaron por poco tiempo. Sombra es como yo: no recordaba a su familia, pero sí me dijo una cosa. Su verdadera familia no era "normales" y veo a que se refiere.

Kyle escuchaba las palabras de Discordia y le contesta:

\- Entiendo a lo que te refieres.

\- ¿Qué?.

El humano le dice a Discordia y le contesta:

\- Sé qué tengo padres, pero entiendo cuando estas solo y tu único amigo es alguien con quien compartes lo bueno y lo malo...

... por eso tenia mi hermano mayor.

Discordia se sorprende y le pregunta:

\- ¿Tu hermano mayor?.

\- Si...tenia.

Kyle se abrazaba así mismo recordando al único ser que tenia cariño y le dice a Discordia:

\- Cuando era pequeño, mis padres estaban ocupados. Mi hermano mayor siempre estaba ahí en lo bueno y en lo malo. Un día, se fue para casar con una mujer que le encantaba... pero a mi no me gustaba a ella.

-¿Porqué Kyle? Tu hermano es feliz ¿Porqué no te agradaba a ella?.

Kyle recordó ese momento oscuro y le cuenta:

\- Ella mato a mi hermano.

Discordia se sorprende y dejo que Kyle contara la historia:

\- Mi hermano me dijo que ella se acerco un día, empezaron ha hablar y todo ello llevo a novios y luego al matrimonio. Pero el día de la boda, la novia, mi futura hermana en ley, tuvo una relación engañosa con un hombre que no fue mi hermano. Él se fue a la casa de su futura esposa y entonces...

Discordia formaba un nudo en el estomago y en su garganta recopilando la historia de la vida del hermano de Kyle.

Entonces Kyle le cuenta el final:

\- La policía llego a nuestra casa. Nos informo que mi hermano fue asesinado por la novia junto con un complice, ese complice era el hombre que tenia relación con ella. Resulta, que ella se caso con mi hermano para llegar a la fortuna de mi familia. Pero mi hermano no lo sabia esa parte, supongo que ella pensaba que sí. Al final, ella se fue a una prisión al igual que su complice después de sus arrestos y juzgados..., uno diría que se ha hecho justicia... pero eso no me trae a mi hermano a la vida. Desde entonces estaba solo y seguí adelante pero sufrí pesadillas y entonces es como conocí a Max, un amigo del instituto y gracias a nuestra amistad, las pesadillas eran menores.

Discordia lloraba la historia triste de Kyle y le dice con pena:

\- Yo... lo siento mucho.

Kyle soltó una lagrima y se limpio diciéndole a Discordia:

\- Por lo menos descansa en paz.

Discordia le dio un abrazo a Kyle y fue corto. Pero la historia no acabo, por lo que Discordia le dice a Kyle:

\- Bueno. Como iba diciendo: Sombra tiene una magia poderosa, el problema son los ponis. Sombra no es como ellos, y ellos no saben nada y por ello le temián y despreciaba a Sombra cuando era muy joven. Fue un paria al igual que yo pero sobrevivimos. Un día, Sombra se presento como Rey Sombra con un aura oscura que es probable que sea la misma aura que ese desconocido que te quito la vida.

Kyle se sorprende esa nueva información pero dejo que Discordia continuara:

\- Me dijo que estaba harto de que los ponis tenga un final feliz mientras nosotros los "ponis defectuosos" vivan en una vida triste y amargada con dolor. Le dije que no me uniría pero dentro de mí se formo la misma aura aunque por suerte no paso... de momento. Desde entonces Sombra y yo nos separamos, y cómo ya sábras provoque caos en Equestria y llamo la atención a Celestia y Luna encerrándome en piedra. El resto ya lo sabes.

Kyle escucho con total información y sentía mucha pena a Discordia y Sombra.

**Fin Flashback**

**Fin Musica.**

* * *

Han pasado dos días desde aquello y Kyle ha estado realizando su propia investigación, aunque solo tiene la información de Discordia. Pero una cosa estaba clara en su mente: Sombra es inocente debido bajo la influencia del aura oscura. El problema es ¿Cómo demostrarlo?. Según Discordia, los ponis lo ve como malo por usar magia oscura y aunque tenga o no tenga aura oscura, seguirá siendo un paria.

Tantas cosas le dolía la cabeza, pero por suerte siempre escribía en su ordenador portátil toda la información: desde que regreso Kyle al castillo después del Club, a la mañana siguiente encontró una nota a nombre de Discordia que en su mochila fue encantada en el que puede sacar cualquier cosa necesaria siempre que estuviera en sus manos de su mundo natal, es decir, todo lo que sacaba era de propiedad de Kyla en su cuarto del mundo natal. Por ello consiguió su portátil a la que curiosamente, su batería no bajaba.

Kyle continuaba escribiendo y habla a si mismo:

\- Debo recordar la próxima vez hablar con Discordia.

Se levanta de la silla, cambiando su ropa y se fue a dormir con total calma... pero sin saberlo alguien llamo la puerta y el pobre Kyle fue despertado y le dice molesto:

\- Zzz... ¿Quién es?.

\- Soy yo amigo.

Kyle se despierte con sorpresa pero aun con el sueño pesado. Tomo una bata que tenia preparado para cualquier situación, se acerco a la puerta y la abrió viendo a la pareja real y le pregunta:

\- ¿Dame una razón para despertarme?.

Shining le contesta con total disculpa:

\- Perdona Kyle. Se que es repentino y acabamos de llegar, pero...

Cadence con total alegríaa, continua la charla:

\- Mañana vendrán mis tías, Twilight, Spike y sus amigas para conocerte y estarán dos días de estancia aquí.

Kyle estaba aun cansado pero de buena educación le contesta:

\- Eso es bueno, me...zzz... gustaría conocerlos, pero me temo que me voy a la cama.

\- Por su puesto Kyle, Shining y yo vamos nosotros tambíen a la sentimos mucho por despertarte.

\- No no no, esta bien. De todas formas, me alegro que esteís aquí. Buenas noches a los dos.

La pareja real asiente despidiendo de su amigo humano. Kyle cerro la puerta y volvío a dormirse de forma tranquila.

* * *

**Al dia siguiente:**

Kyle se encontraba en el comedor junto con Cadence y Shining disfrutando el desayuno. La princesa decidió hablar con Kyle:

\- Bueno Kyle, me alegra que estes encantado de conocer a mis tías y a las demás.

\- Cierto, aunque me preocupa lo que tengan que decir.

\- Tonterías Kyle, no son la clase de ponis que juzgan a una raza extraña, aunque una vez lo hicieron y aprendieron de ello.

Kyle con curiosidad le pregunta a Cadence:

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?.

Shining le da la palabra:

\- Veras: las amigas de mi hermana juzgaron mal a una cebra llamada Zecora debido que no es un poni y vive en el Bosque de Everfree, un bosque peligroso cerca de Ponyville. Al final aprendieron la lección a no juzgar la apariencia.

Kyle estaba contento de que aprendieron la lección, sin embargo, recordó a una cebra masculina en el club y decidió preguntar a la pareja:

\- Y... ¿ha habido otras cebras en equestria?.

Cadence le pregunta a Kyle:

\- Solo Zecora ¿Porqué?.

Kyle le explico sobre un encuentro con una zebra masculina y la pareja real le explico a Kyle que solo Zecora fue la primera zebra en pisar en Equestria y jamas vieron otro, sin embargo, si escucho por ahí que en Canterlot hay una zebra pero nunca fue visto por ellos y que Shining escucho por ahí por sus guardias que esta cebra se metió en una pelea contra unos ponis de una banda criminal, aunque detuvieron al grupo no encontraron a al zebra y solo el grupo confesaron que esta cebra estaba a nombre de un grupo peligroso que ellos mismo no conoce.

Kyle pensó de que la cebra del Club sea el mismo que menciona Shining por el caso.

La princesa se levanta plantando un beso a su marido y le dice a ambos:  
\- Lo siento chicos, tengo trabajo pero nos vemos a la hora de comer. De hecho, esa comida estarán mis tías y las demás.

\- Entiendo querida, y debo decir que también tengo trabajo, así que os veo a los dos.

\- Vale cielo.

\- ¿Y qué vas hacer hoy, Kyle?.

Kyle no tenia nada que hacer, pero entonces se le ocurrió una cosa y le contesta a Shining:

\- Bueno, podría visitar al señor Brushes en su tienda aprendiendo un poco de trabajo, al menos no quiero perderme ningún conocimiento artístico.

Shining y Cadence se alegro por ello y dejo a Kyle con sus asuntos.

* * *

En las siguientes horas: Kyle aprendió experiencia con la ayuda del señor Brushes. Los compradores se interesaban más en Kyle y él estaba encantado de ayudar en la compra, técnicas y materiales recomendables para principiantes. Una vez terminado el trabajo, el Señor Brushes le dio nuevo material para Kyle.

Kyle caminaba tranquilamente de vuelta al castillo y cuando llego ahí descubrió a dos guardias con armaduras distintas vigilando la entrada junto otros guardias que conocia en el castillo. Seguramente las princesas llegaron y por ello trajo a sus propios guardias.

Cuando Kyle accede la puerta... dos guardias nuevos usaron sus lanzas obstaculizando a Kyle la entrada y uno de ellos le dice a Kyle:

\- ¡Alto ahí!¡Nadie puede acceder a este castillo!.

Kyle con calma le pregunta:

\- ¿Y quién lo dice?. ¿Shining?.

El otro guardia le contesta:

\- ¿Cómo sabes su nombre?.

\- Todo el mundo conoce y supongo que no sois los guardias de Shining.

El primer guardia le contesta de manera negativa:

\- ¡¿OSAS A OFENDER A LA GUARDIA Y EN PRIMER LUGAR, ES EL CAPITAN Y PRINCIPE DEL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL?!.

\- Escucha yo...

Ambos guardias apuntaron sus lanzas en dirección de Kyle dando señal de advertencia y el segundo guardia le contesta a Kyle:

\- ¡Te lo decimos de una forma recomendable: Dese la vuelta y vuelve por donde has venido!.

La situación era complicada: no puede acceder a la entrada y puede que estos dos guardias no dejara pasar. Sin mas remedio...:

\- Esta bien, al menos puede decirle a los Gobernantes de que Kyle ha estado aquí y que va ha comer fuera.

Los dos guardias se miraron y vieron como Kyle se fue unos pasos dejando solo a los dos Guardias el primero le dice a su compañero:

\- ¿Quién se cree este?.

\- Oye, tal vez debemos...

\- Nuestra mayor prioridad, compañero, es proteger el castillo sin acceder a nadie salvo lo que solicito las princesas.

\- Lo se, pero ese...

\- Da igual, no creo que es importante. Volvamos al trabajo.

El segundo guardia volvió a su puesto aunque debía darle el mensaje a los gobernantes, pero su compañero lo dijo: no es importante.

Ellos no saben las consecuencias que van a sufrir.

* * *

**Aquí termina el capitulo, solo quiero decir gracias vuestra paciencia. Durante el desarrollo de este capitulo, más adelante introducir elementos que han sugerido en los comentarios y la formulación de preguntas sobre lo que se introduce, siempre que tenga el visto bueno.**


	10. Capitulo 9: Héroe, Secreto y Castigo

**Hola, aqui esta el nuevo capitulo y debo decir que hay un personaje que podrá ser importante o algo... más. Mientras, he dejado un mensaje en la final por motivos de mi retraso. Y ahora, que continue la historia...**

* * *

**En una de las calles del imperio:**

Kyle seguía caminando en busca del establecimiento que siempre iba, pero al final el sitio estaba repleto de cliente y no consiguió nada. Aunque tenia fuerzas de buscar uno, no estaba casi de humor después de que dos guardias no le dejase pasar y ni si quiera le dijeron sobre Kyle. Aunque uno diría que se enfadara y provocara un escándalo, Kyle no fue esa clase de persona: esos dos cumplía su deber y si enterasen que esos dos metieron la pata, por lo menos defendería por ellos asumiendo que nadie les dijo a ellos sobre el humano que esta bajo el cuidado de Shining y Cadence.

En su paseo por las calles, los ponis del imperio le saludaron de forma amistosa ya que se acostumbraron la presencia de Kyle y que entre ellas fueron los clientes que estuvieron en la tienda del señor Brushes. El recuerdo de esos guardias fue disminuyendo de malo a bueno.

Y entonces...POW.

Kyle se choca con su cabeza de otra cabeza y ambos se cerraron los ojos con educadamente y con dolencia le dice:

\- Ay. Mis disculpas, no mire donde...

\- Tranquilo, yo también debería... eh?.

\- En serio, yo... oh?.

Kyle no termino de hablar cuando vio por primera vez a una nueva criatura mientras mira a él: Su altura era igual que Kyle, posiblemente la misma edad. Su fisico es delgado pero mostraba musculación en sus brazos desnudos al igual su pectoral. Su camisa era negra con lineas verdes, con pantalones grises acompañado por zapatos deportivos. Lo que asombra Kyle es que tiene rasgos de un lagarto o dragon cuya cresta es verde hacia arriba, cuyos ojos son verde esmeralda al igual que la cresta. Su piel es de escama de color morado y verde en otras partes. Su boca es exactamente como la estructura de un dragon con un colmillo sobre salido en la comisura del labio. Sin darse cuenta vio una cola con puntos verdes en ella.

La criatura le dice a Kyle con total sorpresa:

\- Vaya, es la primera vez que veo una criatura como tú.

Kyle le contesta de forma educada saliendo del trance de la sorpresa:

\- Gracias, aunque debo disculparme por chocarte.

\- Tranquilo, soy yo quien debo disculparme.

\- Bueno, supongo los dos estamos así, jejeje.

Ambos se rieron y Kyle le pregunta a la criatura:

\- Por cierto ¿Eres de por aquí?.

\- No, aunque he estado aquí unas veces, pero en realidad estoy en Ponyville.

Kyle le pregunta a él con total curiosidad:

\- ¿Ponyville?.

\- Si, es un buen sitio, te encantara. ¿Quizás pueda guiarte alguna vez si pasas por ahí?.

Kyle de forma alegre le contesta:

\- Me gustaría conocerlo. Y ya que estamos, yo en realidad estoy en estancia por dos ponis muy buenos.

\- Vaya esos es bueno. Oh sí, mi nombre es Spike.

Kyle asiente y de alguna manera... ese nombre lo había escuchado antes, pero la nueva amistad dejo que esa memoria fuera innecesaria... de momento. Y entonces Kyle se presenta educadamente:

\- Mi nombre es Kyle, un placer.

Ahora Spike se dio cuenta al escuchar el nombre y con total sorpresa le pregunta a Kyle:

\- Espera ¿Kyle? ¿Kyle , el humano?.

\- Si ¿Qué pasa?.

Spike formula una pregunta que seguro fue la acertada:

\- ¿Por casualidad esos ponis muy buenos que te dejo vivir no son Cadence y Shining que gobierna el imperio?.

Kyle con total calma ante la pregunta le contesta:

\- La verdad es que sí. ¿Porqué?¿Los conoces?.

* * *

**Mientras en el Castillo en la sala del trono, en las siguientes horas:**

Shining y Cadence estaba en sus tronos correspondiente esperando a los invitados, sin embargo, los dos estaban preocupados de que Kyle no regreso desde que salió para ayudar al señor Brushes en su tienda.

Shining le pregunta a su esposa:

\- Cielo ¿No crees que Kyle debía volver hace un rato?.

\- Lo se mi amor, yo también estoy preocupado, seguro que le ha surgido en la tienda...

Cadence empieza a hablar de forma positiva:

\- ... o puede que ha encontrado alguien "especial".

Shining estaba escéptico ante esa idea y le dice a su amada esposa:

\- Cielo, yo...

Pero fue interrumpido cuando las puertas fueron abiertas por magia gracias a dos guardias unicornios y entrando Flash Sentry anunciando la llegada de los invitados:

\- Majestades, la Princesa Celestia y su hermana la Princesa Luna, ya están aquí. Al igual que la Princesa Twilight Sparkle y su grupo de amigas Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy.

Todas ellas se presentaron:

Twilight, una alicornia morado claro con su melena larga morada oscura con una franja rosa y morada clara, con un uniforme académico de la escuela de magia para unicornios superdotados con colores blancos y morado. Unos calcetines morado oscura con zapatos negros, ademas de que lleva falda que forma parte del uniforme academico. Lo que caracteriza de ella es portando una tiara que es uno de los elemtos de la armonia: Magia.

Applejack, una Terrestre naranja amarilla cuya melena rubia pura es recogida al estilo de cola de caballo con un sombrero de Vaquero marrón. Su camisa roja acompañado con pantalones vaqueros azules y botas marrones. Su rostro mostraba pecas y ojos de color verde como las manzanas verdes.

Rainbow Dash, una Pegaso azul cielo con su melena arcoiris al estilo rebelde. Sus ojos de magenta oscura. Su ropa normal de camiseta blanca con pantalones deportivos cortos con zapatos deportivos. Su forma era descriptiva como atlética.

Rarity, una Unicornio blanco con una melena elegante de color violeta. Sus ojos mostraba sombra azul de maquillaje en la pestaña superior. Su vestimenta es completamente elegante pero menor carga de decoración ya que mostraba la coincidencia de su melena y ojos.

Pinkie Pie, una Terrestre completamente rosa clara en su cuerpo y melena rosa fuerte cuyo estilo es esponjoso de rizos, sus ojos azules claros mostrando una sonrisa. Su ropa esta compuesta de camisa rosa como su melena, pantalones vaqueros cortos y zapatos azules.

Por ultimo, Fluttershy, una Pegaso cuya melena es larga de color rosa clara cuyo cuerpo es amarillo claro, ojos verdes agua. Su vestido es normal de color como sus ojos al igual que sus zapatos.

Todas ellas estaban contentas, especialmente a Twilight ya que se fue directamente a su hermana en ley Cadence y empezaron a realizar el ritual de saludo.

Celestia se acerca a las dos le pregunta a Twilight:

\- Bueno Twilight, veo que estas empezando a acostumbrar tus nuevas alas.

Twilight le contesta pero un toque de amargura:

\- Si, pero es muy complicado, especialmente a la hora de dormir.

\- Entiendo. De todos modos estas bien y eso es lo que importan.

\- Tambien Celestia, mis amigas y yo estamos bien y supongo que estoy mas...

Cadence le interrumpe mostrando un gesto de diversión:

\- Tu obsesión de los nuevos conocimientos, lo se. Sé que estas ansiosa de conocer a Kyle y al igual que él.

Cadence se da cuenta de una cosa al mirar a su alrededor y pregunta:

\- Por cierto ¿Y Spike?.

\- Bueno, me dijo que fuesemos nosotras mientras consultaba una cosa en una tienda. Dijo que volvería, pero esta tardando mucho.

Cadence se rie ante ello, pero Celestia saco un tema que tal vez debía preocupar:  
\- Sobrina. ¿Kyle esta su cuarto?.

Cadence le contesta con total preocupación:

\- No, esta mañana se fue a trabajar en una tienda que ha estado y dijo que volvería a esta hora. Pero me temo que ha surgido algo.

Celestia estaba decepcionada pero tarde temprano lo conocería. Su hermana Luna se acerco a ella y le hablo con total calma sabiendo que Celestia esta muy ansiosa de conocer al humano. Mientras, las chicas empezaron a hablar con las princesas empezando con Rarity:

\- Bueno, seguro que ese Kyle tiene un buen motivo para llegar tarde. Ademas, entiendo cuando un trabajo te obligar hacer en el momento que tengas que ir a otro asunto.

Raimbow Dash con jactancia le contesta:

\- Por favor, si comparamos contigo, apuesto que seria por tener problemas con su jefe.

Applejack se interpone de forma ofensiva:

\- Aun asi, es trabajo, Dash. No como algunos.

Pinkie Pie se interpone de forma alegre con total energia:

\- ¡Podemos aprovechar en lanzar una fiesta "Bienvenido Kyle". Habra tartas, globos, piñata,...!

Fluttershy hablo con calma:

\- Bueno... em... supongo que algo paso ahí y tiene un motivo su retraso.

La princesa Luna se une la conversación hacia los demás:

\- Nosotras estamos preocupadas por él, pero no creo que sea nada grave. Aunque tal vez deberíamos enviar alguien para comprobar.

Todos hablaban de ello y entonces Shining hablo con su hermana la situación y de repente en la puerta aparece Axe con dos guardias, los mismo que estaban en la vigilancia de la entrada.

Todo el mundo quedo callado y Shining le pregunta a Axe y mostro el rostro del terrestre completamente decepcionado. El principe le pregunta a su amigo y segundo al mando:

\- ¿Axe?¿Qué pasa?.

Axe se paro y señalo a los dos guardias y le contesta:

\- ¿Porque no le preguntas a esos dos?. De hecho, ellos tiene un mensaje para ti y Cadence.

Todo el mundo miro a los dos guardias y los reconocía: son los guardias que escoltaban a las princesas. El primero hablo:

\- Majestad, esto, yo...

Shining ahora mostraba una mirada con total impaciencia y le pregunta:

\- ¿Dime soldado?.

El primero no hablo pero el segundo si le contesto:  
\- Veras, Capitan Shining. Un tipo a nombre de Kyle nos pidió que le dejase un mensaje a ustedes.

Todos los presente escucho las palabras del segundo guardia. Pero el rostro de Axe era decepción por una razón. Por ello Shining le pregunta al segundo guardia:

\- ¿Sabes porqué Kyle te dejo un mensaje a mi esposa y a mi?.

El segundo guardia intento hablar, pero su compañero tomo la iniciativa con total temor ante las consecuencias:

\- La razón por la que nos dejo el mensaje fue después de que le impidiese entrar al castillo.

Shining se sorprende al igual que las demás. Ahora entendia porque Axe mostraba decepción, pero lo siguiente fue peor:

\- La razón por la que no dejara pasar fue por ser una criatura extraña y pensamos que era alguien quien se aprobechaba la oportunidad de entrar al castillo.

Celestia y Luna estaban avergonzados y tomo la palabra:

\- Mis disculpas Cadence y Shining, aunque estaba al corriente sobre Kyle, al igual que unas cuantas personas, no le di notificación a mis guardias sobre él. Por lo que ellos solo cumplia ordenes y por mi culpa yo...

Entonces de la nada apareció Kyle junto con Spike con risas y charlas hasta que todo el mundo quedo quieto y Spike dijo:

\- Oh hola a todos. ¿Ha pasado algo aquí?.

Kyle miro con total sorpresa ante la presencia de nuevos ponis y dos más altas que supuestamente son la princesa Celestia y Luna. Tambien vio a Shining y Axe junto dos guardias que supuestamente lo reconoce como los guardias que le impidio entrar al castillo. Por suerte, el humano no tenia nada que perder y decidir hablar:  
\- Supongo que ya se ha enterado sobre el mensaje que deje a esos guardias.

Shining y Cadence se acercarón hacia Kyle y el principe le pregunta a Kyle:  
\- Dime Kyle ¿Es verdad que no te dejarón entrar al castillo?.

\- Si, no me dejaron entrar y les deje a ellos un mensaje a ellos para no estéis preocupados demasiado.

Shining volvio a mirar a los dos guardias mientras Axe se cruza los brazos con total seriedad esperando una nueva orden. Pero Kyle le dice a Shining con total calma:

\- Si vais a castigar por ello, no merece la pena.

Todos incluido los guardias se sorprendieron ante las palabras de Kyle. Applejack, siendo el elemnto de la honestidad le pregunta a Kyle:

\- Sé que no mientes terrón de azúcar, pero esos dos te han faltado el respeto.

Rainbow Dash se une la charla y le dice a Kyle:

\- Si. ¿Porque lo defiendes?.

\- Porque cumplía sus deberes. Sé que no han visto alguien como yo, por eso tomo la iniciativa de seguridad y su deber. Ademas de qué yo también estaría en la misma situación y como ya han aprendido la lección en base de sus errores, no volverá a suceder.

Todos estaban sorprendidos sobre ello, especialmente los guardias ya que pensaron de que podian ser expulsado de la guardia por ello. Axe mostro una expresión alegre y le dice a Kyle:

\- Bueno amigo, supongo que todo ha salido bien. Pero...

Bajo su nivel a los dos guardias y le susurra a sus oidos sin ser escuchados a nadie y le dice:

\- _Pero eso no significa que os vais a librar del castigo. Y se que hacer con vosotros."_

Los dos guardias se asustaron por ello sabiendo los rumores sobre los castigos de Axe.

* * *

En las siguientes horas: Twilight no paraba de realizar muchas preguntas sobre Kyle: raza, habilidades, alimentos ..., y cada respuesta fue dejado más impresionado, aunque solo la limitación del conocimiento de Kyle. Las chicas empezaron hablar también tales como la moda, fiestas, gustos y animales... Kyle no paraba pero por suerte Cadence anuncio que la cena estaba servida y todo el mundo fue. Durante la cena, las princesas formularon también preguntas en relación con las experiencias adquiridas y conocimientos durante la estancia. Kyle respondio de una forma buena aunque tuvo descarta cierta información "erotica.

Al terminar la cena, las chicas se despidieron de Kyle al igual que Luna, Cadence , Shining, y especialmente Celestia. Desde que hablo con ella, la forma que trato a Kyle fue como si tratara como un hijo propio. Kyle estaba interesado y la forma educada a la princesa mayor. Los dos se despidió y Kyle por sorpresa, la princesa le abrazó con cariño como lo hace una madre.

Kyle regreso a su cuarto, se ducho y salio de ella con una toalla en la cintura mientras secaba el pelo con una toalla para la cabeza.

De repente de la nada, se oye unos golpes en la puerta y Kyle le pregunta a quien esta golpeando:

\- ¿Quién es?.

-Soy yo, Spike.

Kyle abre la puerta y ve al dragón con alegria y le dice:

\- Hey, Spike. ¿Pasa algo?.

Spike miro con detalle a Kyle dándose cuenta que su amigo ha salido de la ducha y era un buen momento para lo que viene y el dragón le dice a Kyle:

\- Bueno Kyle, Axe me ha pedido que te lleve un sitio en concreto y debemos ir los dos.

La mente de Kyle estaba dividido en dos: uno de que tratase una reunion amistoso o... algo más. Kyle le dice a Spike mientras cierra la puerta:

\- Voy a vestirme.

* * *

Los dos chicos caminaron en el oscuro pasillo silencioso de la noche del castillo. Durante el paseo, Spike hablo su vida desde que salio del cascarón hasta la mención de su gran heroicidad del imperio por recuperar el Corazon de Cristal, aunque fue la ayuda de todos. Kyle estaba impresionado las acciones heroicas de Spike, incluso menciono el dragon otras heroicidades de Twilight y sus amigas.

Kyle siente envidia las aventuras de Spike junto Twilight y los demás, pero a veces el destino siempre tiene un giro inesperado en la vida incluso en un futuro para Kyle.

La conversación termino cuando Spike se paro en frente de una puerta y la llamo dos veces. Kyle escucho una voz detras de la puerta con claridad:

\- Pasad.

Spike abre la puerta y Kyle le sigue hacia dentro y vio el nuevo entorno: una cama grande, mesa escritorio, estantes de libros y un armario. Kyle vio una puerta y salía vapor, suponiendo que es el baño. De la nada se abre dicha puerta saliendo a Axe con una toalla en la cintura y el semental vio a los dos y le saluda de forma amistosa:

\- ¡Hey chicos, habeis venido!.

Spike le contesta:

\- Claro Axe, te dije que vendríamos.

\- Axe, me alegro de verte.

Axe se pocha en la pared y le mira a Kyle con total alegria pero luego mostro un cambio de alegre a serio llevando a contestar a Kyle:

\- Escucha Kyle, ya sabes lo que paso con esos dos guardias sobre la forma que te trato.

Kyle sabia ese acontecimiento y le contesta:

\- Lo se. Fue malo, pero no fue culpa de ellos.

\- Cierto, pero estos dos guardias deben aprender las consecuencias.

\- Axe, yo...

De la nada, una puerta llamo y Axe le dice:

\- Pasad.

La puerta se abre y en ella entra dos guardias reconocibles para Kyle, Spike y Axe: aunque los dos son Pegasos con la misma altura, constitución física y pelaje blanco, pero habia diferencias: el primer pegaso tiene una melena azul normal cuyos ojos son iguales pero claro, mientras el segundo pegaso, su melena es marrón cuyos ojos son verdes bosque.

El primer pegaso hablo primero cuando vio a los dos nuevos en el cuarto de Axe:

\- ¿Qué hacen ellos aqui?.

El segundo pegaso le sigue:

\- ¿Han venido por el "castigo"?.

Axe miro a los dos con total seriedad y empezo a acercarse a los dos pegasos con los brazos cruzas.

Kyle le pregunta a Axe:

\- ¿Qué castigo?.

Spike sabia con certeza sobre lo que va a pasar y siguio mirando la situación. Axe le contesta a Kyle:

\- Después de que tú defendieras a estos dos por el conflicto de esta mañana, le dije a estos que no escaparia del castigo que le tengo preparado esta noche. Y sabemos que clase de castigos pongo a los chicos malos.

Axe apoya sus dos manos en los hombros de los dos Pegasos y le dice a cada uno sus nombres:

\- Muy bien. En primer lugar, ¿decid vuestros nombres, soldados?.

El Pegaso de la melena azul empieza a presentarse:

\- Soy Spear Blue, señor.

El segundo Pegaso de la melena marrón sigue la presentación:

\- Y yo, Sword Feather, señor.

Kyle y Spike tomo sus nombres y lo siguiente Axe le dice de forma publica:

\- Ya que hemos terminado las presentaciones, vamos a empezar el castigo.

Los dos Pegasos se empezarón a tener miedo de lo que pueda pasar. Axe miro a Kyle y le muestra una mirada calmada y le dice:

\- Kyle ¿Puedes sentarte en la cama?

Kyle obedecio y se sento en la cama, pero en su mente queria formular una pregunta a Axe, pero el semental terrestre fue el primero en quitar la duda diciendo a los dos Pegasos:

\- Spear, Sword,... desnudaos.

Las palabras de Axe dejo en silencio el entorno y el primer sonido fue de Kyle ante la sorpresa de las palabras de Axe y fue cuando le pregunta:

\- ¿Espera, que?.

Axe se rie y miro a los dos Pegasos. Spear y Sword se miraron y con vergüenza obedecio. Normalmente no lo harían, pero Axe es su superior y debia obedecer sin resistir. Los dos empezaron a quitarse todo dejando unicamente la ropa interior. Axe estaba un poco decepcionado y decidió hablar:

\- He dicho desnudais, soldados. Y me refiero asi...

Axe quito la toalla dejando ante su miembro dotado en plena gloria. Kyle solo veia las nalgas de Axe pero sabia que esta situación era emocionante. Y hablando emocionante, Spike estaba al lado de Axe a una distancia y sus fosas nasales empezo a respirar por la nariz de forma emocional ante la vista desnuda de Axe junto su miembro. Los pantalones de Spike empezaba a estirar por la dureza en crecimiento de Spike. Los dos Pegasos empezarón a sentirse pequeño ante la demostración desnuda de Axe y lo unico que veia fue el mimebro dotado con total atención.

Spear y Sword comenzarón a retirar su ropa interior mostrando sus miembros casi duros por la situación erotica de Axe. Kyle vio a distancia y reconocio que Spear es más grande que Sword, pero Sword mostraba un buen grosor como dos miembros en uno. Spike crecia mayor placer ante la visión y su instinto carnal surgio de la nada. Spike se quito la ropa con mayor ansias. Todos, excepto Axe miraba como Spike, el hijo honorario de la Princesa Celestia, hermano menor de los gobernantes y el nuevo amigo de Kyle, empezaba aquitarse la ropa hasta mostrar su cuerpo desnudo.

Kyle vio un angulo perfecto de Spike: su cuerpo esta compuesto de músculos, pero su miembro era especial, ya que era igual que la anatomia humana y de los ponis... excepto que su miembro mostraba unas puas debajo del miembro del tronco junto con dos bultos en la zona de la base del miembro.

Kyle empezó hablar a si mismo en su pensamientos:

_\- Axe es asi,... pero con Spike..._

Spear y Sword se sintieron con total vergüenza, pero poco a poco se calmarón pero no del todo. Axe miro a los dos y decidio dar la respuesta que todo quería escuchar:

\- Ahora, vosotros dos, soldados. Ya que estais listo y veo que mi pequeño aprendiz dragon esta ansioso de disfrutar el castigo.

Kyle esucho eso y solo dijo:

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Aprendiz?.

Axe continuo la charla a los dos pegasos:

\- Vuestro castigo es simple: seréis siendo follado por mi alumno Spike.

Los pegasos se sintio que su cuerpo enfriase. Ellos mismo se consideran virgen debido que nunca tuvo relaciones con un semental, al menos con yeguas, pero ahora serian tratados como yeguas para estos dominantes sexuales.

Swird miro a Kyle y le pregunta a Axe:

\- ¿Y él que hará?.

Axe miro a Kyle viendo como su pantalon mostraba indicios de excitazión, pero hoy le daba un respiro a Kyle y le contesta:

\- Nada, solo mirar a sus supuesto responsables que no le dejaron pasar. Ademas de enseñar una clase de como tratar a unos sementales cuando no tiene modales. ¿Verdad Spike?.

Kyle miro hacia Spike y vio algo nuevo para él: Spike mostraba cierto control pero con instinto de hambre de tener sexo con cualquiera, pero ahora solo tenia dos objetivos que enseñara modales y tratar a otras especies.

Spike le dice a Axe:

\- Verdad, maestro. Enseñemos como tratamos a estos ponis con otras especies.

Spear y Sword se miraron y hablaron:

\- Sword, creo que estamos en problemas.

\- Ya Spear, seremos marcados para siempre.

* * *

**Mientras tanto en la Mansión de Lord Money:**

**Musica fondo: **Kingdom Hearts 1.5 HD ReMix -Strange Whispers- Extended

El unicornio Lord Money se encontraba en su estudio revisando documentos, hasta que escucho unos golpes en su puerta y le contesta:

\- Si es importante dímelo, ahora estoy ocupado por unos asuntos del trabajo.

De la puerta se abre y se presenta a su aliado más confiado: la cebra que estuvo en el Club Baby.

Lord Money vio y le saluda cortésmente:

\- Bueno, mi buen amigo... Cebru. Todo bien en ese dia especial para ti.

La cebra Cebru le contesta:  
\- Si jefe, el imperio esta bien, francamente no hay nada nuevo...

Lord Money volvió en su trabajo hasta que Cebru termina la frase:

\- ... hasta que vi algo interesante.

\- Bueno Cebru, seguro que es algo que no me llama la atención.

\- Si jefe, especialmente vi una criatura nueva que jamas he visto en mi vida.

Lord Money se paro y con total curiosidad le pregunta a Cebru:

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?.

Cebru sabia la clase de pony que es Lord Money: si hay algo nuevo o que puede beneficiarse en sus propios negocios, siempre esta atento ante todo. Por ello Cebru le dice a Lord Money:

\- Bueno, jefe. Mientras estaba ahi, escuche un par o más de por ahide que esa criatura esta bajo la vigilancia y mantenimiento de los gobernantes del imperio, una criatura a quién él mismo se proclama como humano.

Lord money le pregunta con total interes y un toque maligno:

\- ¿Humano, eh?.

\- Si, por lo visto esta viviendo en el castillo y por lo que veo tiene muchas habilidades en artes, incluso le hizo un retrato a Fleur de Liss, la esposa de Fancy Pants.

Lord Money es cada vez más intrigado: una nueva criatura aparece y esta en la propiedad de la familia real del imperio, incluso puede decirse de que decir asi, la familia real de las hermanas tambien estan al tanto de ello. Sin embargo, una parte de él tenia, puesto que si esa criatura de alguna manera, podria destruir sus planes.

lord money le dice a Cebru de forma calmada:

\- Veo que es... como decirlo... ¿intrigante?.

\- Cierto jefe. De hecho me tope con él... y viendo en vivo... me atrae de alguna manera.

Lord Money se levanto de su sitio y se dirigio a un bar para tomarse una copa y mientras preparaba le dice a su más leal empleado:

\- Si es cierto, supongo que tarde temprano le conoceré. De hecho, es una coincidencia de que las hermanas y la nueva princesa estuvieran de visita al imperio. Y según creo, debe ser por la relación con ese... humano.

\- Si jefe, ese humano es como usted y yo pero diferente. Como vos decís, lo conoceréis en persona.

\- Ya. En fin...

Tomo un sorbo en su copa y termina la frase:

\- Cebru, ¿puedes marcharte?. Me gustaria tomar mi momento relax y pensar en todo lo que has dicho.

Cebru asiente y se marcha... pero entonces recordo algo y le pregunta:

\- Antes de que me vaya... ¿Cómo esta él?.

Lord Money no miro a Cebru, pero si respondió:

\- Esta bien, lo recuerdas. Si trabajas para mi, él esta en buenas manos. Sabes de sobra que fui yo quien os he dado una vida...

-...

Cebru cerro la puerta dejando solo a Lord Money en su trabajo...

**Musica fondo: **Kingdom Hearts 1.5 HD ReMix -Strange Whispers- Extended

...pero Lord Money se centro en una cosa. Busco un botón secreto en su mesa y de la nada, el estatnte de libros se movio, mostrando un túnel secreto que conduce a un subterráneo. Tomo su copa y bajo las escaleras e invoco una magia de luz. El sonido de la caminata en bajada resonaba en el eco.

Money llego a su destino: una puerta con un candado extraño. Lord Money busco la llave y la abrio con magia. La puerta chirriaba con un efecto siniestro, el aire era frio y sin mas demora... se oia algo en el interior.

Lord Money entro y lo que vio fue una silla comoda y se sento en ella, en su mano tiene su copa y se lo bebio y miro de frente a una oscura zona, entonces el unicornio hablo:  
\- Cebru ha estado pensando en ti...

Un sonido de cadenas resonaba en la habitación. Lord money continuo la charla:

-..., pero lo que no sabe en que estado te encuentras. Es decir, tú aquí y él a fuera realizando mis servicios.

Lord money se levanto y se bebió lo que contenía en la copa... y de la nada, uso su magia para desaparecer, y sus brazos se cruzo en su espalda manteniendo firme en dirección a su prisionero.

Lord Money dijo con algo de amargura:

\- Lo que más detesto son la clase como tú y ese "humano", a la que por cierto, Cebru se topo en el Imperio de Cristal.

Lord money se rie y se da la espalda en dirección a la puerta y continua la conversación:

\- Descuida. Cuando consiga mi objetivo... supongo que tú y Cebru... no estaréis vivos...

Al llegar la puerta y en el momento que la abre, termina la conversación con total desprecio a una cosa en mente:

\- ... ni siquiera ese "humano".

Lord Money salió y volvió a sus asuntos dejando al prisionero en su celda. Lo único que se podía ver: eran unos ojos amarillos con rejillas.

**Fin musica.**

* * *

**Regresando al Imperio de Cristal:**

**Musica de fondo: **Queer as Folk .Full Frontal- You think you´re a man.

Kyle hablo a si mismo mientras miraba lo que sucedía:

_\- Spike es increíble._

Kyle miraba con total atención ante sus ojos y oídos. Axe tambien miraba con total alegria por su alumno Spike.

La habitación estaba completamente con gemidos, sudor y placer. Spike embestia con total dominación a Sword, el pegaso gemia con total excitación mientras su trasero estaba siendo destrozado por el miembro de Spike. El dragon gemia como un animal, sus institntos eran primitivos, las manos del dragon se encontraba en las caderas del pegaso.

Sword gemia mientras hablaba:

\- ¡POR CELESTIA... MMM!.

Spear se encontraba en el suelo muy cansado despues de ser el primero en someter por el lujurioso y depredador Spike. Su trasero estaba repleto de esencia de dragón y su rostro estaba de puro placer pero doloroso ya que un miembro como la de un dragon dejaba exactamente destrozado. Lo unico que podia hacer era mirar como su compañero estaba siendo follando por un dragón, un dragon que es un heroe para el imperio.

Axe mira y le dice a Sword:

\- ¿Ahora estas arrepentido por tus acciones?.

Sword gemia y le contesta:

\- SI SEÑOR... ME ... ARREPIENTO... SEÑOR... MMM.

Spike embestía con mayor fuerza destrozando a Sword, y el dragón heroico no podia más y rugio como un animal llegando a su climax. Su miembro empezaba a derramar su esencia en el interior de Sword y el pegaso gemia por el calido semen del dragon y su estomago empezaba a crecer y Sword continuaba su gemido placentero. Cuando Spike termino, retiro su miembro dejando que su semen saliera del interior de Sword y él empezaba expulsarlo sintiendo como su estomago empezaba a disminuir.

**Fin musica.**

Kyle vio todo y se sentia excitado y temido por las acciones de Spike: una mañana se conoce, un ser inofensivo, pero en el momento de la verdad, Spike era todo una maquina salvaje sexual. El humano vio todo y muchas cosas pasaba por su mente. Pero Axe toma una mano en el hombro y Kyle mira a Axe, y el semental le dice:

\- Bueno Kyle ¿Te ha encantado todo el espectáculo?.

\- En realidad si, pero me da pena por ellos.

\- Entiendo, pero sabes que se lo merecía o mas bien les encanto. Mira a esos dos.

Kyle vio como Spear se unió con Spike y Sword con un abrazo con total cansanció. El dragon dormia tranquilamente mientras los dos pegasos miraba con total cariño a su dominante dragon. Kyle vio que ellos disfrutaron, tanto que en su ser más intimo deseo era encontrar a alguien con quien compartir y sentirse como suyo. Pero ahora no habia prisa alguno, solo disfrutar y conocer su nuevo mundo.

Kyle empieza a bostezar y le dice a Axe:

\- Bueno, tanto sueño me esta afectando. Será mejor que me vaya.

Axe asiente y le despide:

\- Esta bien, la próxima vez de dejare que practiques con Spike. De hecho, podria enseñarte más cosas.

\- Gracias, quizás, la próxima vez. Buenas noches.

\- Bien Kyle, buenas noches.

* * *

**En el cuarto de Kyle:**

Kyle se tomaba una ducha despues de tener olor a sexo y sudor por parte del castigo de esos dos pegasos por Spike. Termino y hoy decidió dejar en ropa interior y dejar que la ventana entrara aire, pero la temperatura era normal, ni frio ni calor. él se tumbo en la cama y cerro los ojos y se quedo dormido, pero lo que él no sabe... es que alguien esta siendo vigilado por una entidad desde la distancia., en una cueva con total... admiración.

* * *

**Gracias por esperar y siento mucho la tardanza. Como sabéis, tengo cosas personales que me ha dejado atrasado este capitulo, aparte de buscar inspiraciones. En fin, lo tengo terminado y ademas he introducido musica de fondo para ciertas partes que pueda interesar. Tambien quiero realizar una encuesta sobre una cosa que pueda o no introducirla:**

**\- Si tengo que hacer arcos argumentales ¿Seguiría en esta historia en publicar, o mejor por separado?.**

**De todas formas, gracias por ser pacientes y poned comentarios para asi saber vuestra opinion y si tenéis sugerencias, aparte de sugerencias ya mencionadas, unos nuevos según como os he inspirado en este fanfic.**

**Gracias y seguid apoyandome en este fanfic.**


	11. Mensaje del Escritor 2

**Hola lectores, gracias a los que estáis siguiendo esta historia. El siguiente capitulo tiene un atraso por motivos personales que no es grave. La semana que viene será publicado y aprovechando ahora, me gustaría que contestarais estas preguntas:**

**\- ¿Qué nueva historia queréis que crea cuyo contenido es M/M?.**

**\- ¿Os interesa un fanfic sobre Kyle x Rogelio de She Ra, princesas del poder?.**

**\- ¿Introducir un cruze entre Historia de Kyle con Kingdom Hearts?.**

**Me gustaria escuchar vuestras respuestas, o incluso introducir otro elemento fuera de las preguntas por si surge. Puesto que tengo un fanfic en desarrollo de Pokemon con un cruze.**

**Os espero vuestras respuestas. Un saludo, ssed pacientes y pinos disculpas.**


	12. Capitulo especial: Discordia

**INICIANDO TRANSMISIÓN EN DIRECTO:**

\- Oh, hola mis fans. Soy yo, vuestro amigo Discordia. Seguramente estaréis esperando un nuevo capitulo sobre nuestro querido protagonista Kyle. Por desgracia, el escritor de este fanfic no dio tiempo de escribir para esta semana, pero me a pedido que ocupe en este capitulo como un especial para... bueno... la verdad..., ya se me ocurrirá.

\- Y ya que estamos, ¿Porque no hablo sobre qué trata este fanfic para empezar?.

\- Bien, este fanfict trata la historia de Kyle, un humano que es homosexual que estudia en la carrera artistica hasta que es dado muerto por un desconocido pero humano cuyos motivos son "extremadamente" peligroso. Gracias a mis habilidades y la compasión por ese muchacho, decidí darle una oportunidad aqui, en Equestria. Ha estado viviendo en el Imperio de Cristal junto con Shining y Cadence, a la que por cierto, me deben un favor... muy jugoso. Pero volviendo el asunto: Kyle aprenderá muchas cosas y tal vez será muy importante en el futuro, siempre que el escritor tenga avance.

\- Ahora sabéis ¿de qué va?, pero seguro que queréis saber el: ¿Cómo surgió?.

\- Digamos que el escritor quería usar una historia de un joven del genero gay viviendo una segunda oportunidad aprovechando al máximo unas experiencias y exóticas acciones. Es decir, este fanfic es el resultado de que el escritor ha leído otros fanfics de esta web y de otra plataforma: Fimfiction. Ha leido fanficts de otros géneros. También en cómics de muchos generos que tal vez haya mencionado en otros fanfic creados o en un fanfci original de esta historia pero mejorado.

* * *

\- Ahora vamos a pasar a una serie de cartas (cosa que me invento sobre la marcha) sobre seguidores que nos han escrito.

\- Aqui hay una, veamos:

**_Hola, he leido tu fanfic y me gustaría saber: ¿Porqué los sementales de este fanfics son tan eroticos y buenas condiciones?.Se que es raro que diga, pero me gustaria que respondiera esta pregunta._**

**_Sinceramente. _**

**_Gmamer12._**

\- Bueno, bueno, bueno. Esa si es una buena pregunta: para empezar, los sementales tiene un buen... punto anatomico que muchos fans y creadores han hecho sus trabajos mostrando un lado muy exótico, tanto que desearian tener relaciones con uno. Eso si, no creo que es recomendable, salvo que vayas a un mundo alterno o como paso a Kyle, tiene una buena oportunidad. Mi experiencia como Dios del Caos, he tenido muchas relaciones tantos en uno como una orgia, y debo decir que ellos tiene...

\- Ejem, creo que pasare para otro momento. Aqui hay otro admirador:

**_Soy nuevo y me gustaria que respondiera a esta pregunta: Sombra es un villano en la serie al igual que en los comic salvo que sale su reforma, pero la serie no. Al leer veo un modo distinto en Sombra. Mi pregunta es ¿Cómo trata Sombra en este fanfic y porqué es importante?._**

**_Un saludo._**

**_Boy20ptd._**

\- Oh, jo,jo,jo. Sombra, Sombra. Un buen semental, aunque mucho más... pero en fin. Es cierto que en la serie es el malo y en los comic se reforma. Sin embargo, debo recordar que esto es un fanfic, y los fanfic crean historias basadas en la realidad, es decir, en este caso la serie, el escritor decidio crear una historia usando a Sombra como parte esencial para Kyle... ups, he hablado demasiado, aunque tarde temprano sera importante. Pero lo que puedo decir es que Sombra va a tener un duro camino en la redención o mejorar su vida, al fin al cabo, Sombra tuvo una vida dura y lo sé muy bien.

\- Parece que hay uno más y es un admirador para un personaje, veamos que es:

**_Hola escritor, Discordia, y otro personaje que intenta coger mi mensaje. Tengo una gran admiración con Axe, el semental del guru del sexo, aunque mucho más gay. Y me gustaria sugerir que salga mucho más y puede que sea importante. Y mi pregunta es: ¿Axe tiene novio/a? Y si es el caso, ¿Cuando lo conoceremos?._**

**_Un saludo y un abrazo._**

**_Xapertorm._**

_-_ Axe, Axe,... a si, Axe. Yo que tu esperaría, pero una cosa si diria esto: no tiene "novia". Si eres listo, sabras a lo que me refiero. Aunque, quizas yo sea su novio... naaa,... o puede que si... nop, no lo creo. Pero si desearia interactuar con él... en sus sesiones exóticas.

\- Aqui hay uno más:

**_Hola, he leido muchos fanfic y debo decir que es interesante, aunque le falta mucho para serlo. Pero me gustaria saber: Lord Money es el malo, pero... ¿Lo és?_**

**_Sinceramente, Villaindark3004_**

\- Mejor no respondo eso, ante la mencion de ese personaje... aunque puedo decir que hay una posibilidad de que más adelante surgira el motivo de este personaje sea malo... seguro que algunos sabrán, pero mejor que el escritor lo diga.

\- Bueno, veo que hay muchos más pero vamos a coger dos para asi acabar, veamos... a si, veo uno muy interesante,veamos lo que pone:

**_Hey escritor, me alegro que introduzca esta clase de fanfic, soy un fan de Kingdom Hearts y me gustaria que respondiera a esta pregunta: ¿Es posible que este fanfic pueda cruzarse con Kingdom hearts de algún modo? Es decir, ¿Si crease un arco argumental en este cruce?._**

**_Gracias y espero tu respuesta._**

**_KHfan25._**

\- No esta mal, puede que él tenga una idea para un cruce entre esta y la recomendación. Pero depende... a menos que quieras escuchar algo más... jejeje.

\- Y ahora... el ultimo de estas cartas admiradoras, veamos que pone aquí:

**_Hola, he visto y leido este fanfic y veo como son los resultados. Debo decir, que me encanta y me gustaría que tú o Discordia, y si, se que estará leyendo, pero quiero saber tu opinión: ¿Qué momento erótica de este fanfic te ha gustado más?._**

**_XXXeotic30_**

\- Directamente al grano: mi escena erotica favorita es cuando Kyle pierde la virginidad con Forest en el Club baby, aunque más adelante surgiran más momentos eroticas.

* * *

\- Bueno hasta aquí concluye las cartas, hay muchas, pero seguro que se actualizaran, y creo que para acabar el capitulo, me gustaria que tomarais en serio esto: hay un fan que no esta siguiendo y tiene un interes en Iron Hill, el minotauro que conoceis. El escritor no tiene mucho interés, es decir, por ello entrais vosotros y quiero que escribais en los comentarios vuestra respuesta a esta pregunta:

**¿Qué momento interactuara con Kyle?¿Cómo hara Iron Hill, el minotauro, en la "cama" con Kyle?¿Cuál seria el resultado? En resumen: ¿Cuál es la escena del argumento que surgirán entre ellos?**

\- Como dije, no soy bueno, aunque me gustaría leer vuestras respuestas.

* * *

\- Aqui concluye definitivamente el especial de hoy, no seáis timidos, escribid comentarios, enviad ideas, sugerencias, apoyo, pero nada de citas. Aunque podéis enviármelas a mí y puede que, un poco de caos, pueda daros... más placer. Y hablando placer: acabo de recordar que tengo una fiesta sexual en Canterlot para un grupo especial, en fin, gracias por la espera y siento mucho las molestias... pero esperad. He encontrado algo en una hoja del propio escritor. Al parecer el siguiente capitulo surgirá en Canterlot... eso quiere decir que Kyle va... Oh no, llego tardo, besos y adiós.

...

...

\- ¡DISCORDIA, YA VOLVI!.

\- ¿Hola?.

\- Hey ¿porque la camara esta...?

* * *

**FIN DE LA TRANSMISIÓN**


	13. Arco 1: Kyle en tiempos de Canterlot

**ARCO 1: Kyle en tiempos de Canterlot.**

**Kyle, un humano que perdió la vida en su mundo natal. Pero Discordia, el Dios del Caos, le dio una segunda oportunidad en Equestria comenzando desde cero en el Imperio de Cristal. Las cosas que ha experimentado para Kyle va espléndida, pero tarde temprano saldrá ahí a fuera a conocer el mundo.**

**Por suerte, Celestia y Luna desean que Kyle pase unos días en Canterlot para empezar de una manera amistosa y al menos conociendo nuevos sitios. Sin embargo, Kyle no solo visitara Canterlot, sino que tendrá un desafío que aguarda ahí, un ser que tiene en mente un plan malvado en relación con Canterlot y las princesas.**

**Kyle no estará solo, puesto que Sombra, el antiguo tirano rey y sus primeros pasos a reformarse, acompañara a Kyle en su viaje. Tal vez encuentre lo que ha estado esperando.**

**Solo el tiempo lo diga, pero las fuerzas del mal nunca acaba, o si.**

* * *

**Desconocido:**

**Musica de fondo: Kingdom hearts 1.5 Strange Whispers**

Sombra se encontraba en el suelo en cuclillas y encadenado.

No hacia nada... solo esperando las palabras de la princesa Celestia. Resultaba increíble que él esta en una situación peliaguda: recupero el 100% de su existencia y lo unico que estaba en vida fue corta, puesto que ahora esta en un juicio a manos de la regente del Sol.

Lo único que podía hacer es cumplir las palabras de Kyle. El humano también estaba presente y él también estaba esperando el resultado de este veredicto.

Celestia hablo con total seriedad y tomo la decisión:

\- Sombra, cómo también el rey corrupto del imperio de Cristal y usuario de magia oscura. Este juicio, todos los presentes y el desarrollo que se ha sometido hacia ti... he tomado un veredicto de tus acciones.

Celestia mira con total seriedad hacia el acusado y a todos el mundo ante un silencio frio y afilado.

\- Más lo que ha pasado en Canterlot...

El ambiente estaba frio, más frio.

El destino de Sombra estaba en manos de Celestia. Kyle cierra los ojos sabiendo que lo a intentado todo por él, le dolía mucho.

Celestia termina su decisión:

\- Te declaroobrrrrrz...

* * *

**\- En serio vas a empezar ahí, autor.**

**Musica de fondo: Kingdom Hearts 3 - Meow Wow Ballon - Extended**

**Discordia estaba en el sofá mientras miraba la tele de la historia junto el Autor que empezó a explicar:**

**\- ¡Si Discordia, y has fachado la sorpresa y el suspense!.**

**Discordia estaba un poco molesto pero ****divertido sabiendo como molestar al autor. Y entoncesl:**

**\- Bueno, supongo que no deba decir que esto apesta.**

**\- Mira Discordia, si no te gusta puedes irte.**

**Discordia con calma le contesta:**

**\- Vale vale vale, no te pongas a la defensiva. Ademas, nuestros queridos seguidores quieren saber tus retrasos de este fanfic.**

**El autor exhala y le contesta a Discordia, aunque sabiendo que le escucharia a cualquiera:**

**\- Vale, estaba perdido en el desarrollo y tengo una vida fuera de estos fanfics. ¿Contento?.**

**Discordia se rie y le consuela al Autor:**

**\- Tranquilo, todo esto pasa a menudo, pero están esperando en ver como desarrolla esta historia.**

**El Autor se rie y le contesta:**

**\- Querrás decir, este Arco en concreto. Aunque no se si lo llamo asi. Pero en fin, lo importante es que Kyle es importante en esto lo que va ha pasar.**

**Discordia se sorprende, aunque sabiendo que pasara después:**

**\- Bueno, supongo que puedo ver lo que nuestro querido Kyle puede hacer. Aunque primero deberas contar desde el principio antes de llegar esa parte del juicio.**

**El Autor asiente y da el play para continuar:**

**Fin de musica y regresando la música de fondo anterior.**

* * *

\- Te declaro...

Todo se vuelve oscuro ante el suspense y lo unico que se pudo hacer es regresa al principio para entender esto: ¿Qué paso realmente?.

* * *

**Tiempo atras:**

Han pasado un mes desde que Kyle recibió la visita de las princesas y sus nuevas amigas, al igual que Spike. Con el tiempo, las princesas le enviaron una notificación a la pareja real del Imperio de Cristal para confirmar el deseo de que Kyle visitara unos dias en Canterlot.

La pareja real le dijo a Kyle sobre ello, y el humano acepto.

El dia llego y Kyle se encontraba en su cuarto cogiendo lo necesario. La pareja real y Axe le acompañaron a la estación para dar una buena despedida sabiendo que volverá. Pero fue muy importante, al fin al cabo, Kyle saldrá del Imperio por primera vez y conocer su camino en tren hasta llegar su destino.

La pareja real se abrazo en grupo dandole ánimos a Kyle. Cadence dijo al humano con total calma:

\- En cuanto te vayas, le enviare una notificación a mis tías que te dirigirás ahí con total seguridad.

\- Gracias Cadence, me alegro que estéis aquí al igual que Shining y Axe. Se que es difícil para mi, pero no temo nada. Tarde temprano debo salir del mundo.

Shining asiente y le dice a su amigo:

\- Tranquilo Kyle, me asegure de que la guardia esten al corriente, al igual que las princesas.

Axe se cruza sus brazos y le contesta:

\- Espero que no vuelva a suceder como la ultima vez.

Kyle sudaba un poco tras recordar las experiencias que ha vivido viendo como dos guardias de la princesa Celestia y Luna fueron castigado por Axe y Spike.

Sin embargo, un empleado del tren notifica que su destino a Canterlot esta apunto de marchar. Kyle le despide a ambos y al igual que Axe, aunque el semental no se le ocurre nada más diciéndole al humano Kyle:

\- ¡Si tienes algun problema sexual, puedes hablar conmigo!.

Todo alrededor escucho eso y la mitad de ella se avergonzaba incluio a Kyle, pero la otra mitad estaba más interesado ya que entre ellas conocia bien a Axe.

* * *

**Tren de la Amistad:**

Kyle estaba sentado en su asiento mirando a la ventana durante el recorrido. La nieve del imperio desapareció dejando completo nuevos elementos a la vista de Kyle, se emocionaba como se veia del mundo aunque uno diria que es normal, pero para Kyle no. Y el humano recordo una cosa y hecho un vistazo a un objeto extraño como un colgante especial de parte de Sombra.

_Flashback:_

_Antes de salir fuera del imperio, Kyle decidió hablar con Sombra sobre su partida a canterlot con las princesas. Sombra estaba algo preocupado y le contesta:_

_\- Entonces te vas a Canterlot con las princesas._

_\- Si Sombra, me gustaria salir al mundo, pero temo que algo malo pasara. Se que es extraño pero..._

_Kyle miraba un lado de su rostro y entonces nota la mano de Sombra en la mejilla y el humano miro a Sombra con total extrañada, pero al mirar a los ojos empezo a salir una chispa pequeña en su ser y empezo a sonrojar como tambien Sombra._

_El gran unicornio decidio hablar mientras materializaba un objeto:_

_\- Cuando despiertes, te encontraras esto. Un objeto especial que solo sirve para invocarme._

_El objeto era un cristal rojo con alambres de metal que lo mantiene sujetada. Un objeto a simple vista._

_Kyle coge el colgante y mira con detalle mientras Sombra continua la conversación:_

_\- Escucha con mucha atención: Si hay un peligro inminente y es de verdad, di mi nombre y estaré ahi para protegerte, incluso si las princesas o alguien cercano a ellas están presentes._

_\- Gracias Sombra, es muy importante para mi que te preocupes._

_Sombra se rie y entonces Sombra nota un cambio en su rostro: sorpresa. La causa: Kyle. El humano le dio un abrazo confortable y Sombra no sabia que hacer pero Kyle se dio cuenta y se quedo tímido diciéndole al gran unicornio:_

_\- Gra...gracias Sombra, pero... ¿Estas seguro?._

_Sombra asiente sin ninguna duda. Tarde temprano, las princesas le encontrara, pero al menos se presentara para demostrar lo que esta dispuesto a mejorar, siempre que Kyle este ahi en lo bueno y en lo malo._

_Fin Flashback_

Kyle miraba con total atención el colgante cuando de repente siente una presencia que lo esta mirando. El humano mira al objetivo y ve a un semental. Un unicornio morado como la uva, una melena azul con franjas azules claras, cuyo cuerpo muestra entre tonificación y delgadez. Ojos de color rojo y su ropaje es simplemente como un estudiante.

El unicornio pregunta a Kyle:

\- Disculpe ¿Ese asiento esta libre?.

. Claro, puedes sentarte.

El feliz unicornio se sienta a su lado y ambos empezaron a charlar:

\- Me presento, soy Star Violet.

\- Yo Kyle, encantado.

\- Debo decir que no eres un poni ¿Me equivoco?.

Kyle asiente y le responde:

\- Soy un humano, acabado de viajar desde el imperio de cristal para ir unos dias a Canterlot.

\- Vaya, yo en realidad vivo en Canterlot, al menos, estudiando en la Escuela de Unicornios Super Dotados Mágicos.

\- Entiendo. Debo decir que es muy duro esa escuela. No conozco mucho sobre ello, pero me gustaria saber más sobre esa escuela.

Star Violet estaba contento y empezó a explicar la escuela y sus funciones.

* * *

**Estación de Canterlot:**

Pasaron las horas y ambos salieron de la estación y se estrecharon la mano de una manera amistosa. Star Violet le dice a Kyle:

\- Si alguna vez quisieras pasar por mi escuela, estaria encantado de quedar.

\- Lo mismo digo, aunque no creo que la escuela deje entrar a cualquiera.

\- De todas formas, nosotros podemos salir siempre que sea para comer, asi que podriamos quedar, ¿Si tú quieres claro?.

\- Me encantaria.

Star con alegría se despide dejando solo a Kyle. El humano se preparo para salir y conocer la capital de Equestria. En el momento que salio por la puerta, miro con total asombro el entorno y la ciudad. Sus luces, la estructura, los ponis... es como si viajara al pasado donde los nobles de antaño llevaba ropa elegante para mostrar su estatus social.

Pero toda alegría se termino cuando se topa dos ponis masculinos nobles: un unicornio gris con una melena blanca cuya ropa es de colores grises y negros y algo amarillo. Sus ojos son grises como una piedra. Su compañero también es un unicornio, de color azul claro de bebe, rubio seco en la melena cuyos ojos son amarillos con el oro y su ropa era idéntica a su compañero, pero era mas oscuro.

Los dos unicornios vieron a Kyle y empezaron hablar de manera... mala:

\- Por Celestia ¿Qué clase de criatura es esta?.

\- Debo decir que es un ser... fuera de lugar, para un animal.

Kyle estaba un poco molesto pero decidió hablar la manera educada posible:

\- Perdón, pero ¿Quien creéis que sois?

El unicornio violeta hablo primero aunque de una manera disgustada por Kyle:

\- ¿Hablas? Bueno, si quieres saberlo. Mi nombre es Gold Berry, cuya propiedad se basa en la cosecha de mi familia de vinos de alta cumbre. Y mi amigo es Blue Silver, heredero de una familia de mucha importancia en productos extranjeros. Y ya que estamos hablando ¿Te importaría decirnos que cosa eres?

Blue Silver pregunta a Kyle con los ojos cerrados con la expresión de superioridad:

\- ¿Y qué haces en Canterlot, la gran ciudad más prestigiosa de Equestria?.

Kyle no le gustaba la forma que hablaba, pero debía seguir y evitar cualquier problema:

\- Soy Kyle, un humano que ha estado viviendo en el Imperio de Cristal. Y estoy aquí porque me han invitado unos días por unas amigas en su hogar.

Ambos unicornios se miraron y con un gesto de gracia pero del sentido del humor de los nobles le dice al humano:

\- Has oido eso, Blue.

\- Cielos, claro que he oido Gold, aunque esas "amigas" te han tomado el pelo, es decir, ¿A quién se le ocurre invitar a nuestra ciudad a una criatura como tú?.

\- Me has quitado de la boca, aunque en mi opinión no me gustaría traer un animal a nuestra hermosa ciudad.

Ambos unicornios se ríen delante del humano. Otros ponis empezaron hablar y expresarón sus propias opiniones:

\- Esa cosa es del Imperio de Cristal.

\- ¿Un humano? Que horror lo que veo.

Muchas palabras, muchas palabras malas, pero Kyle no le importaba en absoluto, solo una cosa: ir a su destino.

Kyle decidió hablar para acabar la conversación:

\- Mira, no sé que problema tenéis conmigo, pero lo voy a decir: no estoy aquí para ser objeto de burla en publico. Estoy aquí por unas amigas que me han invitado unos días para conocer su hogar, Canterlot. Y no quiero que lo primero que veo sea una falta de respeto a cualquier ser solo por ser desconocido para vosotros. De hecho, la única razón por la que empezáis a burlar de mí, es que no tenéis nada que hacer, y lo peor es que no solo burlaos a mí, sino a unas amigas que muy educadamente me invitaron de una forma amistosa sin pedir nada a cambio...

Los dos nobles unicornios se sorprende la actitud y la calma del humano, al igual que los otros ponis... entre ellas, en un callejon se ve una silueta cuyo unico rasgo distintivo de ahi fue unas rayas negras con fondo blanco mirando concretamente a Kyle.

Kyle termino la conversación dejando a los dos nobles con total sorpresa:

\- Os recomiendo que penséis dos veces antes de actuar, porque lo único que veo son dos maleducados que creen que puede hacer lo que quisieran sin ninguna consecuencia. Pues escuchad bien mis palabras y seguro que sabréis algo nuevo que aprender: el Karma, si haces cosas buenas te da cosas buenas... pero si haces cosas malas te da cosas malas. En resumen:...

Kyle cerro poco los ojos con una mirada desafiante y los dos unicornio se asustan:

\- Si continuáis así, al final pagareis un precio que no vais a gustar.

El humano respira con total calma y se despide a los dos con estas palabras:

\- Y pido disculpas por actuar asi, pero me habéis obligado hacerlo. Que tenga un buen dia, señores.

Kyle se va mirando fijamente a una dirección. Los ponis de alrededor empezarón hablar sobre ello, y los dos unicornios nobles decidieron marchar con un pensamiento en mente sobre la situación.

El ser del callejón se rie de ello y se dio la vuelta para ir a su destino.

* * *

Kyle caminaba tranquilamente admirando el entorno, por suerte Cadecen y Shining le entrego un mapa para ubicar y no perderse. Durante la caminata, algunos ponis miraba con atención al humano con total interes. Y siempre había dos clases de expresiones: sorpresa y repudio. Pero Kyle tenia un objetivo en mente: el castillo de Canterlot. Y por fin llego a su destino, aunque en el ultimo momento, los nobles miraba a Kyle donde se dirijia y escuchaba unas cuantas palabras que sale de su boca:

\- Esa cosa va al castillo de nuestras princesas.

\- ¿Quién se atreve a pisar su sucia presencia?.

\- Seguro que las princesas o la guardia se encargue de "eso".

Los ponis nobles no saben que las princesa conoce a Kyle y mucho... mas. Mientras tanto, Kyle miro con total asombro sobre el castillo donde se encuentra sus nuevas amigas y al mismo tiempo, la familia de los gobernantes del Imperio de Cristal. En uno segundos, unos guardias que custodian el castillo apuntan sus lanzas y Kyle se quedo quieto para evitar que se haga daño.

El guardia terrestre le pregunta a Kyle:

\- ¿Quién eres y que buscas en este castillo?.

El guardia pegaso le pregunta con total advertencia:

\- Si has venido de forma pacifica, es mejor que responda a la pregunta.

Kyle con calma, saca de su mochila un pergamino y se lo entrego al guardia pegaso y él coge el pergamino leyendo, pero Kyle lo dice de forma natural:

\- Mi nombre es Kyle, vengo desde el Imperio de Cristal. He venido porque las princesas me han invitado unos días a quedar en su castillo. Y ese pergamino contiene el permiso de los gobernantes del Imperio de Cristal.

El guardia que tiene el pergamino miro con total detalle hasta el sello de la princesa Celestia al igual que las firmas de Luna, Cadence y Shining. Al final del todo, el guardia de la lanza retiro de forma tranquila y el guarda unicornio le dice a Kyle con total profesional:

\- Esta bien, nosotros le acompañaremos hasta llevar a la sala del trono donde la princesa Celestia esta en una reunión.

Kyle asiente y los dos guardias ayuda a Kyle en dirección donde la princesa se encuentra. Durante la caminata, los sirvientes y empleados del castillo miraron a Kyle y a los dos guardias que le escolta como si fuera algo importante, al fin al cabo, nadie a visto como Kyle, pero sus deberes eran importantes y seguramente las princesas aclara el asunto. Uno de los guardias mira a Kyle de manera vigilante viendo como Kyle fascina el entorno que ve aunque el humano no se da cuenta de la mirada del guardia.

Kyle decidió hablar para romper el hielo:

\- Decidme guardias ¿la princesa Celestia esta ocupada ahora mismo? Es solo que no quierointerrumpir en su trabajo.

El guarda unicornio le dice de forma educada pero manteniendo su profesión:

\- En absoluto, nuestra princesa desea que alguien viene de visita, lo primero que solicita es la presencia de dicho invitado en el momento de su trabajo sumamente importante o no.

El guardia terrestre le continua:

\- Sinceramente la princesa es muy buena a cualquier criatura siempre que no sea una amenaza.

Kyle le contesta:

\- Entiendo a lo que se refiere. Los gobernantes del imperio me contaron sobre las cosas que ocurría aquí y fuera del castillo de los ataques y amenazas.

Los dos guardias continuarón su camino, pero sintierón altamente relajado sabiendo lo educado es y la sinceridad que muestra.

* * *

**Salón del trono de Canterlot:**

La princesa Celestia estaba muy cansada de los muchos nobles que solicitaba muchas cosas, pero el ultimo fue muy relajado sabiendo que clase de pony ha estado charlando y debatiendo ciertos temas. Y entonces se oye unos golpes de la puerta principal y la princesa mira a la puerta viendo como se abre y ve a los dos guardias que escoltan al único ser que más desea ver y fueron sus palabras que sale de su boca angelical:

\- ¡Kyle, has venido!.

La princesa se teletransporta y tal sorpresa de los dos guardias y los últimos nobles, la princesa abraza a Kyle como una madre al igual que Kyle le da un abrazo aunque un poco acostumbrado. La princesa le dice a Kyle con total alegría:

\- Tu viaje a sido espléndido, ¿no?.

\- Claro princesa Celestia, yo...

\- Kyle, cielo, puedo ser una princesa pero puedes llamar sin eso, somos amigos.

Kyle se rasca la cabeza y entonces se escucha una voz que es fácil reconocer para el humano:

\- Vaya, parece que el destino nos aguarda muchas sorpresas.

Kyle mira el origen de esa voz y reconoce a la pareja de unicornios que conoció en el imperio de cristal:

\- Hola señor Fancy Pants y su esposa Fleur de Lis, me alegro de verlos.

La pareja se acerco más y la princesa Celestia se sorprende y le pregunta a Fancy Pants:

\- Veo que has conocido a Kyle, señor Fancy Pants.

\- Desde luego majestad, le conocí a él en el imperio de Cristal dando una visita a un contacto del trabajo y cuando tomamos algo de comer, nos dimos cuenta que nuestro nuevo Kyle empezó a tomar mi esposa como modelo en un dibujo suyo y al final mi esposa consigue el dibujo y nos volvimos a nuestro hogar.

Fleur de lis le decia a Kyle con total respeto:

\- Muchos me han dicho que soy ideal para modelar y Kyle consiguió algo más que una fotografía.

\- Gracias Fleur, es agradable que ustedes sean sinceros conmigo y mejor de lo que me esperaba.

Celestia y la pareja real estaba algo de sorpresa en lo ultimo y Celestia con total preocupación le pregunta a Kyle:  
\- ¿Ha pasado algo desde que llegaste?.

Kyle le explico lo que le sucedió a los dos nobles unicornios que se topo y... bueno, la princesa no estaba muy contenta sabiendo lo que hicieron al pobre Kyle, pero el humano le desafío con palabras y al final gano en todo. Pero Celestia aun seguía enfadada, Fancy Pants decidió terminar la conversación diciendo a Kyle con total respeto:

\- Escucha Kyle, mi esposa y yo vamos a ver un espectáculo de Wonderbolts mañana por la mañana en el Derby y me gustaría invitarte a ti para el evento.

Kyle estaba en dudas sabiendo que hoy llego a Canterlot, pero Fancy Pants es un noble educado y no queria faltar al respecto, y entonces le contesta al unicornio:

\- Claro, me gustaria ir, aunque primero debo pedir a Celestia, ya que ella me invita al castillo unos dias y es ella quien...

Celestia usa su ala abrazando el cuerpo de Kyle y le contesta:

\- Claro que puedes ir, conozco a esta pareja y me alegra que vayas a una, a fin de cuentas, deberas aprender de muchas cosas y tal vez ellos te enseñe buenas cosas en Canterlot.

Fancy Pants y su esposa se inclina ante ella por la decisión de tomar a Kyle con la invitación de la fiesta. Kyle y la princesa se despide de la pareja acompañado los dos guardias que escoltarón a Kyle en un principio. Las puertas se cerraron y solo estaban los dos solos con el ambiente claro y silencioso... que Kyle le dice a la princesa con total normalidad:

\- Celestia, gracias por invitar a su castillo y me alegro que es emocionante conocer lo que queda estos días.

Todo lo malo que pasaba en la cabeza de la princesa cambio por bueno al oír las palabras de Kyle y le contesta:

\- Me alegro de ello, ven Kyle, quiero que conozca tu habitación.

Celestia pasea tranquilamente mientras Kyle le sigue de manera normal aunque comparado el tamaño de Celestia, es como seguir a una madre.

* * *

**Mientras tanto en la Mansión de Lord Money:**

**Musica de fondo: Kingdom hearts 1.5 Strange Whispers**

Lord Money estaba en su comedor completamente elegante, tanto cuyo valor son mil vidas. Su comida era de alta calidad, pero el sonido de un puerta puerta con golpes, obliga a Lord Money a terminar su comida cuando entra Cebru, la cebra y el más leal.

El unicornio noble le pregunta a su leal siervo con total desinteres:

\- Decidme Cebru ¿Cuál es el motivo por tu presencia mientras tomo un delicioso manjar a la que ningún ser inferior pueda comer?.

Cebru aguanto los años de servidumbre de este unicornio y decidio hablar:

\- Queria notificar que el humano Kyle, esta en Canterlot y seguramente querrás saberlo.

Lord Money estaba tarareando asi mismo mientras se dedica a formular unas preguntas a la que Cebru respondería:

\- Bien, bien ¿Y porque deberia saber esa información?.

\- Vos mismo dijisteis: aprovechar cualquier situación con el humano para las princesas.

Lord Money se reia de forma maliciosa pero educada ante su siervo y le contesta:

\- Cierto, por eso quería que tu me recordase. Como ya sabes de sobra: ese humano puede ser la clave para conseguir algo de las princesas, un proyecto que podría beneficiarme, aunque tambien puede ser un dolor en mis planes.

Cebru no estaba al corriente de su plan pero sabiendo como es decidio seguir la corriente. Pero sus palabras le salio de su boca para escuchar la respuesta de su amo:

\- ¿Y que hacemos con él, jefe? Sabiendo que estará en el castillo, junto un grupo de guardias, siervos y las dos princesas.

\- Tranquilo, amigo mio, solo es cuestión de tiempo. Sin embargo, ya que estas en buenas condiciones, vigila lo que puedas y traeme lo que sepas.

Cebru asiente y abandona el lugar. Lord Money se dirigio a un espejo y en ella refleja a si mismo y luego, Lord Money le dice al espejo:

\- Parece que tenias razón. Ese humano esta con las princesas, pero aun así te ayudo porque quiero algo que quiero, más conozco el potencial que tienes.

Lord Money se va dejando solo el espejo... y de la nada, aparece una silueta de una sombra con cuatro patas y dos brazos con una capucha y lo unico que se ve son unos ojos amarillos siniestros.

**Fin de musica de fondo**

* * *

**Regresando al castillo de Canterlot:**

Kyle y Celestia entraron a una habitación que resulto ser la misma habitación donde se hospedaba Rarity la primera vez aunque fue un largo camino pero mereció la pena. La princesa le enseño todo lo que contiene: una cama grande, un estante, armario y un baño propio. Kyle esta bien en donde estaba, no solo el cuarto, sino las vistas que se ve toda Equestria.

Kyle le dice a la princesa con total agradecimiento:

\- Gracias Celestia, es un buen sitio para ser un cuarto de invitados.

Celestia con alegria le contesta:

\- Me alegro que te guste. Y espero que lo disfrutes aun más en la cena de hoy, asi podras ver a mi hermana.

Kyle estaba bien su situación, pero entonces aparece un guardia en particular que la princesa y Kyle reconocía: Sword, el pegaso de la melena marrón, el mismo guardia que su compañero Spear que causo muchos problema tras ese incidente.

El guardia le dice a la princesa:

\- Majestad, vuestra hermana me ha solicitado que le avise que vaya a sus aposentos para un asunto antes de la cena.

Celestia asiente y le dice a Kyle antes de partir:

\- Bueno, un guardia pasara por aquí para llevarte al comedor donde mi hermana, Blueblood y yo nos reuniremos a la mesa. ¿Estarás bien?.

\- Claro Celestia, ademas de que puedo trabajar unos cuantos dibujos antes de volver al Imperio de Cristal.

Celestia se alegra y se despide. En este instante, Kyle y Sword son los unicos que se encuentra en la habitación. Sin embargo, Sword decidió romper el hielo con una pequeña conversación con Kyle:

\- Mira, siento lo que paso en el imperio. Nos entreno...

\- Descuida. Solo cumplías tu deber y no puedo culpar, sabiendo que soy la primera especie en aparecer de la nada.

Sword estaba aliviado, pero su conciencia y su honor como guardia no le perdonaría, y por ello continuo:

\- Aun así, debo disculparme.

\- Bueno, supongo que estamos en paz.

\- Sí, en fin, mejor dejo tranquilo y si surge algo, pregunta al servicio que esta justo abajo cuando bajes por las escaleras. Sowrd se fue dejando solo a Kyle, pero Kyle le dice a Sword con total agradecimiento:

\- Gracias por decírmelo, Sword.

Sword mira con total agradecimiento y le responde:

\- De nada.

La puerta se cerro cuando salio Sword, el humano Kyle estaba exausto y se tiro a la cama. La textura, la sensación de lo blando del colcho era como si estuviera en una nube.

Kyle habla así mismo mientras formula en su mente lo que tiene para este día:

\- Bueno, ahora estoy en Canterlot, en el castillo de las princesas y ahora estoy en una cama grande. Supongo que podria salir un pequeño paseo por el castillo para recordar ciertas rutas.

Kyle se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la puerta para salir y conocer a primera mano la belleza de los pasillos del castillo.

* * *

**Pasillo del Castillo:**

Kyle caminaba tranquilamente en los pasillos maravillando su entorno: luz, colores, diseño... es como ir una visita entre un museo de historia del arte completamente reformado y los pasillos de la presidencia de los Estados Unidos.

En la caminata veia unos cuantos ponis que seguramnte en su uniforme fuesen el grupo de limpieza y mantenimiento, y algunos mayordomos o sirvientas. Cada vista daba ciertas reacciones: sorpresa, curiosidad, temor y ... amistoso. Kyle le saludaba de forma amigable y ellos volvian su trabajo aunque contentos a la forma de Kyle saludaba.

Algunas veces se encontraba algunos guardias y le preguntaba en donde se encontraba: ciertos guardias estaban algo dudoso sobre la presencia de Kyle, pero la conversación cambio de ver y al final explico que en esta zona se encontraba bajo interes de los guardias: zona de entrenamiento, dormitorios, comedor y...

* * *

\- Esto... ¿Porqué... me habéis traído aquí?.

Los guardias que estubieron hablando con Kyle, le llevaron a un sitio que jamas él humano volvería a repetir la misma situación en el imperio de cristal. Se trataba del vestuario de la Guardia Real de Canterlot.

Los guardias se vestían con sus armaduras para regresar su puesto, otros se desnudaron dejando en sus taquillas y entre ellos se dirigían a las duchas. Kyle estaba un tanto extraño que uno de los guardias le llevase ahí y entonces Sword entra al lugar y se topa con Kyle con total sorpresa le dice:

\- Oh, hola Kyle. Me extraña que estes aquí.

Kyle le saluda pero con vergüenza le contesta:

\- Cierto, salí a dar una vuelta para conocer los pasillos y uno de los guardias me llevo aquí.

Sword se rasco la cabeza y entonces dio una idea:

\- Ya que estas aquí, ¿podrías ducharte aquí?.

Kyle penso y le contesta:

\- Bueno, supongo que no sea malo hacerlo, ademas que quizás me despeje con algo de agua.

Ambos entraron y decidieron a desnudarse, por suerte Sword compartir taquilla para dejar la ropa de Kyle y usar una toalla extra para él.

Mientras ambos realizaba dicha tarea, Kyle escuchaba algunas conversaciones que se podia oír cerca:

\- Oye, ayer fui a una fiesta y estuve de guardia en ese evento y la mejor parte es que un joven poni terrestre queria saborear a un autentico semental en la cama.

\- ¿En serio?.

\- Tios, la princesa Celestia esta cada vez más radiante.

\- No me extraña, cuando se fueron al imperio de cristal conocio alguien y desde entonces ha mejorado más desde que regreso su hermana, la princesa Luna.

\- Hablando de eso, los guardias nocturnos son sexys ¿eh?.

\- Ya lo creo, son buenos en la cama.

Kyle termino de escuchar y decidio ir con Sword a las duchas.

* * *

\- Ahhh, que gusto.

Kyle estaba en un gran baño donde podría ocupar más de 10 ponis. Es como una sauna, eso explicaria la relajación perfecta de un duro trabajo como guardias del castillo y las patrullas de la ciudad.

Sword también estaba relajado, sus alas estaban dolidas después de patrullar por el cielo. Los dos chicos disfrutaban de un momento relajante hasta que Kyle siente como una sombra aparece en el agua y entonces se oye una voz de un semental:

\- Interesante. ¿Asi que este es el humano que tanto hablan las princesas?.

Kyle y Sword mira a la voz y ve quien se trataba: un pegaso naranjado con una melena dorada, sus ojos como marrón roble. Alas blancas. Su rostro era hermoso cuyos labios son elegantes y acompaños con unas pecas en los ojos. Su cuerpo era la envidia para los pegasos, incluso su miembro lo mostraba en un estado flacido pero hacia que cualquiera formase agua en la boca.

El pegaso mira con total curiosidad manteniendo una manera... sensual. Sword se dio cuenta y le contesta:

\- Capitan Aereo, Thunderbolt, señor.

Kyle mira a Sword y le pregunta:

\- ¿Quién es?

Sword con calma le contesta:

\- Es uno de los capitanes de las fuerzas aéreas de Canterlot, incluso es uno de los mejores en cuanto de liderazgo y muy amado por los Wonderbolt.

Thunderbolt se rie ante la presentación y mira a Sword:

\- Bueno, tampoco es demasiado, soldado Sword. Y debo decir que estoy intigrado de que has dejado a un civil en nuestras duchas.

Luego mira a Kyle analizando todo y le contesta:

\- Aunque puedo hacer una excepción.

Thunderbolt se acerca más a la bañera dejando que Kyle mueva su cuerpo para dar espacio. El agua domina las piernas atleticas de Thunderbolt y poco a poco empieza a relajarse exalando un gemido placentero.

Thunderbolt continua la conversación hacia Kyle:

\- ¿Estas disfrutando tu estancia?. La princesa Celestia nos notifico de que estarías unos días aquí, en el castillo.

\- La verdad es que si. Es la primera vez que estoy aqui, asi que estoy disfrutando la estancia aunque hubiera ido a mi habitación de invitados para ducharme ahí, pero los guardias me llevarón aqui.

Thunderbolt se rie y le contesta haciendo que su rostro suavizara como si atrayera su encanto:

\- Conociendo estos, seguro que penso que querias disfrutar de una buena compañia de estos apuestos guardias y disfrutar en estas aguas.

Kyle se sonrojaba ante ello. Sword le dice a Kyle con calma y naturalidad:

\- Y Dime Kyle ¿Tienes una idea de lo que vas hacer?.

\- Si, cuando llegue vi que estaba Fancy Pants y su esposa con la princesa Celestia y me invitarón a ir mañana al derby de los Wonderbolts..

Thuderbolt con sorpesa le pregunta:

\- ¿Ya has conocido a Fancy Pants y Fleur de Lies?.

Kyle le explico como conocierón a la pareja. Al final, Thunderbolt con curiosidad de los talentos artisticos le pregunto a Kyle una oferta que podria ser... interesante:

\- Esta noche estoy libre, ¿podrías pasarte en mi cuarto y me dedicas un dibujo?.

Kyle reflexiona sobre la oferta y tomo una decisión:

\- Me gustaria dedicarte un dibujo, de esa manera pueda practicar con otros modelos.

\- Jejeje, no te arrepentirás. Despues de todo...

Thunderbolt se levanta con gracia dejando que el agua baje su cuerpo cincelado y perfecto cuerpo sintiendo como una brisa de caricia:

\- Me siento honrado de prestar mi cuerpo para el arte.

Kyle se sonrojoa al igual que Sword. Ambos ven como Thunderbolt coje su toalla dejando que apoyara en el hombro msotrando su espalda y sus nalgas bien perfectas que rebota con suavidad... y el rostro de Thunderbolt voltee dando un guiño y una sonrisa sensual hacia Kyle.

Sword se acerca a Kyle y le susurra:

\- Amigo, Thunderbolt te ha pedido una cita.

\- No creo, solo quiere que dibuje para él.

Sword cruza sus brazos y piensa sobre ello y le habla a Kyle con total duda:

\- Bueno, supongo que si. Thunderbolt es alguien quien desea más estar con él. Su trabajo es duro, pero en fin.

* * *

**Mientras tanto en la habitación de Celestia:**

\- Bueno, tal vez... no. No creo que,... o si. No, no Celestia ¿En que estas...?.

Celestia ha estado dando vueltas sobre Kyle. Cuando el humano fue invitado a estar unos dias al castillo, era la gran oportunidad de entablar una conversación más... tranquila. Un deseo que ha estado obsesionado, pero debía mantener la calma.

Uno de los guardias entablo una pequeña conversación sobre la situación de su majestad:

\- ¿cuándo fue que nuestra majestad actúa de esa manera?.

\- Creo que desde que su alumna protegida se fue a Ponyville el mismo dia de la Celebración del Sol.

\- Pues ha vuelto de nuevo, y esta vez por el humano.

\- Si. Creo que la princesa Celestia esta obsesionada con él.

Celestia seguia aun sus pensamientos cuando de repente de la nada aparecio un pergamino cuyo sello era identificado por su alumna. La princesa se quito del pensamiento y decidio leer el contenido:

_Querida Princesa Celestia:_

_Ha pasado mucho desde que entregamos los Elementos de la Armonia y el misterio de las llaves._

_Aun estoy en medio de la investigación y quería despejar preguntando en como estais._

_Escribi una carta a Cadence y me conto que Kyle esta en Canterlot y me alegro saberlo, aunque me preocupa por él._

_Se que es mi hogar, pero siento algo malo sobre "nobles" como paso con Spike. Pero se esta bien, por ello he decidido darle un libro resumido sobre Equestria._

_Al fin al cabo, necesitara un guía en mi punto de vista, ya sabe, como si fuese una conferencia._

_Mañana será enviado mágicamente un libro para Kyle y he enviado una carta a mis padres si pasara por ahí y conociera a Kyle._

_Espero escuchar su respuesta, Princesa Celestia y mentora. Un abrazo y saludo cordial:_

_Princesa Twilight Sparkle._

_PD: Spike va pasar un dia o dos a Canterlot para estar con Kyle. Parece que son muy amigos, ya que se siente comodos del uno con el otro._

La princesa Celestia se alegra de su alumna y le escribe una carta:

_Querida Twilight:_

_Ciertamente con sinceridad, me alegra que escribas en este momento._

_El misterio del Arbol de la Armonia esta presente, pero seguro que puedas resolver._

_Es cierto que Kyle estara unos dias en Canterlot, y me alegra mucho por ello, pero ciertamente temo que cierto noble pueda usar a Kyle en malas intenciones y seguro que Spike se alegrara de estar con Kyle, de hecho, me alegra saber de tu apoyo en prestar tus conocimientos a Kyle sobre Equestria._

_Hasta entonces, cuídate:_

_Princesa y mentora, Celestia._

_PD: Luna y Yo no hemos recibido ninguna señal del Rey Sombra, pero estamos al tanto._

Celestia conjura un hechizo enviando la carta a su destino.

* * *

**Comedor del Castillo:**

Celestia, Luna y Kyle estaban en la mesa con un manjar de comida. El humano mira con total asombro el aspecto de la comida, lo unico que recuerda esta clase de comida fue cuando su amigo Max le invito a una cena familiar. Kyle le dice a las princesas el comentario que da sobre la comida:  
\- Esta comida tiene un buen aspecto.

Ambas princesas se rie y Celestia le contesta a Kyle con ternura:

\- Oh, adorable. Deberías agradecer a mis chefs. Al avisar vuestra llegada, le solicite un menu que puedas ingeríos, especialmente en algo de carne.

Kyle con calma le contesta:

\- ¿Estaria bien comer carne en vuestra presencia?.

\- En absoluto, ademas que hemos tenido dignatarios de los Grifos que siempre tenemos de cualquier menú.

Todo el mundo empezo a comer y al mismo tiempo empiezan a charlar otros temas.

Las siguientes horas, Luna se levanta de su asiento y anuncia a todo los presentes una cosa:

\- Sentimos mucho, pero nuestro deber nos llama. Hermana, Kyle.

Celestia asiente viendo como su hermana sale por la puerta dejando solos a Kyle y Celestia. Su momento era el mejor: los dos solos en un mismo lugar.

Celestia mira hacia Kyle y le pregunta de una forma muy personal:

\- Dime Kyle, se que es repentino pero ¿Hechas de menos a tu antiguo hogar?.

Kyle le contesta con total tristeza:

\- La verdad es que sí, Celestia. Hecho de menos mi antigua vida y mi amigo Max. Pero ahora es lo que tengo: seguir adelante.

Celestia vio su error pero era necesario para saber los sentimientos de Kyle y lo que rondaba en su cabeza. Kyle estaba contento de sacar el tema y decidio preguntar a la princesa con total calma:

\- Celestia, se que no era su intención y me gustaría saber muchas cosas de ti, al igual que tu hermana.

Celestia se alegra por dentro, pero había cosas que tal vez nadie sabe sobre ella, ni si quiera su alumna protegida.

La princesa le contesta a Kyle:

\- Por supuesto, Kyle. ¿Qué quieres saber?.

El humano su primera pregunta:

\- Si sois princesas y hermanas ¿Teneis padres?.

Celestia se sorprende y decide contestar:

\- Claro que tenemos, pero me temo que no están... en la vida.

Celestia se levanta y Kyle le contesta con total verguenza a tal formular la pregunta:

\- Oh, lo siento mucho.

Celestia se queda al lado de Kyle y le dice:

\- Levanta, vamos a dar un paseo.

Kyle obedece y Celestia continua la conversación:

\- Hace mucho tiempo, en nuestra edad infante, nuestros padres perecieron a manos de un ser conocido como: "Oscuridad". Raro es, pero en ese momento, Starwing el Barbudo que es nuestro tutor legal y mentor en la magia, nos explico qué Oscuridad es un ser compuesto de oscuridad cuya forma es desconocida. Nuestros padres buscaba esos seres para resolver un tema que nosotras desconocemos y por ello murieron, aunque fue por las palabras de nuestro mentor, ya que Luna y yo solamente eramos pequeñas para comprender.

Kyle estaba intrigado sobre ello: Oscuridad es un ser, pero no tiene forma salvo parentar o... poseer un cuerpo.

El humano habla asi mismo sobre ello:

\- Si es cierto, entonces lo que me paso a mi fue...

Celestia mira a Kyle con total curiosidad y veia el rostro del humano un tanto pensativo. Pero al final, Celestia le lleva a un lugar especial que quiere enseñar a Kyle: el jardín del castillo.

Cuando ambos llegaron, Celestia mira donde deseaba ver y avisa a Kyle de forma emocionada:

\- Kyle, cielo. Mira arriba, justo...

Celestia se pone detrás de Kyle y le pone sus manos en los hombros del humano y le termina sus palabras:

\- Ahi.

Kyle mira dónde indicaba Celestia y ve con asombro la escena: La princesa Luna usa su magia invocando la luna y la noche junto las estrellas. El cielo era azul noche no como era en su mundo que era de oscuro aunque en países tendría el mismo efecto en la noche de Equestria, pero al final solo se aparece en las fantasías de ilustración.

Luna termina de invocar la noche y se da cuenta de Kyle y su hermana en el jardín. Ella saluda a los dos con alegría, al igual que Kyle y Celestia saluda a ella. Luna se mete en su cuarto para iniciar sus deberes reales.

Kyle termino de saludar y le contesta a Celestia:

\- He visto mucha diferencia entre mi mundo y el tuyo. La noche que hace tu hermana es hermosa y tan limpia. ¿No entiendo porqué nadie se da cuenta la belleza de la noche?.

Celestia se encontraba muy feliz, no solo dejar que Kyle presencia como su hermana invoca la noche, sino por la admiración del trabajo de Luna. Y a la pregunta que formulo Kyle, era la misma pregunta que se decía cuándo ambas empezaron a gobernar Equestria juntas, hasta que su hermana se convirtió en Nightmare y mandar a su propia hermana a la luna durante 1.000 años.

Celestia le contesta a Kyle con sinceridad:

\- No lo se. Hay a veces que nadie presta atención, pero otros sí. Mi trabajo requiere más atención, mientras mi hermana no, ya que su trabajo principal es proteger y vigilar el mundo de los sueños y velar a nuestros ponis.

Kyle con preocupación le dice:

\- Sé qué paso entre vosotras dos... y tu hermana no queria hacer nada malo. Es decir, tu hermana solamente quería tener la misma atención que tú. El problema es que cuando empezasteis a gobernar, vuestra relación de hermanas se disminuyo y por ello empezó los celos y la envidia...

Celestia escuchaba con total atención las palabras de Kyle y dejo que el humano siguiera la conversación:

\- El caso es que ambas no sois perfectas y es normal que se cometa errores. Lo único que importa es que ahora estáis juntas y podéis arreglar para que nadie o vosotras mismas no cometa los mismos errores.

Celestia se sorprende y con alegria abraza a Kyle y el humano reacciona ante ello y ambos se abrazan un rato.

El sonido de la noche era relajante, la situación fue a mejor y nada podrá interrumpir este gran momento.

Entonces,... Celestia le planta un beso en la frente de Kyle y el humano se sorprende y mira como Celestia le dice a él:

\- Kyle, tus palabras son muy importantes: ves un punto que yo y nadie puede ver. Tienes un corazón muy especial y me alegro que estes aquí en nuestro mundo. Y siento que tu vida fue desdichada ahí en tu vida anterior, pero ya no. Y por eso, he decidido: que quiero ser tu nueva madre.

Kyle estaba en shock: Celestia quiere adoptarlo como a su hijo. Una parte esta bien, pero por otro lado, tiene una madre en su vida, aunque no esta y antes de todo, su madre biológica no era tan madre con él, pero era su madre.

Muchas cosas pasaba por la cabeza y lo único que se podia hacer es decir estas palabras:

\- Es un honor, pero ¿Puedo pensarlo mañana por la mañana? Necesito procesar y tomar una decisión.

Celestia estaba un poco triste, pero era comprensible: Kyle tiene una madre biologica en su mundo, aunque su madre acepta que su hijo murió, Celestia no podria ser exacta o mejor que la madre que trajo a la vida.

Por ello le contesta a Kyle:

\- Me parece bien, Kyle. Se que es repentino, pero deseaba decírtelo. No hay prisa, puedes darme la respuesta cuando quieras. Hasta entonces, buenas noches.

Kyle se despide a Celestia y viceversa.

* * *

**En el cuarto de Kyle de invitados:**

Kyle estaba dando vueltas a la cabeza sobre la propuesta de Celestia y hablaba a si mismo:

\- No sé qué hacer: una parte es una buena intención ser mi nueva madre, por otro lado, es malo ya que tengo una madre, aunque no tenia mucha atención en mí, pero fue ella que me trajo la vida.

Muchas cosas rondaba en su cabeza si debía aceptar la propuesta de Celestina. Todo termino cuando alguien llamo la puerta. En ella entra un guardia terrestre que saluda a Kyle y le dice:

\- He venido para avisar que tienes una cita en estos momentos con Thunderbolt y le lleve a su habitación.

El humano casi se le olvida, por suerte cogio lo necesario, lo introdujo en su mochila y se dirigió al guardia para ir con él hasta Thunderbolt.

* * *

**Habitación Thunderbolt:**

El guardia abre la puerta y deja pasar a Kyle al interior. El humano analiza el interior con total atención: era exactamente igual en su habitación de invitados, pero el entorno se basaba al estilo del Olimpo: nubes y colores del cielo. La terraza era grande como para que un pegaso pudiera estar ahi en el momento que aterrizara durante su vuelo.

El guardia decide irse sin avisar a Kyle. El humano seguia viendo el entorno hasta que una de las puertas saliese Thunderbolt con una toalla en su cintura. El pegaso ve a Kyle y le mira de manera sensual al humano.

Thunderbolt se acerca y le dice al humano:

\- Veo que ya estas aqui. ¿Supongo que el guardia te ha llevado sano a salvo?.

Kyle le contesta:

\- Claro, no hubo complicaciones. Y ya que estamos: tengo lo necesario para lo que me pediste esta mañana.

Thunderbolt se rie a si mismo de manera sensual y se dirigio a la cama y le dice al humano Kyle:

\- Entonces dime, ¿Has trabajado con modelos?.

\- Claro, pero los modelos que he trabajado en la universidad son personas de más de 40 años y que tenga experiencia al modelar, pero dependia de nuestros profesores.

Thunderbolt asiente y le contesta:

\- Entonces no hay problema conmigo. Suponiendo que es la primera vez que trabajes con esta clase de moderación. ¿No?.

Kyle con seriedad de manera profesional le contesta:

\- Puede, pero dadas las circunstancias. Ustedes tiene las mismas constituciónes de la anatomia humana, no veo el problema. Y aunque tengan alas y cuernos, el resto no hay problema.

Thunderbolt se fascina la actitud que muestra a Kyle. Los que quedaba con el gran pegaso, siempre actuaba de manera tonta o que fingia lo que hacia en sus habilidades.

Thunderbolt le mira y le contesta:

\- Entonces podemos empezar...

Thunderbolt se quita la toalla de su cintura, mostrando ante Kyle su cuerpo completo desnudo. Thunderbolt se puso su postura: sus alas suaves y sus brazos colocados en la cabeza mostrando la complexión de sus pectorales, su estomago se relajaba y sus piernas colocadas en el suelo. Su miembro flacido pero dotado descansaba y mostraba ante el humano.

Kyle vio la inspiración y empezó a dibujar de forma aleatoria: tomo nota la anatomía, su miembro, sus alas... cada dibujo era experimental, y paso al definitivo. Durante el desarrollo, Thunderbolt decidio hablar a Kyle de forma amistosa pero manteniendo el tono sensual:

\- Dime Kyle. ¿Tienes alguien especial en tu mundo?.

Kyle pudo contestar a Thunderbolt mientras trabajaba en su dibujo:

\- No la verdad. Lo único que tengo son mis habilidades artísticas y obtener conocimiento sobre Equestria. Ademas, no creo que nadie se interese de mi.

\- Tonterias, eres mono e interesante. Tal vez pueda ayudarte a encontrar a tu especial.

\- Gracias Thunderbolt.

\- Puedes llamarme Thunder.

\- Gracias Thunder, pero prefiero esperar, al menos hasta que tenga un trabajo y una casa o piso propio.

Thunder con curiosidad le pregunta a Kyle:

\- ¿No estas en el imperio con los gobernantes?. Ahí esta bien para ti, tiene todo lo necesario, cualquiera pueda aprovechar eso. ¿ no?.

Kyle lo niega en cabeza y le contesta:

\- Es cierto, pero prefiero tomar mi camino, ademas de que ellos me ayudan a convivir desde que llegue, y ahora que estoy en Canterlot, puede que tenga que buscar un hogar propio en cualquier lugar. Y en el caso de que viva en el castillo: estaría ahí como invitado y una estancia de pocos días. Y si estas pensando en los empleados del castillo: no gracias. Estoy acostumbrado a ser yo mismo.

Thunder escucho cada palabra de Kyle. Nadie lo habia dicho, suponiendo que estando en Canterlot, la mayoria de aquellos que quieran vivir en el castillo y sus vidas fueses faciles sin mover un músculo, destacaria muchos los nobles malcriados y aquellos que con odiar ser pobre tendria la oportunidad. Pero Kyle no fue el caso. Y es una de las razones a la que Thunder respeta con total admiración al humano.

Kyle termino su trabajo y le contesta al pegaso:

\- Termine. Puedes descansar.

Thunder reacciono y se levanto dirigiendose hacia Kyle deseando ver el dibujo: el resultado fue fascinante. Vio todo detallado los elementos de su cuerpo, los efectos de volúmenes, las luces y sombras,... hasta el definitivo.

Thunder le dio a Kyle el resultado con palabras:

\- Vaya, has captado mi esencia. Diría que tienes un don para esto.

kyle se sonrojo por el halago y le contesta:

\- Gracias, sabia que te gusta esto. ¿No se si lo había conseguido el punto esencial que capta tu ser?.

Thunder miro con total amistad al humano y uso la mano derecha para coger la barbilla de Kyle, obligando al humano mirarle a los ojos. El humano los vio y comenzó a sentirse especial.

El pegaso le contesta:

\- A pesar que te has esforzado, quiero recompensarte.

Kyle estaba sin palabras y decidió hablar con calma, aunque un poco nervioso:

\- Bueno, yo. Gracias, con un poco de bit seria suficiente.

Thunder le sonríe y le habla con total seducción

\- Bien. Supongo que mereces algo más. Y hablando de recompensas: mañana vas a tener una invitación con Fancy Pants y su esposa al espectaculo de los Wonderbolts.

\- Cierto. De hecho, ceberia irme a la cama. De todas formas, gracias.

\- No, mi amigo. Gracias a ti, puedo compartir mis momentos más íntimos.

* * *

**Cuarto de Invitados:**

Kyle entro a su habitación completamente cansado por hoy. Por suerte, le quedaba fuerzas para poner su pijama. En el momento que se metió en la cama, la sensación y el tacto de las sabanas eran perfectas, como si fuese un mar claro con temperaturas cálida como el verano. Si, Kyle había disfrutado el día de hoy... hasta ahora: Celestia le pide a Kyle que sea su madre en este mundo. Un tema muy difícil y requiere una conversación más antes de tomar una difícil decisión.

Sus ojos se cerraron, y lo unico que se podia escuchar fueron los ronquidos suaves del humano. Aunque no fue lo unico: el colgante que aun lleva en Kyle empezo a emitir un resplandor suave sin provocar el despertar del humano.

**En el mundo de los sueños:**

Kyle se encontraba en un entorno que conocia muy bien: era su antiguo cuarto cuando estaba en su mundo natal. El humano estaba en un estado de sorpresa y confuso al vivir este recuerdo de su antiguo hogar.

\- ¿No entiendo porque estoy aqui?.

\- Supongo que este es tu cuarto, Kyle. interesante.

Kyle ve como una llama negra y violeta oscura aparece y en ella se encuentra con Sombra. Con calma, Kyle le pregunta a Sombra:

\- ¿Sabes por qué estoy aqui en mi cuarto?. La ultima vez estaba en un campo abierto y ...

Kyle se da cuenta y Sombra con gracia le responde:

\- Sencillo: la ultima vez estabas en mi mundo de los sueños o en mi mente. Y ahora estas en tu sueño, es decir, este cuarto es tu lugar especial o tu mayor comodidad.

Sombra inspecciona el entorno donde el humano vivia antes de llegar a Equestria. Vio lo que habia de todo: una cama, un escritorio grande para el dibujo, un caballete con lienzos en blanco. Todo material de bellas artes. El resto es solo armarios, espejos y otras cosas que Sombra no sabia identificar.

\- Tu habitación es distinta a lo que me esperaba. Y por lo que veo, tienes todo lo necesario para tus... habilidades artísticas. Cosa que me has contado antes.

Kyle asiente y le contesta:

\- Cierto. Este es mi cuarto, aunque ya no. Pero lo que dices es cierto, entonces es mi lugar especial.

Sombra se cruza los brazos pero mostraba una curiosidad... a la que el ex rey le iba a preguntar al humano:

\- No ha habido peligro en tu estancia. ¿disfrutando ese "Canterlot", donde están las princesas?.

Kyle le conto todo: conociendo un amigo en el tren, el confrontamiento de dos nobles engreídos en una zona publica, la visitia propia del castillo aunque tambien menciona sobre la zona de descanso de duchas de la guardia. Cosa que Sombra estaba intrigado de ello. Muchas cosas más hasta llegar a la propuesta de ser hijo adoptado de Celestia.

Sombra se rie ante la ultima y le pregunta a Kyle:

\- ¿Y cómo lo tomaste esa propuesta?.

Kyle, aunque hablo de forma animada y avergonzado de ello. Paso a uno más serio ante tal situación. Y entonces le contesta:

\- La verdad. No lo sé.

**Musica de Fondo: Kingdom Hearts -Tema Kairi - Caja musica**

Sombra alza una ceja y espera ante las palabras de Kyle.

\- Es una buena oportunidad, pero acabamos de conocernos y es mucho asimilar. O sea: yo, un humano que aparece de la nada despues de sufrir "una muerte segura" empieza a vivir una vida nueva y al poco tiempo me da la propuesta de tomar la decisión de ser su hijo adoptado, como a Spike. Es... es...

Sombra miraba la situación y viendo como se formaba, decidió intervenir:

\- En resumen: no sabes qué hacer ¿Verdad?.

Kyle exala y se tumba en la cama mirando el techo y le contesta al recuperar el aire:

\- Se que debo hacer. Pero primero necesito tú opinión.

Sombra esta cada vez más interesado y le pregunta:

\- ¿Y eso?.

Kyle formulo correctamente las palabras y le contesta:

\- Bueno. Eres huérfano, y lo siento, pero si estuvieras en mi lugar... ¿lo aceptarías?.

Sombra piensa con calma y le contesta:

\- Francamente: le diría que sí. El problema es... que yo no me merezco ser hijo de ella, con o sin mis cometidos en el pasado. A fin al cabo: nadie me lo ha propuesto, y si sucediera aceptaría... pero ahora no estoy seguro. Es una decisión difícil. Lo que sí puedo decir es que debes escucharte a ti mismo y tal vez encuentres esa respuesta.

Kyle le contesta con total inseguridad:

\- No sé, y tienes razón en una cosa: es una decisión difícil. Muchos dirían que sí, pero la mayoría lo haría por la fortuna, la gloria y los beneficios ya que ella es una princesa y la que gobierna toda Equestria.

Sombra le contesta:

\- Ya veo. Entonces declinas la oferta por eso.

\- Si... y algo más.

Sombra continua la conversación y entonces decide acercarse a la cama de Kyle y curiosamente, la cama es para uno solo, por ello ambos se acomodan mirando a la cara del uno al otro para tener la conversación de una forma cómoda. El peso de Sombra es mayor haciendo que casi se hunda, pero tiene aguante.

Kyle con calma le contesta:

\- La razón es..., que ya tengo una madre. Cierto: ella no es la más madre de todas, pero ella es parte de mí al igual que ella. No habíamos hablado mucho por el trabajo, pero sé que es por tener todo lo que pueda conseguir, una buena vida. Por ello, mantendré fiel a ella, incluso si ellos piensan que estoy muerto.

Sombra esta en shock. Las palabras sinceras del humano era algo que jamas habia visto. Fue una de las razones en el interes de Kyle. En su mente deseaba conocer más y más a él, la vida de Sombra no era fácil, al igual que Kyle salvo una cosa: el humano tuvo una familia que estaban dispueto a todo por su felicidad. Una fuerza empujaba a Sombra en sus brazos y sin darse cuenta abraza de forma confortable a Kyle. El humano siente en silencio como los brazos poderosos de Sombra lo envolvia con su calidez ya que se juntaron como si ninguno quisiera apartarse.

Lo que ellos no sabían es que una princesa de la noche estaba observando la escena y ella habla a si misma mientras observa la escena:

\- Veo que lo has encontrado, Sombra.

Ella sonríe de forma amistosa y termina sus palabras:

\- Has encontrado tu luz.

Continuara.

**Fin de Musica de Fondo**

* * *

**Esto no ha acabado, solamente esta parte, quedan más y eso si, la gran prueba esta casi en su llegada, solo sed pacientes. Y aun asi, debo pedir disculpas por mi extenso retraso de publica. Pero en fin, lo importante es que continuo y me gustaria ver si algunos de ustedes han inspirado esta historia para su propia versión.**

**Antes debo decir una cosa: hay momentos que me bloqueo, hay momentos que no se que hacer, hay momentos que...**

**\- Podrias empezar a trabajar en el siguiente capitulo.**

**\- ¡Discordia, acabas de interrumpir mi momento serio!.**

**\- Por favor, nuestros queridos lectores no quieren eso, solo quiere la acción verdadera. Y hablando de acción ¿Me vas a introducir en este arco o lo ahogo yo mismo sin tu permiso?.**

**\- Si, sisisisis, en cuanto se me ocurra una cosa. Esto no es fácil. Y ya que estamos, estareis preguntando en ¿Porque las musica de fondo son en mayoria de Kingdom Hearts?. La respuesta: me gusta... o puede que...**

**\- Bueno Autor, no hagas que tus lectores empiezan a formular muchas ****teorías.**

**\- No.**

**\- Como sea, en fin, tengo una cita con un semental que tiene un graaaaaaan...**

**\- ¡PENE! SE LO QUE VAS A DECIR Y NO QUIERO SABER...**

**\- En realidad, tiene un buen corazón como nuestro amigo personaje Kyle... aunque sí que tiene uno bien grande, jejejeje.**

**\- En serio, Discordia. De hecho ¿Por qué estas actuando de esa manera? Eso me pasa por hacerle caso.**

**De todas formas gracias y esperad el próximo capitulo. Y como soy bueno dejare una pista: Hoity Toity invitara a Kyle y Blueblood a su evento especial con un toque temático "Moda en Guardia XXX".**

**Nos vemos.**


	14. Arco 1: capitulo 2

**Canterlot - Cuarto de invitados:**

Kyle se encontraba muy tranquilo en su dormitorio de invitados. Las sabanas eran suaves como aliviar el gran peso de su cuerpo. Los rayos del sol se iluminaba desde la ventada reflejando al rostro del humano joven.

Kyle se despierta y se estira. Y estando solo, salvo el colgante de Sombra, empezo hablar a si mismo:

\- Esta cama están suave que desearía dormir, pero debo estar muy motivado para el dia de hoy.

Kyle se levanta y revisa todo lo que tiene: ropa limpia, toallas y el baño donde inspecciono por completo: es grande pero lo topico de unn baño personal. Termino sus necesidades y empezó a ducharse con calma mientras su cuerpo es tomado por las calidas aguas del grifo.

La ropa que llevaba puesto era una camisa blanca con una pequeña chaqueta sin hombros de color negro que hace juego a los pantalones negros, calcetines y zapatos negros. Por suerte siempre llevaba esa ropa para salir de manera elegante y normal, puesto que no usaba mucho, pero era la clase de persona que usa ese conjunto para equilibrar su estilo: moderno y simple.

Tras acabar todo, alguien llamo la puerta y Kyle le contesta:

\- Enseguida salgo.

* * *

**En el comerdor del castillo:**

Celestia y Luna estaban esperando a Kyle. Aunque estaba mas emocionada Celestia que su hermana. Por ello, Luna le pregunta a su hermana:

\- Se que no deba decirte esto, pero no te hagas ilusiones.

\- Lo se hermana. Quzizas fue precipitado sobre mi propuesta.

Luna con calma y total compustura le contesta:

\- Proponer a Kyle como mi sobrino adoptado y tú, hermana, como madre adoptiva. Yo me alegro, pero ¿No creés que es demasiado rapido? El pobre solo te ha conocido un corto de tiempo.

\- Luna, lo entiendo. Pero Kyle ha tenido una vida dura y merece algo mejor que esto. Ademas, no creo que sea para tanto. Twilight y Cadence son como unas hijas para mi, al igual que tus sobrinas.

Luna entendia a lo que se refería: fue exiliada a la luna por mas de mil años, fue lo peor. Pero en la actualidad esta mejor, aunque poco. Como dijo alguien de por ahi: solo pasos de bebe.

Cuando estaba a punto de decir algo. Ambas princesas ve en las puertas como se abre y aparece a Kyle con su conjunto. Ambas tenia una buena vista sobre la ropa que llevaba Kyle y se notaba la diferencia el de ayer. Kyle se sentó junto a ellas y se sentía algo... agobiante.

\- Buenos dias a ambas.

\- Buenos dias Kyle, mi hermana Luna y yo estamos muy contentos que estes aqui.

Kyle se rie y le contesta:

\- Eso me lo dijiste ayer, pero gracias de todos modos.

Luna decidio hablar:

\- Tu ropa es muy bien escogido para hoy. Veo que los humanos estan cualificados para la moda.

Celestia asiente y le contesa:

\- Con cuerdo con mi hermana. ¿Lo escogiste tú?.

\- La verdad es que si, de hecho lo compre para unas ocasiones que quizas al principio no lo iba usar, pero veo que me hará falta.

Ambas se rien mientras Kyle le pregunta a ellas:

\- ¿Teneis un menu o solo tostadas y café?.

\- Mi hermana Luna solo va ha cenar y a dormir. Pero en mi caso: un pastel y una taza de té.

Kyle mira a Luna con curiosidad:

\- ¿Tu deberes nocturnos?.

\- En realidad puedo estar más de 24h, dependiendo de mi estado de salud emocional, pero la mayoria de las veces duermo de dia para estar activa por la tarde cuando preparo la corte de la noche y mis viajes por el mundo de los sueños.

\- ¿Debe ser muy duro?.

Celestia le contesta:

\- Creo que puede hacerlo bien, aunque seguro que es fácil.

Luna no le gusto eso, pero más adelante aprenderá por las malas... en un futuro. Los tres estaban bien hasta que una puerta se abre y aparece el Principe Blueblood con total calma. Luna y Celestia se alegra de su presencia, excepto Kyle, ya que es la primera vez que lo conoce.

Celestia se alegra y le contesta:

\- Mi querido sobrino blue, me alegro que estes aqui.

Luna se rie a si misma y Blueblood le contesta:

\- Buenos dias Tias, me alegro desayunar con vosotras. Y este debe ser nuestro invitado especial desde el imperio de mi prima y primo en ley.

Kyle se levanta ofreciendo un apreton de manos y Blueblood lo corresponde.

\- Un placer majestad. Soy Kyle, estoy seguro que Cadence y Shining han hablado de mi.

Blueblood con cortes le contesta:

\- En las cartas. Y me sorprende tu apariencia y la clase de criatura. Cuando mi tia me hablo de ti, pense: "sera una de esas cosas absurdas de Discordia, como hace siempre" y ahora es ¿QUEEEEÉ?.

Ambos se rien mientras las princesas se alegran la interacción de ambos.

* * *

Tras acabar el desayuno/cena: Luna volvio a su cuarto para dormir y esperar su turno de trabajo. Celestia queria quedar un poco más, pero los deberes eran lo primero, sin embargo antes de salir le pregunta a Kyle:

\- Sobre ayer, de la propuesta que le di... bueno, ¿Qué me dices?.

Kyle estaba listo para responder ante la pregunta, Blueblood estaba interesado en ello y espero las palabras del humano:

\- Majestad, me alegra mucho que me conviertas en tu hijo adoptado...

Celestia estaba muy feliz por dentro, pero las palabras de Kyle cambio de bueno a regular:

-... pero he tomado la decisión en no ser hijo suyo.

Celestia y Blueblood se sorprendieron ante dicha respuesta. Cualquiera pueda aprovechar dicha oportunidad, pero Kyle fue otra cosa:

\- No me malinterprete, es solo que aunque mi madre de verdad esta viva y ella piensa que estoy muerto, aunque nuestra relacion de madre e hijo no fuese tan puro, eso no quiere decir que la abandone por otra. Prefiero ser fiel, y he pensado que puedo considerarte a vos como mi madrina: una madre no oficial, pero que aun puedo confiar lo suficiente para considerar una relación maternal entre un sobrino y tia, como Blueblood y Cadence, al igual que Twilight.

Celestia estaba conmovida: al principio se sentía decepcionado, pero aprendió una cosa: aunque le ofreciera que fuese su hijo, él no cambiaria nada del mundo. Y el asunto de madrina: no sea nada malo en ello.

Mientras, Blueblood se sorprendió y empezó a sentir un respeto al humano con total admiración: cualquiera puede ser hijo de una regente con tal de conseguir privilegios, pero Kyle solo busca lo simple y lo mas normal posible. En otras palabras: lo único que busca el humano es una vida tranquila con lo que tiene a su disposición sin ninguna riqueza grande o privilegios extravagantes.

Celestia le contesta al Kyle y le abraza:

\- Por supuesto, me alegro que hayas tomado una decisión correcta. De hecho, me recuerdas a Twilight, estoy segura que hagas lo que hagas será lo correcto. A decir verdad, muchos desean dicho capricho y poder por ser muy cercano para mi. Pero tú, eres único y nos alegramos que estes aquí en Equestria.

Kyle sonrie y terminaron de abrazarse dejando que la princesa se vaya a realizar su trabajo. Blueblood se quedo callado pero mostro un rostro alegre como si aceptara las palabras de Kyle.

* * *

**En los pasillos del Castillo**

Todo el mundo estaba ocupado en sus deberes mientras Blueblood y Kyle caminaron tranquilamente mientras chrlaba anecdotas del mundo humano de Kyle:

\- Tu mundo es interesante, aunque me entristece de que hay conflictos mucho peores. Supongo que hay partes buenas y malas.

Kyle se rescaba un poco en el rostro con su dedo:

\- Bueno, no siempre es perfecto, es solo acostumbrar. Es decir, estas atrapado en tu propio mundo que lo unico que quieres evitar son los conflictos, pero tarde temprano debe pasar. No puedo hacer la vista gorda.

\- Te entiendo Kyle. Para que lo sepas: mis deberes son en asuntos económicos y embajadas para extranjeros.

Kyle se rie y le contesta:

\- Como yo.

Blueblood se ríe también y le contesta:

\- Cierto, pero ahora estas empezando a vivir en Equestria y estoy seguro que te has topado dificultades ¿Me equivoco?.

Kyle empezó a recordar a los dos nobles que se topo en el primer día y al pisar a Canterlot. El joven Kyle le contesta con total sinceridad:

\- La verdad es que si.

Le conto todo: los dos nobles snobs que se burlaba de Kyle. Pero lo que sorprendió de Blueblood fue que Kyle encaro a los dos con palabras en vez de puños.

\- Ya veo Kyle. Pido disculpas, los nobles de aqui no son tan... como yo. Lo bueno es que has conocido a mi amigo Fansy Pants y su esposa en el imperio de Cristal.

\- Gracias, ellos son un buen ejemplo, al igual que vos.

Blueblood se alegra por ello. Mientras ambos caminaban fuera, los empleados empezaron hablar de forma social entre ellos:

\- ¿Ha veis visto eso?.

\- Si, Blueblood esta más social como la ultima vez.

\- Seguro que es por ese humano que las princesas han hablado durante la reunión.

\- Yo creo que ellas tienen razón: es un buen...esto... un buen chico.

\- Claro que si, incluso mi hermana que trabaja en el imperio de cristal, ha visto el humano y parece que tiene habilidades artísticas.

Ellos siguieron hablando y poco a poco más se extendió el tema de la conversación a los demás.

* * *

**El Derby de Canterlot:**

Los dos llegaron a su destino y Kyle vio por primera vez un estadio deportivo para pegasos. La pista de juego era compuesto de nubes que formase un camino de circuito. Y la zona donde puede ver el espectáculo estaba clasificado en dos: los normales y los Vips. Los ponis que ocupaba asientos entre normales y nobles vieron al principe blueblood junto a la misma criatura que surgió el escándalo con los dos nobles snobs en medio de la calle junto la estación del tren.

Por otro lado, Kyle vio la maravilla del juego y el entorno y le dice al príncipe:

\- Este lugar es increíble. No me extraña que sea una zona de actividad deportiva para los Pegasos.

Blueblood se rie y le contesta:

\- Desde luego que si. La primera vez que lo vi, tuve la misma reacción al entorno. Supongo que esto deja suponer que es como estar en las nubes.

Kyle asiente y Blueblood guio al humano a una entrada donde se encontraba un guardia de seguridad. No todos los guardias tienen que trabajar en el castillo, tambien hay de las patrullas. Este guardia vio al principe y sabia que le dejaba pasar... salvo una cosa.

Blueblood le dice al guardia unicornio:

\- Buenos dias. Hemos venido porque Fancy Pants le ha invitado a Kyle a ver el espectáculo.

El guardia mira con total sospecha a Kyle. Sin embargo, él sabia que las princesas traería a una especie extranjera al castillo, pero tras los acontecimientos de la boda de Shining y Cadence, las cosas no son fáciles:

\- Entiendo principe, pero temo que no puedo pasar si no pasa el detector mágico.

Blueblood estaba decepcionado, pero entendia la seguridad suprema y decido hablar con Kyle:

\- ¿Algún problema, Blueblood?.

\- Temo que tienes que pasar un detector mágico. Por seguridad.

Kyle asiente y le contesta:

\- Entiendo perfectamente, pero... ¿Cómo debo superar?.

El guardia unicornio uso un encantamiento y uso un rayo en el humano de manera de un lector de códigos. Tras acabar, el guardia sonrie y le contesta:

\- Esta limpio. Lo siento, pero tengo que verificar si usted es un changeling.

\- Gracias y lo entiendo.

\- Vaya, si han venido Kyle y Blueblood.

Los tres miraron a la fuente de la voz y no era más que el mismísimo Fancy Pants. El guardia le saluda y le contesta:

\- Entonces ¿este es el invitado, señor?

\- Fancy asiente y le contesta:

\- Por supuesto, ayer le invite a que se uniera a mí en el evento. Y veo que estas en buenas condiciones , chico.

Kyle se rie y le contesta:

\- Gracias, señor. Es mi conjunto favorito para ciertas cosas.

\- En absoluto, tu ropa es interesante y quizás la señorita Rarity estará encantada de ver tu conjunto e inspirar en sus proyectos.

Kyle se sonrojaba y Blubelood se rie de forma amistosa. El guardia dejo pasar a los dos y los otros nobles estaban sorprendidos de dos cosas: la primera es dejar pasar a una criatura extraña, y la segunda es Fancy Pants y el principe Blueblood conocen a la criatura y viceversa.

* * *

**En la sala Vips:**

Al llegar los tres a la zona, unos cuantos invitados estaban escuchando las anécdotas de Fleur. Ella hablaba bien hasta que vio a su esposo Fancy, Blueblood y:

\- Oh, querido Kyle, has venido.

Ella se acerca al humano dejando a los otros con sorpresa ante el nombre:

\- Este es lo que la señorita Fleur menciono antes.

\- ¿El mismo que ella enseño un dibujo? Creía que era un poni, pero esto es...

\- Interesante, francamente impresionante la clase de ser tenemos ahí delante.

Kyle escucho algo y decidió mantenerse callado. Lo siguiente es Blueblood diciendo a Kyle con calma:

\- Estas cosas pasan. Te olvidaras de esto más adelante.

Fancy y Fleur se juntaron y el anfitrión le dice unas palabras a sus invitados:

\- Queridos invitados, este joven es un amigo cercano de las princesas, el príncipe Blueblood, y también lo es para mi y mi esposa. Le conocimos cuando mi esposa fue la musa de Kyle el humano, y se podría decirse que ha captado la esencia de mi esposa. Por eso he tomado la decisión de ser amigo suyo, siempre que él este de acuerdo en ello.

Kyle le contesta de manera cortes, puesto que esta con nobles y es la primera vez en una situación especial:

\- Muchas gracias por sus palabras, señor Fancy Pants. Me agrada de ser su amigo, al igual que vos y vuestra esposa, a la que por cierto, es cierto que ella ha sido una fuente de inspiración, más siento que solo es un boceto con técnicas simples. De todas formas, gracias.

Los invitados estaban cada vez más impresionados de él. Y entonces una megafonia suena por todo el estadio:

\- ¡Sementales y Yeguas, de todas las edades!¡Le damos una calurosa bienvenida a nuestros pegasos azules!¡Los Wonderbolts!.

Kyle y el resto se acercaron para ver el espectáculo donde pudieron ver a tres pegasos principales a la que uno de ellos dio a Kyle una sensación de reconocimiento de unos de los integrantes de Los Wonderbolts. Su vuelos eran elegantes y veloces. Kyle maravillaba por completo dicho espectáculo. Los demas y el publico se enloquecia.

Fancy hablo primero dando atención a los ademas:

\- Bueno, hoy he tomado la decisión de que Spritfire gana la carrera. He oido que ha estado entrenando duro desde la ultima vez.

Blueblood se union a la conversación y de manera sarcástica, pero amistosa:

\- Por supuesto, Fancy. Pero creo que Fleetfoot se llevara el primer puesto. Debo recordar que el año pasado gano, así que ella será quien gane el puesto.

Kyle estaba escuchando la conversación entre ellos. Francamente, él no sabe nada a quien llevara el primer puesto. Mientras miraba al campo, vio con total interés al pegaso masculino... y entonces se dio cuenta. Mientras el pegaso miro a la zona vip y reconoció al humano Kyle, decidio hablar con él despues de la carrera.

Fleur vio como Kyle miraba al pegaso masculino y decidio hablar con él:

\- ¿Veo que estas interesado a Soarin, sub capitan de Los Wonderbolts?.

Gracias a Fleur, kyle se dio cuenta pero con calma le contesta:

\- Digamos que le conocí de alguna manera a Soarin en el imperio. Aunque casi se me olvido.

Ella se reía y le contesta:  
\- No te preocupes. Soarin es un joven semental a la que encanta disfrutar los vuelos. Ademas, cuando Cadence y Shining tomaron el imperio como gobernantes, los Wonderbolts inspeccionaron el cielo de alli y Soarin le encanto mucho ese lugar.

\- ¿Es que los pegasos son sensibles al tiempo?.

\- Fleur le contesta:

\- Por supuesto que si. Los pegasos tiene un don natural de sentir la clase de tiempo ideal de cualquier ser vivo, pero lo malo son ello, ya que un tiempo malo puede ser perjudícala, especialmente en tiempos de mayor frio como la nieve, eso creo.

Kyle tomo muy buena información y entonces por instinto, Kyle le dice con calma a Blueblood y Fancy Pants sobre la conversación entre ellos:

\- Mi instinto me dice que Soarin será el que lleve el puesto de la carrera.

Los dos sementales miraron a Kyle y los ponis vierón como los tres tomaron sus puestos de carrera y dio la señal.

* * *

El resultado de la carrera fue: el tercer puesto, Fleefloot, el segundo puesto, Spritfire. Y el ganador de la carrera fue Soarin. El publico enloqueció, Kyle estaba entre ellas y los demás se sorprendieron en como el humano acertó de que Soarin ganase la carrera. Fancy Pants se alegro de Kyle y le felicita:

\- Estoy impresionado Kyle. ¿cómo sabias que ganaría?.

Kyle reacciono y le contesta:

\- Si te digo la verdad... fue por mi instinto o como suele decir: "la suerte de un novato".

Blueblood se rie y le une la conversación:

\- ¿Debo decir que te ha gustado la carrera?.

\- Es cierto. Es la primera vez que estoy viendo un deporte particular que no hay en mi mundo.

Fleur con gracia le pregunta:

\- ¿Y esos deportes tiene alguna similitud en el nuestro?.

Kyle le contesta que si. Los demas se unierón la conversación de forma amigable y uno de ellos le pregunta al humano:

\- Decidme joven ¿Es cierto que estas en el imperio de cristal con los gobernantes?.

\- Es cierto, de hecho aparecí de la nada en el imperio, aunque desde fuera en la nieve.

Los demás invitados estaban intrigados por formular preguntas a las que Kyle, de manera calmada y educada respondía a las preguntas. Sin embargo, Blueblood se acercó a Fancy su oido y le contesta:

\- Fancy, tenemos que hablar.

El noble unicornio asiente y tose un poco para llamar la atención al resto de ponis y humano, mientras Fancy Pants empieza hablar:

\- Queridos invitados, lamentablemente tengo que hablar con mi amigo Blueblood sobre un asunto importante y por ello, deben abandonar el lugar y no olvidéis reuniros esta noche el siguiente evento que se celebrara en el jardín del castillo.

Todos excepto Fleur y Kyle se fueron de forma calma y antes se despide cordialmente a Fleur y Kyle a la que estos nobles empezaron a gustar al humano después de que respondiera cada pregunta y diese información interesante, especialmente las bellas artes.

Fleur le planta un beso a su esposo y le dice:

\- Será mejor que me vaya. Blue, ¿puedo acompañar a Kyle un paseo?.

Blueblood asiente y le contesta:

\- Claro, de hecho, ¿podrías acompañar a Kyle a un restaurante?, ya sabes, el establecimiento que me recomendasteis que fuese ahí.

La esposa del noble asiente y se acerca a Kyle. Y el humano le dice a los dos unicornios:

\- Entonces nos vemos Blueblood. Y señor Fancy Pants, gracias por invitarme al evento de hoy.

Blueblood asiente y el contesta:

\- Por supuesto joven, y debo decir, que estarás unos días en Canterlot. Blueblood y yo vamos a la escuela de magia superdotados para un seminario. ¿Podrias acompañar con nosotros para dar ánimos? Ademas de que podemos enseñarte la escuela, al fin al cabo, soy uno de los donantes de bienes de dicha escuela.

Kyle con alegria y cortes le contesta:

\- Me encantaria, señor. Por si acaso, Blueblood pueda hablar sobre ello para tener claro lo que haréis mañana.

Fancy Pants asiente. Kyle y Fleur empezaron a bajar por la salida dejando solos a Blueblood y Fancy Pants. El ambiente cambio de uno alegre y calma... a uno de mucha intensidad y seriedad por una cosa:

Fancy Pants estaba casi agotado mientras limpiaba su monóculo y le contesta a Blueblood sobre el tema de la conversación que va ha tomar hoy:

\- ¿No me digas que Lord Money esta aun con "ese proyecto"?.

**Musica de fondo: Kingdom hearts Re chain of Memorie - Disquieting -**

\- Blueblood estaba más serio de costumbre y continuaron la conversación:

\- Desde luego, mi tia Celestia y yo hemos hablado. Francamente, Money es muy exigente en que aprobemos ese proyecto suyo, y si te digo la verdad... no creo que lo hagamos.

\- Querido amigo, las princesas puede tener muchos años, pero sus experiencias es muy sabia que nosotros y cualquiera sabe cuales son las intenciones de ese noble.

Blueblood asiente y continua:

\- Lo sé, muchas reuniones, fiestas. Cada vez en pensar a ese sujeto, yo... . En fin, la cuestión es ¿Qué hacemos?. Ese tipo es la clase de ser que hara cualquier cosa... si perjudica a cualquiera, o peor... si alguien le interpone su camino...

Fancy Pants hablo con seriedad y con preocupación le contesta:

\- Blue, tu y yo sabemos que él es imposible. No debería decirlo, pero las princesas deben tener mucho cuidado a esa serpiente: entiendo que su familia ha sido leal a las princesas durante generaciones.

Fansy resopla y con cierto temor continua sus palabras:

\- Pero todo cambio cuando Lord Money tomo el control de su propia familia y es el único que queda. Y si requerimos tacticas que las princesas no quiere que sus ponis hagan..., seré yo el primero en hacerlo.

Blubelood se sorprende y le contesta:

\- ¡No, Fancy! Tienes una esposa y ella no estaría de acuerdo en eso. ¿Debe haber una manera?¿Cualquiera?.

Fancy se sienta y mira a Blueblood a la cara:

\- Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar si Lord Money pone un paso en falso, o en este caso, un movimiento que pueda fallar su plan y se caiga por la borda. Entonces las princesas entrarían sin más para intervenir.

Blueblood con cara de preocupación y cansancio le contesta:

\- Sí..., pero ¿Cuál es el elemento esencial para fracasar su plan?.

Los dos estaban callados ante tal pregunta. Lord money es un poni sin escrúpulos. Alguien que quiere, sin importar los sacrificios de la vida de los inocentes. Sin embargo, los dos sementales no estaban al corriente de que Lord Money esta en un plan que tenga que ver con Kyle. Un plan que seria su gran éxito...

... o el responsable de acabar con el gran plan.

Blueblood le dice a su amigo:

\- En fin, lo único que podemos hacer es vigilar a Kyle.

Fancy con interes le pregunta:  
\- ¿Y eso? Ese joven no es nada, es decir, no es una amenaza... ¿o si?.

Blueblood le dice a Fancy con un tono que pueda mostrar un tanto preocupante:

\- La verdad, mi tía Luna me ha contado una cosa sobre Kyle que ella a descubierto. De hecho...

Blueblood se sienta al lado de Fancy y continua la charla:

\- ... ¿Recuerdas al Sombra, el rey anterior del imperio de cristal?.

Fancy Pants con cierto interés y una pizca de inseguridad le contesta:

\- Claro. La señorita Rarity y el asistente dragón de la princesa Twilight, Spike me contaron sobre él. Pero... ¿Qué tiene que ver con él con el joven Kyle?.

El principe con total seguridad le contesta sin miramientos y sin dudar ante la respuesta que pueda dar a su amigo más confiado:

...

**Fin de musica de fondo + pasua del suspense**

\- Sombra esta vivo y Kyle, de alguna manera, tuvo contacto con él, pero la mayor sorpresa es... que Sombra siente algo por él.

Blueblood y Fancy Pants se quedaron callados ante el resultado de la pregunta de Fancy.

...

* * *

**Regresando la musica de fondo**

De algún modo: Luna le contó a su sobrino sobre dicha información después de ver la princesa la escena entre Sombra y Kyle en el mundo de los sueños. Esa información es secreta, ni siquiera Celestia lo sabe. Blueblood estaba sorprendido pero intrigado sobre tal información... pero despues de aquello, algo sucedió. En un lugar alejado de los demás puertas de sueños... había uno en concreto con una esencia maligna que era de Lord Money, pero la peor parte... esa esencia... esa aura oscura es la misma que paso aquel Desconocido que ataco y asesino a Kyle en el mundo original del humano.

**Fin de musica de fondo**

* * *

En la calle de Canterlot:

Fleur y Kyle caminaron juntos donde se dirigia a su destino. Durante el paseo, muchos ponis, entre ellos noble, vieron a la esposa de Fleur con Kyle. Muchos de los que formaban grupos empezaron a hablar entre lo bueno y lo malo, sobretodo malo, sin ser vistos a los dos.

Fleur decidio hablar de una cosa que Kyle deseaba olvidar:

\- Veo que la princesa Celestia te ha tomado mucho cariño.

\- Bueno, no se que decir, supongo que es por lastima. Ya que le habrá hablado sobre mi.

Fleur con lastima y optimismo le pregunta:

\- ¿Qué opinas de la princesa?¿Y Luna?.

Kyle cruzo sus brazos mientras reflexionaba hasta dar con la respuesta en base de su comentario:

\- La princesa Celestia, se podria decir que es como una madre a los ojos de sus súbditos, no es malo. Pero temo que alguien quiere aprovechar su posición, su corazón, todo para luego tirarlo como si nada. Ella no se merece eso, pero seguro que ella no es la clase de poni que se deja engañar. Al menos que yo sepa. Y en cuanto a Luna, si se compara a las dos: ella es como una Tia divertida y tal vez más abierta en asuntos serios como lo social y psicologia cuando se trata en situaciones en las que ella los ha resuelto o que aun le quede mucho.

Fleur se intereso mucho el punto de visto de su nuevo amigo humano. Es cierto que las hermanas reales han vivido mucho, entre ellas los buenos y malos momentos. Toda la charla se termino cuando llegaron a su destino:

Un restaurante lujoso de dos pisos: una zona de cafeteria con terraza, la entrada esta ocupada por un empleado para verificar las reservas y de información. La arquitectura es igual en la capital. Según Kyle, el restaurante esta más dedicado más a los nobles que la gente común.

Kyle estaba maravillado pero un poco preocupado. Por suerte, Blue y Fancy Pants aparecierón.

El principe le dice a Kyle:

\- Bueno, veo que estas maravillado en esto.

\- Si, ¿aunque no sé si deba?.

Fancy Pants con calma le contesta:

\- En absoluto, joven, al menos Blueblood te invita a tomar algo. Por desgracia, mi esposa y yo debemos irnos a nuestro hogar, esta noche debemos estar listos.

Kyle asiente y le dice:

\- De acuerdo. Aun asi, muchas gracias por todo.

\- Un placer. Hasta la próxima, joven Kyle.

Fancy Pants se despide con elegancia mientras su esposa se acerca para estar juntos. Blueblood también le dice adiós a la pareja.

El Principe mira a su amigo y le dice:

\- Bueno, debemos irnos a comer. ¿Seguro que tienes mucho hambre ahora mismo?.

Kyle nota como su estomago ruge ante la mención de comida y se sonroja ante Blueblood:

\- Sí, mí estomago esta de acuerdo en esto.

Ambos se rien y se dirigían al restaurante. Al llegar, el príncipe habla con el camarero de la entrada para ver si hay sitio disponible:

\- Muy buenas, señor.

El camarero estaba revisando en su agenda cuándo de repente se sorprende ante la voz y la presencia del sobrino de la princesa Celestina y Luna. El camarero con un tono profesional le contesta:

\- Oh, principe Blueblood. Es agradable que este aquí.

\- Gracias, ¿Quería saber si hay una mesa disponible?

El camarero revisa en su agenda y entonces:

\- Me temo que están ocupados hoy, majestad. De hecho, Hoity Toity a tomado un sitio y dijo que si alguien, como usted, busca un sitio, podria avisar para que él pueda compartir la mesa ¿Si no es una molestia?.

Blueblood con calma y alegría le contesta:

\- Estupendo, dile a Hoity que Blueblood y un invitado desean comer con él.

El camarero estaba sorprendido y nota como estaba Kyle. Su rostro fue una mezcla de curiosidad, sorpresa y...:

\- Perdón majestad, pero las mascotas no pueden entrar aquí, y menos a una cosa como él.

Kyle se sitio ofendido y decidió hablar con calma:

\- Señor, no soy una mascota. Soy un humano y el principe Blueblood me ha invitado a tomar algo.

Blueblood también estaba ofendido ante las palabras del camarero, aunque no puede culpar, al fin de cuentas: nadie sabe de Kyle y ni siquiera un humano, aunque ya se habían escuchado meses atrás.

Kyle tomo una decisión a la que Blueblood no estaría contento, el humano mira al principe y le dice:

\- Escucha Blue, ¿Será mejor que me vaya y tomes algo con tu amigo? No creo que me dejen entrar, y tal vez no fue buena idea después de todo.

Blueblood lo niega y le contesta:

\- Kyle, aprecio lo que haces. Pero me temo que no lo haré. Le prometí a mis tías que te cuidara y que te enseñara la belleza de Canterlot.

Kyle estaba feliz en la sinceridad del principe, pero no cambia nada la situación actual. Salvo que...

\- Disculpe ¿No ves este apuesto joven su ropa?¿Acaso no sabe cómo es el principe con sus invitados? Sinceramente, me decepciona.

Los ponis de alrededor vieron y escucharon la fuente de la voz: un semental unicornio terrestre, su pelaje es gris azulado cuya melena es blanca y contraste gris claro cuyo estilo de peinado es una mezcla de masculinidad y feminidad como el peinado de la nobleza victoriana con una coleta en el hombro. Lleva unas gafas de cristal violeta sin ver sus ojos. Su cuello le cubría un pañuelo rojo carmesi junto un cuello alto blanco con un botón dorado. El resto de su traje es como Kyle solo que los colores de la chaqueta concuerda el pelaje y el negro del resto.

El terrestre analiza a Kyle con total atención y dio un brillo en sus gafas y empezo hablar al camarero:  
\- Le pedi si alguien, como mi amigo blueblood, vendria a comer conmigo en mi mesa. Incluso...

Se movio su melena con su propia cabeza mostrando un disgusto de expresión del movimiento:

\- sus, invitados.

El camarero estaba ahogando su estado mental: ya que ha insultado un invitado de la realeza y... un golpe moral de las palabras de Hoity Toity. En su estado le contesta:

\- Señor Hoity, yo...

\- Mmm, aprecio que te dediques mucho tu trabajo, pero entiende que esta en una situación... complicada.

Hoity usa su mano derecha para apoyar su barbilla y le contesta:

\- Tienes suerte que evitara un escándalo. Asi que mi consejo: Si tienes algo que decir, que me lo diga. Y yo...

Se acerca mucho al camarero a su rostro y Hoity se quita un poco las gafas para revelar unos ojos de color morado claro como su pelaje grisáceo:

\- Tomare mi decisión. ¿Lo entiendes?.

El camarero asiente de manera lenta con temor a un noble reconocible. El camarero se disculpa a Kyle, el humano también se disculpa por "todo", haciendo que el camarero se sorprende y regresa a su puesto de trabajo.

Hoity Toity le dice a Blueblood con forma amistosa:  
\- Bueno, volviendo al mundo. ¿Veo que has traigo un amigo nuevo?.

Blueblood le contesta cordialmente:  
\- Me alegra verte, aunque en unas circunstancia menos "conflictivas", pero si. Este es Kyle, el humano desde el imperio de Cristal que esta bajo el cuidado de mi prima y primo en ley.

Hoity se rie con sorpresa:  
\- Vaya, por lo que veo este apuesto joven si tiene mucha suerte del mundo. Aunque me sorprende que este aquí, a menos que esta unos días...

\- Sí, en el castillo de mí Tia Celestia y Luna, a la que ellas son las que quería que Kyle pasara unos días en Canterlot para conocer.

Hoity con mucho interés le dice a Kyle:

\- ¿Eso es verdad?.

\- Desde luego señor.

\- Interesante, en este caso: Bienvenido a Canterlot. Y mis más sinceras disculpas, no me he presentado. Yo soy Hoity Toity, conocido como el representante de la moda, es decir, como un critico de arte, pero en moda. Y tu, mi buen joven hermoso, tu conjunto es divino.

Kyle se sonrojaba y le contesta:  
\- Me lo compre en mi mundo natal y si digo la verdad, nunca lo he usado mucho, señor. Así qué... lo estoy aprovechando mucho durante en Canterlot.

Hoity Toity le dice de manera encantador:  
\- Eso es inaceptable, pero lo entiendo. Aun así, me encanta, es como si hubiera una similitud de moda entre el tuyo y el mio. Oh, que digo, venid a la mesa ¿Seguro qué tenis hambre de tanta cháchara?.

Blueblood y Kyle asiente dejando solo al camarero con tanto temor, no solo por el noble de la moda, sino que ademas, el humano es cercano a las princesas. Aun así, se disculparía más adelante.

* * *

Restaurante Elegante - Mesa Hoity Toity

Los tres tomaron una buena comida, especialmente a Kyle por suerte, ya que hay menú para grifos, pero hoy decidió tomar todo verde.

Durante la comida, Hoity Toity le dice a Blueblood:

\- Bueno, príncipe, veo que estas más alegre de lo que estas ahora.

\- Bueno, con Kyle, me siento mucha energía y alegría. Pero claro, hemos disfrutado con Fancy y Fleur en el Derby de los Wonderbolts, Kyle ha experimentado por primera vez la acción de los pegasos.

\- La verdad, Blueblood. Es gracias a ti, y me alegro estar aquí y disfrutar juntos.

Blueblood es cada vez más feliz después que tuvo que hablar con Fancy Pants sobre Lord Money y su "proyecto".

Hoity Toity siente el ambiente entre los dos de pura alegria: sin asuntos de noblezas, es como... normalidad común. Pero sus pensamientos estaba en otra cosa cuyo rostro mostraba frustración y Blueblood lo nota y le pregunta a su amigo:

\- ¿Pasa algo Hoity?.

Hoity Toity le contesta con sinceridad:

\- No te voy a mentir: esta mañana he recibido un aviso que un modelo que se iba a presentar hoy en tomar fotos para la revista **Equestria Stallión. **Sin embargo, se enfermo y necesito uno o dos modelos para tomar fotos y publicarlas. La sesión dara inicio despues de comer y por eso estoy preocupado ya que no tengo ni idea los voluntarios para presentarse. ¿No se que hacer, Blueblood?.

Blueblood estaba triste de que su amigoesta en problemas. Kyle vio eso y decidió hablar para unir la conversación:

\- Disculpe señor Hoity Toity. ¿Qué es exactamente la revista Equestria Stallion?.

Hoity lo escucho y le contesta:  
\- En realidad, joven, si no es mucha molestia: es una revista adulto para sementales con gustos de... sementales.

Kyle se sonroja y da la idea sobre lo que trata: una revista pronografica con contenido de erotismo y sexo. De todas formas, Kyle con calma y respetando las cosas del semental terreste noble le pregunta:

\- Esa revista ¿Qué tiene que ver contigo?¿Tiene conexión con su trabajo o moda?. Si no es una molestia.

\- En primer lugar: la moda que dedico es la ropa, pero también ayudo con la revista, ya que tengo intereses con sementales, ademas de que los modelos no solo son profesionales, también participa si busca dinero extra para ganársela, siempre si se sabe lo que vayan hacer. En segundo lugar: antes de ser un critico de moda, yo era un modelo y se como funciona...

Mientras hablaba del tema, Hoity Toity miraba a Kyle y entonces... dio una idea:  
\- Espera, ¡Ya lo sé!.

Blueblood y Kyle se quedaron en silencio y se miraron. El semental de la moda le formula una cuestión a Kyle:  
\- Escucha, sé que es repentino pero. Necesito un favor muy especial.

Kyle con cautela le contesta y le pregunta:

\- Bueno ¿De qué se trata, Señor Hoity?.

Hoity Toity le pregunta con total sinceridad a Kyle dejando a Blueblood en espera:  
\- Se que nos conocemos hace poco y sé que eres legal. Y para ir al grano:¿Tú podrías modelar para la revista hoy y ser el sustituto del modelo anterior?

Kyle se sorprende al igual que Blueblood, pero sabiendo que esta en una zona publica y evitar un escándalo. Kyle le contesta y le pregunta al mismo tiempo:  
\- Señor Hoity ¿Me esta pidiendo que sea un modelo para una revista adulta?¿Esta seguro?. Es que... no se... ¿Yo?.

Blueblood le pregunta también:

\- Hoity ¿En serio?.

Hoity Toity asiente y le contesta:  
\- En cierto modo: he estado buscando una nueva inspiración. Algo atrevido, conocido y desconocido. Algo joven, algo... único. Y tú, Kyle, tu serás mi fuente de inspiración.

Kyle estaba tan, como decirlo, bloqueado. Es cierto que ha tomado dibujos con modelos en clase, al igual cuanto Thunderbolt le pidió que le dibujase siendo el pegaso un modelo para Kyle. Pero ahora tomaría el papel de un modelo para una revista porno. Mientras resolvía, Blueblood le dice a Hoity:

\- Kyle, bueno, el es un buen chico, no creo que...

\- Lo hare.

Ambos sementales miraron a Kyle y Blueblood le dice a su amigo humano:

\- ¿Estas seguro? Puedes cambiar de opinión, Es decir, no hace falta que lo hagas.

Kyle le dice a Hoity con calma:  
\- Si salgo en la revista necesito condiciones:

El semental de la moda escucha con toda atención mientras Blueblood mira con total inseguridad, pero en el fondo deseaba participar:

\- En primer lugar, Blueblood puede ser el segundo modelo adicional. Siempre que é este de acuerdo, al fin al cabo, tienes que estar ahi en caso de peligro y como mi mayor confianza posible si las cosas salga mal.

Blueblood se sorprende en dos puntos: proteger a Kyle de cualquier peligro o mal entendido, y participar en el modelaje de la revista.

Kyle continua sus condiciones:

\- En segundo lugar: necesito saber la tematica. Si voy a modelar, necesito saberlo.

\- Hecho entonces Kyle.

\- Nop, aun no hemos terminado.

Hoity Toity con sorpresa le escucha:

\- Tercero y ultimo lugar: si te estoy haciendo un favor. También quiero un favor tuyo en un futuro. Por suerte, Blueblood es mi testigo y como sabrás: se que soy de muchas cosas..., pero no falto una promesa y sé que vos tampoco lo sois. ¿Me equivoco?.

Blueblood se sorprende cada vez más, viendo un lado de su amigo humano a la que jamas a visto. Su Tia Luna tiene razón: Kyle es especial. Mientras... Hoity Toity se quita las gafas con seriedad y entonces le muestra su mano derecha confirmando una cosa:

\- Señor Kyle..., acepto sus condiciones.

Kyle le corresponde y apretaron las manos en forma de sellar un trato. En la mente de Hoity Toity, vio como Kyle no solo como una fuente de inspiración, sino tambien de pura confianza aunque sean distintos, tiene un respeto mayor.

Hoity Toity avisa al camarero de que va ha pagar, al igual que Bluebllod y Kyle, auque Blue evito a que Kyle pagase su parte, a fin al cabo, le invito a comer. Antes de que los tres se fueran, el camarero de la entrada llego y le pidio disculpas sinceras al humano. Lo curioso, Kyle se alegra y le dijo que no hiciera falta, ya que sabe que solo cumplía las normas aunque en un futuro cambiaria. En que los tres se fueron tras la puerta, el camarero con calma le despide a Kyle con sinceridad:

\- Me gustaria que volviera alguna vez, señor.

Kyle mira a él y con una sonrisa amistosa le despide. Los ponis nobles de la mesa que estuvieron comiendo, y los empleados, fueron testigos de que el humano que vino del imperio de Cristal es cómo le contaron los rumores.

* * *

**En el Estudio Exterior:**

Los tres se dirigieron al lugar donde se llevaría al cabo la sesion de modelaje. El lugar estaba apartado de la zona comercial, un edificio de tres pisos que aunque mantiene desde fuera los mismo elementos de la ciudad, era simple pero según la forma de la estructura: es lo suficiente espacioso como para realizar una sesión de fotografía.

Hoity Toity salió primero mientras se dirijia hacia un guardia de la entrada. El guardia vio la presencia de Hoity Toity, al igual que Blueblood y Kyle... aunque ver al humano sospechaba, pero Hoity le calmo y al final le dejaron entrar.

* * *

**Dentro del Estudio:**

Los tres llegaron a una puerta donde se encontraba el lugar del trabajo. Hoity Toity se para y mira a los dos diciéndoles:  
\- Ahora, en estos momentos nos adentramos a la fuente de trabajo de la revista Equestria Stallion: donde los modelos posan y son fotografiados para un publico general. Kyle, durante las charlas, me dijiste que has estado con modelos para tus, divinas actividades artísticas.

Kyle le contesta:  
\- Claro, aunque los modelos de mi facultad eran casi profesionales o voluntarios.

Hoity Toity se rie y empieza abrir la puerta mientras le contesta:

\- Bueno, si se algo sobre esto es: una vez dentro...

Al abrir la puerta, Hoity Toity termina sus palabras con unos labios alegres:

\- entenderás las ventajas de puedes aprovechar en el estudio.

Las puertas fueron abiertas dejando libre la visión para Blueblood y Kyle.

**Musica de fondo:**

***Fashión Show Music* Runway Music, Background For Fashion Show Ramp Walk, Deep House, Catwalk C03**

Kyle y Blueblood miraba a su alrededor con total fascinación y nerviosismo: había muchos medios de fotografía y elementos del decorado, vestuario y... los modelos.

Kyle miraba a un fotografo que sacaba unas fotos de dos sementales terrestres abrazadoscon una mirada sensual con sus cuerpos cincelados y desnudos. El fotografo le decia a ellos mientras fotografiaba:

\- MMM, si. Eso es, mostrad vuestro lado excitante chicos.

En otro lado, habia un semental unicornio que preparaba comida con un mantel de cocina mientras un fotografo sacaba fotos en su parte trasera mostrando unas nalgas regordetes con un tono azul oscuro con una cutie mark de rodillo de cocina con el simbolo de genero sexual masculino. El fotografía ajustaba su camara analógica mientras le decia a su modelo:

\- Sigue trabajando, con esos movimientos mostraras tus jugosos traseros en la posicion en donde estas.

Blubelood se sonrojaba un poco. En secreto, compraba esta revista desde joven y deseaba probar y más. Hoity Toity estaba acostumbrado y decidio hablar con un empleado. El empleado asiente y se va a un despacho, Kyle vio eso y le pregunta:

\- ¿Va avisar a alguien?.

Hoity le contesta:  
\- Por su puesto: el jefe de la revista esta a cargo de organizar todo en este lugar. En el caso de que un modelo falte y aparece un sustituto, él director vendrá para evaluar si son aptos. No te preocupes, yo soy por asi decirlo, el segundo al mando.

Kyle asiente, pero el entorno estaba caliente y algunos sementales le miraba con cierto interés y llenos de lujuria. El principe estaba en la misma situación con Kyle, entre ellos sabia quien era Blueblood, otros puede que no, pero deseaba tener carne fresca con la realeza, el pobre principe estaba excitando y por suerte, no se notaba.

De la nada, aparece el director: un unicornio cuya edad es madura por experiencia, pelaje rojo carmesi y melena marron tostada cuyo conjunto de ropa es una camisa blanca con una bufanda amarillo tostado con unos pantalones de color entre mezclade de rojo y marrón. Su melena es corta con un flequillo en el lado izquierdo cuyo ojos visibles son amarillos ámbar. Mostraba un gesto calmado pero profesional.

Hoity Toity le saluda dandose besos en la cara como muestra de cariño al estilo francés. El semental de la moda le contesta:  
\- Amigo Photo Obscuro, ¿Todo bien?.

\- En absoluto, aunque ya me informarón sobre ello del modelo enfermo. ¿Supongo que tendras un as bajo la manga, no?

Hoity Toity asiente y le presenta a Kyle y Blueblood. Photo sorprende de que el principe este aqui y participar al modelaje... pero en caso de Kyle, el semental unicornio mira con un toque de interés y fascinacion al conjunto. Se acerca hacia él y Kyle se asusta un poco ante la mirada del directo.

Photo Obscuro le pregunta a su amigo Hoity:

\- Dime, ¿este no es el humano que he escuchado por ahí?.

Algunos ponis que trabajan y los que modelan escucharon eso, también lo escucharon el rumor de un humano viviendo en el Imperio bajo el cuidado de los regentes.

Kyle asiente y le contesta a Photo:

\- Es cierto, soy Kyle. Y he venido para ser el modelo sustituto, junto con Blueblood claro esta. Hoity me hablo el problema y siguiendo unas condiciones, acepte a ayudar.

Photo estaba feliz de que un joven apuesto ayudara a la causa, aunque solo vino una pregunta para el joven humano:

\- Dime, Kyle. ¿Has hecho esto en modelar?.

Kyle lo niega y le contesta:

\- En realidad no, pero he estudiado en Bellas Artes y se que hay que trabajar con modelos, asi que... soy nuevo.

Photo estaba un poco preocupado, pero entonces se le ocurre una idea:  
\- Bueno, tal vez ¿Podrias quitarte la camisa?.

Kyle mira a Hoity y Blueblood, ellos asintierón y el humano procedio a quitársela. La idea de Kyle era simple: desnudar lentamente haciendo que todos lo vieran y en ellos estaban intrigados. Al acabar, mostró su cuerpo desnudo en pecho: desde que llego, ha realizado ejercicio para mantener en forma y por extraño que parezca, se notaba un cambio en su cuerpo. Su constitucione s delgada pero tonificada y mostraba cierto rasgo... juventud masculina.

Photo estaba impresionado las tonalidades del cuerpo de Kyle. ha visto muchos cuerpos, pero es la primera vez que ve uno de un humano. Photo mira a Hoity Toity y le dice:

\- Amigo, tu chico tiene un cuerpo dulce y calido con solo verlo. Y...

Photo mira a Blueblood y Kyle y les contesta:

\- Decidido entonces. Hay un vestuario con duchas para lavaros. Al acabar venid aqui con la toalla puesta y hablaremos. Hoity ¿Puedes?.

Él semental de la moda asiente y le acompaña a los dos a los vestuarios. El protocolo era lo mismo:limpieza, arreglo y salir. Blueblood fue el primero en quitarse la ropa dejando lo suyo en un casillero, al igual que Kyle. El humano ve ante mano el fisico del principe: la misma constitución de Shining Armor pero era lo suficiente en saber que es versátil, ya que tiene unos gluteos redondos como perlas que cualquier semental lo romperia o sintiera el paraíso. Su miembro era dotado aunque menos, pero le compensa el grosor.

Kyle estaba en un estado de frenesí, pero le prometio a Hoity Toity que ayudara para la revista, aunque sea una vez... ¿o no?.

Tras tomar las duchas, el duo salio con las toallas puestas y con la magia de blueblood se secaron rápidamente. Los dos se dirigieron cuando Kyle se dio cuenta una cosa que le pregunto a Hoity Toity, pero no lo vio hasta que Photo se acerco a ellos y le dice:  
\- Bueno, bueno, ¿ya estais listos?

\- Es, espera. ¿Hoity no me hablo el tema del modelaje?.

\- No te preocupes, de seguro te sonara. ¿No es cierto Hoity?.

Kyle y el prinice Blueblood miro a la dirección que miraba a Hoity y entonces... se dieron cuenta de que trata el tema de la revista: Hoity Toity se encontraba desnudo junto con unos fornidos sementales terrestres cuya identificación son ¿guardias de cantero?. El semental balnco se encontraba mirando de forma amenazante pero fingido con una postura rigida haciendo que Hoity se apoye más cerca cuya mano derecha esta a la izquierda tocando el pectoral derecho, su pierna izquierda apoyaba justo en la zona de la entrepierna del semental blanco. La expersion de Hoity Toity era calmado, sensual y relajado. El semental tostado marrón se encontraba cerrado los ojos, pero su expresión era calma, su mano se encontraba apoyado en las nalgas de Hoity como una manera de apoyar o el simple tacto exótico.

El fotografo tomo muchas fotos de distintos ángulos. Blueblood mostraba una expresion de sorpresa y con un sonrojo ante tal actuación. Pero Kyle estaba fascinado la forma que representa el modelaje, ya que en su Facultad habia aprendido que el arte esta en todas partes y en todas formas de expresar. uno diria que es ofensivo y horrible sino fuera que la dedicación entre un modelo y el fotografo tomase muy enserio.

Photo miraba con fascinación y le contetsa a la pregunta de Kyle:

\- Siendo justos, el tema para la revista es **"Guardia en Moda XXX"**. Todo empezó cuando recibí un gran admirador de la revista que solicitaba que el próximo numero tratase de los guardias del castillo. Francamente, ¡No se me había ocurrido!. Unos sementales buen dotados, sacar el lado más sensual y pornografico de una profesión dura y excitante.

Photo continua hablando y mira a Blueblood:

\- Y por supuesto... un autentico príncipe real. Y es ni más ni menos que tú, majestad. Aunque claro... ¿Si quiere unirse?. A fin al cabo: esta revista no solo compra sementales, también yeguas que desean tener una buena vista. Y sobre todo: tú.

Photo señalaba a Kyle como si fuera el elegido. Photo le contesta:

\- Un apuesto joven de otro mundo. ¡Nuestra revista será la gran revolución!. Eso si claro que ¿Quieres ganar algo de dinero?.

Kyle entendio eso y le dice:

\- Bueno, solo le estoy ayudando a Hoity Toity.

Photo lo negaba y le contesta:  
\- ¡Tonterías! Te mereces una recompensa económica. Ademas, ¿Tal vez querrás unirte a la revista y ganaras algo de bits? Claro que es tu decisión, pero mejor me lo dices cuando acabemos.

Kyle estaba en un debate: ayudar a un amigo nuevo para un trabajo y resulta que el director de la revista le da dinero por salir en la revista. Uno diria que si, incluso pidiera más. Pero Kyle no era esa clase de persona.

Photo aplaude a Hoity y los dos sementales por la pose y le dice:  
\- ¡Fabuloso! Ahora pasaremos al siguiente.

Los dos sementales se fueron al maquillaje y Hoity se acerca a los dos y Kyle y Blueblood vio la zona frontal del semental de la moda. A primera vista tiene un cuerpo combinado de semental y yegua, es decir, hay posibilidades que sea pasivo, pero depende del semental, especialmente su miembro era dotado como todos.

Hoity le dice a Kyle:

\- Bueno, querido. ¿Estas listo para brillar? Se como te sientes, pero te acostumbras. Ademas, una de las reglas de la revista es: lo que se se dice antes de la venta, no se cuenta.

kyle asiente y le contesta de forma calmada:

\- Vale, muchas gracias Hoity. Solo espero que salgo bien, es la primera vez en esta clase de... modelismo.

Hoity se rie de forma amistosa y le contesta:

\- Tranquilo, Blueblood y yo estamos contigo. ¿Verdad?.

Blueblood asiente. En su mente estaba nervioso: un estudio de revista porno para sementales que siempre ha comprado y vio las fotos... era un gran sueño, aunque difícil debido por su trabajo y "mantener la imagen" de un principe de principios. Pero ahora... es su oportunidad de liberar el estrés y sacar... su yo interior.

Todo el mundo estaba en sus asuntos y preparando para las siguientes tomas.

En el transcurso, Kyle y Blueblood empezaron a posar para la cámara: en el caso de Kyle, el humano esta siendo agachado mientra miraba a un miembro de cerca de un semental unicornio disfrazado de guardia. El fotgrafo sacaba de varios ángulos. Kyle se encontraba quieto y mostraba emociones que solicitaba Photo. Mostraba asombro a la admiración de un poderoso guardia del castillo con su miembro dotado.

Lo siguiente fue cuando el semental unicornio se sienta en una especie de plataforma con un manto de color carmesí con el objetivo de acomodarse y Kyle le siguio pero se sento encima de el. El humano empieza a sentir la zona de la cintura del semental con un toque calido y fuerte, ademas de que su miembro empezaba a endurecer cuando nota su zona trasera joven en el miembro del modelo. Esta vez, mostraba sonrojo ante la sensación en mente de tener un miembro dotado en su interior. El fotografo tomo de muchas maneras y Photo admiraba la escena y habla asi mismo:

\- Eso eso. Siente el calor. Siente la seguridad. Siente tus emociones.

Las siguientes tomas eran la misma: Kyle sujetaba con sus manos a los dos miembros de dos guardias terrestres mientras exalaba con pasión y emoción. Otras fue cuando Kyle se tumba boca arriba en una cama provisional mientras un pegaso se acerca al humano actuando si deseara tocarle y sentir el cuerpo junto sus miembros.

El proceso era él mismo. Muchas maneras de expresar y distintas situaciones. Kyle estaba de mucho furor pero deba mantenerse calmado, a fin de cuentas, es solo para fotografiar.

Ahora fue el turno de Blueblood: el principe Blueblood se encontraba de pie junto un guardia cuyo rostro se sonrojaba cuando el principe pone su mano en la barbilla del guardia mostrando un deseo carnal. La siguiente toma es cuando El principe se encontraba sentado en una cama mientras el guardia unicornio se encontraba en la zona intima del principe. El fotografo toma muchas fotos y los modelos mostraba gestos de placer y emoción.

Más adelante el principe se encontraba en un abrazo de lados por un semental unicornio en el lado derecho, un semental pegaso en el lado izquierdo, y por ultimo un semental terrestre tumbado boca abajo pero encima del principe cuya cabeza se encontraba en el estomago de Blueblood.

El principe se encontraba en la misma situación como Kyle: un placer lleno de emoción ante la sensación del calor y el tacto de unos sementales apuestos y tonificados entre jovenes y jovenes en acercamiento en la madurez.

**Fin de la musica de fondo**

* * *

**Unas horas después:**

Photo se encontraba en su despacho junto con los tres sentados en una silla. Photo le dice a los tres:  
\- Maravilloso. Con las fotos tomadas, la revista tendrá un gran venta ante tales novedades.

Hoity Toity se alegra y le contesta:  
\- Me alegra mucho, querido. Debo decir, que es justo lo que me esperaba de esto.

Blueblood se alegra aunque aun tenia en mente la sensación de unos sementales desnudos:  
\- Desde luego. Me siento libre, algunas veces preocupado, pero otro...

Kyle apoya su mano en el hombro de Blueblood y le contesta:

\- Me alegro por ti. ¿Seguró que estas bien? Lo digo porque esto paso para que no te quedaras excluido mientras yo lo hacia por Hoity.

Hoity le contesta:

\- Desde luego. Lo importante es que me habeis ayudado mucho y si, joven Kyle, ahora si te debo un favor en un futuro.

Kyle asiente. Pero Photo le dice al humano:

\- Bueno. Volvemos al asunto que quedamos pendientes:Primero, quiero darte las gracias por tu colaboración y junto con el principe Blueblood. Segundo, se que esto requiere una recompensa, asi que, esto son los bits que has ganado para las fotos.

Photo le entrega un saco de Bits y Kyle estaba en duda, pero Blueblood y Hoity asiente diciendole que debe aceptar esta recompensa. Kyle decide tomarlo y Photo continua la charla:

\- Y la tercera y la más importante: ahora que conoces la revista y viendo como te lo montas ahi. He decidio que si quieres ¿Puedes trabajar a la revista como un modelo? Ademas de que tambien estamos pensando de que en la revista podriamos incluir una sección de Artes plasticas cuyo artista principal es usted, Kyle. Eso si, se mantendra el pago del derecho de autor para publicar tus obras en la revista, más una manera de atraer nuevos clientes en tus obras fuera de la revista.

Kyle estaba recopilando todo lo que Photo le pedía: ser un nuevo empleado para el modelismo de la revista erotica de sementales más conocido y que ademas un puesto de trabajo como artista de sección ilustrativa de la revista. En su mente esta lleno de emoción, pero habia un problema y decide contarlo:

\- Es un honor pero hay un problema. Se trata de que tal vez, no estoy en Canterlot y aunque estoy en el Imperio de Cristal, quizás en un futuro me cambie de sitio.

Photo tenia planeado de ante mano a tal situación y le contesta:

\- No te preocupes: en el caso de que te quedaras en Canterlot, no hay problema. Pero si estas en el imperio o fuera, tenemos un servicio especial de correo de nuestro departamento para situaciones de distancia. Ademas, hay otras ubicaciones de la revista. lo único es rellenar este formulario de tus datos y ubicación, aunque sea temporal, puedes modificar más adelante si nos envia una carta a nuestro departamento.

Kyle se alivia de eso y entonces toma la decisión:

\- Decidido entonces, tomare el puesto.

Blueblood se alegra y le contesta:  
\- Felicidades Kyle, estas a un paso para tu camino de reconocimiento de la fama.

Hoity Toity tambien se alegra y le contesta:

\- Excelente, mi querido Kyle. Estoy seguro que lo harás bien, y puede que tenga algo de influencia para algunos clientes excepcionales.

Photo tambien se une la alegria y le contesta a Kyle:  
\- Muy bien, el puesto es tuyo Kyle. Sin embargo, esa sección de ilustración es nuevo, así que tendremos que esperar para confirmar si se puede publicar y dar el visto bueno. No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Te lo garantizo.

* * *

**En las calles de Canterlot:**

Blueblood y Kyle caminaron de regreso al castillo. Despues de acabar con Photo y despedirse de Hoity Toity, los dos caminaron tranquilamente en las calles de la noche, donde los ponis que paseaban se encontraba tranquilamente. Blueblood miraba la noche de su Tia Luna y empezo a recordar lo que tuvieron una charla secreta fuera del contacto de su tia Celestia.

El principe mira a Kyle y le pregunta:  
\- ¿Alguna vez has visto la noche de esta manera?.

Kyle asiente y le contesta:  
\- Claro que si, no me extraña que Luna sea la princesa de la noche. En mi mundo hay como estas, el problema es que hay mucha luz artificial en la noche que es tan simple y molesto. Pero ahora veo mucho mejor, tanto que quiero pintar en mi cuaderno.

Ambos se rien y Blueblood le pregunta a Kyle de manera calmada:

\- En fin ¿Supongo que te lo has pasado bien hoy?.

\- Si, muchas cosas han pasado. La verdad.

Blueblood seguia mirando a Kyle... de alguna manera vio un lado nuevo en Kyle: desde que llego al castillo penso que no era más que un humano que teme a lo desconocido, pero al final salio bien para ambos.

El principe ve el castillo y le pregunta a Kyle:

\- Esto... Luna me ha contado de una cosa interesante. Es... como te lo digo. ¿Conoces la historia de Sombra, el antiguo tirano del imperio de cristal?.

Kyle se asusta en su mente, pero fuera era calmado y le pregunta:

\- Si ¿Por?.

**Musica de fondo: Kingdom hearts HD 1.5 Remix - Scent Silence**

Blueblood le contesta:

\- Veras. He estado pensando y creo que esas historias son falsas. Quiero decir: en los tiempos de la fundación de Equestria, los ponis vivían ante el temor de lo desconocido, algo que no pueden comprender, lo que no puede solucionar, y lo que no se puede controlar sin el conocimiento alguno. Sombra fue, por así decirlo, una víctima ante la mirada de los ponis de aquellos no entienden y por ello recurre a lo peor: desprecio y consideración como malo.

Kyle entendia a lo que Blueblood encamina la situación. El principe mira ante él y le contesta:  
\- Luna me conto que Sombra y ella eran amigos, pero algo le paso y de alguna manera, después de que ella se convirtió en Nightmare, se encontraba los mismos sentimientos que pasaba con Sombra y ella. Por desgracia, Luna no recuerda después de que fue liberada la oscuridad gracias a los Elementos de la Armonia junto sus portadores.

Kyle asiente y le contesta:

\- Siento lo mismo. De hecho: Discordia me conto en el punto de vista cuando Sombra le pidió, en su estado oscuro, que se uniera para conquistar Equestria. Pero lo negó. El caso es... ¿Y si hay una "entidad" que toma forma y pueda poseer? Al fin al cabo: el lado oscuro es el ser que esta al otro lado de la cara de la moneda de un ser vivo o... en este caso... el deseo del corazón.

Blueblood le pregunta con toda atención y cierto temor:

\- ¿Y eso?.

Kyle se toma en serio y le contesta:  
\- En primer lugar: Sombra era un paria porque usaba magia oscura y para él era normal, de hecho, no hizo nada malo salvo aquellos que engañase a los demas para que pensara. Todo eso se basa en el deseo oscuro: si ellos temen a Sombra, él se convierte en eso por su propio deseo, es decir, su deseo oscuro es que sintieran ellos el temor que tuvo pasar con Sombra en su tiempo joven. Incluso Luna, cuyo deseo oscuro es que los habitantes de Equestria amara la noche eterna, puesto que ellos aman más el sol que la noche. En este caso: Traer la atención de Luna en vez de su hermana.

Kyle se cruza los brazos y le plantea una pregunta:  
\- ¿Y si esa entidad tiene el objetivo de sacar provecho, los deseos oscuros de sus víctimas?¿Y si es expandir la oscuridad mediante los problemas de sus víctimas en base de las emociones y sentimientos?. Al fin al cabo: Sombra y Luna coinciden de que se sienten solos y nadie sabe cómo es sentir estos sentimientos y el dolor que les han pasado.

El principe se sorprende sobre esas teorías y coincidencias. Blueblood se sorprende las caracteristicas y el modo de ver en Kyle. Su tia Luna tiene razón: Kyle es la Luz. Y eso puede ser...

**Fin de musica de Fondo.**

**Musica de fondo: Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 remix: Hesitation**

Los dos escucharon un ruido y se sorprenden cuando unos asaltantes tomaron por sorpresa. Blueblood tiene magia suficiente para protegerse, pero el problema es que Kyle no. Uno de los asaltantes actuó rápido y le dejo K.O al príncipe mientras sus compañeros echaron un paño en la boca de Kyle y el humano se desmalla ante los efectos del paño.

El jefe mira a los dos y uno de sus compañeros le dice a su superior:

\- Jefe, ¿Qué hacemos con el príncipe?.

Él mira a Blueblood insconsciente y le contesta a su esbirro:

\- Déjalo. Nuestro objetivo es simple: Coger al humano y llevarlo ante Lord Money. Eso es todo.

Sus compañeros asintieron y el humano fue escondido en un baul grande y encantado por uno de los esbirros. Ellos se fueron junto con su rehén mientras el príncipe se encontraba en el suelo sin hacer nada. La noche era silenciosa, no había ruido. Thunderbolt volaba en su hora de vigilancia cuando ve al príncipe en el suelo. Este se sorprende y se dirige ahí.

La situación era fea, pero que muy fea: Blueblood y Kyle fueron atacados por unos asaltantes. Blueblood le dejaron inconsciente y el pobre Kyle es llevado por estos desalmados ante la guarida de Lord Money.

* * *

**En la habitación de Celestia:**

La princesa del Sol siente una sensación de peligro y de algo malo sucedera en estos tiempos de su querida ciudad.

* * *

**En el interior del collar de Kyle:**

El unicornio siente el peligro de su "amigo especial". El semental oscuro no podia hacer nada, salvo esperar. Si no puede Kyle... entonces...

...

El antiguo Rey del Imperio de Cristal... Sombra...

...

Se liberara por su propia cuenta.

**Fin de musica de Fondo**

**Fin del segundo capitulo del arco.**

* * *

**Gracias por vuestra paciencia. Como sabréis, estoy usando alguna música de Kingdom hearts en tales situación, pero solo para dar ambiente. Y la situación se complica, ya que eso significa una cosa para dar spoiler: queda dos capitulo para cerrar más un epilogo de este arco.**

**Y ya que estamos: ¿Necesito vuestra opinión en como abarca en este arco argumental? Pensad en las teorías que pueda abarcar en los capítulos que quedan y sobre todo, lo más importante. ¿Cuál es el veredicto de Celestia ante Sombra en el juicio mencionado en el capitulo e inicio de este arco?**

**Solo quiero decir, gracias por interesar en este fanfic y espero mucho de la inspiración que doy para crear vuestros fanfics. **


	15. Arco 1: capitulo 3

**Lugar desconocido:**

Kyle se encontraba muy incomodo. Su mente estaba muy pesado y empieza abrir los ojos cuando de repente nota la total oscuridad. Su cuerpo estaba muy mal, como si fuera un dolor cuando hace una postura mala, ademas de la sensación de que fuese elevado de algún modo. De repente nota como se oye unas voces y parece que estan teniendo una conversación:

\- Jefe. Este humano nos traerá problemas. Sabes que las princesas no estaran contentas cuando se sepa que el humano ha sido capturado.

\- Cierto amigo, las princesas son peligrosas cuando se enfada y estoy seguro que enviara alguien a buscarlo.

Kyle escuchaba cada detalle y entonces empieza a recordar: fue secuestrado por unos asaltantes y se quedo inconsciente cuando uno de ellos le puso un paño en su boca. La situación se complica cuando el "jefe" le dice a los dos:

\- Tranquilos. Lord Money sabe de antemano la situación. Ademas, no creo que él esta siendo buscado por las princesas...

Kyle estaba asustado pero debía mantener la calma y no mover mucho para no atraer la atención. El jefe continua la conversación:

-... y si fuera el caso, seguro que se olvidaran.

\- Oye jefe, ¿estas seguro? Sabemos que tú también...

Entonces se oye como el jefe le hace algo a su compañero, claro que Kyle no puede ver pero si piensa la situación. Uno de los compinches le dice a su jefe:

\- ¡JEFE, SUELTALO!. Solo pretendíamos ayudar. Se que no quieres hablar del tema y dejarlo atrás, pero eso no significa que tengas que hacer daño a tus amigos.

Kyle estaba acelerando su corazón debido la tensión, pero habia algo más... como familiar. Por suerte, el jefe se calma y le contesta:

\- Cierto, pero ya sabéis qué no quiero revivir la misma experiencia..., de ser abandonado.

Kyle se sorprende y da mucha pena por él. Uno de sus amigos le contesta con calma y le dice:

\- Lo entendemos, a nosotros también nos abandonaron. Nadie quiere tener bocas que alimentar, pero ahora somos adultos y ahora somos libres de hacer lo que queramos.

El compinche se arrepiente por la palabra "libre". El jefe le contesta:

\- Ya, para ti es fácil. Lord Money es mi amo, y como tal debo seguir sus ordenes. Sobre todo fue él quien me dio un propósito en la vida. Me guste o no, es asi para mí.

Kyle estaba al tanto de la conversación: de alguna manera el jefe es una especie de esclavo para ese Lord Money. La situación de Kyle empeora cuando un nuevo esbirro le dice a los demás y al jefe:

\- Lord money desea hablar con el humano. Y debe ser de inmediato.

Kyle empieza a notar como es elevado por magia y el jefe le dice:

\- Por supuesto. Ire ya mismo. Y vosotros tomad la noche libre.

Kyle no sabia que hacer, pero si una cosa: recordó que lleva el colgante de su amigo Sombra. El problema es que le queda poco tiempo, por lo que dio mucha prisa dando la información necesaria para que Sombra usara sus medios... aunque eso significa sacrificar la existencia del antiguo tirano a los ojos de los demás, especialmente a las regentes.

Kyle cierra los ojos y empieza a dormir para entrar al interior del colgante.

* * *

**El interior del colgante:**

Sombra se encontraba preocupado por Kyle. Ante la idea del peligro, su cuerpo se enfriaba y su mente daba forma a la memoria en el que tuvo contacto con él:

**Flashback:**

**?**

Kyle se encontraba en el suelo cuando sus ojos se abrió lentamente mirando a su alrededor con total sorpresa. No se encontraba en el imperio, sino... un jardin de flores.

El humano se levanto con cuidado y se pregunto a si mismo:

-_ ¿Qué raro? No recuerdo este sitio._

Camino lentamente y se dio cuenta de algo: el entorno era inmenso, llenos de flores, el cileo muy despejado con un color azul hermoso. Era extraño para él, ya que no ha estado aqui...

Cuando más camina, se topa algo que ve a distancia: un arbol de cristal cuyos colores son hermosos que brilla por la luz. Se acerco y se maravillo por completo. Pero lo que más sorprende... es que no estaba solo.

_\- ¿Quién sera?_

Kyle se acerco poco a poco y entonces, vio algo:

Un unicornio joven de color negro gris con una melena oscura, se encontraba tumbado en el suelo como si durmiera. Kyle estaba apunto de decir cuando oye una voz como la de un ángel:

_\- ¿Sombra?_

**Musica de fondo: Youtube: KHUx/KIII OST: Scene Lauriam/Strelitzia**

Kyle vio de la nada: una unicornio joven cuyo pelaje brilla como el cristal de color morado claro, cuya melena es verde azulada clara identicas como sus ojos. Llevaba un vestido blanco que con sola mirarla, era la viva imagen de un ángel.

El unicornio "Sombra" se despierta y mira a ella. Kyle se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta del humano. Pero:

_\- Sombra... Entonces, eso significa._

Kyle hablo pero dejo que la escena se ocupara por completo. Sombra se alegraba de ver a ella y le responde:

_\- Hola Radiant Hope. ¿Qué pasa?._

Radiant Hope se acerco a Sombra, pero su rostro mostró algo... tristeza y decidió hablar:

_\- Escuche que te has metido un problema junto con Discordia ¿Verdad?._

Sombra mostro tambien un rostro triste pero hablo con total dolor:

_\- No nos metimos problemas... es solo que._

Radiant Hope se acerco a Sombra y se sentó a su lado, le planto su mano en la cabeza de Sombra y le contesta:

_\- _Lo se. Se que tú y Discordia no habéis hecho nada... pero ellos.

Sombra le habla con un tono negativa:

\- Ya. Ellos dicen que nosotros dos nos metimos un lio. Pero sabes...

\- Aun así, no quieres decir que te vayas sin más. ¿Podrías al menos decirle a la directora y a mí sobre ello?.

\- Lo se, pero no creo...

Radiant Hope se levanta y mira al cielo mientras hablaba:

\- Entiendo que quieras hacerlo solo, pero no puedes. Necesitas a mí y la directora para que podamos ayudarte. No es fácil...

Ella decide coger una flor y se lo entrega a Sombra terminando la conversación:

\- ... pero eso no significa que debas rendirte. Recuerda que me tienes a mi, Discordia y la Directora del Orfanato.

Sombra mira a ella y le muestra un rostro alegre. Kyle vie en ello y se sentía feliz de que alguien sea un amigo en quien confiar y apoyar en los malos momentos, de hecho, Radiant Hope le recuerda a su hermano, y Sombra como Kyle.

Y con todo lo que esta pasando, Kyle se dio cuenta de que esto era un "recuerdo" de Sombra del actual. y la pregunta que se formula:

\- Significa que estoy viendo los recuerdos de Sombra. ¿Cómo puede...

**Fin Musica Fondo.**

Un soplo fuerte surgió y Kyle cerro los ojos. Pero luego de abrir los ojos: los dos unicornios no estaban y Kyle era el único... hasta que se oye una voz:

\- Asi que eres tú.

Kyle miro y vio al unico ser que deseaba conocer realmente: vio a un unicornio grande identica en la altura de Axe. Su cuerpo estaba compuesto de armaduras y su constitución era muy físico, digno de un rey. Vio tambien cicatrices en su cuerpo, pero solo los visibles, algunos disimulaba. Su cuerno es rojo como la sangre, pero se dio cuenta de una cosa: su cuerno estaba roto o más bien, un trozo roto. La voz era intimidante, pero Kyle no se inmuto en nada ante la presencia del unicornio oscuro que todo el mundo teme.

Kyle hablo a él con total calma:

\- Tambien se quien eres... Sombra.

Los dos se quedarón quietes como un juego de miradas. Kyle veia a este unicornio inmenso con total temor, pero respeto. Al igual que Sombra, vio a Kyle con total confianza y lleno de determinación. Entonces, Sombra cierra los ojos y decide hablar:

\- Veo que no temes a mi presencia. Todo el mundo me teme.

\- No todos.

Sombra se rie con ingenuo ante las palabras de Kyle. Y el gran unicornio le pregunta a Kyle:

\- ¿Sabes porque estas aquí, en mi mente?

Kyle le contesta con total sorpresa pero con lentitud:

\- La verdad... no.

\- Ya veo.

Sombra mira dando vueltas alrededor de Kyle, mientras el humano se queda quieto sintiendose extraño bajo la mirada analitica de Sombra. Kyle habla mientras Sombra seguia lo suyo:

\- Discordia me contó que no eres así.

Sombra no mostró nada, ni si quiera de su amigo Discordia. Pero dejo que Kyle siguiera el juego:

\- Discordia, je, siempre sabe muchas cosas. Pero también lo sé, excepto una cosa.

\- ¿Y cuál es?.

Sombra termino lo que hacia y miro a Kyle cara a cara y le contesta:

\- Tú. Una criatura que jamas he visto y ninguna mención en los libros y palabras de cualquier ser. Pero lo que más me atraes es...que tienes un poder.

Kyle se sorprende y le pregunta:

\- ¿Poder?.

\- Sí, un poder magico.

Kyle se echo a reir ante la respuesta de Sombra dejando totalmente sorprendido de Kyle, especialmente su risa, una risa que jamas volvio a escuchar despues de ser el temido rey tirano del imperio.

Kyle seguia riendo pero dejo termina su risa para contestar a Sombra:

\- Muy buen, Sombra. Pero es imposible.

Sombra mostraba serio levantando una ceja y le pregunta:

\- ¿Por qué es imposible?.

\- Bueno, los humanos no tiene magia, aunque hay. Pero la mayoria solo usa trucos de ilusiones, y dicha magia solo es fantasía.

\- Si es cierto, Kyle. ¿Cómo es que hay magia, aqui en Equestria, especialmente estas aqui por la magia?.

\- Ese es el punto. Se que la magia existe, pero eso no significa que tenga magia yo, un humano.

Sombra se rie ante las palabras de Kyle mostrando sus sonrisa y le dice con total gracia:

\- Entonces... ¿No sabes que tiene uno?.

\- Sombra, no me has oido: no tengo magia.

Sombra se estaba divirtiendo el juego del si y no. Pero entonces le dice a Kyle:

\- La magia... es un misterio. Ademas, están en todas partes, ciertamente destaca mejor los ponis, pero hay criaturas que puede usar la magia. Solo se necesita un medio, como un artefacto o cualquier cosa.

Kyle escuchaba las palabras de Sombra, la forma de enseñar, su voz, su rostro...

Kyle decidió terminar la conversación:

\- Mira, Sombra. Aprecio que me digas que tengo magia. Pero... no creo que sea importante, es decir, mi vida es normal, bueno, mi vida anterior. Pero ahora tengo una nueva vida aquí, en Equestria. Y si te digo la verdad, creo que tú tambien puedes vivir tranquilamente...

Kyle siente como el entorno empieza a oscurecer y la vegetación se marchitaba. Kyle empezaba a preocupar, ya que Sombra gruñia como un animal ante a mención de vivir pacíficamente cuando en realidad, él es la mayor amenaza para esos ponis. Pero Kyle pone una mano en el pecho de la armadura de Sombra y el simple tacto, trajo de vuelta a Sombra mirando a Kyle.

El humano le dice con calma a Sombra:  
\- No te estoy obligando a que aceptes fácilmente. Se tu historia o al menos en parte, pero en el fondo no eres un mal ser, solo uno a que necesite alguien en quien quiera sin condiciones, alguien que puede ver dentro que fuera, alguien...

Kyle no termino sus palabras, sintio un abrazo de Sombra con total aprecio, uno que necesitaba. Sombra reacciono y Kyle vio un sonrojo en él. Y Kyle le sonrie de forma positiva. Al igual que Sombra... mostro una buena sonrisa buena...

Pero de repente, el entorno empieza a temblar y Sombra, con total preocupación, realiza un hechizo obligando a Kyle desaparecer para volver al mundo real. Kyle estaba preocupado y vio como Sombra realizo un hechizo e intento decir algo, pero la magia le obligo a desaparecer.

**Fin Flashback**

Sombra recordaba esa memoria y jamas lo olvida, pero volviendo la situación, Sombra se toma con calma y estaba a punto de usar su magia cuando de la nada aparece la silueta de Kyle a modo fantasma. Sombra intenta abrazar a su amigo, pero Kyle se dio cuenta y le dice con mucho temor:

\- Sombra, escucha atentamente.

Sombra con preocupación le contesta:  
\- Kyle ¿Qué pasa? He presenciado un...

Kyle le alza la voz como si quisiera que le escuchara con mayor prisa posible:  
\- No hay tiempo. Escucha Sombra: me han capturado y ¿no se dónde estoy?, pero lo que si se, es que el cerebro de este secuestro esta a nombre de Lord Money.

Sombra lo escucho con temor, pero lo peor fue esto:

\- Necesitó que avises a las princesas, no hay tiempo. Confío en ti. Y si no hay tiempo, quiero que sepas que siempre... siempre...

Sombra se da cuenta de que Kyle esta a punto de perder el contacto e intenta hablar con Kyle:

\- ¿SIEMPRE QUÉ? ¿KYLE?...

Kyle le mira a Sombra con cariño y felicidad. Sombra se da cuenta e intenta mantenerlo...

...

pero era muy tarde.

La conexión con Kyle se perdió. Sombra se encontraba de rodillas ante la desesperación de que el unico ser que ha visto la belleza interior y el ser interior...

Sombra reflexiona la situación. Y entonces, con una mirada de mucho valor y con temor se habla a si mismo como si quiere que Kyle escuchase sus palabras:

\- Muy Bien, Kyle...

\- Avisare a las princesas. Te lo prometo.

Sombra realiza un conjuro y...

...

desaparece.

* * *

**Mientras tanto:**

Kyle siente como le golpea una bofetada en la cara, aunque ellos no saben qué Kyle se despertó cuando el jefe y sus compañeros empezaron a hablar.

Una voz snobs y cruel fue escuchada para el humano Kyle:  
\- Jejeje, ¿entonces eres el que todo han estado hablando de ti?. Bueno, más no creo que eres especial... aun.

Kyle abre los ojos y analiza el entorno: se trataba de un despacho cuyo propietario no era más que Lord Money. El ambiente es oscuro como encantado pero calido por la chimenea que se encuentra en la iluminación. Entonces mira a la fuente de la voz e identifica a su captor y le pregunta con temor y calma:

\- ¿Quién eres?.

Lord Money se rie ante la prregunta y le contesta:

\- Mis disculpas, más no mereces tenerlo. Pero sabiendo que es un buen dia, aceptare la presentación: soy Lord Money, el más noble de Canterlot y futuro rey de Equestria.

El joven humano le mira como si dijera una cosa extraña:

\- Imposible. Las princesas son las que gobierna Equestria. ¿Porqué quieres ser tú un rey?

Lord Money no le gustaba eso, pero al menos se divierte en ver como este "sin valor" aprenda por las malas cuando le cuenta su propósito:

\- Buena pregunta, más puedo complacerme a mi mismo de contarte todo, aunque no "todo".

Lord Money camina a su alrededor y Kyle nota a dos hombre: uno era una especie de mayordomo unicornio de pelaje negro con un crin azul marino oscuro con una franja azul clara. Sus ojos eran grises y por su aspecto esta a una edad madura como todo un mayordomo, pero su expresion es seria pero habia una pizca de resentimiento.

Y el ultimo y el más impactante era... "él": el jefe en cuestion no era ni mas ni menos que la mano derecha de Lord money, el esclavo y... la cebra que habia visto antes en el Club Baby durante la estancia en el Imperio de Cristal. Mientras la cebra miraba la situación, Lord Money continua la charla de villano:

\- Para ser el rey de Equestria y vencer a las princesas. Bueno, digamos que tengo un aliado que me prometio ganar poder y a cambio le ayudaría con su plan. Al principio es fácil, pero por medidas especiales, tenia en mente una fuente de ingresos cuyo proyecto...

Lord money se enfada y continua de manera amargada:

\- Esas princesas y el tonto del príncipe Blueblood. Mi proyecto no va ha seguir adelante.

\- El objetivo es simple: usar a huérfanos como ganado para que ellos me den el dinero de su sudor y sangre, mientras trabaja para unos nobles y contactos que me apoyan a la causa.

Kyle estaba enfermo ante las palabras de Lord Money: usar niños como esclavos y sin amor es... maquiavelo. Es como dijo alguien en clase en su mundo cuando hablaban esta clase de cosas: "Valoran los niños, no la infancia". En el caso de la cebra, no importaba...

...pero en realidad, si. A fin de cuentas: esta viviendo la experiencia de ser un esclavo.

Lord money se calma y sonrie de forma mala mientras miraba a Kyle:

\- Pero... gracias a ti, que te tengo justo delante de mi. Las princesas si me apoyaran mi proyecto.

Kyle con desafio le dice:

\- ¿Qué clase de ser eres?¿Usar niños huérfanos como moneda de cambio? y aunque las princesas aceptara el pago de mi rescate...

El humano cierra los ojos y se calma:

\- En ese caso..., me suicido.

Lord money se enfada mucho y la cebra con sorpresa. Pero las palabras de Kyle no era suficiente para el snobs malvado. Salvo una cosa...

\- ¡GAHHH!.

Kyle siente como su cuerpo es empujado por magia hacia una pared que resuena la habitación. Lord Money uso su magia para atacar y luego se lo trae ante él con su rostro en el rostro de Kyle. La cebra y el mayordomo estaba en silencio y sorpresa ante la acción de Lord Money.

Sin embargo, no termino, ya que el noble unicornio malvado le dice con furia y desprecio al insignificante humano:

\- ¡¿Creés que te dejaria morir sin más?¿Acaso no sabes con quién estas tratando?!.

El silencio estaba por completo la sala, nadie dijo nada...

nada...

...salvo...

...una risa amable de Kyle. Todos estaban sorprendidos excepto Lord Money, puesto las amenazas y el daño, no fue suficiente, mira como el humano se rie y le pregunta con descontento:

\- ¿Qué... qué pasa?¿Porqué te ríes?.

Kyle termina lo que hacia y le contesta:

\- Me rio porque estoy delante a uno de convertirse en rey. Pero lo unico que veo es un paleto.

Lord Money se enfada muchisimo pero espero un poco para que él humano explicase de forma triste, pero no fue asi. Los demas estaban soprendidos aun más y temor en caso de que su señor hiciera algo malo, especialmente a la cebra. Ya que es la primera vez que alguien desafia a su amo. Alguien que no es un poni, alguien... que no es de este mundo.

Kyle con nostalgia recuerda unas palabras de un compañero de clase y lo recita:

\- ¿Sabes, señor? Una vez me llamaron un paleto. Y veo que vos tambien lo és... ¿Sabes porqué?. Es simple: una vez que tomas una acción... no sabras lo que pasara a continuación.

Lord Money se asusta un poco y dejo que el humano hablara por si solo:

\- Todo el mundo busca el poder. Siempre ha sido. El problema es que el poder no lo es todo. Y aunque tengas un poder, no te basta. Consume y consume más hasta que finalmente... ese poder es tu perdición. Es cierto que no soy nada, incluso morí una vez en mi mundo y alguien me salvo para empezar de nuevo... pero donde vaya yo, siempre hay seres como tú. Pero se que al final, ese camino que tomas... jamas se cumplirá.

Kyle estaba casi al borde del colapso pero tenia fuerza suficiente para seguir hablando:

\- ¿No se porque tomaste este camino, y no se que le debes ese aliado? Pero una cosa si sé: ese aliado, en realidad... te esta utilizando. ¿Cómo sabes que es de fiar?¿Alguién asi con un poder mayor que las princesas?.

Kyle se rie y termina sus palabras en el momento de su desmayo:

\- Si continuas ese camino... nada saldra nada bueno para ti.

Lord Money con calma de rabia deja al suelo con su encantamiento. Pero la voz de Lord Money no era en absoluto... contento y por ello le dice a los dos:

\- ¡LL...lleva esta cosa fuera de mi vista!. ¡Cebru, llévatelo y estas a cargo de esta cosa! ¿Lo entendiste?.

Cebru entendio esa orden y tomo sus propios brazos para levantar a Kyle y llevarlo en sus hombros. El mayordomo miraba a Lord Money en dirigir a su asiento mientras al mismo tiempo veia como Cebru llevase al humano. El mayordomo le dice a Lord Money:

\- ¿Señor? Creo que debería descansar. Hoy a sido un día duro.

Lord Money con calma pro con enfado le contesta:

\- Buena idea, pero es mejor que te vayas y avisa a los demas que mañana no comeré en la mansión.

El mayordomo asiente con inclinación dejando solo al noble unicornio de mal temperamento. El unicornio se encontraba solo. El sonido de la noche junto la chimenea era lo unico que calmaba... pero no fue asi. El fuego empezaba a oscurecer y Lord Money sabe lo que significa: su aliado esta aqui por mensaje.

**Musica fondo: Kingdom Hearts 1.5 HD ReMix -Strange Whispers- Extended**

El se levanta y mira al fuego. La oscuridad de la noche era suficiente para dar espeluznante las llamas del propio infierno. El aliado en llama le pregunta a Lord Money:

\- ¿Veo que estas muy enfadado? Supongo que ya has conocido al humano.

Su voz era distorsionada pero era una voz masculina con un sentido de la edad. Sin embargo, Lord Money se enfada con él y le contesta:

\- ¿Dame una razón para hablar contigo en estos momentos? Y si, lo conoci y debo decir que... no me impresiona.

La risa distorsionada fue escuchada dejando al noble con total sorpresa y enfado:

\- Jajajajaj. Tu rostro es como un libro abierto. Pero seguro que es algo que ha dicho él.

El noble con sarcasmo le contesta:

\- Oh si: yo que estoy tomando el camino equivocado. Que honor.

Las palabras del noble era lo suficiente como para hablar con sinceridad a su aliado:

\- ¿Dime porqué esa cosa puede ser mi gran perdición? Viendo asi, no es nada. Como a todos los que he acabado mál por interferir. Y no olvides...

El noble se acerca lo suficiente para sentir el fuego en el rostro:

\- Qué tú y yo tenemos un acuerdo sencillo: tomo el poder de Equestria y a cambio de que el proyecto este en marcha.

La llama aliada le contesta:

\- Tranquilo, mientras cumplas el trato, yo tambien cumpliré. Ademas, ese proyecto que le has contado al humano... ¿no es verdad?.

Lord Money le contesta con su normalidad cruel:

\- Por supuesto, aunque una parte es verdad. Más ña otra parte no se lo he contado. No soy tonto, ni si quiera los demás.

Camia tranquilamente mientras se dirigia a un cajon con una cerradura y en su llave del bolsillo lo abre:

\- Tarde temprano me buscarán, pero no podran castigarme sin un crimen. Despues de todo...

Dentro del cajón se haya un libro cuyo contenido que Money buscaba esta ahi: una foto antigua de una cebra joven que es idéntico a Cenbru:

\- Tengo un chivo expiatorio.

En ella son pruebas falsas que acusa a Cebru sobre el proyecto que Lord Money proponía, pero se estipula que es una tapadera bajo la idea de Cebru. Lo que ellos no saben...

...en la puerta principal, al otro lado,... se encontraba una sombra.

**Fin musica fondo.**

* * *

**En un lugar desconocido:**

Kyle empezaba abrir los ojos cuando empieza a escuchar voces:

\- ... qué Money...

\- ¿Entien... lo que ... jefe?.

-Soy consciente en ello, pero debo obedecer.

Kyle se levanta algo dolido y entonces nota el entorno: era una especie de caverna subterranea cuyas llamas estaba en todo el lugar. Siente como una cama de paja estaba en ella y una manta con una vendaje en la cabeza cuando tocaba su mano. Entonces ves con claridad a los tres esbirros que trabajan para Lord Money:

El primero era un poni terrestre pero era delgado aunque hay indicios que su fisico fuese normal debido sus brazos y piernas delgadas con musculatura. Su melena era larga de color negro con algunas trenzas y de alguna manera, tiene un color ambar y el otro gris. Su ropa era simple pero eran desgastadas.

El segundo es un poni unicornio con una anilla en su cuerno. Su color es gris azul con ojos de azul marino. Su físico es delgado pero con condiciones aguiles como un atleta. Su ropa era la misma condición de su compañero.

El tercero... era ¿un perro?. Su estatura era como Kyle pero se veia como la misma anatomia humana salvo como todos los ponis, la cabeza es visible como un perro de clase Dóberman cuyo color es marrón tostado.

Cuando el sonido de las sabanas se oía en el Dóberman, él gruñia a los dos junto con Cebru avisando que él humano esta despierto. Kyle se calma y le mira a ellos y le pregunta:

\- ¿Dónde...?¿Dónde estoy?.

Cebru le contesta mientras avanzaba junto sus compinches:

\- Estas en las cavernas de la mansión de Lord Money. Y tú eres él prisionero y rehén.

Kyle recordo lo que paso anteriormente y le contesta:  
\- ¿Y quién me puso la venda?.

El unicornio con un anillo le contesta mientras señala al Dóberman:

\- Fue Tost quién te puso la venda.

El Dóberman asiente sin decir una palabra. Kyle le dice al Dóberman:  
\- Gracias por atenderme.

El perro humanoide se sorprende pero no tanto, ya que solo alzo una ceja. Ademas, Kyle vio a los ojos del Dóberman y son de color ámbar.

El terrestre le pregunta a Kyle:

\- Si estas bien ¿entonces te prodriamos formular unas preguntas?.

Kyle se ajusta en la cama sentado y le pregunta:

\- ¿Por? No es que pueda decir mucho, que yo sepa.

Cebru se rie y le contesta:

\- Chico, sabemos que estas bajo el cuidado de los gobernantes del Imperio de Crista, junto con las princesas hermanas de Euqestria y ese principe.

Kyle se sorprende y le pregunta:

\- ¿Qué le has...?

El terrestre le calma contestandolo:

\- Tranquilo, é esta inconsciente en la calle, pero seguro que los guardias le habrá ayudado. Nuestro objetivo eres tú.

\- ¿Yo, por qué?.

Los cuatro no lo saben y Cebru le contesta:

\- Lord Money fue él quien nos pidio tu captura. Aunque seguro que no eres mas que la moneda de cambio para las princesas.

Kyle se enfada y le contesta:

\- Vuestro jefe no es listo del todo ¿Verdad?. Ellas sabran...

Kyle se dio cuenta de una cosa cuando miraba a Cebru y a los demas y entonces le pregunta:

\- ¿Vuestro jefe os pondra como chivo expiatorio? Ese metodo es simple, pero siendo él, pueda que consiga.

El Dóberman se siente en una silla mientras miraba a todo. Los demas se sentaron lo mismo y por alguna razón... podian confiar al humano. Cebru le contesta:

\- Por supuesto que si. Antes de llevarte aqui a las cavernas, me quede en secreto mientras escuchaba Lord Money con alguien. No he podido ver, pero que más da. No soy nada.

Kyle con curiosidad, le pregunta:

\- Por cierto ¿Cómo llamas? Seguro que sabesi que me llamo Kyle.

Todos asiente y el terrestre le contesta:

\- Soy Plata Carbon.

El unicornio le sigue:

\- Yo Zero Freezer.

El unicornio señala al Doberman y le dice:

\- Y ya sabes, este es Tost. No habla. Al menos, eso creo.

La cebra más grande le contesta:

\- Soy Cebru, el líder de estos tres.

Kyle miraba y recordaba los nombres. Pero formula una pregunta que quizas tenga la respuesta ante todo:

\- Yo os veo bien, aunque habéis hecho un secuestro y atacar por la noche. ¿Cómo es que trabajais para él?.

Todos salvo Kyle se miraba y Cebru le contesta:

\- Simple: él nos compro nuestras vidas.

Kyle se sorprende y deja que ellos hablen:

Según la historia, había 5 en el grupo cuando eran jóvenes. Cebru y un amigo suyo fueron los últimos en ser comprados por Lord Money. Los demas: Plata, Zero y Tost eran los primeros. Los cinco fueron comprados fuera de Equestria, es decir, resulta que Equestria es un territorio donde la civilización de ponis ocupaba, pero fuera de los limites había otras razas. Cada uno tenia una vida, pero entre ellos fueron capturados de joven, otros vendidos por su familia debido por la desesperación de sobrevivir... muchas razones. El amigo de Cebru se separo cuando Lord Money le pidió a Cebru que fuese el jefe de este grupo a cambio de que su amigo estuviera en un sitio muy apartado de ellos. Si algo pasaba entre ellos como la traición o que desobedecía una simple orden... bueno, Kyle sabia de ante mano.

Cebru termina la historia:

\- Desde entonces, Lord Money tiene nuestras vidas y aunque salgamos... je, si fuese el caso.

Kyle se sentía mal, ellos no merecían esto. Y entonces Kyle le dice a los cuatro de una idea que jamas se atrevería hacerlo:

\- Bueno ¿Y si yo tomara la responsabilidad?.

Ellos escucharon eso y Zero le pregunta:

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?.

Kyle le contesta de una manera serio:

\- ¿Y si consigo pruebas para demostrar la culpabilidad de ese noble?.

Todos estaban locos y le contesta:

\- Oye, oye, oye ¿Quieres enfrentar a él?¿Incluso después de que te secuestramos?.

Kyle asiente y le dice de forma calmada:

\- Escuchad: Sabéis que Blueblood y las princesas estarán buscándome en cualquier momento, es decir, esta es la oportunidad necesaria: mientras busco en su despacho cualquier prueba contra él, las princesas serán testigos no solo de mi secuestro, sino que ademas podrían encerrar este noble para siempre. Y si me ayudáis, puedo defenderos diciendo que solo cumplías ordenes y que sois esclavos de ese noble, ademas de la ayuda para acusar ese noble del secuestro y el proyecto que él y su aliado estaban trabajando.

Los cuatro se miraron con total temor y duda: desafiar a su amo y la posibilidad de escapar de una vida vil y miserable. Sin embargo, Cebru no esta convencido y toma la palabra del asunto:

\- ¿Por qué deberíamos fiarte?. He aprendido que lo único que puedes hacer es no confiar en desconocidos. ¿Y por qué defender a unos tipos como nosotros, después de secuestrate y atacar a un miembro de la familia real?¿Acaso ellos perdonarían a nosotros?.

Kyle estaba entre la espada y la pared: Cebru no confiaría a un desconocido, ademas de desafiar a un noble que tenga aliados suficiente como para ser liberado de una acusación... o peor, si sale libre, podría en peligro a estos esclavos, incluido al amigo de Cebru, a la que por cierto, Kyle le pregunta a Cebru:

\- Tu amigo, Cebru. ¿Dijiste que Lord Money le tiene como un prisionero pero de cuidados normales?.

Cebru le contesta con una duda:

\- ¿Si, por?.

Kyle tenia una idea en donde se encontraba. De hecho, cuando Kyle estaba mirando a Lord Money sobre su plan, nadie se dio cuenta de que en uno de los estantes estaba un poco sobresalido, como si fuese...:

\- Pregunta rápida: Si fueras Lord Money y encerraras a alguien que es muy importante y de forma secreta y el lugar donde nadie se atreve entrar ¿Dónde seria?.

Cebru y los demás escucharon a esa hipótesis... pero entonces Zero recodo una anécdota tiempo atrás y le contesta:

\- ¡El despacho! De hecho: un tiempo atrás, Lord Money se enfado muchísimo a una sirvienta por meterse en el despacho sin Lord Money. Lo sé porque estuve ahí, y vi algo extraño en el estante de libros. Desde entonces Lord Money dijo al resto que jamas entrara en el despacho sin su presencia.

Ellos se sorprende, más aun con Cebru, dado que Kyle tiene una idea de la ubicación de su amigo perdido. Kyle asiente y le contesta:  
\- Cierto. Para un secreto, nadie quiere que lo sepa. Por ello es el único sitio donde nadie se atreve estar ahí junto un acceso secreto muy personal.

Todos miraron, especialmente a Cebru donde lo único que hizo fue contestar a una simple pregunta a Kyle:

\- Si es cierto eso ¿Qué te hace pensar que iríamos ahí? Recuerda que nadie quiere estar el despacho. Sobre todo por...

\- Sobre todo qué ¿señor?.

Todo el mundo se sorprende y ven desde la puerta cuya entrada y salida estaba presente: era el mayordomo de Lord Money a la que miraba una expresión estoica, junto la edad.

Los empleado se asustaron un poco y Plata le pregunta:

\- ¿Lo ha escuchado todo?.

El mayordomo asiente y uso su magia para hacer algo. Todos estaban sudando ante las acciones del mayor semental veterano. Kyle le dice al mayordomo con calma y educación:

\- Mis disculpas, señor. Es una estudia por mi parte. Ellos no estan de acuerdo en esto.

\- No insista, joven. De hecho...

De la nada aparece unas llaves en delante de Kyle ante la sorpresa de todos: el mayordomo entrega las llaves del despacho.

Kyle con sorpresa le pregunta al semental de edad mayor:

\- Señor ¿Por qué?.

El mayordomo quita su expresión actual, mostrando una expresión triste y vergüenza, respondiendo a la pregunta del humano:

\- Simple joven: he trabajado su familia, al igual que mi familia en esta profesión durante generaciones. Desde que Lord Money tomo el control de su familia y su fortuna, las cosas empeoraron más, y cada dia ha sido una tortura.

El mayordomo se acerca hacia ellos con calma pero manteniendo la conversación:

\- Lo peor para mi fue dar de comer a un prisionero. Y si, Lord Money me confío en alimentar y lavarle por mucho tiempo...

Cebru se sorprende siendo tan serio y le contesta:

\- ¡¿No me digas que él?!.

El mayordomo asiente y le contesta:

\- Sí, él esta bien. Pero me temo que es mejor sacarle de aqui y hacer lo correcto, al fin al cabo: mi deber es siempre de ayudar a la familia, pero ¿Qué familia? Si lo unico que tengo es un ser malvado que no importa más que él mismo. Por eso, lo hago por el bien de su familia.

El mayordomo se para frente a Kyle y le pide un favor muy especial, mientras se inclina al suelo de manera sumisa como si veredara ante un dios:

\- Lo único que pido a cambio es este: si Lord Money sea expulsado de la familia tras sus crímenes, no habra nadie para su fortuna y el buen nombre. Por eso, el cambio es..., joven humano ¿Aceptaria la fortuna de la familia y siguiera la herencia? Claro que es mucho y nadie resistiría esto. Por lo que es una decisión opcional.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, más para Kyle. Ya que tiene que tomar la propuesta del mayordomo con mucho cuidado. Si aceptara, significaria que ganaria una suma fortuna y seguir de manera hereditaria... pero:  
\- Gracias, señor. Es un gran placer de aceptar eso, pero...

El mayordomo mira al humano con sorpresa y espera que las palabras de Kyle salga de su boca:

\- No quiero la fortuna. De hecho,me gustaria que esperase para que las princesas tomase esa decisión ¿Señor?.

\- Oh cierto, ejem.

El mayordomo se pone de manera formal y profesional y se presenta:

\- Soy Major Black. Y creo que ha sido una buena idea joven, pido disculpas, pero creía que aceptaría algo de recompensa si desafiara a mi, ejem, ex señor.

Kyle asiente y le contesta de manera calmada:

\- Descuida. Sé que esta desesperado, pero no sea necesario esa oferta. Si me ayuda, junto con ellos y conmigo. Le pediré a las princesas que vos y los demas que estén en la misma condición de vuestro estado, un juicio justo y con mayor respeto. Después de todo: no es culpa vuestra, solo lord Money el que a tomado ese camino.

El mayordomo lloraba con calma ante las palabras de Kyle. En toda su vida, se siente feliz de quitar un peso que le atormenta durante su tiempo como mayordomo de Lord Money.

Tost, Zero, Plata y Cebru sienten como el humano Kyle le esta dando la oportunidad de salir de este agujero alejado de Celestia. Y por una vez, ellos se rieron de felicidad con lagrimas de esperanza.

* * *

**En el despacho de Lord Money:**

**Musica de fondo: Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories OST - Just Wondering -**

Kyle entro en el despacho junto con el mayordomo y Cebru.

El plan era simple: Kyle, Major y Cebru se dirigían al despacho para buscar al amigo de Cebru y pruebas contras Lord Money. Mientras los demas: Tost, Zero y Plata tiene la tarea de avisar a palacio sobre la ubicación de Kyle, puesto que ellos tiene un túnel secreto, gracias a Major, donde puedan escapar y avisar a las princesas.

Durante la misión, Major explica que los empleados de la mansión se encontraba durmiendo debido el cansancio del día de hoy. Por lo que llegaron tranquilamente al despacho.

Kyle inspecciona la zona, al igual que Cebru y Major. Buscaron de arriba y abajo toda información, pero nada... salvo un sitio: el cajón con llave. Major dijo que la llave se encuentra en las manos de Lord Money, pero era muy arriesgado. Los dos estaban debatiendo mientras Kyle mira la cerradura con mucha atención y pensando maneras de abrirla sin la llave, pero sabiendo que Lord Money realizo un encantamiento a la cerradura para que la llave sea la unica manera de abrirla... y de repente.

**Fin de musica de fondo**

Kyle siente como el tiempo se paraliza al igual que el sonido. Siente un calido poder que sale desde la mano derecha del humano. Se levanta y de la nada aparece una silueta invisible en forma de una llave gigante y del pico sale un rayo blanco en dirección a la cerradura. Se oye como se abre el mecanismo.

El cajón se abre y los dos que debatían se miran con sorpresa a Kyle y el Major le pregunta:

\- Joven ¿Cómo has...?.

**Musica de fondo: Kingdom hearts re chain of memories - Piccolo Resto -**

Kyle le contesta:

\- No,... no lo sé. Pero da lo mismo. Lo importante que esta abierto y he encontrado un libro...,y también veo un mecanismo en el cajón.

Todos se reúnen inspeccionando el libro: a simple vista es negro sin ningun titulo ni nada decorativo, pasaron pagina por pagina...

... hasta que Major ve algo que se impacta:

\- No... ¡no puede ser!

**Cambio de musica de fondo: Kingdom Hearts Re Chain of Memories - Desquieting -**

Es la letra de Lord Money,, según Major, que explica de manera personal sobre la historia de su "aliado" y el proyecto de antemano:

Lord Money tuvo contacto con este aliado un tiempo atrás cuando ocurrió en uno de sus viajes, exactamente cuando Cerbero, el perro guardián del Tartaro, escapo de su puesto y se dirigio a Ponyville.

Un dia, se topo con él y ambos tuvieron una conversación de manera que en un prinicio era sospechoso: describe su aliado como "debil y anciano". Pero él explica que su forma actual es debil por una buena razón: falta de energía magica.

Lord Money estaba tentativo en las palabras de su aliado. Entonces, su aliado le dice a Lord Money de un plan para ganar energia magica a cambio de que Lord Money sea el nuevo gobernante de Equestria. La maldad consumia a lord money y con pasión se une a la causa.

Según las palabras de su aliado fue:

_ Para conseguir energía mágica se necesita ponis para absorber su esencia magica, sus dones de terrestres, pegasos y unicornios. En mi estado actual solo puedo conseguir transeúntes de forma discreta._

_ Por lo tanto, solo necesito reunir unos cuantos para absorberlos y asi conseguir más energia. De modo que..., si me consigues ponis suficientes de forma discreta, estoy seguro que tendré energía suficiente para conseguir mi objetivo y... darte lo que te mereces, algo... más._

Lord Money acepta de unir fuerzas: Money consiguiera un montón de ponis huérfanos en un orfanato, desde su proyecto claro esta. Es decir: trabajar para nobles que tiene contacto con Lord Money, sumando también, para los que no pueden hacer nada, seria llevados ante él para absorber su magia.

Antes de llegar la final de las palabras: Lord Money pregunta su nombre. Su nombre por lo visto es Lord T...

De alguna manera no se pudo terminar, puesto que el texto estaba sin acabar. Pero los tres si dieron algo de sentido: El proyecto de lord money es usar a los huérfanos de Canterlot y otros para los nobles malos y dar fuentes de energía mágica de ponis inocentes para su aliado.

Major se encontraba con un peso muy mayor ante tal revelación: su amo era un poni cruel y sin nada sentido moral. Solo ve ante todo como herramientas para sus planes.

Pero... gracias a Kyle, ahora puede culpar a su amo de estos crímenes y salvar vidas inocentes, pero se siente mal por todo.

Kyle y Cebru estaban lo mismo con Major, pero esto era necesario para culpar a Lord Money: contiene mucha información de nombres nobles malos, contactos fuera de Equestria y... ¿Cebru?.

Cebru mira la foto de su yo joven donde se explica como el responsable detrás de todo este plan, pero en realidad no era más que el chivo expiatorio para Lord Money.

Cebru mostraba enfado y decepción debido que confío en él, para acabar siendo la cabeza de turco de un inocente.

Kyle le tranquiliza diciéndole estas palabras:  
\- Tranquilo Cebru. Con esto esta resuelto.

Major asiente y le une a la conversación:

\- Desde luego. Sabemos que no eres responsable de esto. lo importante es sacar a tu amigo y entregar esto ante las princesas.

Cebru mira a los dos y entonces, con determinación le contesta a los dos:  
\- Claro. Acabamos con él. Pero...

**Fin de musica de Fondo.**

Con sorpresa del mayordomo, Cebru sonrie de forma amigable ante Kyle. Desde que la cebra vino a la mansión, fue infeliz y no mostraba emociones por culpa de Lord Money... hasta que llego Kyle.

Kyle asiente y activa el mecanismo donde la estantería que sobresalía se abriera mostrando un pasadizo secreto. Ellos empezaron a bajar por las escaleras. Pero...

... lo que ellos no saben, desde el espejo se ve la silueta con unos ojos amarillos intensos que mostraba furia ante unos entrometidos. Luego... desaparece.

* * *

**En el palacio de Canterlot:**

**Musica de fondo: Kingdom Hearts re chain of memories - Scent of Silence -**

Celestia y Luna se preocupan mucho cuando se entera de tal noticia: Blueblood fue atacado y es llevado a su habitación, y Kyle... secuestrado.

Luna con preocupación le dice a Celestia:

\- Hermana, por lo que sabemos: se llevaron a Kyle y no creo que fue lejos de aqui.

Celestia le mira con mayor preocupación:  
\- ¡Yo...! Uf, tienes razón: en este estado es imposible actuar bien, pero...

Su hermana se acercaba a Celestia y le abraza con calma para no preocuparse mucho, si fuese fácil decirlo. Thunderbolt estaba presente cuando llevo al principié y aviso a las hermanas. Despues de aquello, envio Thunderbolt fuera junto unos guardias en inspeccionar la zona, toda Canterlot.

La situación empeoraba hasta que...apareció de la nada...

...un humo negro que las princesas reconoce con facilidad.

Sombra se presenta delante de ellas en carne y hueso. Al usar su magia le dejo sin aire. Luna y Celestia se sorprende, pero Celestia con furia le dice a Sombra:  
\- ¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO AQUI, SOMBRA? SI HAS VENIDO A TOMAR...

Sombra mira a las dos con un rostro de preocupación, a lo que Luna sabe porque, pero Celestia no. El antiguo rey le contesta con calma pero recuerando sus fuerzas en sus pulmones:

\- No hay... tiempo. Kyle esta en... peligro. He venido a sal...varle.

Celestia se sorprende esto, pero en el fondo no confia en el, salvo una cosa: luna se acerca a Sombra realizando un conjuro para leer la mente y mirar en sus recuerdos. Tras acabar, Luna mira a su hermana diciéndole:

\- Hermana, dice la verdad. De hecho...

Luna con temor pero con valentia le contesta a su hermana:

\- Blueblood y yo sabemos que Sombra ha estado con Kyle mucho tiempo...

Celestia se siente ofendida por un secreto que podria perjudicar a cualquiera, pero Luna no termina la conversación:

\- Créame que no fue de manera cruel, pero Sombra ya no es como le conocemos, y lo mas importante ahora es que: Si queremos ayudar a Kyle, debemos confiar en Sombra.

Celestia estaba debatiendo en su mente: confiar la decisión de Luna o desconfiar ante la cual hay una posibilidad que Sombra esta aprovechando todo esto con su magia negra.

De repente, Thunderbolt aparece con decisión y estoico sin mirar mucho la escena contando la noticia:  
\- Majestades. Sabemos dónde esta Kyle, el humano.

Todos estaban sorprendidos y Celestia le pregunta:  
\- ¿Dónde esta?.

\- Se encuentra en la mansión de Lord Money. Mientras realizaba la búsqueda: tres que trabajaban para ese noble le delato su ubicación y nos contó que Lord Money era el cerebro del secuestro y envió estos tres junto con su jefe del grupo en secuestrar a Kyle.

Todos se sorprende, más Sombra sabiendo donde puede estar, al menos el nombre de ese noble malvado, pero...

\- Suena extraño, pero me dijeron que están colaborando con Kyle para encontrar pruebas de los crímenes que puede presentar Lord Money.

Las hermanas se sorprende ante tal revelación y Celestia toma una decisión:

\- De acuerdo, dirige tu equipo para ir a la mansión.

Thunderbolt asiente y se va. Celestia estaba más feliz sabiendo que Kyle esta bien, pero al mismo tiempo con preocupación si Kyle tomara el riesgo de encontrar algo para llevar a la justicia a Lord Money. Pero no cambia el hecho de que Sombra esta...

\- ¿Sombra.

Luna y Celestia miraba a su alrededor. Y solo hay una explicación: Sombra se ha ido hacia la mansión donde esta Kyle.

* * *

En el pasadizo secreto:  
Los tres llegaron al fondo de las escaleras. El lugar era frio y siniestro. Las llamas eran lo único que podia iluminar, pero el ambiente era pesado. Cuando llegaron al final del camino se topa una única puerta con una ventana pequeña con barrotes, dando idea el significado de esto.

Major le dice a los dos y sacaba al mismo tiempo la llave de la puerta:  
\- Él esta aquí, de tras de esa puerta se encuentra su calabozo. Por suerte tengo la copia de esta puerta para esta situación.

Major abre la puerta con la llave y Cebru entra primero mientras mira con sorpresa y con... sentimiento de reencuentro triste.  
Kyle vio al amigo perdido de Cebru con total detalle: era una cobra de tierra tostada cuyo cuerpo es humanoide con su cola incluida. Su físico es en condición de músculo, pero en condiciones como estas, mostraba indicios de media tortura por las marcas visibles. Su única ropa era un taparrabos con ornamentaciones de antiguas tribus, de los que veían en historia del arte y civilización. Su expresión era cansancio y aun con fuerza de intimidar aquellos que le acercase.

Cebru se acerca y le abraza a su amigo. Tras lo cual, la cobra humanoide se alegra sin decir nada. Kyle le pregunta a Major:

\- ¿Es...?.

\- Sí, señor Kyle. Cebru y Naja son muy amigos de infancia. Incluso nunca se separaron hasta ahora. Debo decir, que le he tomado con cierto respeto, ya que es dificil confiar a la clase de ser que encierra y aleja al unico ser que confía. Por eso, siempre le trata comida, limpiara y cuidándole. Al menos ahora podemos sacarlo.

Cebru ayuda a Naja, pero la cobra miraba de forma desconfianza a Kyle pero Cebru le dice en susurro que es un amigo y el ser que resolvera todos los problemas. Cuando Naja escucho las palabras de su amigo, asiente.

* * *

Despacho de Lord Money:

Todos volvieron al despacho... hasta que un resplandor fue impactado del suelo y todos se sorprende a ni mas ni menos que...

...

...

**LORD MONEY.**

**Musica de Fondo: Kingdom hearts 2.5HD remix Villains of a Sort extended.**

El noble malvado se encontraba de manera furiosa pero en silencio y camina hacia ellos con una tormenta cuyos rayos caen e ilumina el entorno. Tras ver a sus empleados, el prisionero y el reciente rehen de las princesas, solo hizo una cosa que hacer...

Con calma le dice a los suyos:

\- ¿Creo que esto debe ser un malentendido?.

Lord Money se aclara y continua hablando:

\- Más respondedme Major y Cebru. ¿Qué hace esas "cosas" fuera de su lugar? Más mi paciencia tiene un limite muy... corto.

Major con temor y cierto valor le contesta:  
\- Señor yo... ¿UGH?.

El mayordomo se levanta por la magia de Lord Money cuya aura se encuentra en el cuello fragil del veterano mayordomo.

\- Mejor vuelvo a cambiar de pregunta.

Lord money se enfada más su expresion y con grito le pregunta:  
\- ¿QUÉ NARICES ESTAIS HACIENDO CON ELLOS?.

Cebru le contesta pero corto de respuesta:

\- Yo soy responsable, pero dejalo en paz.

Major no creia eso, pero sabiendo la situación era la única. Por suerte...

Lord Money le lanza a Major con Cebru, y gracias a al Cebra pudo sujetarlo, pero paso a Naja con Kyle mientras ayudaba a la cobra a mantenerse en pie.

Cebru le contesta a Lord Money:  
\- Lo siento, pero... se acabo.

Money con sorpresa pero duda le pregunta:

\- ¿Cómo que "se acabo"?.

Kyle le contesta:  
\- Sabemos la verdad: tarde temprano las princesas y los guardias vendran aqui.

Lord Money se rie y le pregunta:

\- ¿Princesas?¿Guardias?. Acaso ellos les importa. Es decir... ¿Y si no vienen?.

Kyle con valor le planta cara:  
\- Lo se..., porque envie a alguien al castillo y un aliado mio a quien confió.

Lord Money se sorprende como si se sintiera ofendido... pero mostro una risa malvada con una carcajada malevola. Lord Money con compostura le dice al humano Kyle:  
\- Veo, más me sorprende que has hecho esto. Aunque... hay un pequeño y simple problema...

Lord Money se acerca un poco y los demas se quedaron quietos por el miedo.

\- Que todos vais a morir aqui.

Lord Money usa su magia y Kyle le dice:

\- Si es cierto, dime una cosa antes de que nos mates.

Lord Money le pregunta:

\- ¿Y cuál... oh! Ya veo, ya se que quieres saber...

Kyle estaba tan asustado pero tarde temprano sus amigos vendrian a ayudarlo y detener a Lord Money:

\- Me he fijado que habéis entrado a mi pasadizo secreto. Por lo que...

Lord Money con calma continua:  
\- ¿Habéis encontrado mi libro "especial?.

\- Bueno, ya que vais a morir, os lo diré.

**Cambio de musica: Kingdom heart re Chain of memories - Disquieting -**

-Recuerdo que fue en mis viajes de negocios. Escuche que Ponyville fue presa del pánico por Cerberus, el perro Guardian del Tartarus.

Todos, salvo Lord Money, escucharon con total atención las palabras del noble malvado:  
\- Estaba...¿Cómo decirlo?. Intrigado. Ya que Cerberu nunca sale de su trabajo, ni si quiera le dejaron salir del Tartarus.

Lord Money se ríe cuando empieza a recordar en su memoria, el encuentro con su "aliado":

\- Tras esa noticia, termine lo que hacia para volver a Canterlot junto con mi mansión. Y entonces escuche alguien gemir, como si fuera siendo absorbido por magia o algo parecido. Me acerque y lo vi: un cuadrúpedo ser con dos brazos que parecía expandir para sentir la energía de un pobre poni que se topo. Vi cómo la magia de ese poni se perdía mientras esa fuente se dirigía a la boca de ese ser. Fue...¿miedo?¿sorpresa? o ¿grandioso?.

\- Él me miro y por lo que vi, no me hizo nada, solo hablo con una voz de un señor mayor pero con un toque de fluidez como si me sintiera atraído sus palabras.

\- Empezamos hablar y hablar hasta llegar... la alianza: le ayudaria de conseguir ponis para alimentar su magia a cambio de que él me diese poder.

Kyle con intriga le pregunta:  
\- ¿Qué poder?.

Lord Money le contesta con un tono... de pura maldad:

\- El poder de derrocar a las princesas y tomar el puesto, por su puesto.

Todos se sorprende y de alguna manera, Kyle vio algo en él, una especie de... sensación... al igual que ese dia.

Lord money continua la conversación:

\- Al principio no lo tomaba en serio. Pero me contó que él salio del Tartaro cuando distrajo a Cerberus con una pequeña ayuda, que yo mismo desconozco. Pero da lo mismo, ya que con su colaboración, me ayudaria derrocar a las princesas y tomar el puesto fácilmente. De esa manera, gobernaría a mi gusto el reino.

Lord Money se pone serio por una cosa:  
\- De hecho, mi aliado me contó una cosa interesante que jamas escuche y que no me creiria que ocurriese.

Kyle vuelve a preguntar sabiendo que no hay tiempo para escapar, pero era crucial:  
\- ¿Qué te dijo?.

Lord Money usa su magia y ...

Kyle es elevado y atrajo ante él. Su aire es corto por la respiracion limitada por la magia de Lord Money. El noble miraba a Kyle de forma asesina y le contesta:

\- Su aliado le dijo y que me dijo a mi fue esto, justo como lo recuerdo: "Un dia, aparecería una criatura que no es de este mundo, y que tiene un poder muy especial y que él...

Kyle le constaba mucho respirar y Lord Money termina esto:  
\- ...él seria el responsable de que nuestros planes son destruidos y que nos llevaría a la ruina y al fracaso".

Lord Money se rie y le dice:

\- Pero esto... esto no es nada. Tan solo una criatura insignificante. Ademas... ¿Quién puede vencerme?¿Tú?.

**Fin musica de fondo.**

\- ¡Yo, miserable!

Todos se sorprenden la voz misteriosa, cuando un rayo oscuro rojo dispara a Lord Money obligando al noble dejar de usar su magia soltando a Kyle. El humano siente como su cuerpo cae y al mismo tiempo respira con alivio. De repente, su cuerpo empieza a flotar y es atraido hacia la identidad responsable del ataque hacia Lord Money.

Kyle habla entre cortado sabiendo quién fue:

\- ¿Has... venido?.

El ser se materializa mientras sus brazos toma el cuerpo de Kyle con suavidad, mientras el humano es feliz de ver a su salvador. Los demás, excepto Money, se sorprende la aparición de un aliado inesperado. Lord Money se levanta y mira con horror y sorpresa al responsable de dicha magia y le dice:

\- ¿No..., NO PUEDES SER TÚ?!.

**Musica de Fondo: Kingdom hearts 2.5 -Sinister Shadows-**

El aliado de Kyle y de los demas no era más que...

El antiguo ex rey del Imperio de Cristal, Sombra.

Sombra mira con odio y desprecio hacia Lord Money, pero cambio de mira hacia Kyle, el pobre humano esta dolido por las acciones de Money, pero usa su magia para sanar a Kyle.

El humano siente la energia magica de Sombra y le contesta:

\- Me alegro que estes aqui, Sombra.

Sombra le muestra una expresion alegre suave viendo a un ser querido. Sombra ayuda a Kyle en bajar y se mantiene de pie. Cebru, Nasha y Major se sorprende ante tal sorpresa. Escucho muchas historias de este pony de manera de asustar, pero es distinto.

Kyle con preocupación le dice a Sombra, pero él le silencia diciendo:

\- Las princesas ya están de camino junto los guardias. Un guardia pegaso de que dos ponis y un perro vinieron de la mansión en nombre de ti, Kyle.

Todos sabían lo que significaba: el plan funciono con un buen resultado. Money no lo fue, ya que su plan de conseguir su victoria fue un fracaso, como dijo su aliado.

Money con la fuerza que tenia, uso su magia contra ellos, pero entonces Major ataca con su magia y le deja inconsciente. El mayordomo le dice a su amo por ultima vez:

\- Considera esto, amo, como mi renuncia.

**Fin de musica fondo.**

Cebru y Nasha vieron esto y más aun, los guardias de las princesas junto con Thunderbolt y las princesas vinieron desde fuera que se veia en la ventana.

La pesadilla de Lord Money se acabo. Pero no termina aun, puesto que Kyle empezo a desmayarse mientras Sombra le ayuda y le contesta:

\- ¿KYLE, ESTAS...?.

Sombra nota como el humano cayo insconsciente, pero Sombra solo podia hacer una cosa: abrazarlo sin soltarlo para que nunca jamas, se fuera de las manos.

Las princesas entraron junto sus guardias y vieron todo. Celestia se sorprende ver a Sombra abrazando a Kyle, y Luna se alegra que ambos esten vbien, si no fuera que el humano cayo inconsciente.

La lluvia caía en el cielo, la luna brilla con resplandor de la noche. Las cosas empezaron de ambos caminos: para bien...

...y para mál.

... Sin embargo...

* * *

Ubicación desconocida, pero cerca y no vista a nadie de la Mansión Lord Money:

En la distancia se ve cómo los guardias y los demás fueron escoltados a palacio.

Un sujeto misterioso con un abrigo negro por completo con elementos plateados miraba a la vista del lugar.

Aunque en realidad..., miraba ha un objetivo con mucho interés.

El misterioso encapuchado se habla así mismo mientras ve todo:

\- ¿Así que... es él?.

El misterioso encapuchado continua hablando, pero se ríe como si fuera una broma:

-...¿una luz pura? ¿Cómo ellas?.

Él se aleja mientras termina sus propias palabras mientras desaparece de la nada:

\- Esto va ser muy interesante.

**Fin del capitulo.**

**Proximo capitulo: Arco Canterlot final.**

**Después**** capitulo: Arco Canterlot Epilogo.**

* * *

**Hola lectores, gracias por seguir. Me alegro que queda poco para que se termine.**

**También**** quiero deciros que:**

**\- Las música de fondo siempre es de Kingdom Hearts, eso sí solo para dar un ambiente, pero es que estas músicas me encanta y pueda dar una sensación ****idónea (salvo que puede ser una pista).**

**\- También es la forma que lleva este resultado: Kyle desafía a un villano, aunque no venciera en combate, pero si destruyo sus planes con valentía y el apoyo de aliados. Sobre todo la confianza de Sombra, que por cierto, ya veremos el siguiente capitulo.**

**Sin embargo, quiero deciros que los dos capitulos que quedan para cerrar este arco va estar mucho tiempo, por motivos personales, como a todos.**

**Pero me gustaria deciros que es, ya que estamos, me gustaria que me contestarais a unas preguntas:**

**\- ¿Qué pasara en el siguiente capitulo y el siguiente? Teorías.**

**\- ¿Qué personaje os gusta y que no, durante este arco? Comentad sin miedo.**

**\- ¿Qué quiso decir Lord Money sobre Kyle: "Un poder especial"? Teorías, tambien sin miedo.**

**Y por ultimo, y menos importante:**

**\- ¿Os gustaría que crease una historia crossover de esta historia con "La novia del Titán? He visto el manga y es bueno y es posible que sea una especie de inspiración. Eso si, comentad.**

**Otra más pregunta:**

**\- Hemos llegado lejos ¿Necesito saber si voy bien en este fanfic y cuales son los Errores, ademas de que elementos pueda introducir para que nuevos lectores y seguidores pueda interesar en este fanfic y de otros? Esto es opcional, asi que, no hace falta contestar.**

**De todos modos, gracias y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
